


Amore e morte nel mirino - Soulmates

by lilyy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Science Fiction, Soulmates, True Love, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 70
Words: 80,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyy/pseuds/lilyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You found me!" He said moved.<br/>"I'll find you always. Wherever you go, I will find you always. "She told Jared moved in turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tengo molto a cuore questa ff e spero piacerà anche a voi. Vi avverto che è molto lunga e non l'ho ancora finita ma è bella <333

_Ciao a tutti. mi chiamo Jared Padalecki….ma non ditelo in giro._  
  
_Non ditelo a chi pensate non sia affidabile, almeno._  
  
_Ho 26 anni. Non dite neanche questo._  
  
_Ci sono maniaci, pluriomicidi, assassini, stupratori, che aspettano solo di sapere nome, cognome, età, carta d’identità….tutto._  
  
_Dovete stare attenti a chi vi fidate, oggigiorno._  
  
_Chiunque può pugnalarvi alle spalle._  
  
_Non potete fidarvi di nessuno. **Nessuno.**_  
  
_Questo se non volete finire uccisi._  
  
_Almeno questo è quello che mi dice la polizia, da diversi anni…._  
   
_Mi chiamo Jared Padalecki, ho 26 anni, e mi vogliono uccidere._


	2. Dove sono?

Jared aveva un fortissimo cerchio alla testa.  
  
Non sapeva da dove venisse, né da dove venisse lui stesso, sapeva solo che gli ronzava in un modo assurdo.  
  
E non sapeva dove fosse. Sapeva solo che sentiva un gran freddo.  
  
Riusci ad aprire gli occhi e si ritrovò seduto su una scialuppa di salvataggio, ad assistere a una nave che stava affondando e migliaia di persone che scendevano con le scialuppe.  
  
Era notte, e aveva paura. Non ricordava cosa ci facesse li, né che cosa gli fosse successo.  
  
 **Non ricordava nulla!**  
  
Come diavolo ci era finito su quella scialuppa?  
  
C’era un remo all’interno, e lo usò, cercando di non tremare troppo.  
  
La gente era nel panico, ma la situazione non sembrava tragica, almeno per quel pochissimo che poteva vedere….  
  
E accidenti…non vedeva quasi **nulla.** Era notte.  
   
Continuò a remare, fino a che non sbattè quasi addosso ad un corpo.  
  
  
Gli prese un colpo. Lo toccò, titubante.  
  
 **Vivo. Era vivo.**  
  
Il ragazzo doveva essere giovane. Gemette quando Jared lo toccò.  
  
  
  
“Schhh, stà tranquillo, stà tranquillo. Non avere paura.” Gli disse, afferrandolo per i fianchi, e trascinandolo su per la scialuppa.  
  
“No…ti farò affondare…”  
  
“Non dire sciocchezze…stà zitto…” sussurrò Jared, a fatica, tra i denti.  
  
Aveva freddo, tremava, e sentiva gli occhi bruciare di lacrime…per la paura e per il freddo…e per l’inedia.  
  
Anche se le sue mani tremavano, riusci comunque a caricare con sé lo sconosciuto, sulla scialuppa con lui.  
  
  
  
Lo sconosciuto era un ragazzo biondo, di poco più grande di lui, e aveva occhi di un verde smeraldino, ma guardarli troppo fece girare a Jared ancora di più la testa.  
  
Stava male. Malissimo. La testa non smetteva di ronzargli.  
  
  
“Tutto bene, laggiù??” gridò qualcuno.  
  
Arrivavano i soccorsi. Bene!  
  
“Qui, siamo…siamo qui…!” tossi Jared e chiuse gli occhi. Si senti lacrimare e pensò di sprofondare quasi nell’incoscienza. Vide nero per un attimo.  
  
Poi senti due braccia avvolgerlo.  
  
“Stai calmo, respira, piano…cosi…stanno arrivando…” sussurrò lo sconosciuto, e Jared riusci ad impedirsi di non svenire.  
 


	3. Paura!

Jensen si sentiva malissimo. Gli faceva male il collo, là dove sentiva un liquido scuro e appiccicoso.  
  
Percepi distintamente di non trovarsi più sulla scialuppa. Avvertiva molto più spazio attorno a sé.  
  
E due braccia morbide che lo cullavano.  
  
Apri gli occhi e vide un volto famigliare.  
  
“ehi, mi hai fatto preoccupare..” gli disse lui.  
   
Malgrado il tono dolce del ragazzo, Jensen sgranò gli occhi alla sua vista, e impallidi.  
  
“No! No! no! Stai lontano da me! Stai lontano!”  
  
Jared impallidi anch’esso a quelle grida. Quel ragazzo sembrava cosi tranquillo, quando aveva avuto a che fare con lui sulla scialuppa. Perché adesso aveva quella reazione?  
  
“Stai lontano da me!” gridò ancora e Jared si allontanò, arretrando, scosso, e forse anche un po’ ferito da quello che interpretò come uno strano e inspiegabile rifiuto.  
  
Subito arrivarono altri uomini sulla barca e chiesero a Jared se per favore poteva allontanarsi, perché a quanto pare innervosiva il ragazzo.  
  
“No, voi non capite…posso aiutarlo…” protestò Jared, ai loro soccorritori.  
   
   
Non vollero sentire ragioni, però, e lo fecero andare via.  
  
Jared però aveva intenzione di tornare….era un medico e poteva essere di aiuto, inoltre aveva stabilito come una sorta di legame con quello strano ragazzo, sulla scialuppa…e adesso lui faceva cosi. Voleva vederci chiaro e non aveva intenzione di lasciarlo andare via troppo presto.  Soprattutto perché forse poteva aiutarlo a capire cosa fosse successo. 


	4. Senza ricordi

Jensen si svegliò di nuovo.  
  
Si svegliò e vide che accovacciato al suo fianco che armeggiava con qualcosa, c’era un ragazzo.  
  
Lo guardò.  
  
Il ragazzo appena vide che apri gli occhi, sembrò farsi indietro, un po’ intimorito.  
  
“Sono…conciato cosi male?” chiese Jensen.  
  
“No, affatto…” disse il ragazzo, un po’ più tranquillo.  
  
“Allora perché mi guardi cosi? Come se stessi per morire?”  
  
“Ti guardo…come uno che ha avuto una crisi di nervi contro il sottoscritto” ridacchiò Jared, imbarazzato.  
  
“Scusa? Quale crisi di nervi?”  
  
“Aspetta un attimo….ricordi chi sono io?” chiese Jared un po’ perplesso.  
  
“Sssi….il tipo che mi ha raccolto dalle acque di Nettuno, dal quale stavo precipitosamente affogando..”  
  
“si, non ricordi nient’altro?”  
  
“Forse che sono svenuto?”  
  
“E dopo?”  
  
“Maledizione, dopo è adesso, o…o no?” chiese Jensen perplesso.  
  
Jared sospirò. “No, amico..dopo ti sei svegliato, mi hai trovato qui…vicino a te, come ora, e hai cominciato a gridare che dovevo starti lontano…”  
  
“Non è vero….”  
  
“Ti assicuro che è cosi…mi hai fatto paura…”  
  
“Non hai…tentato di baciarmi o qualcosa di simile, vero?” rise Jensen.  
  
Jared lo guardò male. “Okay, scusa…brutto momento per gli scherzi…comunque non ricordo questo avvenimento…dovevo stare molto male per aver reagito cosi…sarà stato lo shock, presumo…”  
  
Jared non rispose. Lo guardò. Sembrava sincero.  
  
“Scusa davvero…” gli disse Jensen, addolcendo il tono e sorridendogli.  
  
“Sei…molto scherzoso per essere uno che ha appena rischiato di affogare e che ha avuto una crisi di nervi.” Gli sorrise Jared.  
  
“Già…a questo proposito...chi mi ha messo questa benda sul petto?”  
  
“L’ho fatta io…sono un medico”  
  
“Tu???”  
  
“Si…scusa se…ho dovuto levarti la maglietta…avevi un taglio e ho dovuto….”  
  
“Woah, basta che non mi hai levato anche i jeans” ridacchiò Jensen.  
  
Jared lo guardò sorpreso e arrossi.  
  
“Stavo scherzando, **Sammy**. Ufff come sei noioso…”  
  
“Come mi hai chiamato?”  
  
“Lascia perdere…una mia vecchia fissa…storia lunga…non mi hai detto il tuo nome” disse Jensen.  
  
“Io sono Jared…”  
  
“Jensen..”  
  
Si strinsero la mano.  
  
“Non ti sembra che stiamo conversando un po’ troppo tranquillamente per essere due che erano a bordo di una nave che è affondata?” chiese Jared.  
  
Jensen si perse un attimo a pensare.  
  
“Ho detto qualcosa che non va?” chiese Jared.  
  
“Diosanto, io… **non ricordo…** ”  
  
“Non ricordi quando è affondata la nave?” chiese Jared.  
  
“No…no! Io non ricordo… **niente!”**  disse Jensen, con gli occhi sbarrati.  
  
“Jensen…”  
  
“Non ricordo di esser salito su questa nave, non ricordo perché ci sono salito o dove stavo andando, e non ricordo cosa ho fatto **prima** di salirci, non ricordo dov’ero **prima…** non ricordo dove abito e chi sono” realizzò spaventato.  
  
“Okay, Jensen, calmati adesso…partiamo da quello che ricordi! Concentrati!”  
  
“Il mio nome..è tutto quello che ricordo…”  
  
“E l’ultima cosa che ricordi?”  
  
“Te…te che mi tiri fuori dall’acqua, che mi dici che andrà tutto bene…di non avere paura…”  
  
“E te lo dico ancora…hai avuto un’amnesia…capita quando sei sotto shock…” disse Jared.  
  
“A te non è successo…” disse Jensen.  
   
  
Jared si voltò, seduto per terra, sulla barca, mettendosi le mani sulla testa.  
  
“Ho detto qualcosa che non va? Jared?”  
  
“Non ricordo **niente** del mio sopralluogo sulla nave, Jensen. Ricordo chi sono, ricordo di esserci salito, ma poi….il vuoto! E stato come se mi fossi come addormentato e risvegliato su quella maledetta scialuppa…senza…senza sapere come ci fossi finito!”  
  
“Diosanto, Jared….”  
   
 


	5. Un incubo...o forse un sogno..

“Quindi…siamo a Venezia!” disse Jensen, appena sbarcarono al porto.  
  
“Già…” disse Jared. “è qui che…dovevo arrivare…e a quanto pare ho rischiato di non vederla mai…” disse Jared, un po’ triste.  
  
“Woah, è la tua prima volta a Venezia?” chiese Jensen, cercando di distrarlo.  
  
“Si.”  
  
“Anche la mia” disse Jensen, raggiante.  
  
“Bene..uhm…entrambi su quella nave, entrambi senza memoria ed entrambi a Venezia per la prima volta…se trovo un altro punto in comune, ti chiedo di sposarmi.” Scherzò Jared.  
“C’è anche : entrambi a Venezia, **insieme”**  disse Jensen, malizioso.  
Jared quasi arrossi e disse: “Okay, per questa volta passo.” E Jensen rise.  
   
Restarono seduti sulle panchine di piazza Sam Marco ancora un po’ e poi Jensen ruppe il silenzio.  
  
“Bene, allora…arrivederci, Jared, e buona fortuna!” disse, schiarendosi la voce.  
  
“Ehi, dove pensi di andare?” gli chiese l’altro.  
  
“In un motel, presumo…ho sonno” disse Jensen.  
  
“Senza memoria e in questo stato? Non se ne parla, vieni a casa mia!”  
  
Jensen lo guardò stranito. “Hai una casa qui, a Venezia?”  
  
“Certamente. Non sarei arrivato qui, senza la sicurezza di un posto dove sistemarmi.” Disse lui.  
  
“Sei più responsabile di me, presumo…” disse lui.  
  
“Non è detto. Forse anche tu hai una casa qui, domani la cercheremo insieme.”  
  
“E come? Non sappiamo neanche se ero diretto anche io qui.,..forse dovevo andare da tutt’altra parte” rise Jensen.  
  
“A maggior ragione non posso lasciarti andare via da solo, in questo stato. Disorientato come sei, potresti cadere di nuovo in acqua ed esser mangiato dal mostro del lago di Loch Ness.” Disse Jared.  
Jensen rise ed accolse la proposta di Jared.  
   
   
   
   
*  
  
A casa di Jared, Jensen assisteva intenerito alla visione di quel ragazzo che sistemava il divano meglio che poteva per il suo ospite, mettendoci sopra anche una coperta.  
  
“Se dovesse venirti sete e volessi una birra, il servizio alcolici è nella vetrina in salotto, proprio li…” gli disse, indicando l’armadio di fronte. “Ma se invece preferisci qualcosa di analcolico, non devi far altro che aprire il frigorifero, in cucina.”  
  
“Jared…perché stai facendo questo? Perché stai accogliendo in casa un perfetto sconosciuto? Non ricordo chi sono, non sai nulla di me e io non posso darti certezze che sono una persona perbene, perché non ricordo neanche io chi sono…ripeto: perché lo stai facendo?”  
  
“Questo è un mio vecchio pigiama…dovrebbe andarti bene lo stesso, anche se abbiamo una muscolatura diversa…dimmelo comunque, se ti va stretto.” Disse Jared.  
  
“Jared, dico sul serio.”  
  
“Ascolta, amico…forse voglio solo aiutare un mio simile, che, proprio come me, si è trovato nella stessa dannata situazione e non sa come ci è finito, okay? Ci siamo incontrati, ti ho medicato quel taglio, e ora voglio essere sicuro che starai bene, prima che te ne andrai.”  
  
“Ma anche tu hai bisogno di aiuto…” obiettò Jensen, colpito.  
  
“Non si aiutano le persone perché anche loro aiutino noi…le si aiuta e basta. Ora dormi.” Disse Jared, sorridendogli e andando via.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Jensen era tornato bambino e giocava da solo nella sua cameretta, con i lego.  
  
“Ne avete uno solo?” chiese una donna nell’altra stanza.  
  
“Si, per carità…uno basta e avanza” disse l’altra donna.  
  
   
  
Jensen non voleva ascoltare. Quelle persone non stavano dicendo niente. Lui non era solo. Mai.  
  
 _“Non preoccuparti, Jens…non ascoltarli. Tu non sei solo. Io non ti lascerò mai._ Disse la voce di un bambino, al suo fianco.  
  
Jensen sorrise e si voltò verso il ragazzino al suo fianco. Sorrise.  
  
 _“Lo so, **Sammy** , ma ora continua a muovere quei pezzi. Il castello non si costruisce da solo.” _  
   
   
   
   
  
 _*_  
  
Il sogno fini e Jensen si ritrovò a vagare in cucina, da solo. Non accese neanche la luce, e quindi inciampò, andando a sbattere contro alcuni mobili, facendo un po’ di rumore.  
  
“Amico, che succede?” chiese Jared, accendendo la maledetta luce.  
  
“Perdonami, non volevo svegliarti…è che non riuscivo a dormire” si giustificò Jensen.  
  
“E speravi di tornare nel mondo dei sogni, subendo un colpo in testa? Beh, ci sei andato molto vicino, amico…ma perché diavolo non hai acceso la luce?”  
  
“Scusa…non ci ho pensato. Un incubo.”  
  
“Mi sembri un po’ confuso, e dici *scusa * un po’ troppo spesso. Stai bene?”  
  
“Non ne sono sicuro.” Rispose sincero l’altro.  
  
“Vuoi…venire a dormire di là con me?”  
  
Jensen lo guardò interrogativo.  
  
“Non credo che tu dovresti restare da solo stanotte. Tranquillo, non è una proposta sessuale” disse Jared sorridendogli.  
  
Jensen gli sorrise, infinitamente grato.  
   
   
Entrarono nella camera di Jared, con un solo letto matrimoniale.  
  
“Si, ehm…c’è un solo letto, però…” cominciò Jared.  
  
“Tranquillo, J…non ci sono problemi…ho già condiviso il letto con i miei amici.”  
  
“Quindi adesso siamo amici?” gli sorrise Jared.  
  
“Uhm…” sorrise Jensen, senza rispondere.  
   
   
   
   
   
Jensen si addormentò piuttosto in fretta nel letto di Jared. All’inizio tutti e due si erano preoccupati di non toccarsi o sfiorarsi nel letto, ma poi non si sa perché, si ritrovarono vicini, e la testa di Jensen fini molto vicino al petto di Jared.  
  
Anche il braccio di Jared fini a circondare il collo di Jensen.  
  
Entrambi avevano ricercato riparo l’un con l’altro, durante il sonno, senza neanche accorgersene.


	6. Malore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared si sente male e Jensen lo porta in ospedale e nel frattempo sogna di nuovo Sammy!!

Jared si risvegliò, con il peso di Jensen su di sé. Era praticamente abbracciato a lui, e non si era mai sentito meglio.  
  
Sorrise, ma si preoccupò di uscire subito dal letto, prima che Jensen si svegliasse e si lasciasse prendere da un attacco di panico, pensando chissà cosa.  
  
La sua schiena e tutto il suo corpo gridarono quando si staccò da Jensen, o almeno lui pensò che lo stessero facendo, nel suo delirio.  
  
Si alzò per andare in cucina. Si sentiva cosi in pace con sé stesso, per la prima volta da tanto tempo…e questo nonostante la tragedia di ieri sera e la recente amnesia.  
  
Quel ragazzo doveva essere una vera medicina per lui, probabilmente averlo intorno lo faceva stare bene.  
  
Non fece in tempo però a completare quel pensiero, che avverti una forte scarica elettrica alla testa, e cadde di schianto.  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Jensen si risvegliò quasi rammaricandosi che Jared si fosse già svegliato. Non aveva sognato Sammy per il tempo restante che aveva dormito in quel letto con Jared..forse era una coincidenza, o forse era tutto merito suo.  
  
Si alzò, andando a cercare proprio lui, sentendo una strana inquietudine crescergli dentro il petto, senza spiegarsi bene perché.  
  
Appena entrò in cucina e vide Jared lungo disteso sul pavimento, gli prese un colpo.  
  
**“JARED!”**  gridò.  
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Jared fu portato di corsa all’ospedale da Jensen, e vederlo andare via, su una barella, con il respiratore attaccato, scioccò e preoccupò talmente Jensen, che delle lacrime gli rigarono il viso.  
  
Si stava affezionando a quel ragazzo…non poteva finire tutto cosi.  
   
   
  
   
   
*  
  
Jensen aveva dieci anni ed era nel cortile della sua scuola elementare, dove, ragazzini di varie età e varie classi, anche più piccoli, si ritrovavano.  
  
Jensen non giocava con loro. Si era fatto male al ginocchio cadendo, e non riusciva a camminare, o forse non voleva.  
  
Ecco però che vide Sammy. Sammy gli andò incontro.  
  
“Non vuoi venire a giocare?” gli chiese.  
  
“Non posso camminare, Sammy.” Gli disse Jensen, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
  
Sammy mormorò un “Peccato” e riprese a correre.  
  
Corse e cadde. E cominciò a piangere.  
  
“Sammy. Sammy. Non è niente, tranquillo.” Disse Jensen, sentendo Sammy che lo abbracciava stretto.  
  
“Ma non avevi male al ginocchio?” piagnucolò.  
  
“E tu sei caduto.” Fu la risposta di Jensen.  
  
“Sei corso, anche se la gamba ti faceva male…per me…”  
  
“Ovvio, piccolo.”  
  
“Grazie, **fratello**.” Gli disse Sammy, e poi se ne andò.  
  
Jensen lo guardò allontanarsi.  
   
La maestra andò vicina a Jensen.  
  
“Jensen, non dovresti camminare se la gamba ti fa male.”  
  
“Mi dispiace, maestra…ma Sammy è caduto e io dovevo aiutarlo…” disse lui.  
  
“Ah….” Disse la maestra.  
  
Jensen se ne andò, e la maestra lo guardò allontanarsi, scuotendo la testa.  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Jensen si svegliò da quel sogno, e non potè credere di essersi addormentato di nuovo.  
  
Ora che Sammy era scomparso di nuovo, riusciva a pensare solo a **Jared**. L’idea di poterlo perdere era peggio che aver inghiottito del veleno e cominciare a sentire gli spasmi della morte.  
   
   
   
Fortunatamente la situazione non era grave per Jared. Si riprese abbastanza in fretta e incredibilmente a Jensen fu concesso di vederlo.  
  
“Sono… ancora vivo?” chiese Jared.  
  
“Se fai domande cosi stupide, si.” Disse Jensen, guardandolo commosso.  
  
E poi lo abbracciò. Jared fu sorpreso da quel gesto, ma ricambiò intenerito.  
  
  
  
Non poterono però tornare a casa tanto presto…non passarono molte ore dal risveglio di Jensen, che l’ispettore di polizia volle vederlo subito, e con grande disappunto di Jensen, voleva parlargli **da solo;** cosi, Jared diede a Jensen le sue chiavi di casa, cosa che fece strabuzzare gli occhi all’ispettore, ma Jensen non aveva nessuna intenzione di andare via, e disse che lo avrebbe aspettato fuori dalla stazione di polizia.  
   
   
*  
  
“Ragazzo, mi hai fatto prendere un colpo.” Lo abbracciò l’ispettore.  
  
“Vecchio…” disse Jared.  
  
“Ti ho detto mille volte di non chiamarmi vecchio…abbi un po’ di rispetto per il mio titolo o ti faccio sbattere in galera, che diamine!” disse commosso l’ispettore.  
  
“John, non piangere….”  
  
“Il mio povero cuore non può reggere a queste emozioni…”  
  
“Adesso non esagerare…non è stato poi cosi un disastro…è stata una falla lieve e non si è fatto male nessuno…” disse Jared a proposito della nave.  
  
“ **Tu sei scemo! Scemo!** Prima mi fai quasi prendere un colpo con questa notizia della nave, e mi mandi solo un sms per rassicurarmi che sei vivo e stai bene, hai idea dello spavento che mi sono preso? E ora questo! E a proposito della nave, io non la prenderei come una cosa cosi innocente come credi!”  
  
“Andiamo, John…ora va bene che sono un sorvegliato speciale ma cerchiamo di non vedere le minacce anche dove non esistono, okay?”  
  
“Volevano ucciderti, Jared, e tu stesso dici che non ricordi **niente** di quello che ti è successo, e oggi finisci all’ospedale…non dovrei preoccuparmi, secondo te?”  
  
“Ok, ma…”  
  
“Niente *ma* , adesso dobbiamo solo pregare Dio che non hai niente di rotto in quella testa e dobbiamo anche cercare di capire se ha qualcosa a che fare con l’amnesia.”  
  
“Di sicuro ha qualcosa a che fare con l’amnesia…ascolta, mi dispiace andarmene via cosi, ma non voglio far aspettare Jensen, quindi…”  
  
“A proposito, chi è questo Jensen? Non mi sembra di conoscerlo…”  
  
“Era sulla mia stessa nave…abbiamo fatto amicizia, ma…”  
  
John impallidi.  
  
“Ascolta, so che mi hai detto che nella mia situazione non posso avere degli amici, ma…”  
  
“Diosanto, Jared…sono anni che stiamo cercando di proteggerti, che **io ti sto proteggendo** , e tu vuoi mandare tutto a puttane? Chi cazzo è questo ragazzo ora’?”  
  
Jared prese un sospiro esasperato. “John, apprezzo tutto quello che hai sempre fatto per me…e lo sai, sei come un padre per me, ma io…ho bisogno di avere degli amici…” gli disse, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla, e poi se ne andò.  
   
  
Quando Jared usci dalla stazione di polizia, Jensen vide subito dalla postura, che era sconvolto, e gli mise un braccio attorno al collo.  
  
“Ehi, va tutto bene?” gli chiese.  
  
“Si, andiamo…” gli disse Jared, che si stava asciugando le lacrime.   
  



	7. Una nuova arma

Jared non aveva detto a Jensen di cosa aveva parlato con l’ispettore.  
  
Jensen aveva accettato a malincuore di non fargli altre domande, anche se era molto inquieto su questo fatto.  
  
Capiva però che non poteva pretendere troppo da Jared…si erano appena conosciuti.  
  
Il giorno dopo però, Jared spari di nuovo, per andare a ritirare la radiografia alla testa che aveva fatto, all’ospedale.  
  
Normalmente ci sarebbe voluto di più per ritirarla, ma essere molto amici dell’ispettore di polizia, aiutava molto a velocizzare le cose.  
  
Jared non si aspettava che il primario che l’aveva avuto in cura, e l’ispettore, lo facessero accomodare nei sotterranei dell’ospedale, per parlarne con la massima riservatezza.  
  
Jared gettò un’occhiata di scuse a Jensen, che dovette aspettare di nuovo in sala d’aspetto. Da solo.  
   
“Che cos’è tutto questo mistero? Cosi fate preoccupare il mio amico e anche me! Ho un tumore o cosa??” chiese.  
  
“Niente di tutto questo, Jared, tranquillo…non sei in pericolo di vita.” Disse l’ispettore.  
  
“Tranquillo non dovrebbe stare mica tanto” disse il dottore. “è vero, non è in pericolo di vita… **per ora** , ma l’amnesia non è stata provocata da uno shock per l’affondamento della nave…” disse il primario.  
  
“Soffro di…Azzaimmer?” chiese Jared, titubante e tremante.  
  
“Buon dio, no! A ventisei anni?? No, Jared, ma la questione è anche più seria…l’amnesia è stata provocata da una pistola…”  
  
“Che…cosa diavolo dice? Ho un proiettile conficcato nel cervello?? È assurdo! Dovrei essere morto a quest’ora!” si agitò Jared.  
  
“No, Jared! Non ho parlato di proiettili, e in ogni caso esistono armi che noi non conosciamo, perché il governo si preoccupa di tenerle nascoste, perché troppo pericolose…nuove armi dalla potenza inaudita, molte delle quali la gente non ne sospetta neppure l’esistenza e che possono fare cose che finora credevi possibile solo nella fantascienza!” disse il primario.  
  
“Tutto questo è assurdo.”  
  
“Jared, il dottore ci ha garantito la più completa riservatezza su questa radiografia…non uscirà da qui, te lo giuro” disse l’ispettore.  
  
“Insomma, mi volete dire che accidenti mi hanno fatto???” chiese Jared, agitandosi.  
  
Gli fecero quindi vedere la radiografia. C’era una macchia bianca da qualche parte sulla sua testa.  
  
“Questa è l’area riservata alla memoria, Jared…abbiamo fatto delle analisi e risulta chiaro che sei stato **sparato** …ma non da una pistola normale…le classiche pistole che conosci tu, dimenticatele! Questa è una nuova pistola, è molto diversa da quelle che finora tu hai conosciuto, non spara fuoco e non funziona coi proiettili…e cosa più importante **non uccide** ”. Disse il primario.  
  
“E cosa fa? Ti fa finire in una lunga e dolorosa agonia? Ti fa ammalare?” chiese Jared tremante.  
  
“in un certo senso…non ammala te, ma il tuo cervello…induce all’amnesia, Jared! Per il resto è innocua, del tutto innocua e non danneggia in altra maniera il tuo cervello o il tuo organismo…l’unica cosa che fa è influenzare la memoria, fino a far dimenticare alcuni pezzi della tua vita…è una sorta di manipolazione mentale. Una delle tante.”  
  
“Mi hanno… **indotto** a dimenticare? Ma chi?? E perché?” chiese Jared.  
  
“Io e i miei agenti sospettiamo che chi lo abbia fatto fosse su quella nave, Jared. Probabilmente tu hai visto qualcosa che non dovevi vedere…forse l’affondamento della nave non è stato un incidente, forse hai beccato qualcuno a manomettere il motore o forse è successo altro che noi non sappiamo..non è un caso che non ricordi proprio il tempo che hai trascorso lassù. Questo tipo, o questi tipi, chiunque fossero, **volevano che tu dimenticassi.** ” Continuò l’ispettore.  
  
“Pensate…che siano le stesse persone…che mi vogliono morto?” chiese Jared.  
  
“è probabile, si…ma non riusciamo a capire perché hanno voluto lasciarti in vita.” Disse ancora l’ispettore.  
  
“Jensen…lui non ricorda nulla…era con me su quella nave…forse hanno fatto la stessa cosa anche a lui…”  
  
“No, Jared…Jensen si è fatto visitare anche da me, dopo che hai avuto quel brutto crollo. Mi ci sono voluti pochi minuti per stabilire che la sua amnesia è del tutto **naturale**.” Disse il medico.  
   
   
   
*  
  
Jared si sentiva incredibilmente spossato. Tornò da Jensen e gli disse che potevano andarsene. Quando furono fuori dall’ospedale, si senti crollare di nuovo, Jensen era cosi vicino, e gli crollò praticamente tra le braccia.  
  
“Ehi, va tutto bene, va tutto bene, ci sono io.” Gli diceva Jensen.  
  
“No, non va tutto bene” disse Jared singhiozzando.  
  
“Adesso torniamo a casa e mi racconti finalmente tutto. Non ne posso più di vederti cosi.” Gli disse Jensen.    
  
  
  
  



	8. Denaro insanguinato

“Sono…ricco, Jensen..e questa è stata da sempre una maledizione per me…i miei genitori sono morti in un incendio quando avevo solo pochi mesi, e sono rimasto l’unico erede della loro casa, nonché unico erede del loro immenso patrimonio…”  
  
“Wow, non si direbbe che sei uno ricco…voglio dire, sei molto umile…di solito non…”  
  
“Questo perché **io odio** questo denaro…è… **insanguinato** …”  
  
“Che vuoi dire?” chiese Jensen perplesso.  
  
“I miei genitori…che Dio mi perdoni per parlare male di loro, da morti, ma non erano il classico esempio delle persone per bene…hanno accumulato tutto questo denaro con traffici leciti ed ileciti…più illeciti che leciti…”  
  
Jensen lo guardò attentamente.  
  
“Hanno collaborato con diverse persone, fatto loro dei favori, e in cambio hanno ricevuto denaro… **molto** denaro..”  
  
“Sembra quasi una storia di mafia…cioè, perdonami, non voglio dire…”  
  
“Va tutto bene, Jensen, hai tutti i diritti di esprimere giudizi, e di giudicare…e hai ragione, per certi versi so che sono stati coinvolti anche in organizzazioni mafiose…”  
  
“Diosanto, Jared…”  
  
“Loro…non pensare troppo male di loro…non so se l’hanno detto solo per farmi stare meglio, ma prima di morire, mi hanno lasciato una lettera, attraverso la quale dicevano che…che le uniche cose a cui hanno sempre detto di **no** erano gli omicidi di persone innocenti, e lo sfruttamento e la prostituzione dei bambini e di minori” disse Jared piangendo.  
  
Ehi, va tutto bene, calmati, non volevo giudicarli….puoi dirmi perché…si sono infilati in questi giri? Com’è cominciata, Jared? L’hanno scritto nella lettera?”  
  
“Mia madre aveva una sorella…una sorella che era molto malata e occorrevano soldi, tanti soldi per pagare le cure costose a cui dovevano sottoporla per poterla salvare…ma loro non ce li avevano…e avevano questo cugino che faceva parte della mafia…e lui i soldi li aveva…ne aveva **tanti…** si misero in contatto con questo cugino, ma lui per aiutarli voleva che facessero dei favori a lui e a **loro…”**  
  
“E poi dopo, hanno continuato a chiederne altri, immagino…” disse Jensen.  
  
“Non è possibile uscire da questi giri, una volta che ci sei dentro…e poi i miei vivevano una vita miserabile…quando hanno visto che le cose sono girate in un’altra maniera, che i soldi non mancavano mai…hanno deciso di continuare…”  
  
“Ma poi hanno cambiato idea…immagino…”  
  
“Le persone con cui avevano a che fare…si erano stancati dei loro scrupoli, dei loro capricci…mandarono mio padre all’ospedale massacrandolo di botte…e ovviamente l’ispettore di polizia appena lo vide conciato in quella maniera, capi subito che non era caduto dalle scale, ma che era un regolamento di conti tra persone di un certo lignaggio…lui ha esperienza in queste cose…”  
  
“L’ispettore di polizia? Quello con cui parlavi in questi giorni?”  
  
“Esatto. Dopo quel giorno, mio padre confessò i loro peccati, le loro debolezze…tutto…anche i ricatti…la ricettazione di oggetti rubati…l’ispettore prese a cuore il loro caso, e si affezionò…ovviamente i reati erano penali, ma fece in modo di farglieli scontare attraverso dei centri di recupero per casi come il loro”  
  
“Non…non sono andati in galera? Ma…” esclamò Jensen stupefatto.  
  
“Jensen, devi capire che in situazioni come queste, sbattere in galera le persone equivale come a condannarli a morte….non avrebbero dovuto sapere che la polizia sapeva di certi traffici o li avebbero uccisi, senza pietà…inoltre mia madre era incinta…aspettava me…e quindi non si poteva compromettere la loro sicurezza….quello che fecero i miei per cercare di ripagare quello che l’ispettore fece per loro, fu promettere di fargli avere delle soffiate che avrebbero potuto mettere i bastoni tra le ruote a quella gente…”  
  
“Una cosa molto pericolosa…” disse Jensen.  
  
Adesso a Jared vennero gli occhi lucidi. “Sono stati cosi attenti…eppure devono averli visti insieme all’ispettore…cominciarono a insospettirsi…cominciarono le minacce…e quando videro che i miei genitori stavano cercando ormai di tirarsi fuori da tutto…si aggravarono…”  
  
“Diosanto, l’incendio…non è stato un incidente…” realizzò Jensen inorridito.  
  
“Si, ma non per quel motivo…la situazione era già grave, e il cugino di mia madre avrebbe voluto che loro cedessero la casa a lui e gran parte dei soldi…chiaramente loro hanno detto di no…”  
  
“E cosi lui…”  
  
“Già….io mi salvai perché mia madre riusci incredibilmente a salvarmi, gettandomi dalla finestra al primo piano, avvolto da delle coperte..ma loro…non sono riusciti ad uscire dalla casa…l’ispettore mi prese a cuore e continuò a proteggermi in tutti questi anni…non trovarono mai il mio lontano cugino..in compenso trovarono molti di loro e riuscirono a farli chiudere in prigione…sono rimasti una ristretta cerchia…questo grazie alle soffiate dei miei genitori..ma ancora non basta…ricevo ancora minacce da diversi anni…e tutto perché mio cugino vuole il denaro…dice che dopo che sono morti i miei genitori, spetta a lui quest’eredità, visto anche che se sono diventati cosi ricchi è merito suo…ma io preferirei **morire**  piuttosto che dare questi soldi all’uomo che ha rovinato e ha ucciso la ma famiglia!” disse Jared, battendo un pugno sul tavolo.  
  
Jensen lo guardò, colmo di compassione.  
  
“Dio…cosa sto facendo…ti sto spaventando…” disse jared, mettendosi le mani fra i capelli e sugli occhi.  
  
“Jared, non dirlo neanche per scherzo…stavo solo pensando…dovresti sbarazzarti di questo denaro e tu stesso hai detto che non lo vuoi…”  
  
“Pensi che non ci abbia già pensato? Ho fatto donazioni su donazioni..beneficienza su beneficienza…ma non finirà mai, Jensen…a lui…e a loro non importa tanto del denaro quanto poteva importargli della casa…si lo vogliono…ma…sono spinti da altro…da vendetta, vendetta per il fatto che i miei genitori si sono messi contro di loro…e hanno fatto andare in prigione molti di loro…loro vogliono vedermi morto e non si fermeranno!!” disse gridando.  
  
“E io…ti sto spaventando di nuovo…non è giusto, tu non devi essere coinvolto in tutto questo. Devi andartene, ora!” gli disse Jared più calmo, alzandosi dal divano.  
  
“Non ci penso proprio.” Disse Jensen, alzandosi a sua volta.  
  
“Devi andartene…ora uscirai da quella porta, dimenticherai tutto quello che ti ho detto, ricomincerai con la tua vecchia vita, quando la ricorderai, e noi non ci rivedremo mai più.”  
  
“Mi dispiace, questo non posso farlo.” Disse Jensen, avvicinandosi a lui.  
  
“ **ORA!”**  gridò Jared, con la voce strozzata e gli occhi pieni di lacrime.  
  
Jensen però si era già mosso ad avvolgere le sue braccia attorno alla schiena di Jared.  
  
“Sei figlio unico, Jared?” gli chiese, sorprendendosi lui per primo.  
  
“Si.”  
  
“Non hai mai avuto nessuno che si prendesse cura di te”  
  
“Non l’ho mai voluto! Sarebbe significato mettere le persone che amo sempre in pericolo!”  
  
“Ti svelo due segreti: **Quando amiamo siamo sempre in pericolo** ”  
  
“Bella frase. Di certo molto ad effetto, e la seconda?”  
  
“Ci sono io ora a prendermi cura di te. Non sei più solo.”  
   
  
  


	9. Cos'è reale?

“Qui potete vedere alcuni paesaggi raffigurante i tramonti, la luna e le stelle….e qualche dipinto anche sulla natura e la fauna marina, a sinistra invece ci sono dei miei dipinti su volti di persone conosciute o anche solo incontrate per strada…non ho la presunzione di dire di averli riprodotti magnificamente, anzi la loro bellezza è di gran lunga superiore ai miei lavori, ma….”  
   
Jensen ascoltava a bocca aperta come Jared esponeva i suoi quadri nella sua mostra. Con quanta umiltà e quanta semplicità li presentava, seppur non mancasse mai un certo orgoglio….la gente li fissava stupita…..Jared era molto bravo. Anche Jensen era incantato…Jared ritraeva le persone, non le disegnava soltanto…era come se imprimesse loro le sensazioni…le emozioni….i sentimenti…  
   
“Jensen, mi dispiace…te l’avevo detto che sarebbe stato noioso, seguirmi fin qua…” si scusò Jared.  
  
“Ma che dici? È…è stupendo…i tuoi quadri sono fantastici, Jared…”  
  
“Lo pensi davvero?” gli chiese.  
  
“Si, cavolo, si! Come ci riesci? Sembra proprio che…ci metti **l’anima** li dentro…in questi quadri…”  
  
“Sai…Jensen…da piccolo avevo una fissa…raccogliere **l’anima delle cose** ”  
  
“L’anima?” chiese Jensen perplesso.  
  
“Si, l’anima! La foglia che ondeggia malinconica nel cielo prima di cadere…i fiocchi di neve…la pioggia che cade sul lago, i cerchi d’acqua che si increspano…il bambino che piange…la commozione nello sguardo delle persone…una singola lacrima… **ma…Jensen…stai…piangendo?”** chiese Jared stupito.  
  
“Perdonami, io…non so che mi è preso…saranno le tue parole…mi avranno commosso…”  
  
“Oh…” disse Jared colpito. “Non pensavo fossi un romantico…allora mi sentirò più tranquillo a farti vedere questo!” gli disse sorridendo, andando alla scrivania del suo studio e tirando fuori un piccolo album di foto.  
  
“Sono stupende! Le hai fatte tu???” chiese Jensen.  
  
“Si, io…come ti dicevo, ricerco da sempre questa…quest'anima…e non mi basta disegnare, voglio…voglio anche provare a… **fotografare**!”  
  
Jensen guardò la foto di un vecchio seduto su una panchina che guardava il molo, e una donna che allattava un bambino in un pub…poi passò all’immagine di una bambina con un vestito svolazzante che correva, tenendo su un palloncino.  
  
“La gioia, la tristezza, la malinconia…cerco di catturare queste emozioni!” disse Jared.  
  
“Per catturare anche l’anima del mondo? E perché?”  
  
“Non lo so, io…forse perché nella mia vita non sono mai riuscito a tenere niente…avevo l’impressione di vedermi scivolare via le cose e non potevo fare niente per trattenerle, se ne andavano via da me come…come **fantasmi…”**  
  
Jensen lo fissò.  
  
“Dio, non so perché ti sto raccontando queste cose…” disse Jared, voltandosi e scrollandosi i capelli, sentendosi ridicolo.  
   
   
   
   
 _“Perché stai in silenzio e non dici niente?” chiese Jensen._  
  
 _“Che cosa dovrei dire?” chiese Sammy triste._  
  
 _“Qualsiasi cosa…di solito parli in continuazione!”_  
  
 _“Beh, le persone non sono sempre uguali, no? cambiano!”_  
  
 _“Tutti, si…eccetto te.”_  
  
 _“Già…io non posso cambiare” rispose Sammy con tristezza._  
  
 _“è questo che ti rattrista. Guardati, sei cresciuto…hai 8 anni!”_  
  
 _Sammy rimase zitto._  
  
 _“Io non posso mai cambiare…”_  
  
 _“Sammy…è per quello che ha detto lo psicologo, è vero? Non devi più ascoltare quello che dice..non devi più venire dallo psicologo con me..non te lo permetterò più!”_  
  
 _“Non puoi impedirmelo!”_  
  
 _“Allora non ci andrò più neanche io!”_  
  
 _“A cosa servirà? Ti hanno già fatto il lavaggio del cervello…io non esisto per il mondo!!”_  
  
 _“Ma esisti per me, sei il mio Sammy!”_  
  
 _“Fino a quando???”_  
  
 _“Fino a…per sempre, maledizione!”_  
  
 _“Vorrai di più…più avanti vorrai di più! Vorrai degli amici che anche altri tuoi amici potranno vedere!!”_  
  
 _“Tu sei reale e te lo dimostrerò!” disse Jensen prendendo la polaroid._  
  
 _“Jensen non essere ridicolo”_  
  
 _“Guarda!” disse Jensen, scattandogli una foto. La guardò e non c’era niente. Sammy guardò la foto ferito._  
  
 _“E ti scorderai di me…io sono un fantasma. Un fantasma!” disse Sammy scappando via._  
  
 _“SAMMY! SAMMY!!!”_  
   
   
“Che…che ne dici se andiamo a farci un giro per Venezia, ora?” chiese Jensen, riprendendo a sudare.  
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Chi è Sammy?” chiese Jared mentre camminavano.  
  
“Come…come fai a sapere di Sammy?” chiese Jensen rabbrividendo un po’.  
  
“Ti sento parlare nel sonno, amico…” disse Jared. “Mi sei sembrato molto triste…continuavi a dire _Sammy sammy sammy…_ come una nenia…era molto struggente…ho respinto l’idea di svegliarti…credevo che non ricordassi niente della tua vita…”  
  
“Uhm..è cosi infatti…ma ho brevi flash che però sono più simili a ricordi di un sogno che a ricordi veri e propri…”  
  
“E Sammy chi è? Il tuo amichetto del cuore?” chiese Jared.  
  
“Uhh ..non proprio…”  
  
“è..uhm..il tuo ragazzo?” azzardò Jared.  
  
“Cosa? No!” rise Jensen. “Non sono gay, sai…e poi Sammy è molto più di questo…più di un fidanzato…”  
  
“Accidenti…un..un fratello, allora? Un fratellino?”  
  
Jensen si rabbuiò.  
  
“Perdonami, non avrei dovuto essere invadente.” Si scusò Jared.  
  
“Non è mio fratello…non proprio…avei voluto che lo fosse, ma la verità è che Sammy non è mai esistito…”  
  
“Come?”  
  
“Un fratellino immaginario…è questo che è sempre stato per me…mi sentivo cosi solo, Jared. Mi sono inventato questo fratellino…lui era tutto per me, e io ero tutto per lui…”  
  
“Sembra una storia più triste della mia” commentò Jared. “Suppongo che alla fine Sammy sia scomparso…”  
  
Jensen lo guardò con un’occhiata penetrante. “mmm…si….ma a volte mi viene a trovare ancora in sogno…ma la vuoi sapere una cosa? Quando ci sei tu vicino a me, Sammy scompare!”  
  
Jared restò zitto.  
  
“Scusa, non volevo metterti in imbarazzo!” commentò Jensen.  
  
“Scusate, signorini, ma se non dovete salire sulla gondola, dovete spostarvi, questo è un punto di passaggio e voi lo state bloccando” li richiamò il gondoliere.  
  
Jared gli sorrise: “Vuoi salire a fare un giro?”  
  
“Perché no? non sono mai stato su una gondola!” disse Jensen.    
  
  



	10. Un bacio al sapore di ciliegia

“Wow, a Venezia, su una gondola…” commentò Jensen.  
  
“Non è come se…cioè non è una cosa… **romantica**..” biascicò Jared, preoccupato.  
  
“Tranquillo, Jared…mi sta bene…è bello…” disse, scrollandogli i capelli. Jared arrossi e si girò dall’altra parte, e Jensen colse l’occasione per guardarlo meglio.  
  
Era davvero un bel ragazzo…e gli colpiva la sua tenerezza, la sua dolcezza..la sua delicatezza. Non era mai troppo…in nessun senso. Si preoccupava sempre di non disturbare o di non mettere a disagio l’altro.  
  
Jensen provò sensazioni strane. Si sentiva incredibilmente leggere al suo fianco, e questo, considerando il pericolo che correva solo standogli vicino, era davvero buffo e strano.  
  
 _Tenero…_ pensò dopo un po’.  
  
Immagini romantiche di lui e Jared che si svegliavano nello stesso letto, coccolandosi a vicenda, e poi che facevano colazione al bar, o andavano a prendere in gelato, sedendosi sulle panchine di piazza San Marco, gli sfrecciavano davanti agli occhi.  
  
Fantasticherie…però erano belle.  
   
Non ricordava ancora niente della sua vecchia vita ed era strano che la cosa non lo turbasse, e che non turbasse Jared. Certo, avevano cercato casa sua, ma si erano arresi subito…quasi come se preferissero restare nell’inedia, in questa loro piccola bolla, che forse li rendeva felici, più di quello che avrebbe potuto esserci dall’altra parte, forse.  
  
“Ti piace?” gli chiese Jared d’un tratto, sfiorandogli la mano, intendendo venezia.  
  
Jensen sussultò, ma subito rispose “Si.”  
  
 _Con te si…_ avrebbe voluto aggiungere.  
   
   
   
   
   
Videro altri monumenti molto famosi, tra cui la Basilica di San Marco…poi si fermarono in piazza a mangiare dei panini e Jensen rise, vedendo Jared assalito totalmente dai piccioni, tutti su di lui.  
  
 _Com’è meraviglioso….chi potrebbe volergli fare del male_? Pensò Jensen, colmo d’amore.  
  
Andò da lui, e mandò via i piccioni…Jared si divincolò forse un po’ troppo, cercando di sfuggire a quegli assalti, e mentre Jensen cercava di impedirgli di cadere, tenendolo per un braccio, i loro visi finirono vicini, molto vicini.  
  
“Grazie, è tutto ok ora” disse Jared imbarazzato.  
  
“Bene” rispose Jensen.  
   
   
   
   
Mangiarono in un ristorantino all’aperto. Una cena a base di pesce, squisita, e poi passeggiarono nella sera, per le piazze.  
  
Camminarono e camminarono e poi si fermarono. Si resero conto che era molto tardi, e non c’era quasi nessuno che camminava più a piedi.  
  
“Forse dovremmo fermarci” disse Jared, guardando l’acqua scura e limpida davanti a loro.  
  
“Ma **ci siamo fermati** ” disse Jensen, al suo fianco.  
  
“Mi…mi gira la testa..” disse Jared, dolcemente, un po’ confuso da quella strana situazione.  
  
“Jared…” pronunciò il suo nome, facendolo voltare, in un modo dolce che neanche lui si aspettava, e forse neanche Jared. Jared si voltò in maniera impercettibile, nel buio della sera, e poi si ritrovò la bocca di Jensen sulla sua.  
  
Un bacio dolce, accompagnato dalla mano di Jensen sul suo viso.  
  
  
  
  
La bocca di Jensen che si apriva sempre dolcemente, lentamente, invitando la sua a fare lo stesso.  
  
Baci dolci, languidi, poi più profondi. Jared non si lamentò quando Jensen lo spinse gentilmente ad indietreggiare, fino a sedersi sulla panchina, e con la stessa delicatezza gli si sedette a cavalcioni.  
  
Jared sorrise sulle sue labbra, durante il bacio, e anche Jensen.  
  
A Jared piaceva sentire le mani di Jensen sul suo viso, che lo accarezzavano cosi dolcemente, e l’aria frizzantina della sera gliele faceva apprezzare ancora di più, mentre Jensen si perdeva nel sapore della bocca di Jared.  
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
 _Un tredicenne Sammy se ne stava seduto sul letto di Jensen, a torturarsi le mani, mentre Jensen si voltava più volte, cercando di prendere sonno._  
  
 _“Speravo di farmi un sonnellino…ma se ti vedo cosi tormentato, non ci riesco. Qual è il problema, ora?” gli chiese Jensen._  
  
 _“Non ho mai baciato nessuno…probabilmente non potrò mai farlo…”disse Sammy triste._  
  
 _“Intendi… **Baciare…baciare?”**  chiese un Jensen diciassettenne._  
  
 _“Mpf…”_  
  
 _“Va bene…puoi baciare me, se vuoi” azzardò Jensen._  
  
 _“Stai scherzando, vero? Sono tuo fratello” rise Sammy._  
  
 _“Naaa. Non sei mio fratello nel senso vero del termine..non sei nato dai miei stessi genitori e non abbiamo neanche lo stesso sangue…a dire il vero non so che tipo di sangue hai…” disse Jensen pensieroso. A volte gli era sembrato di vedere un liquido scuro quando Sammy si faceva male…ma accadeva raramente, e non sapeva se se lo era solo immaginato. Ricordava che a volte si faceva male, ma non capiva perché, dal momento che non era davvero parte integrante della sua realtà, e quando riusciva per poco a toccare le cose, dopo pochissimo quelle gli scivolavano via dalle mani, cadendo._  
  
 _Sammy sembrò rimanerci male sulla questione del sangue, e Jensen si affrettò a dire:_  
  
 _“Ehi…scusa, non volevo offenderti…allora ce lo diamo questo bacio?” gli chiese._  
  
 _“Che fine ha fatto la tua convinzione di non essere gay?” lo provocò Sammy._  
  
 _“Tu non c’entri? Sei Sammy, ok? E poi io…credo… **credo di amarti** ” Gli disse per la prima volta._  
  
 _Non aggiunse nient’altro, perché Sammy aveva spinto il suo viso contro il suo e gli aveva dato un bacio dolcissimo._  
  
 _Jensen ricambiò, tenendogli il viso. Poteva toccare Sammy. L’aveva sempre fatto, anche se forse cosi in là non si era mai spinto._  
  
 _Senti un accenno del sapore della bocca di Sammy, e le loro lingue che si sfioravano…gli sembrò di percepire un vago sapore di ciliegia… prima che si staccarono._  
  
 _Sammy lo guardò confuso e un po’ sorpreso, come se non si aspettava neanche lui che fosse possibile…Jensen dal canto suo, stava sorridendo e stava per dire qualcosa, ma poi Sammy prese a tremare._  
  
 _“Sammy, cos’hai?”_  
  
 _“N-non lo so, j-jensen!” disse, prendendo a tremare più violentemente._  
  
 _“Sammy, Sammy, calmati!” gli disse Jensen, stringendogli le spalle._  
  
 _“N-non so che mi succede!” disse Sammy. Ora sembrava che avesse le convulsioni._  
  
 _“Sammy, ti prego, calmati…va tutto bene, ci sono qui io!” lo pregava, abbracciandolo forte, ma Sammy non smetteva, allora nel panico più totale, lo fece sdraiare sul letto, e poi lo abbracciò di nuovo dicendogli con le lacrime agli occhi:_  
  
 _“Perdonami, perdonami! Non lo farò più, non ti bacerò più, ma ora basta, smetti di tremare, ti prego, ti prego!”_  
  
 _E Sammy smise. Riprese a respirare più adagio, e si calmò._  
  
 _“Mi dispiace, mi dispiace” continuò a dirgli jensen per un tempo interminabile, stringendolo forte a sé._  
   
   
   
   
Jensen stava ancora baciando jared…un vago sapore di ciliegia che percepi nella sua bocca, minacciò di fargli tornare in mente ricordi che lo fecero star male, ma impedi a quel pensiero di prendere del tutto forma.  
  
All’improvviso però, il dramma. Jared si staccò da Jensen. Sul viso un’espressione infelice.  
  
“No, Jensen…io non posso.”  
  
“No? Mi sembra che stavi andando molto bene” lo provocò ridendo Jensen.  
  
“No, io **davvero** non posso!”  
  
“Hai qualcun altro?” chiese Jensen, d’un tratto geloso all’idea.  
  
“No! Io non ho nessuno, Jensen! Ed è meglio cosi, e deve restare in questo modo!”  
  
“No, non deve essere per forza cosi!”  
  
“Si, invece, non possiamo…tu…sarai sempre in pericolo con me, mi dispiace, ma dobbiamo dirci addio!!” gli disse Jared infelice, fuggendo via.  
  
“JARED! NO! DOVE STAI ANDANDO? JARED!”  
   
   
   
   
Jared era ormai fuggito via…e Jensen si mise una mano nei capelli.  
  
“Non è possibile! Perché? Perché?”  
   
“Perché è cosi che fanno tutti, Jensen….all’inizio ci stanno tutti, poi d’un tratto…puff…se ne vanno senza una ragione!” disse una voce.  
  
“SAMMY!” esclamò Jensen inorridito. Non si aspettava di vederlo…ma quanto tempo era che non lo vedeva poi? Lui non ricordava la sua vecchia vita…non del tutto…poteva darsi che non aveva mai smesso di vederlo!  
  
“E chi altri? Solo io, Jensen…solo di me ti puoi fidare… **solo io non ti abbandonerò mai!”**  
  
“Vieni…vieni alla luce” disse Jensen.  
  
Sammy venne sotto la luce iluminata dal lampione e Jensen potè vedere finalmente il suo viso.  
  
Quello di **Jared!**  
  
“No!! Jared no!”  
  
“Si, invece…una volta ti dissi che io non potevo mai cambiare, ma mi sbagliavo, Jensen…ho il volto che tu vuoi che io abbia, e adesso è Jared!”  
  
“No! Non coinvolgere anche lui in questa follia, ha già abbastanza problemi!!!”  
  
“Non sono io a farlo, Jensen…sei tu…”  
  
“No…ti prego…” disse Jensen.  
   
Sammy si avvicinò un poco a lui e Jensen notò che stava per piangere.  
  
“Perché non mi vuoi più, Jensen?”  
  
“Sammy, no! Io ti voglio, ti ho **sempre** voluto con me, per quello che riesco a ricordare, ma io non… **ho bisogno di amare qualcuno in maniera diversa** , mi capisci?” gli chiese disperato.  
  
Sammy lo guardò triste e Jensen si senti distrutto, sopraffatto ancora una volta. Senza pensarci troppo, lo abbracciò.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Jared a casa sua si sentiva distrutto…si sentiva distrutto dall’aver reagito in quel modo e si sentiva annientato dal fatto che Jensen non gli fosse corso dietro.  
  
Forse era vero che l’amore era solo un’illusion…ma non terminò quel pensiero, perché il clac della porta che si apriva, segnalava che qualcuno, immaginò Jensen, fosse entrato.  
  
Era un rischio tenere aperta la porta di casa nella sua situazione, ma aveva sperato che tornasse.  
  
Lo vide e si senti sollevato, ma aveva troppa vergogna per poter dire qualsiasi cosa..voleva solo rimangiarsi tutto quello che aveva detto dopo quel bacio stupendo.  
  
“Jared..per fortuna sei qui” gli disse Jensen, sciogliendolo come burro.  
  
E poi semplicemente si baciarono. Non c’era bisogno di parole. Niente. Jared voleva chiedergli scusa per come aveva reagito, ma a Jensen non serviva.  
   
Continuarono a baciarsi, fino a quando non si stesero entrambi sul letto di Jared.  
  
Jared gemeva sotto i baci sul collo di Jensen, e quando senti le sue mani vagare sotto la sua maglietta, accarezzando la pelle nuda, e a malincuore dovette però fermarlo.  
  
“Jensen…ascolta…io…non ho mai fatto…con un uomo…e quindi…”  
  
“Si, capisco” disse Jensen.  
  
“Ti desidero, ma….non potremmo…aspettare?” chiese Jared in imbarazzo.  
  
“Sai, Jared, ti devo chiedere scusa…” disse lui.  
  
“Cosa? Per questo? No, io..”  
  
“Schhh, ti devo chiedere scusa per non esser stato del tutto sincero con te..ho avuto esperienze con degli uomini…ma…semplicemente non…non volevo che scappassi via, e non te l’ho detto…sono stato…”  
  
“Scemo” disse Jared baciandolo di nuovo.  
  
“Non ti scoccia aspettare?” gli chiese Jared, accarezzandogli il viso.  
  
“Ma scherzi? Per il sesso ci sarà tempo, ma per questo” disse, abbracciandolo stretto “non voglio aspettare, e intendo dormire abbracciato a te per tutta la notte!”  
  
“è una promessa?” gli chiese Jared sorridendo.  
   
  
    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'ho sempre detto io che le labbra di Jensen sono il male ahhah 
> 
> no vabè sdrammatizzo xd 
> 
> Finalmente c'è stato il bacioooooooo <3


	11. Romanticismo

Jared e Jensen stavano ancora dormendo, abbracciati.  
  
Jared si svegliò per primo e guardò Jensen, il suo viso a un millimetro dalla sua faccia, e sorrise.  
  
Si perse del tempo a guardarlo e poi strusciò piano il suo naso contro la sua fronte.  
  
Non voleva svegliarlo, ma non potè fare a meno di dargli un leggero bacio sulle labbra.  
   
Jensen sospirò rumorosamente e con un gran rumore strinse di più la presa su Jared e si mosse, facendolo sprofondare ancora di più sotto le coperte.  
  
Jared rise.  
  
“Non lo sai che quando qualcuno dorme non bisogna svegliarlo?” gli chiese roco, accarezzandogli gli zigomi sulla faccia, con il suo viso a un millimetro.  
  
“Scusa, ma è che hai un viso cosi bello e delle labbra cosi invitanti che….” disse Jared dolcemente.  
  
Jared non riusci a continuare perché la testa di Jensen era tutta sul suo collo, strofinandosi su di esso con le sue labbra. Gemette.  
  
Jensen lo strinse ancora più forte. Aveva come l’impressione di non dormire cosi bene da tanto tempo.  
  
Lo baciò sulle labbra con impeto, stringendoselo addosso più che poteva.  
  
“Questo si che si chiama un buon giorno” disse Jared.  
  
Jensen continuò ad accarezzarlo sotto la maglietta, fino a che la sua mano non fini in luoghi proibiti, andando a toccarlo proprio li, sopra i boxer.  
  
Jared sussultò e rise. “Jensen”  
  
Jensen mugolò. “Controllati” disse Jared con affanno, a bocca aperta, cercando di non ridere e cercando di suonare ferreo.  
  
“Se reagisci cosi, mi viene difficile” disse Jensen continuando ad accarezzarlo sopra i boxer.  
  
“Hai cosi tanta voglia?” lo prese in giro Jared.  
  
“Sono un uomo, gli uomini hanno tanta voglia per eccellenza, e poi se si ha vicino uno come te, beh…”  
  
Jared non lo fece continuare. Sorrise e lo baciò d’impeto, sorprendendolo da matti.  
  
La mano di Jensen scivolò via dai boxer di Jared, tutto stranito per quella reazione.  
  
Di solito gli uomini se provi ad eccitarli in quel modo, sono tutto fuorchè romantici…Jared invece…  
  
Rispondeva con un bacio.  
  
Era speciale, oh si, se era speciale.  
   
Rispose al bacio con decisamente più romanticismo di prima.  
  
“Abbi…pazienza…” gli sussurrò Jared, alzandosi dal letto. “Sarai ricompensato con gli interessi” gli disse, scivolando fuori dal letto.  
   
 _Mi sto innamorando di te, Jared…._ Pensava Jensen, guardandolo, sorridendo.   
  
  
  
  



	12. Tremendo e stupendo

Dopo il risveglio coccoloso, Jared e Jensen si vestirono per andare a una manifestazione in onore a tutte le vittime perseguitate da stalker, maniaci o assassini.  
  
L’ispettore John aveva chiesto a Jared di essere li, per dare una speranza a tutta quella gente. Chi meglio di lui poteva farlo?  
  
Jared era parecchio nervoso, e mentre Jensen gli sistemava meglio la cravatta, gli diceva che poteva farcela, lui era il migliore.  
   
La manifestazione si teneva all’aperto, in piazza San Marco. Jared era nervosissimo.  
  
“Mi ero preparato un discorso da imparare a memoria, ma quando sono arrivato fin qui, mi son scordato tutto!” esordi Jared alla folla , che rise.  
  
“Cercherò quindi, di parlare con il cuore.” Disse Jared alla gente.  
  
“Voi tutti siete qui perché come me, siete vittime di persecuzioni e altri atti più o meno barbari di violenza fisica e psicologica, che non è meno grave. Voi tutti siete qui, perché avete bisogno di una parola che vi dia conforto, cura, benessere, pace. Volete che vi dica che passerà, quando passerà.  
  
Io non posso dirvi questo, miei cari amici, mi dispiace darvi questa delusione, ma **posso dirvi** come dovreste passare questo tempo, qual è la cura migliore per passarlo con meno agonia possibile! L’amore, amici miei. È la migliore medicina. L’amore della famiglia, degli amici, del proprio partner –e dicendo cosi guardò Jensen – rifugiatevi in esso, per non cadere vittima della depressione. Non sottovalutate questo amore, perché è potente, molto potente e può aiutarvi a tornare a vivere! “  
   
Ci fu un applauso su queste parole, tra cui ci fu anche quello di Jensen.  
  
“Volete forse che vi dica… **perché!** Perché esistono persone che fanno del male agli altri, perché voi tutti dovete soffrire a causa loro!  
  
Alcuni, anzi, molti, sarebbero a favore della pena di morte per certe persone…per quelle persone che fanno del male agli altri…io non sono d’accordo, non si ripaga MAI la violenza con altra violenza, per quanto faccia male. Noi siamo migliori di loro e non è cosi che lo dimostriamo.  
  
Volete che vi dica **perché** , non c’è un perché…non c’è quasi mai e non lo sanno neanche loro. Abbiate compassione per queste persone, amici miei…perché non conosceranno mai cos’è **l’amore**!”  
   
  
Ci fu un altro applauso più forte del primo, e Jared chinò la testa, tutto rosso, poi andò da Jensen, che lo abbracciò.  
  
“Ho fatto pena” disse.  
  
“Stai scherzando? Sei stato meraviglioso. **Tu sei meraviglioso!”**  gli disse.  
  
“Condivido in pieno” disse un uomo dietro di loro.  
  
“Ispettore!” disse Jared sorridendo.  
  
“Mi dispiace rubartelo di nuovo, ma io e Jared dobbiamo discutere delle solite questioni...” disse rivolto a Jensen. “Ti dispiace Jared?”  
  
“Oh, no, arrivo.” Disse Jared, guardando Jensen con un’occhiata di scuse.  
   
   
Jensen guardò Jared allontanarsi e provò un’infinita pena per lui. Era ingiusto che dovesse soffrire cosi nella sua vita. Costantemente con il terrore di essere braccato da un momento all’altro e nonostante le belle parole di Jared, provò un moto di odio fortissimo verso la gente che lo perseguitava per un po’ di denaro.  
  
Mentre pensava queste cose, guardando il fiume di Venezia e specchiandosi nelle sue acque, delle acque che gli rimandavano un’immagine triste e desolata, senti all’improvviso un cigolio sinistro dietro di lui.  
  
Non fece in tempo a voltarsi che, la sua testa fu colpita piuttosto forte da un’asse di legno, caduta giù da una gru che riusci a sollevarla solo di pochi metri, prima che gli sfuggisse.  
  
Un contraccolpo che lo fece cadere dritto in acqua.  
   
   
   
 _5 anni fa……_  
  
 _“Vi prego, è il mio unico figlio…il mio unico figlio…”_  
  
 _“Sta zitta, donna”_  
   
 _Jensen sentiva le voci concitate di un uomo e di sua madre in corridoio, ed era terrorizzato._  
  
 _“Sammy!!! Mi prenderanno e mi porteranno via, e mi trasformeranno in un uomo cattivo!!”_  
  
 _“No, Jensen! Tu non sei un uomo cattivo,sei il ragazzo più buono che io abbia mai conosciuto!”_  
  
 _“Non lasciare che mi portino via!” supplicava un venticinquenne Jensen in lacrime._  
  
 _“Jensen, io non posso fare niente, non ho nessun potere nel tuo mondo, io…” diceva Sam straziato._  
  
 _La porta della sua camera si spalancò e un uomo vestito di nero con gli occhiali scuri,  si fece avanti._  
  
 _“Non fare del male a mia madre, ti prego!”_  
  
 _“Se vieni con noi, non le succederà niente!” disse l’uomo._  
  
 _“E cosa farete a me?”_  
  
 _“Questo lo scoprirai, ora vieni con noi!” disse l’uomo strattonandolo._  
  
 _Jensen pianse, ma aveva paura di opporsi per la paura di cosa sarebbe successo a sé stesso e a sua madre._  
  
 _“Saaaaaaaaaam!” gridò Jensen._  
  
 _“Chi cazzo è sam??” chiese l’uomo sorpreso._  
  
 _Sam dalla frustrazione, riusci non si sa come, a far cadere la statua dell'angelo posata sulla libreria di Jensen, sulla testa dell’uomo che lo strattonava._  
  
 _L’uomo si accasciò a terra, in preda al dolore._  
  
 _Jensen guardò Sam seduto sulla libreria, a bocca aperta. Sam stesso non riusciva a credere  a cosa avesse appena fatto._  
  
 _La pace durò poco, arrivò un altro uomo, che prese Jensen e quell’uomo svenuto, e li portò via, seccato._  
  
 _Era sufficiente però. Jensen guardò Sam con uno sguardo luminoso, certo che non l’avrebbe mai abbandonato._  
  
 _“Non ti abbandonerò mai, Jensen!” gli disse infatti Sam._  
   
   
   
   
   
 _*_  
 _Alcuni mesi prima…._  
  
 _“Dovrai uccidere questo ragazzo, e dovrai farlo bene, senza farti scoprire. Non fallire.” Gli disse un uomo, porgendogli una fotografia._  
  
 _La fotografia di Jared._  
  
 _“Sembra cosi giovane…” commentò Jensen un po’ triste._  
  
 _“Lo è, ma non ha importanza.”_  
  
 _“Io…non ho mai ucciso nessuno.”_  
  
 _“Neanche questo ha importanza…”_  
  
 _Invece l’importanza ce l’aveva eccome._  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
*   
_Sulla nave, prima dell’affondamento…._  
   
  
 _“Mi dispiace…quando ho capito di stare innamorandomi di te, era troppo tardi” diceva Jensen, con le lacrime agli occhi, puntandogli una pistola._  
  
 _“Risparmiati questa commedia..” disse Jared anch’esso con le lacrime agli occhi. “E comunque…dovrai uccidermi, lo sai, vero? A questo punto non puoi più tornare indietro!”_  
  
 _“Io…io adesso ti sparerò con questa pistola speciale…non morirai, né sanguinerai, ma ti dimenticherai di tutto quello che è successo su questa nave”_  
  
 _“Che cosa?”_  
  
 _“E ti dimenticherai di me” aggiunse, triste._  
  
 _“Jensen, no! Non farlo!”_  
  
 _BANG_  
  
   
   
 _Jared si accasciò a terra, e un altro uomo spuntò da una cabina._  
  
 _“Non avresti dovuto farlo, Dean….gli ordini sono ordini..”_  
  
 _“Non potevo lasciare che…”_  
  
 _“Morisse? Sei uno stupido novellino innamorato e patetico! Ho manomesso l’ingranaggio e il motore interno della nave. Tra pochissimo questa nave **affonderà** ” disse l’uomo, ghignando._  
  
 _“Tu hai fatto **cosa???”** chiese Jensen costernato._  
  
 _“Buona fortuna a salvare il tuo amichetto, in quelle condizioni” disse, riferendosi a Jared accasciato  a terra, prima di andarsene._  
   
   
   
 _*_  
  
  
 _Jensen stava cercando di correre tra la confusione generale, rincorrendo il punto base delle scialuppe._  
  
 _“Jensen…io non ce la faccio…più” disse Jared, che stava per addormentarsi._  
  
 _“Ehi, ehi, ehi, siamo arrivati, resisti!” disse Jensen, arrivando invece solo davanti ad un’unica scialuppa._  
  
 _“Vuoi… **uccidermi**?” chiese Jared nel sonno._  
  
 _“No” disse Jensen, e pianse. “Voglio salvarti” e cosi dicendo, gli carezzò una guancia e lo mise sulla sua scialuppa privata._  
  
 _Le scialuppe erano contate. Ne aveva ordinato una proprio a suo nome perché non c’era più posto in caso di naufragio, ma non poteva arrivare alle scialuppe pubbliche. Aveva l’impressione che Jared non ce l’avrebbe fatta._  
  
 _“Ma qui c’è scritto…. **Jensen ackles**. È la tua.” Mugugnò Jared._  
  
 _“Si” ammise Jensen._  
  
 _“Jensen, vieni con me.”_  
  
 _Jensen pianse di nuovo. “E chi tirerebbe giù la scialuppa? No, Jared. Io devo restare qui. Tu devi salvarti, e io devo pagare per quello che…” non riusci a proseguire e cominciò a tirare giù la scialuppa con delle corde che erano su di essa._  
  
 _“Jensen…no…” ormai Jared non aveva più forza neanche per parlare._  
  
 _Gli veniva da piangere. Si sforzò di aprire ancora un poco gli occhi e di sospirare: “Jensen…io…non lo dimenticherò mai” gli disse, tra le lacrime._  
  
 _“Lo farai invece” gli disse Jensen, triste._  
   
  


	13. Risveglio in ospedale e strani pedinamenti

Jensen si risvegliò in ospedale. La testa che gli ronzava tantissimo.  
  
“Jared…” mormorò, cercandolo al buio.  
  
 **“Jared!”** disse più forte, con gli occhi chiusi.  
  
“Sono qui. Sono qui.” Disse Jared, prendendogli la mano.  
  
Jensen apri gli occhi e vide il volto di Jared. La sua mano che stringeva la sua.  
  
Vicino come era sempre stato. Non poteva sfuggirgli. Ci aveva provato ma non aveva funzionato. Mai.  
  
 **Quand’era cominciata veramente tra loro due?**  
  
“Mi hai fatto preoccupare tantissimo.” Disse Jared sorridendo, carezzandogli la fronte. “Ho pensato a qualsiasi cosa….anche a… **a un attentato per colpire me”** disse.  
  
Jensen rabbrividi.  
  
“Per fortuna poi mi hanno rassicurato sul fatto che fosse stato un incidente, ma ho davvero pensato che per colpa della mia presenza a quella stupida manifestazione, tu avessi rischiato di…di…”  
  
“Jared…no…non è stupida, era importante invece…e tu sei stato meraviglioso…non..”  
  
“No, non era importante se per colpa di essa tu devi rischiare la vita!”  
  
“Jared…senti… **abbracciami**.” Gli disse Jensen sorridendo.  
   
Jared lo fece. Lo abbracciò stretto e Jensen sospirò.  
  
“Se non ti avessero visto e tirato fuori dall’acqua…io…”  
  
“Jared, calmati…era impossibile che non mi vedessero…era pieno giorno.”  
  
“Non avrei dovuto lasciarti solo. Poteva andare peggio. Potevi avere una commozione cerebrale…potevi…”  
  
“Ehi, ti sembra il modo di rassicurare uno che si è appena risvegliato in ospedale?” chiese Jensen ridendo.  
  
Jared si appoggiò alla sua spalla senza dire niente e Jensen senti il suono martellante del suo cuore - di jensen - battere più forte.  
  
“Jared, non fare cosi…ehi…ehi…” disse Jensen prendendogli il viso, per guardarlo negli occhi.  
  
“Credo…di provare…dei sentimenti per te , e se fai cosi…peggiori solo la situazione” gli disse con la voce incrinata e lo sguardo lucido.  
  
Jared rise con le lacrime agli occhi e si baciarono dolcemente e romanticamente.  
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Quando lasciarono l’ospedale alcuni giorni dopo, Jensen credette che li stessero seguendo…poi pensò di star diventando paranoico.  
  
Quando arrivarono a casa però, divenne una certezza.  
  
Un uomo alto, con i capelli neri e l’impermeabile, li fissava da lontano.  
   
  
 


	14. Andiamo, amici è un pò troppo forte come parola - prima parte

L’indomani, quando Jared si allontanò per andare a parlare con l’ispettore, Jensen decise che ne aveva abbastanza.  
  
Aveva riconosciuto lo stesso uomo che l’aveva seguito ieri, all’ospedale, e fino a casa, e che Jared non aveva notato…e l’aveva sorpreso a seguirli anche quella mattina.  
  
Decise di affrontarlo.  
  
“è da ieri che mi stai seguendo! Si può sapere che cosa vuoi da me???” chiese Jensen sorprendendolo, nascondendosi dietro l’angolo di un vicolo.  
  
“Sono un pessimo pedinatore, vedo.” Disse sorridendo l’uomo.  
  
“Aspetta…tu…tu hai un viso famigliare…” disse Jensen, indicandolo.  
  
“Sei ancora senza memoria, o forse stai cominciando a ricordare?” chiese l’uomo.  
   
  
Jensen ebbe un flashback.  
   
   
_“Che cosa?”_  
  
_“E ti dimenticherai di me” aggiunse, triste._  
  
_“Jensen, no! Non farlo!”_  
  
_BANG_  
  
   
   
_Jared si accasciò a terra, e un altro uomo spuntò da una cabina._  
  
_“Non avresti dovuto farlo, Dean….gli ordini sono ordini..”_  
  
_“Non potevo lasciare che…”_  
  
_“Morisse? Sei uno stupido novellino innamorato e patetico! Ho manomesso l’ingranaggio e il motore interno della nave. Tra pochissimo questa nave_ ** _affonderà_** _” disse l’uomo, ghignando._  
  
_“Tu hai fatto_   ** _cosa???”_**   _chiese Jensen costernato._  
  
_“Buona fortuna a salvare il tuo amichetto, in quelle condizioni” disse, riferendosi a Jared accasciato  a terra, prima di andarsene._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Jensen lo guardò sorpreso._  
  
“Diosanto…l’uomo dell’attentato…eri…eri **tu**  
  
“Non credi che chiamarlo attentato sia un po’ forte come parola?” chiese l’uomo.  
  
Jensen ebbe un altro violento flashback e si tenne la testa.  
   
  
  
  
  
_“Quindi adesso siamo amici?”_ _chiedeva un ragazzino biondo, seduto sull’erba del giardino della scuola._  
  
_“_ _Ahhh, andiamo… **amici** è un po’ troppo forte come parola.” __Rispose il ragazzino moro, seduto al suo fianco._  
   
  
  
  
  
_“Cas…” mormorò Jensen._  
  
_“Si. “ rispose l’uomo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il titolo è ispirato alla frase del pappagallo Iago, in Aladdin! Ho adorato quel cartone e quella frase <3


	15. Andiamo, amici è un pò troppo forte come parola - seconda parte

_*_  
  
 _“Ehi, guarda dove vai, moscerino….”_  
  
 _Castiel cadde dopo lo sgambetto del ragazzino sovrappeso, che gli fece la linguaccia, e si allontanò con gli altri ragazzini, ridendo._  
  
 _“Serve una mano?”_  
  
 _Castiel si voltò e vide un ragazzino biondo che gli porgeva la mano, per aiutarlo a rialzarsi._  
  
 _“Grazie” rispose sorridendo._  
   
   
   
   
   
 _*_  
  
 _“Sai, Riccardo e i suoi amici mi prendono sempre in giro…e io non ho mai il coraggio di dirlo alla maestra…” diceva Castiel, seduto sui gradini della porta della scuola._  
  
 _“Sbagli. Sono i bambini come te, che fanno crescere bambini come Riccardo e i suoi amici” aveva ribattuto Jensen._  
  
 _Castiel si rabbuiò._  
  
 _“Vedi? Dovresti rispondermi: fatti i fatti tuoi…oppure – stai zitto – e invece resti zitto te, perché?”_  
  
 _"Non so…non voglio che te la prendi, forse..” rispose Castiel._  
  
 _“Sei strano” disse Jensen, addentando la mela._  
  
 _“Grazie, lo so già” sbuffò Castiel._  
  
 _“Ma siccome anche gli altri bambini pensano che io sia strano, vuol dire che siamo uguali, e quindi siamo amici.”_  
  
 _“Se pensi che sia questa **l’amicizia** , hai molto da imparare” disse Castiel perplesso._  
   
 _Jensen si alzò contrariato e disse: “Se tu…mettiamo caso che tu sei invisibile, ok? E solo io posso vederti e parlare con te…”_  
  
 _“Ma questo è impossibile!”_  
  
 _“Si, ma facciamo finta! Se solo io potessi vederti, e tu puoi parlare solo con me…e…e ti piace questo…se siamo tutti e due contenti…sarebbe amicizia?” chiese Jensen, pensando a Sam, che in quel periodo aveva quattro anni._  
   
 _Castiel sembrò decisamente perplesso, ma ci riflettè alcuni secondi._  
  
 _“Se insieme stiamo bene, si…ma perché c’è bisogno che io devo essere invisibile?”_  
  
 _“Beh..perchè se non fossi invisibile, potresti andare con…gli altri bambini…e mi lasceresti!” disse Jensen._  
  
 _Castiel era ancora più perplesso. “Io non sono invisibile, ma sono qui, adesso, con te.”_  
   
 _Jensen si illuminò. “Quindi stai dicendo che siamo amici?”_  
  
 _“Sai, non mi piace questo gioco di parole” disse Castiel, andando via, e lasciando Jensen basito._  
   
   
   
   
 _*_  
  
 _“Io sono molto popolare qui…che ne dici di entrare nel mio gruppo? Lascia perdere quello svitato che parla con gente che non esiste! Col tempo scoprirai che certi amici sono migliori di altri, non vorrai mica fare amicizia con le persone sbagliate? In questo posso aiutarti io” diceva un ragazzino a Castiel._  
  
 _“Credo di essere capace di riconoscere da solo le persone sbagliate, **grazie** ” disse gelido Castiel._  
   
  
  
Pochi minuti dopo.....   
  
_“Quindi adesso siamo amici?”_   _chiedeva Jensen, seduto sull’erba del giardino della scuola, sorridendo._  
  
 _“Ahhh, andiamo…_ ** _amici_**   _è un po’ troppo forte come parola.”_   _Rispose il ragazzino moro, seduto al suo fianco, sorridendo._  
   
   
  
  
  
 _*_  
  
  
  
 _“Scusa se sono venuto in ritardo al parco giochi oggi, ma Sammy ha cominciato a piangere…e…non la finiva più…”_  
  
 _“Perché non hai portato anche lui?”_  
  
 _“Perché…mi avrebbe **distratto** ” ammise Jensen vergognandosi._  
  
 _“ **Distratto?”**  ripetè Castiel basito._  
  
 _“Si, quando lui è con me…guardo solo lui e mi dimentico del mondo che c’è attorno a me” disse Jensen._  
  
 _“Ma come parli? Dove l’hai sentita questa frase?”_  
  
 _“Credo di averla sentita l’altro giorno in un film!”_  
  
 _“Un film?”_  
  
 _“Un film **d’amore** , credo! Un uomo lo diceva ad una donna! La frase mi è sembrata bella!”_  
  
 _“Ma Jensen, stai parlando di un film d’amore, e del tuo… **fratellino immaginario** …come possono essere la stessa cosa?”_  
   
 _Jensen si alzò dall’altalena, isterico._  
  
 _“ **Non parlare di lui cosi!”**_  
  
 _“Scusa, non volevo offenderlo…ma adesso risiediti e non gridare”_  
  
 _“No, io…mi sono appena ricordato che il mio frat… **Sammy** , diventa molto agitato quando io non ci sono, devo tornare, se no la febbre potrebbe durargli di più e mi terrà sveglio tutta la notte...e poi non voglio più vederti. Sei cattivo. **Cattivo** ”_  
  
 _“Jensen!!” provò a richiamarlo Castiel, ma inutilmente. Jensen stava già correndo, con le lacrime che gli rigavano la faccia._  
   
   
   
  
Jensen riemerse da quei ricordi e Castiel gli disse:  
  
“Eri cosi ossessionato da Sam….”  
  
“Già…ricordo che ti facevo una testa cosi.” Disse facendo il gesto con le mani. “Chissà quanto ti avrò tormentato…quanto mi avrai creduto pazzo”  
  
Castiel corrugò la fronte e disse: “Non ricordi ancora tutto…”  
  
“Ehm no…ma ricordo abbastanza…” disse Jensen.  
  
“No, Jensen…guarda… **meglio..”** disse Castiel poggiandogli una mano sulla fronte. 

*  
   
“Soffrivo di epilessia…alternavo momenti in cui stavo bene, ad altri in cui mi prendevano le convulsioni, e dovevano portarmi di corsa all’ospedale, e quel giorno, mentre mi portavano di peso sull’ambulanza, lo vidi….” Raccontava Castiel.  
   
Jensen poteva rivedere il momento in cui assisteva impotente, con Sammy al suo fianco, a Castiel che veniva caricato sull’ambulanza….  
   
Quello che però accadde a Castiel quel giorno, non poteva vederlo, ma Castiel lo ricordava.  
   
“Stavo per perdere i sensi, anzi, li perdevo ad alternanza, e uno dei momenti in cui ero ancora **di qua** , l’avevo visto….avevo visto te e…. **Sammy,** che ti teneva la mano…era piccolo, e tenero proprio come me l’avevi raccontato…fu quella l’immagine che ebbi visto, prima di perdere i sensi…quando mi ripresi, ti raccontai proprio questo…”  
   
“Si…si! Ora ricordo…e da quel momento…”  
  
“ **Lo vedevo anch’io…già”** confermò Castiel.  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
“Misha…Misha…oh, perché sei tu, Misha?…rinnega il tuo nome e datti un nuovo nome!” gli diceva un pestifero Sam, infastidendolo, a casa di Jensen.  
  
Castiel rise. “E che nome dovrei darmi, di grazia?”  
  
Al piccolo Sam di nove anni, venne un’idea.  
  
“Ecco! Grazia come la grazia di un angelo! Chiamati con il nome di un angelo…cosi potrai proteggere me e mio fratello per sempre!”  
  
Castiel rise. “Ok…piccolo…d’ora in poi per voi sarò **Castiel**.”  
   
 _Castiel assisteva divertito al massaggio al collo che Jensen stava facendo a un quindicenne Sam sdraiato sul letto._  
  
 _“Ahhhh.” Sospirava Sam mentre Jensen faceva più pressione sul collo, pavoneggiandosi di quella bravura._  
  
 _“Sembra che stai avendo un orgasmo, Sammy.” Disse Castiel divertito._  
  
 _“Stai zitto” disse Jensen._  
  
 _“Solo lui può chiamarmi cosi.” Replicò Sam._  
   
 _Castiel alzò gli occhi al cielo, poi disse sorridendo: “Beh, io devo andare…lascio i due piccioncini da soli.”_  
   
 _Appena se ne fu andato, Jensen spupazzò di baci affettuosi il collo di Sam, che sorrise estasiato e divertito a occhi chiusi, tenendogli una mano sulla guancia._  
   
   
   
   
“Lo vedevo anch’io, Jensen.” Ripetè Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahhah ok, specifico che i dialoghi dei bambini Jensen e cas sono fatti apposta cosi, ho voluto cercare per quanto possibile di usare un linguaggio un pò infantile essendo loro piccoli, per il resto....questa storia sta diventando tipo Beautiful O___O
> 
> Per i fans di Jared e Jensen non temete...so che la situazione con Sam è strana ma non sono fan dei triangoli...solo che non posso dirvi come stanno realmente le cose...ancora no ç_ç


	16. Soldati

“Da quanto va avanti questa… **cosa**?”  
  
“Da quanto mi ricordi io, da **sempre”**  
  
“Da sempre???? Sam non se n’è mai andato?”  
  
“Per quanto io ricordi, no…” disse ironico Castiel.  
  
“Mi perseguita davvero da sempre??”  
  
“Non dire **cosi** , potrebbe sentirti” disse Castiel, abbassando la voce.  
  
“Castiel! Stiamo parlando di…”  
  
“Si…?” chiese Castiel curioso.  
  
Jensen si grattò la testa, pieno di sensi di colpa.  
   
“Quindi…funziona cosi…ti innamori del tizio che devi uccidere, e semplicemente ti dimentichi del **grande amore della tua vita?”** lo prese in giro Castiel.  
  
Jensen lo fissò con odio e poi disse: “Quindi è vero…io dovevo…dovevo…diosanto….”  
  
“Dio non c’entra, Jensen…sono opera dell’uomo le più grande e abbiette malvagità!”  
  
“Come la tua! Tu che sei… **il responsabile dell’affondamento di quella nave**. Volevi ucciderci!”  
  
“No, io volevo solo uccidere lui.” Disse Castiel tranquillamente.  
  
“Questo dovrebbe farmi sentire meglio?”  
  
“Dovrebbe. Si. Ma forse dovrebbe farti sentire **ancora meglio**  il fatto che non ti abbia denunciato ai nostri capi.”  
  
“Capi? “  
  
“Sai, Jensen…il fatto che il tuo cervello ora sia momentaneamente fuso e ti renda cosi irrintracciabile da quegli stronzissimi per cui lavoriamo, non assicura affatto che il tuo devoto compagno non faccia la spia, dal momento **che il suo cervello** non è fuori uso!” disse lui.  
   
  
Jensen lo guardò stranito.  
  
“Non hai la minima idea di quello di cui sto parlando, vero?” chiese Castiel tranquillamente.  
  
“No.” ammise Jensen.  
  
“Va bene…senti, hai mai sentito parlare di… **soldati?”**  
  
“ **Soldati?”** ripetè Jensen  
  
“Si, Jensen…. **Soldati. Macchine da guerra!”**  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
“ **Addestrati ad uccidere!”**  stava dicendo l’ispettore a Jared.  
  
“Non mi dici niente di nuovo…so che esistono killer spietati…sono sempre esistiti e sempre esisteranno” rispose Jared.  
  
“Non sono dei soldati come gli altri.” Lo informò l’ispettore John. “ Questi soldati sono come….quei bambini che vengono strappati alle loro famiglie e cresciute nelle sette sataniche…ne avrai sentito parlare…vengono fatti a loro il lavaggio del cervello…se anche per un miracolo venissero ritrovati, dopo anni, le famiglie avrebbero poco da cui trarre conforto, perché loro non sono più i loro dolci bambini…credono al diavolo, sono totalmente assoggettati a Satana.”  
  
“è terribile…ma tutto questo che c’entra con…”  
  
“Questi **soldati**  sono anche peggio di loro…abbiamo scoperto che vengono rapiti a diverse fasce d’età…a volte vengono rapiti da bambini, a volte da adolescenti…è un’organizzazzione che non lascia niente al caso…fanno il lavaggio al cervello a questi poveri ragazzi e li sottopongono ad allenamenti duri e sfiancanti che sconvolgono le loro menti, e tutto ciò con lo scopo di trasformarli in vere macchine da guerra!”  
  
“è davvero terribile ed inumano…e tu…hai una faccia da : - non hai ancora sentito il peggio – disse Jared.  
  
“In effetti **c’è di peggio.** Sospettiamo che questa organizzazione sottoponga i ragazzi rapiti , a molto altro che a semplici estenuanti allenamenti…sospettiamo che siano cavie….Jared…cavie per esperimenti.”  
  
“Che…. **tipi di esperimenti?”**  chiese Jared, tremando.  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
“Esperimenti militari, Jensen.” Disse Castiel.  “Rapimenti di bambini e giovani ragazzi con menti già particolarmente sensibili e fragili, facili da sottomettere. Lavorazione sulle menti con sospetto per un’inclinazione a poteri extrasensoriali sopiti. Tendenza alla magia. Premere per trasformare quell’inclinazione in **arte** e **dono**  vero e proprio. Trasformazione dell’essere umano in un’ **esp** vero e proprio.”  
  
“ **Come?** Lunghi anni di studi di scienza non sono riusciti a portare la… **la magia** …perché è di questo che stiamo parlando, no? E come possono esserci…riusciti loro?”  
  
“Come? **Con il dolore!** ” rispose Castiel fermo.  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
“Sconvolgono le loro menti abbassando di colpo la temperatura nell’ambiente in cui stanno, o alzandola di colpo, oppure con la privazione di cibo o acqua…li costringono a vedere scene raccapriccianti o ad ascoltare cose altrettanto orribili, e poi…quando vedono che sono al limite, li consolano, li fanno stare meglio, per far loro capire che se saranno dei bravi cagnolini, non dovranno soffrire. Li convincono che la violenza è la normalità, routine, quasi una cosa banale, e gli dimostrano come fare la cosa giusta o essere dalla parte del bene, sia sinonimo di sofferenza o morte. Gli mostrano scene di abbandoni, e malattie terminali, che loro non dovranno mai affrontare, se faranno quello che gli diranno loro.”  
  
“Ma è….impossibile…nessuno può sconfiggere la morte.” Replicò Jared confuso.  
  
“ **Loro si.**  Anzi, diciamo che **la morte può sconfiggere la morte.”**  
  
“Non capisco.”  
  
“Devi capire che queste persone, lavorano su questi ragazzi, per anni…modificano il loro dna e i loro parametri astro fisiologici. Non sono più **umani** , Jared.”  
  
“E….che….che cosa sono?”  
  
“Sono di un gradino più alto dell’evoluzione dell’uomo…possono liberamente usare i poteri extrasensoriali, possono muovere le cose con il pensiero… **possono uccidere con il pensiero, se vogliono.  E sono dei MOSTRI.”**  
   
   
   
   
*****  
  
“Ho…fatto del male a qualcuno?” chiese Jensen, cercando di non piangere.  
  
“No…Jensen…Io stavo con te. Hanno preso anche me, e posso assicurarti che ne hai prese **tante** , davvero tante…ma non hai mai ucciso! Jared doveva…doveva essere il primo…” disse Castiel.  
  
“Tu hai ucciso?”  
  
“Si, ma non esseri umani innocenti…un regolamento di conti tra organizzazioni criminali…diciamo…”  
  
“Prima stavi dicendo che possono controllare il nostro cervello?”  
  
“Si…non sanno ovviamente tutto quello che facciamo…ma hanno dei parametri stabiliti a cui il cervello deve obbedire…tipo “Uccidi quel tipo” e loro non potranno vedere che tu non l’hai fatto, ovviamente…non sono Dio, ma il loro apparecchio segnalerà che l’ordine non è stato eseguito, perché il tuo cervello saprà di non averlo fatto, e questo sarà l’impulso che gli invierà.”  
  
“ **Dio mio…Jared…”**  
  
“Stai calmo..so a cosa stai pensando, e tranquillo, l’amnesia che hai avuto, è una benedizione! Il tuo cervello non ricorda, e quindi è in tilt, ciò vuol dire che non può mandare l’impulso che l’azione non è stata eseguita, e se non riceveranno questo impulso, daranno per scontato che Jared sia morto!”  
  
“Ma…ma…io…ricordo ora…”  
  
“ **Non completamente”** obiettò Castiel.  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
“Non c’è proprio speranza di far tornare quei poveri ragazzi, persone normali?” chiese Jared.  
  
“Jared…figliolo…sono controllati a distanza tramite un meccanismo che permette di monitorare una particolare area del loro cervello, dedita agli ordini.  Loro **devono obbedire** , e non credo neanche che gli dispiaccia farlo. Ormai ci sono abituati. Credimi.  
  
  **Sono dei mostri.**  
  
**E non possono essere salvati…”**  
   
   
   
   
   
   
*****  
  
“Tu avresti potuto tradirmi con loro….e non l’hai fatto…” disse Jensen stupito.  
  
“Prego nota bene, potevo farlo, ma non l’ho fatto.” Disse Castiel.  
  
Scattò l’abbraccio tra i due.  
   
Jensen si staccò quasi dolorosamente da Cas.  
  
“Aspetta, aspetta…tu hai fatto affondare la nave…” disse Jensen.  
  
“Vedo che non riesci a schiodarti da li.” Disse Castiel, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “D’accordo…l’ho fatto, ma cosa pretendevi che facessi? Sono sempre un soldato e scusa tanto se non sono disposto a rischiare la morte per uno sconosciuto….sapevo che tu ti saresti salvato…”  
  
“Come?” chiese Jensen duro.  
  
Castiel gli appoggiò le mani sulle spalle. “Siamo speciali, Jensen. **Molto speciali.** Non basta il naufragio di una nave per ucciderci.”  
  
“Io…io non…ho davvero creduto di stare sacrificandomi per Jared, quando lo misi su quella scialuppa…”  
  
“Molto romantico da parte tua…”  
  
“E l’amnesia…come…come…sei stato tu?”  
  
“No, hai fatto tutto da solo…ma non ti è ancora tornata la memoria…ricorderai…comunque sei stato abbastanza lucido da non usare i tuoi poteri per trarlo in salvo, in modo che il tuo cervell non inviasse l’impulso che avessi usato i tuoi poteri per **salvare** e non per uccidere, ma eri talmente sotto shock da esserti dimenticato momentaneamente che non potevi morire. L’ho sempre detto che l’amore rende rincoglioniti.”  
  
“No…non è vero…” disse Jensen.  
  
“Come dici?”  
  
“Avevi cambiato idea…era stato Sam a fartela cambiare, ricordi?”  
 

 

  
  *  
  
  
_“Cas….mi dispiace…mi dispiace…” stava dicendo Sam, rivolto a un Castiel sdraiato sul letto, dolorante per le botte ricevute._  
  
_“Cas…perché alla domanda –L’amore esiste- Non hai risposto no?” chiese Jensen triste._  
  
_“Perché tu non l’hai fatto” disse Castiel, mostrando il volto rosso di pianto e gonfio di pugni._  
  
_“Ma io…sai perché…..” disse Jensen, voltandosi, per nascondere l’imbarazzo._  
  
_“Lo so, si..e proprio perché lo ricordo, quella domanda mi ha ricordato te, e mi sono ricordato perché non hai potuto rispondere cosi…e pensando al motivo, ho pensato anche a voi, e quindi non ho…non ho proprio potuto **dire che non esiste!”**_  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
“Lo ricordo, si….” Disse Castiel.  
  
“Continuiamo a ricordarlo insieme, ok?” gli sorrise Jensen.  
   
“Jensen!” gridava Jared da lontano.  
  
Jensen si voltò.  
  
“Che cosa pensi di fare con lui?” gli chiese Castiel.  
  
“Non lo so…io… **lo amo** , Cas…”  
“LO ami?? Ma.. **Sammy** è il tuo grande amore…l’amore della tua vita…voi siete anime gemelle!” insistè Castiel.  
  
Jensen scosse la testa.  
  
“Perdonami se…non divento scemo a cercare di capire chi amo di più, come una ragazzetta isterica, ma…qui c’è molto di più in ballo…Sam non si sa chi…che cos’è, ma non può morire, ok? Fino a prova contraria non può…Jared invece si, e proprio per causa mia, quindi Jared ha la priorità assoluta in questo momento, la sua incolumità vale più di tutto il resto, e io devo proteggerlo!”  
  
“Ma i tuoi sentimenti, Jensen…non capisci? Quando Jared verrà a sapere chi sei, ti odierà con tutto il suo cuore e ti lascerà…e ti spezzerà il cuore…mentre invece Sam ti amerà per sempre, voi vi appartenete.”  
  
“Basta! Smettila!”  
   
   
“Jensen!!” Ora l’urlo di Jared si era fatto più insistente, e Jensen disse per ultima cosa:  
  
“Scusami, ma ora devo andare dalla persona che amo!” e si allontanò.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
“Chi era quel tipo? Sembrava che ti stesse agitando molto…stavo quasi pensando di intervenire” disse Jared.  
  
“Niente…era solo uno che sostiene di essere un mio vecchio amico…cercava di farmi ricordare qualcosa del mio passato…ma non…non ci ho capito molto…” disse Jensen, mettendogli un braccio attorno alle spalle.  
  
“Wow…che notizia! Vuoi parlarne?”  
  
“Non subito.”  
  
“Ok…allora ti dirò io qualcosa quando saremo a casa…una piccola anticipazione: L’ispettore mi ha informato che la gente che vuole uccidermi potrebbe essere sotto un’organizzazione, o essere proprio   **l’organizzazione stessa** …”  
  
“Che…organizzazione?” chiese Jensen con il fiato corto.  
  
“è qui il mistero…l’ispettore mi ha riempito di roba pesante che tratterebbe rapimenti di bambini o giovani ragazzi, trasformati in soldati, macchine da guerra per uccidere…dna modificato e esperimenti che porterebbero alla fuoriuscita di poteri esp! Ti racconto a casa…ma..ehi…tutto bene? Mi sembri impallidito..”  
  
“Sto bene..è solo che…sembra fantascienza!” commentò Jensen. All’improvviso quella giornata sembrava più calda del solito.  
  
“Sai…mi hanno fatto un po’ pena…almeno stando al racconto di John…io…bo…non riesco a…. **odiarli** …Se li avessi davanti ora, in questo momento, credo che mi offrirei di aiutarli.”  
  
“Dici sul serio?” Jensen si era fermato.  
  
“Si! Loro non hanno colpa di quello che gli è successo…di quello che sono diventati….li hanno presi da bambini, da giovani, e li hanno torturati con ogni genere di sevizie…ma ti racconto meglio a casa.”  
  
“Ti…rendi conto che forse…vuoi proteggere chi non ci penserebbe due volte a ucciderti?”  
  
Jared si bloccò anche lui e fissò il vuoto.  
  
“Perdonami, non dovevo dirlo.”  
  
“Va tutto bene, Jensen…hai ragione…è solo che..a volte mi dimentico che volevano farmi la pelle…e ancora non capisco perché…non hanno finito il lavoro. Perché privarmi della mia memoria e non completare il lavoro? Forse la loro idea è quella di farmi a pezzi lentamente…una volta il cervello, la prossima sarà il cuore…”  
  
“Smettila!” gli disse Jensen, attirandolo a sé, e baciandolo sotto un portico.  
  
“Smettila.” Ripetè, baciandolo di nuovo.  
   
Jensen non capiva più niente, ma sapeva che amava Jared e più tempo passava e più lo amava e l’idea che Jared potesse odiarlo per quello che lui era, per quello che gli aveva fatto, per quello che voleva fargli, e per quello che gli stava facendo ancora, lo stava facendo uscire fuori di testa.  
  
Però..però Jared si era mostrato cosi comprensivo…forse…forse poteva dirgli la verità. Forse Jared avrebbe capito.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce l'ho fatta a spiegare tutto o quasiiiiiiiii. siiiiiiii. hahahha . In realtà l'idea era quella di raccontare anche un pò di loro allenamenti ma credo che rimanderò a più avanti :)) Nel frattempo ci sono già un sacco di cose che bollono in pentola :))


	17. Mostri

Jensen stava dormendo abbracciato a Jared, quando, nel cuore della notte  senti un forte scoppio, come uno sparo, o forse un’esplosione, rimbombargli nelle orecchie.  
  
Jared si mosse spaventato sotto di lui, tra le sue braccia, e Jensen lo strinse più forte contro di lui, per proteggerlo.  
  
“Jensen…che cosa…che cosa è stato???”  
  
“Schhh sta tranquillo…”  
   
Jensen si alòa alla finestra per vedere, ma non vide nulla…solo un bel po’ di fumo in lontananza.  
  
Jensen si vesti per andare a vedere, ma prontamente Jared lo segui.  
  
“Jared, no…è meglio che tu resti qui.”  
  
“Pensi che sia un attentato, vero? Non posso restare qui da solo a friggere come un leone in gabbia…fammi venire con te!”  
  
“No, è troppo pericoloso!”  
   
Jared corse a prendere la pistola dal cassetto della scrivania del suo ufficio.  
  
“Che diavolo…quando hai preso quella?” chiese Jensen terrorizzato.  
  
“Sono un bersaglio vivente…cosa credi, che me ne vado tranquillamente in giro aspettando che mi facciano fuori? Solo, non penso di dovermela portare in giro dovunque vada” rispose Jared.  
  
“Fa male..di questi tempi bisogna sempre portarsi un’arma appresso.” Rispose Jensen, ed uscirono.  
   
   
   
   
   
Tutt’intorno, gente spaventata, indica Campo della Corderia, nei pressi del Tribunale.  
  
Assieme ad altre persone, vanno a vedere.  
  
Era un disastro. Tutt’intorno calcinacci, e vetri di abitazioni e negozi in frantumi.  
  
Sono le 3:30 di notte e una parete del tribunale è a pezzi.  
  
Sembrava trattarsi proprio di un’esplosione, che aveva provocato un buco di un metro davanti al portone del vano caldaia.  
   
Gente spaventata chiamava le forse dell’ordine, e i vigili del fuoco, mentre Jared abbracciato a Jensen diceva:  
  
“è stato un attentato, Jensen?”  
  
“Non lo, Jared…non lo so proprio…”  
   
   
   
   
   
L’ispettore John arrivò abbastanza presto quella notte, ma non ebbe modo di parlare con Jared subito..appena li vide li davanti , disse solo di tornare a casa e di presentarsi nel suo ufficio domani, assolutamente, e poi non lo videro più.  
   
Purtroppo i due ragazzi non si riposarono molto, erano troppo scossi…anche se Jensen fece il possibile per far dormire Jared. Gli preparò una camomilla rilassante, e dopo un po’ il giovane si addormentò.  
  
Jensen rimase sveglio invece, a guardarlo dormire, e a chiedersi chi poteva essere stato. Sperò che non si trattasse di Castiel…Castiel non gli avrebbe mai fatto una cosa simile.  
  
O forse doveva sperare che fosse stato lui, invece? Almeno lui lo conosceva, ma come ci si difendeva da un nemico invisibile?  
   
   
   
   
   
Quando più tardi si svegliarono e andarono dall’ispettore, l’ispettore per la prima volta decise di parlare con entrambi, di non far restare fuori Jensen.  
  
Jensen avrebbe dovuto sentire calore e felicità per questo, per il fatto che era finalmente coinvolto anche lui nella vita di Jared, eppure sentiva solo un gran freddo.  
  
Sentiva di non meritarselo, e per giunta sentiva che era colpa sua se era successo questo.  
  
L’ispettore John disse loro che per grazia di Dio a quell’ora nessuno era nei pressi di quella zona e non c’erano state vittime, e che non erano sicuri che si trattasse di un attentato, ma stavano comunque indagando perché avevano il sospetto che l’esplosione potesse essere stata causata da una bomba.  
Il perché era ancora ignoto.  
   
A quel punto John diede un po’ di soldi a Jensen e gli chiese se poteva andare a prendere dei panini e qualche dolce alla pasticceria li sotto, perché lui non aveva mangiato, e supponeva che anche loro avessero fatto lo stesso.  
  
Jensen capi che era una scusa per allontanarlo e poter parlare da solo con Jared, ma ne era felice. L’aria stava davvero diventando troppo pesante.  
  
Fu lieto di uscire.  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
“Pensavo che ormai ti fidassi di Jensen” disse Jared una volta che Jensen fu uscito.  
  
“Figliolo, io non mi fido neanche di me stesso oggigiorno…comunque…veniamo al punto…non è vero che non sappiamo il motivo dell’attentato…o almeno, che non lo immaginiamo. Crediamo che l’attentato c’è stato perché qualcuno all’interno ha fatto la spia su dei documenti preziosi che custodivamo proprio li, al Tribunale.”  
  
“Diosanto…che tipo di documenti?” chiese Jared.  
  
“Documenti contenenti informazioni preziose riguardo i nostri soldati…informazioni che possono consentirci di rintracciarli o di riconoscere la loro natura da lontano” disse John tranquillo.  
  
“Figli di puttana…e tu..come fai a stare cosi tranquillo, dopo che….”  
  
“Stai calmo, Jared. Fortunatamente sono un’ispettore molto previdente e ho provveduto a nascondere delle copie di questi documenti, in un luogo più sicuro.” Disse John sorridendo.  
  
Jared sorrise. “C’è qualcos’altro che devo sapere?”  
  
“Si..i miei esperti stanno studiando questi appunti cercando di fabbricare questi congegni che li consentirebbe di localizzare i nostri soldati…stanno facendo delle prove e alcuni sono già pronti, ovviamente non sappiamo se funzionino, ma è un passo in avanti.” Sorrise amabilmente John.  
   
   
   
*  
  
Quando usci dalla pasticceria, Jensen si trovò davanti Castiel.  
  
“Ciao Jensen”  
  
“Sei venuto qui a goderti lo spettacolo?? O forse a controllare se uno di noi due sia stato ferito??” gli ringhiò contro Jensen, scansandolo.  
  
Castiel prese Jensen quasi di peso e lo scaraventò contro un muro.  
   
“Io sto rischiando tutto per te! **Tutto!** **Ti sembra questo il modo di ripagarmi???** ”  
  
Jensen gemette per esser stato sbattuto al muro con forza.  
  
“ **Dubitando di me??”**  
  
“NO, amico…è che volevo esserne sicuro…perdonami se ti ho messo alla prova” disse Jensen.  
  
Castiel lo mollò, guardandolo perplesso.  
  
“Non…rifarlo…di questi tempi è **tremendo** pensare di non poter contare neanche sugli amici” rispose. “Comunque non sono stato io, Jensen…”  
   
“E hai qualche idea su chi possa essere stato? Pensi che stanno cercando Jared? Forse sanno…forse hanno scoperto che è ancora vivo.”  
  
“Non lo so..probabile…che cosa pensi di fare con lui? Se continui a fare il fidanzatino fedele,  sarà sempre in pericolo…non puoi continuare cosi.”  
  
“E tu che cosa proponi?”  
  
“ **Vattene**. Ti aiuterò a fuggire, Jensen…posso nasconderti meglio di quanto tu possa immaginare…potrai ricominciare una nuova vita! Farò credere loro che sei morto….forse già un po’ lo sospettano, non avendo più notizie da te.”  
  
“O forse…posso raccontare tutto a Jared e cominciarla **qui** la mia nuova vita”  
  
“Stai scherzando? Lui non l’accetterà mai!”  
  
“Senti, ho sentito i discorsi che ha fatto ok? L’ispettore sa di noi…della gente come noi, intendo…Jared sa più o meno **cosa** siamo…e vuole..aiutarci..me l’ha detto”  
  
“ **Detto??** Jensen, lui parla cosi, perché non sa chi sei tu! Se lo sapesse cambierebbe idea molto facilmente e non ci penserebbe due volte prima di farti arrestare! Come puoi essere cosi ingenuo???”  
  
“Basta!!! Ormai ho deciso e **niente** mi fermerà.”  
  
“Hai intenzione di fare anche il mio nome?”  
  
“Assolutamente no…ma tu non puoi impedirmi di fare il mio, amico.”  
     
   
*  
  
Quel pomeriggio, Jared avrebbe indetto una manifestazione all’aperto per parlare con la gente e cercare di rassicurarla dopo l’attentato di quella notte.  
  
Jensen andò a vederlo, e dentro di sé continuava a pensare che dopo quella manifestazione avrebbe detto a Jared tutta la verità.  
   
   
“Signori e signore. Penso che voi tutti siete stati svegliati nel cuore della notte da quell’orrenda esplosione…mi dispiace infinitamente che il vostro sonno sia stato turbato in questo modo.”  
Diceva Jared.  
_È davvero dolcissimo e sempre cosi gentile_ pensava Jensen ammirandolo e guardandolo adorante.  
   
“Mi dispiace infinitamente per questo, non ho parole per esprimervi il mio rammarico…purtroppo io e alcuni miei amici della polizia con cui collaboro, sospettiamo chi possa esserci dietro tutto questo, ed è un’organizzazione molto concentrata…”  
  
  
_Ma che gli prende? Perché esporsi in questo modo?_ Pensò Jensen stupito.  
   
“ Ragazzi normali come voi, gente comune, presa su e addestrata a combattere per **anni** , e trasformata in soldati….trasformati in spietati killer assassini… io all’inizio quando sono venuto a sapere della loro esistenza, provavo pena e pietà per questa gente, pensavo fossero delle **vittime** …ma mi sbagliavo… l’attentato di stanotte è solo una conferma in più verso quello che già sospettavo da tempo e mi rifiutavo di credere…”  
   
  
  
_Jared, ma cosa….._  
   
“Non sono delle vittime! A loro piace fare quello che fanno! A loro piace **uccidere**. Sono delle macchine da guerra e non esiste più niente di umano in loro.  
   
**Sono dei mostri!”**  fini di dire Jared, mentre Jensen lo fissava con un’espressione immensamente  triste;  sulle sue ultime parole gli vennero gli occhi lucidi e si trattenne dal lasciar fuoriuscire le lacrime dal suo viso.  
   
**“E non possono essere salvati!”** infieri per ultimo Jared, scatenando l’applauso generale, mentre a sua insaputa, Jensen stava boccheggiando per le sue parole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'attentato...diciamo che è vero...xd ho preso una notizia che ho letto di sfuggita in rete, e che è successa proprio a Venezia...non so quando, ma credo di recente xd spero non vi turbi la cosa,...mi è sembrato carino che, per quanto turbante, abbia potuto inserire un fatto accaduto realmente :))
> 
> Nel prossimo capitolo capiteranno altre cose...ho preferito spezzarlo perchè le prossime cose sono molto intense :))
> 
> Spero che vi sia piaciuto questo capitolo :)) La scena di Cas e Jensen e alcune frasi penso che le abbiate riconosciute nell'episodio 5 x 18 :D 
> 
> Ciaooooo a presto!!!


	18. Fai l'amore con me

**Sono dei mostri!”**   fini di dire Jared, mentre Jensen lo fissava con un’espressione immensamente  triste;  sulle sue ultime parole gli vennero gli occhi lucidi e si trattenne dal lasciar fuoriuscire le lacrime dal suo viso.

 

 **“E non possono essere salvati!”**  
   
   
Jensen poteva ancora sentire le parole di Jared rimbombargli nelle orecchie. Sapeva che non sarebbe dovuto fuggire in quel modo…quando Jared se ne sarebbe accorto, di certo sarebbe stato molto in pensiero.  
  
Pensò mentalmente che non aveva neanche un telefonino per farsi rintracciare da lui, nel caso sarebbe stato necessario. Già…ma chissà se gli assassini usavano i cellulari?  
  
E poi a che sarebbe servito? Doveva dire addio a Jared per sempre e in quel caso a cosa serviva avere un telefonino?  
  
Jensen si trovava in un magazzino un po’ desolato, in quel momento.  
  
Non era stato difficile tornare a casa in fretta e rovistare nella borsa dei medicinali, e poi rifugiarsi nel luogo che si era accorto di ricordare già da un po’.  
  
In quel magazzino ci andava sempre, una volta..era sempre tenuto aperto. Jensen non ricordava cosa andava a farci, ma non era importante questo ora.  
  
Non avrebbe mai potuto farlo a casa di Jared. Non voleva scioccarlo più del dovuto.  
  
Non pensava a come si sarebbe sentito Jared quando avrebbe scoperto quello che lui aveva fatto…nella sua testa Jared non lo amava davvero, lo **odiava** …è solo che non ne era ancora completamente cosciente, quindi non avrebbe potuto soffrire per quello che lui era davvero. Un **mostro.**  
  
Senza contare che, facendola finita, non avrebbe potuto fare più del male a nessuno. Altre persone non sarebbero morte o avrebbero sofferto a causa sua.  
  
 **“Me lo merito.”**  Pensò Jensen, fissando le pastiglie dentro la sua mano, e il bicchiere d’acqua nell’altro.  
   
Stava per portare le pastiglie alla mano, quando all’improvviso un suono di cellulare lo bloccò.  
  
 _Non è possibile…_ pensò, tirando fuori il telefonino dalla tasca della giacca, guardando il display con la vista annebbiata dalle lacrime.  
 _Jared_  
   
  
 _Non rispondere…non rispondere…_ pensò Jensen, ma troppo disperatamente desideroso di sentire la sua voce.  
  
Decise di rispondere, ma cercò di controllare il tono della sua voce per non fargli capire che stava piangendo.  
  
“Jared?”  
  
“Jensen, dove diavolo sei???”  
  
“Come hai fatto a chiamarmi?”  
  
“Ho dimenticato il mio secondo cellulare nella tasca della tua giacca! E meno male..altrimenti non potevo chiamarti…ma perché sei sparito cosi? Ero in pensiero.” Disse Jared.  
  
“Perdonami, non mi sentivo tanto bene…la testa…e ho voluto fare due passi…”  
  
“Jensen…stai…piangendo? Dio mio, che è successo?”  
  
“Lascia stare, non preoccuparti, non è niente…cattivi pensieri.” Disse Jensen, mettendosi una mano sugli occhi.  
  
“Jensen, dimmi dove cazzo sei o vieni immediatamente qui, mi stai facendo preoccupare davvero!!!”  
  
“Tranquillo, cucciolo, adesso torno subito da te.”  
  
“Lo spero, e guarda che conto i minuti.”  
   
   
   
Jensen non riusciva ancora a credere a quello che stava facendo e a quello che stava per fare a Jared…lui forse dopo si sarebbe sentito meglio, ma Jared? Poteva condannarlo a una simile infelicità, senza un briciolo di spiegazione?  
  
No, la morte non era la soluzione… **mai.**  
  
Con poche parole Jared l’aveva spinto al suicidio e con altrettante poche parole, arrabbiate ma dolcissime, l’aveva salvato.  
   
Proprio come aveva fatto Sammy quel giorno…..  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Jensen aveva 20 anni. Era un bel ragazzo, biondo , alto, muscoloso. Tutte le ragazze gli andavano dietro…ma lui aveva occhi solo per Sammy.  
  
Con Sam però non poteva fare l’amore.  
  
C’erano stati altri baci, si…ma oltre a quello non erano andati, perché ritenevano un miracolo già solo il fatto che potevano baciarsi.  
  
Sam capiva che un ragazzo giovane come Jensen, non poteva mantenersi casto o vergine tanto a lungo…e lui per primo non se la sentiva di sottoporlo alla verginità e alla castità forzata, solo perché lo amava.  
  
Fu cosi che con enorme sforzo, disse a Jensen che se voleva fare sesso con le ragazze, poteva, e non doveva più conservarsi per lui.  
  
All’inizio, Jensen fu contrariato e protestò. Non voleva tradirlo…poi però, lo struggimento nel non poter restare insieme in quel modo e il desiderio che sentiva sempre crescere dentro di lui quando erano vicini, lo fece cedere.  
  
Accettò.  
   
  
Sam sembrò prendere bene la cosa, ma quando Jensen fece l’amore per la prima volta con una ragazza, si rabbuiò molto, quasi non lo guardò.  
  
Successivamente la cosa si ripetè, e all’improvviso Sam spari.  
   
Jensen si rese cosi conto di quanto probabilmente aveva sofferto Sam per colpa sua, e disperato chiese perdono al vuoto…perché Sam non c’era più.  
  
Lo supplicò di tornare, ma Sam non tornò più.  
  
Jensen non voleva capacitarsi che l’avesse lasciato per sempre, per via di una cosa che lui stesso l’aveva spinto a fare.  
   
“ **Me l’avevi detto tu!!!! Mi ci hai spinto tu!!!”**  gridava.  
   
   
 _Passarono tre mesi durante i quali Jensen provava a ricominciare, a stare meglio, a rifarsi una vita dimenticando Sam, ma era sempre peggio._  
  
 _Dentro di sé sperava sempre che tornasse._  
  
 _All’improvviso non ce la fece più._  
  
 _Aspettò di essere solo in casa, e legò un cappio ad una trave della soffitta. Aveva già il nodo al collo, e stava quasi per stringere, con le lacrime che gli scendevano giù per il viso._  
   
 _“Jensen, no!!!!”_  
  
 _Jensen quasi rischiò di strozzarsi davvero con la corda, quando senti quella voce._  
  
 _Davanti a lui, Sam lo guardava atterrito con gli occhi sgranati._  
 _Sam si avvicinò a lui, lentamente, e gli disse: “Va tutto bene, Jensen…sono qui..non me ne andrò più lo prometto, ma adesso togliti quel cappio dal collo, ti prego.”_  
 _“Sam…io ho paura…” disse Jensen immobile, sfiorando il cappio…dimenticando momentaneamente che movimentoi dovesse compiere per sopravvivere._  
  
 _“Stai…fermo..ti prego…adesso vengo da te, ma tu non muoverti, ok? Promettimelo!”_  
  
 _“Ok…” disse Jensen._  
   
 _Jensen era in piedi sulla sedia, il cappio al collo non era stretto, anzi…ma la paura aveva immobilizzato Jensen. Sam con una forza che non pensava di avere, sali sulla sedia con lui, gli si avvicinò, e molto, molto cautelamente, gli tolse via il cappio dal collo._  
  
 _Sam senti un grande sollievo pervaderlo quando sollevò il cappio e questo abbandonò il collo di Jensen._  
   
 _Gli tastò il collo come per accertarsi che stesse bene, che non avesse danni. Jensen invece continuava a guardarlo come se stesse guardando un miracolo._  
  
 _“Sammy.” Disse._  
  
 _“Sc-scendiamo da qui.” Disse Sam._  
   
 _Scesero e si abbracciarono forte._  
  
 _“Dovrei riempirti di botte per quello che hai…per quello che stavi per fare!” pianse Sam._  
  
 _Poteva farlo? Jensen aveva un vago ricordo di una volta che Sam gli aveva dato uno schiaffo…senti un accenno di dolore, subito sparito. Chissà se poteva fargliene davvero._  
   
 _“Mi sei mancato cosi tanto” sospirò Jensen._  
  
 _“Anche tu!”_  
  
 _“Dove sei stato? Perché mi hai lasciato?”_  
  
 _“Altrove…non lo so…so che ero cosi tanto arrabbiato…perdonami…”_  
  
 _“Perdonami tu, non posso tornare indietro, ma ti giuro che non sarò mai più di nessuno…nessuna donna..e nessun uomo… **il primo sei stato tu** di cui mi sono innamorato e con nessun altro uomo farò mai l’amore, se non potrò farlo con te, te lo prometto!”_  
  
 _E si baciarono._  
  
 _“Senti, stupido…vediamo di togliere quella porcheria prima che arrivi tua madre e se ne accorga, ok?” gli disse Sam._  
  
 _“Promettimi che non mi lascerai mai più!”_  
  
 _“Te lo prometto!”_  
   
   
Jensen prima di lasciare il magazzino per tornare da Jared, si premurò di buttare via quelle maledette pastiglie.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Quando Jensen tornò da Jared, erano già le 17:00 del pomeriggio. Parlarono, parlarono e parlarono. Non parlarono del segreto, anzi di tutti i segreti che Jensen gli teneva nascosti. Parlarono d’altro.  
  
Jared si confidava con Jensen sullo struggimento che a volte la sua vita, il suo passato, sembravano pesargli come un macigno…della violenza che spesso si auto infliggeva per non farlo pesare agli altri, degli sforzi che faceva per essere tuttavia un uomo buono, malgrado quello che aveva passato.  
  
Della sua solitudine, della paura che nessuno lo avrebbe mai voluto, che non sarebbe stato mai amato perché tutti avrebbero avuto paura di stargli vicino.  
  
Degli incubi angoscianti che spesso faceva di notte.  
  
Di aver sempre desiderato un fratello maggiore che lo proteggesse e lo amasse e scacciasse via gli incubi.  
  
Gli parlò dell’affetto che nutriva per l’ispettore, che era come un padre per lui, ed era andato a sostituire quell’affetto che i suoi veri genitori non avevano potuto dargli.  
  
Jared a volte si chiedeva se ne sarebbero stati in grado da vivi.  
  
A volte la famiglia non era solo chi aveva il tuo stesso sangue.  
  
E poi gli chiese perdono. Gli chiese perdono per averlo fatto entrare nella sua vita e in quella merda che aveva addosso, e che avrebbe dovuto essere più forte e mandarlo via, per proteggerlo, ma non ci riusciva, perché stava cominciando a provare dei sentimenti per lui.  
   
“Quando ti ho visto sparire in quel modo, oggi, ho avuto paura che stessi fuggendo via da me.” gli disse Jared.  
  
“Non pensarci nemmeno. Ho solo…avuto un momento di crollo…ieri notte abbiamo subito un attentato…ci stavo pensando..ecco..ma non…  
  
“Non posso lasciarti più andare, Jensen.” Gli disse Jared, sfiorandogli il mento, e Jensen tremò di amore e eccitazione a quella frase, poco prima che Jared lo baciò.  
   
Jared non sapeva che l’aveva appena salvato dal commettere un gesto che li avrebbe distrutti entrambi, e proprio per questo, perché l’aveva salvato senza neanche saperlo, Jensen lo amò di più.  
   
   
   
*  
  
Jensen non aveva cambiato idea. Pensava ancora che doveva lasciare Jared, per salvarlo…salvarlo da quegli uomini crudeli, e salvarlo anche da lui. Solo, avrebbe trovato il modo di farlo, e di dirglielo, domani.  
  
Non sapeva che Jared aveva già altri piani.  
  
Quando tornarono dalla cenetta romantica al ristorante a base di pesce, Jared lo sorprese, cominciando a spogliarsi in un modo che lasciava intendere le sue intenzioni.  
  
“Jared che cosa stai…?”  
  
“Voglio essere tuo, Jensen. Mi sento pronto.”  
  
“A-aspetta…io non credo che tu sia pronto…sei ancora sconvolto per quello che è successo, e…”  
  
“Appunto per questo, Jensen…noi alla morte rispondiamo con la vita”  
  
“Jared, non voglio approfittarmi di te.”  
   
Jared si avvicinò di più a Jensen, e facendo cosi, fini di spogliarsi completamente…poi gli sfiorò il petto con le dita.  
  
“Ti desidero come non ho mai desiderato nessuna donna, e voglio che la mia prima volta sia con te. _Solo con te!”_  
   
   
   
 ** _il primo sei stato tu_** _di cui mi sono innamorato e con nessun altro uomo farò mai l’amore, se non potrò farlo con te, te lo prometto!”_  
   
   
   
   
Jensen lo guardò a bocca aperta. Jared era nudo, davanti a lui, e gli si stava offrendo con cosi tanto amore, ed era cosi dolce. Lui lo desiderava. Scopri di desiderarlo anche più di quanto avrebbe voluto.  
  
Senza riuscire a fermarsi, si ritrovò ad accarezzargli le spalle, il petto, dappertutto…fino a scendere con la mano sempre più in basso.  
  
Jared si inarcava sotto di lui, e reclinava la testa, mentre Jensen lo baciava sul collo.  
  
Finirono abbracciati. E Jared cominciò a sbottonare la camicia di Jensen e a sbottonargli i jeans.  
   
Si sdraiarono sul letto, ora nudi entrambi.  
   
Jensen fini sdraiato sopra Jared, che lo cingeva contento. Jensen non riusciva ad uscire dalla sensazione di essere il suo **assassino** in un certo senso, colui che dovrebbe fargli del male.  
  
Percepi che Jared non era invece spaventato da lui, anzi, lo amava e lo voleva.  
  
Questa cosa, seppur mlasana, lo eccitava.  
  
Lo eccitava sapere di avere questo potere. Lo eccitava sapere che Jared avrebbe dovuto essere terrorizzato da lui, scappare da lui, e invece lo amava, lo voleva, lo desiderava.  
  
E anche lui lo amava.  
   
Cominciò a lasciargli una scia di baci ardenti sul petto, e a scendere man mano. Ogni bacio una pallottola mancata.  
  
Tornò a baciarlo sulla bocca ardentemente. Il bacio che avrebbe voluto dargli quel giorno che lo mise in salvo su quella scialuppa….l’ultimo bacio che però non ebbe il coraggio di dargli.  
  
Forse perché voleva illudersi che quella non era l’ultima volta che si sarebbero visti.  
   
Jensen lo baciava sul collo. Adorava la pelle di Jared. Cosi morbida e calda.  
  
“Oh, Jensen…mi fai impazzire…mi fai sentire…. **vivo!**!” gli diceva Jared in estasi.  
   
  
Queste parole facevano male a Jensen, dentro di sé si diceva:  
  
 _Fermati, fermati, non fargli anche questo._  
  
Le sue mani però continuavano ad accarezzarlo, a scendere per la sua pancia, e sull’inguine.  
   
“Jared…sei…meraviglioso..” gli disse Jensen, e lo pensava davvero.  
  
Solo con Sam aveva provato un simile senso di appartenenza e possessività.  
  
Credeva che non lo avrebbe mai più riprovato.  
  
Voleva che fosse suo. Voleva che fosse suo per sempre, completamente suo.  
  
Ma questo non era possibile.  
  
Era il suo nemico.  
  
“Jared…” continuava a mormorare mentre sotto di lui Jared gemeva.  
  
“Ti voglio dentro di me.” Gli sussurrava Jared.  
   
Jensen non poteva più aspettare. Si spinse dentro di lui, con calma, a dispetto del desiderio che sentiva crescere dentro di lui sempre più forte.  
  
Era l’estasi più totale. Il piacere più inebriante. I fuochi d’artificio e le stelle. L’amore più dolce.  
  
Jared ansimava sotto di lui e Jensen riusciva solo a pensare che non voleva fargli male.  
  
 **Non voglio farti del male** continuava a pensare Jensen, mentre spingeva piano, ma con passione.  
  
“Dio….Jensen….si, cosi….non fermarti…..” ansimava Jared.  
   
I loro corpi si incastravano cosi bene tra di loro. Era come se fossero nati solo per questo.  
  
“Ah – ah – ahhhh” gemeva Jared, assieme a Jensen. I loro gemiti in sincrono.  
   
Erano alle ultime spinte, quando vennero insieme.  
   
  
Jared si voltò a guardarlo dolcemente. Il viso sudato e rosso.  
  
Anche Jensen gli sorrise. Jared si accorse che tremava e lo abbracciò, e Jensen a quel gesto si inteneri e lo baciò di nuovo.    
  
  



	19. Sam...un'anima disperata

_Non so veramente quand’è cominciata con Jensen._  
  
 _Forse è cominciata quando avevo tre anni….Jensen stava camminando nei pressi di un fiume. lui e i suoi genitori erano andati a prendere il sole. Quel giorno era annoiato e si allontanò un po’._  
  
 _Fu li che ci conoscemmo._  
   
 _Io ero spaurito. Non sapevo dove mi trovassi, e avevo freddo. Tanto freddo._  
  
 _Jensen mi si avvicinò e mi guardò meglio._  
   
 _“Piccolo, ti sei perso?”_  
   
 _“Non lo so.” Risposi io._  
  
 _avevo la faccia sporca di fango e di lacrime, e lui me la puli con un fazzolettino._

 

_Spari in quel momento, sotto i suoi occhi, lasciandolo interdetto e terrorizzato.  
  
 _Anche io ero terrorizzato._  
  
 _Non so come faccio a ricordarmi questa cosa, visto che ero cosi piccolo…ma forse il primo incontro con Jensen è stato cosi…speciale che non potevo dimenticarmelo._  
  
 _Tornai quella sera stessa. Jensen era già nel suo lettino, e non riusciva a prendere sonno. All’improvviso torno io, come un bambino pestifero, e di nuovo in lacrime._  
  
 _“Aiutami…io non so mai dove sono.” Gli dico._  
  
 _Anche Jensen aveva gli occhi umidi. Me ne accorgo solo in un secondo momento._  
  
 _“Un brutto sogno. Ma ci sei tu da consolare ora. Vieni qui.” Mi disse. Entrai nel suo letto, e lasciai che mi abbracciasse e coccolasse per farmi riaddormentare._  
  
 _Forse mi cantò anche una canzone. “Ehi Jude.”__

 

__Io amo Jensen….so che sembra strano che un’entità come me, possa amare, ed essere riamata…ma voglio provare a spiegare la cosa, cercando di non incespicarmi.  
  
 _Voglio provare a spiegare cos’è per me Jensen._  
 _Avete mai desiderato fare come…parte di un qualcosa più grande? Sapere di essere… **proprietà di qualcuno** e allo stesso tempo, esserne felici?_  
  
 _Sapere di appartenere interamente e totalmente a qualcuno, **solo** a quel qualcuno, è uno dei sentimenti più belli che possa esistere._  
  
 _E per me è stato cosi._  
  
 _Io da che posso ricordare, non avevo niente. **Niente**  eccetto Jensen. Non avevo una vita, non avevo una vita che io potessi **ricordare**  almeno._  
  
 _Dove andavo quando sparivo? Non lo so. Non l’ho mai saputo._  
  
 _So però che tornavo sempre da **lui.**_  
  
 _Le persone aspettano per una vita intera il segnale che hanno incontrato la persona giusta. La persona destinata a stare insieme a loro, aspettano per una vita intera, senza mai trovarla o trovare il segnale._  
  
 _Invece io no….io sapevo **esattamente** di essere destinato a Jensen…perché altrimenti sarei tornato sempre da lui? Perché solo lui poteva vedermi, sentirmi, toccarmi, parlarmi, **amarmi?**_  
  
 _E sapete una cosa? È sempre stata ricambiata la cosa._  
  
 _Si, perché Jensen provava e sentiva il mio stesso sentimento di appartenenza._  
  
 _Capiva anche lui che io ero suo, solo suo, e Jensen non ha mai desiderato altro che appartenere totalmente a qualcuno, e che quel qualcuno appartenesse per sempre a lui._  
  
 _Un rapporto esclusivo. E con me ce l’aveva._  
   
 _L’amore non era preventivato. Siamo cresciuti praticamente assieme, saremmo potuti essere come fratelli._  
  
 _Ma cosi non è stato. Per nessuno dei due.  
__ _

 

___Jensen ci provava ad avere una vita al di fuori di me, tante volte io lo spingevo, perché non volevo si isolasse per colpa mia…lui trovava scuse…dicevo che ero piccolo, che non poteva lasciarmi da solo, ma io sapevo che le volte in cui sparivo per ore, restava fermo a fissare il vuoto, nell’attesa che io tornassi, spesso contando i minuti.  
  
 _Con me Jensen poteva avere quello che aveva sempre desiderato._  
  
 ** _Profondità, amore, spiritualità._**  
  
 _Un amore che non chiedeva niente in cambio. Un amore che non poteva essere visto da nessuno, e quindi totalmente immune da critiche, pregiudizi, e viceversa per niente influenzato da commenti positivi e complimenti da parenti e amici._  
  
 _Sapete, spesso la gente è condizionata da quello che i loro amici e parenti dicono dei loro partner. Finiscono per vederla come loro, anche se fingono che non è cosi. Se i loro partner sono ben visti infatti, c’è più probabilità che la relazione continui o che sfoci in un matrimonio. Viceversa, se i partner sono odiati, c’è più probabilità che la relazione finisca tragicamente._  
   
 _Jensen cercava sempre di parlare meno possibile di me con gli altri. Un giorno litigammo per questo. Io gli rinfacciavo di pensare che era pazzo, lui mi disse che non lo pensava, solo non voleva che mi portassero via da lui in qualche modo._  
   
   
   
   
 _Jensen aveva sempre paura che io un giorno me ne sarei andato e l’avrei lasciato solo._  
  
 _Pensava che fossi un amico immaginario, me ne rendevo conto…quindi si isolava di proposito, pensando che se era davvero cosi, se rimaneva solo, c’erano maggiori probabilità che non me ne andassi. All’epoca aveva 14 anni._  
  
 ** _“Quello che stai dicendo è assurdo!”_** _gli dissi io un giorno. Eravamo nel cortile della scuola._  
  
 _“Non mi interessa.” Rispose lui._  
  
 _“Jens…se davvero io non esisto, prima o poi dovrò andarmene…e tu non potrai fare niente!” gli dissi triste._  
  
 _“Tu non hai capito… **io non esisto se non ci sei anche tu!”** mi disse, spiazzandomi un sacco._  
   
   
   
   
 ** _Ossessione. Ossessione. Ossessione._** _Ossessione che poi divenne **amore.**_  
  
 _Io amavo Jensen perché sapevo di essere destinato a lui. Lo amavo perché lui mi amava. Lo amavo perché poteva scegliere di amare qualcun altro…e invece amava **me.** Amava solo me._  
  
 _Lo amavo perché era il mio riferimento. Il mio punto fermo. L’unica cosa nella mia vita che contasse e da cui continuavo a tornare. L’unica cosa che mi sarebbe mancata anche conoscendo la parte nascosta di me, se mai ne avevo una._  
  
 _E lo amavo perché mi accorsi di non voler conoscere l’altra parte se ciò voleva dire separarmi da lui._  
  
 _Lo amavo perché da quando mi vide sotto quel ponte, non mi abbandonò mai._  
  
 _Non smise mai di prendersi cura di me._  
   
 _Lo amo perché neanche i grandi conoscono l’Amore, e figurati i piccoli._  
  
 _Lui invece, era solo un bambino quando mi conobbe, e dal primo momento si prese l’impegno di non abbandonarmi mai._  
 _I bambini piccoli si dimenticano subito dei primi amici…quando crescono non si ricordano più di loro…Jensen avrebbe potuto farmi sparire in un lampo, entrando nell’età della pubertà._  
  
 _Avrebbe potuto decidere di voler frequentare qualcuno che tutti vedessero, qualcuno da presentare._  
  
 _I bambini si stancano presto degli amici immaginari._  
  
 _Lui no. mi aspettava sempre. Sempre._  
   
  
 _Non mi sono mai sentito cosi…. **amato..** so che sembra un controsenso…se non ho una vita al di fuori di Jensen, non posso dire di poter fare paragoni…ma è questa la cosa strana…pur non avendoli, so che non desidero averne. So che è lui quello che voglio vicino a me…non vorrei nessun altro!_  
 _ _ _

___  
_Restavamo sempre insieme. Sempre. E nel frattempo crescevamo._  
  
 _Crescevamo e il nostro corpo cambiava. Io dormivo sempre nel letto di Jensen, ma non nascondo che a volte sentivo un po’ di imbarazzo._  
  
 _Non era più come quando eravamo bambini. jensen aveva bisogno a volte di provacy. Come tutti i maschi, a volte si toccano. C’ero io e non poteva._  
  
 _Sentiva caldo, ma restare in mutande nel letto con me sembrava imbarazzante._  
  
 _E man mano che jensen cresceva, io notavo quanto bello e forte diventava._  
  
 _Le sue braccia erano forti e muscolose. Mi piaceva sentire la consistenza sotto le mie dita._  
  
 _E a lui piaceva che lo toccavo._  
  
 _Me ne accorgevo da come mi sorrideva._  
   
 _Cominciai ad accorgermi che qualcosa stava cambiando, dai sorrisi che faceva quando lo toccavo o quando incrociavamo lo sguardo._  
  
 _Lui mi aveva sempre sorriso, ma in quel modo lo faceva da poco._  
  
 _Quando mi appoggiava la mano sulla gamba, sentivo un tocco più ricercato e più caldo._  
  
 _Quando mi toccava il collo, sembrava che mi stava facendo una carezza._  
  
 _I nostri occhi tendevano a incrociarsi un po’ troppo spesso…_  
  
 _Le sue labbra finivano un po’ troppo spesso vicino alla mia guancia._  
  
 _E notavo anche quante volte si perdeva a fissare le mie labbra…_  
   
 _Avevo tredici anni, e Jensen non si sarebbe mai approfittato di quello che finora considerava come il suo fratelino…a meno che non avessi preso io in pugno la situazione…_  
  
 _Ammetto di avere trovato una scusa per baciarlo…_  
  
 _Non mi aspettavo però la sua dichiarazione dolcissima._  
  
 _Quella venne proprio inaspettata._  
  
 ** _“Credo di amarti”_**  
 _e li mi sciolsi proprio come burro._  
   
  
 _Lo baciai, perché sapevo che era quello che voleva anche lui._  
  
 _Ed è stato meraviglioso quando jensen ricambiò, tenendomi una mano sul viso e guidando lui il bacio._  
  
 ** _“Si, baciami, Jensen.”_** _Pensavo._  
 _ _ _

___Noi potevamo toccarci e dormivamo sempre abbracciati ma non sapevamo di poter avere anche un contatto cosi…intimo. Le nostre lingue si sono incontrate e non ho percepito alcuna differenza.  
  
 _Jensen non si è ritirato sconvolto perché ha sentito una lingua di carta, di plastica, o trasparente…neanche di gomma. Anzi!_  
  
 _Era come se la materia e l’antimateria – che sarei io – avessero trovato il modo di amarsi._  
  
 _E la bocca di Jensen era…straordinaria. Jensen è un ottimo baciatore. Bacia meravigliosamente. È appassionato, dolce, romantico._  
  
 _Quando ci stacchiamo, jensen sta ancora sorridendo e io sono cosi felice…ma dura poco…_  
  
 _Subito prendo a tremare, e ho il terrore di morire._  
  
 _È stato come avere un attacco di panico._  
  
 _Sono stato malissimo e jensen non finiva più di implorarmi perdono. Poverino, quanto si è spaventato quella volta, credendo che mi stava uccidendo._  
  
 _Lui credette di esser riuscito a calmarmi dicendomi che non mi avrebbe baciato mai più, perché io ero cosi terrorizzato, che quella promessa mi calmò._  
  
 _In realtà era si cosi, ma non nel modo in cui ha pensato lui. Mi terrorizzò tanto con quella promessa, che io mi calmai, solo per rassicurare lui, che non c’era bisogno di arrivare a tanto._  
  
 _Perché, quel bacio…..cavolo….ne avrei voluti altri mille cosi._  
  
 _Jensen però non era della stessa opinione._  
   
   
   
   
   
 _Jensen non voleva più baciarmi da quel momento. Aveva paura che quella crisi sarebbe ricapitata e non voleva più farmi del male. Ovviamente neanche il ricordo di quel dolore, riusci a farmi dimenticare il piacere delle sue labbra._  
  
 _Ok, il mio corpo era stato scosso come se avessi attraversato la corrente elettrica…ma durò poco, no? Cavolo, volevo risentire le labbra di Jensen. Volevo risentire il loro sapore._  
  
 _Ero certo che non sarebbe più ricapitato…e se sarebbe ricapitato…beh avrei potuto sopportarlo….e forse col tempo mi sarebbe quasi sembrato di non sentire niente._  
   
 _Far cambiare idea a Jensen sui baci, non fu difficile. Stavamo sempre insieme, e io lo provocavo di continuo, quando eravamo sdraiati sul letto._  
  
 _A volte gli rubavo baci a stampo quando camminavamo…Jensen faceva finta di arrabbiarsi, ma in realtà apprezzava._  
  
 _Sentivo a volte una lieve scossa a quei contatti, ma poi spari._  
  
 _Jensen **voleva** i miei baci in realtà, quindi non è che poteva mandarmi via con fermezza._  
  
 _I suoi tentativi erano sempre più deboli._  
  
 _A volte mi sembrava di molestarlo, e se non avessi saputo che lo voleva, l’avrei pensato davvero._  
   
 _Lo volevamo talmente tanto, che poi non senti neanche più dolore._  
  
 _Solo una strana sensazione di **vibrare**. Vibrare in alto._  
  
 _E Jensen sentiva lo stesso._  
  
 _Quando ci baciavamo, vibravamo._  
  
 _E quando ci baciavamo con la lingua, era come volare._  
  
 _“ **Tu mi fai vedere il paradiso.”**  Mi disse una volta._  
   
   
   
   
   
 _Jensen era diverso dagli altri ragazzi, ok?_  
  
 _Non era come se avesse frenesia di…ehm…quello._  
  
 _Ok, forse si…ma mi amava._  
  
 _Non mi avrebbe mai tradito._  
  
 _Voleva conservarsi per me, ma allo stesso tempo non voleva far l’amore con me._  
  
 _Non sapeva cosa sarebbe potuto succedere._  
  
 _Non si sapeva che cosa fossi in realtà io…un fantasma, un’entità…forse se avessimo fatto l’amore, mi avrebbe ucciso._  
  
 _Io non lo credevo, ma Jensen si._  
  
 _Continuavamo a baciarci, ma lui non voleva andare oltre._  
  
 _Io ero consapevole che questa situazione non poteva andare avanti per molto._  
  
 _Jensen era un bellissimo ragazzo…le ragazze gli andavano dietro._  
  
 _Non avrei potuto sopportare il giorno che mi avrebbe tradito, perché non ce la faceva più._  
  
 _Cosi, decisi di anticipare i tempi._  
  
 _Gli dissi che poteva andare a letto con le ragazze._  
  
 _Lui si infuriò e mi rinfacciò di non amarlo._  
  
 _Tipico di Jensen._  
  
 _Credo fu il primo e unico schiaffo che gli diedi nella mia  vita – non vita._  
   
 _Alla fine tanti piagnistei per niente, perché poi dopo accettò._  
  
 _Io sapevo già che avrebbe accettato, perché fare allora tante scenate? Accetta subito e buonanotte._  
  
 _Anzi, MEGLIO, accetta subito e vattene a fanculo!_  
  
 _Mi dispiace. Io sono cosi, ok?_  
  
 _Si, gliel’avevo detto io che poteva farlo…_  
  
 _Ma non sapevo come mi sarei sentito._  
   
 _Quando tornò a casa quella notte e io sapevo già quello che lui aveva fatto…non ce la feci a non arrabbiarmi. Feci finta di nulla ma più facevo finta che fosse tutto a posto, e più maceravo di rabbia._  
  
 _Più mi sforzavo di non farmi vedere arrabbiato e più ribollivo. Il mio non – sangue ribolliva._  
  
 _Avrei voluto picchiarlo fino a fargli perdere i sensi._  
  
 _Come hai osato tradirmi, figlio di puttana?_  
   
 _La cosa si ripetè, e io non ce la feci più._  
  
 _non ero veramente andato via. C’ero ancora, anche se i momenti di buio in cui non sapevo più dove finivo, continuavano persistenti._  
  
 _C’ero ancora, ma non riuscivo a perdonarglielo._  
  
 _Forse per la prima volta, volevo liberarmi di questo legame che sentivo come troppo doloroso e soffocante in quel momento._  
  
 _Non avevo messo in conto però quanto forti erano i nostri sentimenti._  
  
 ** _cosi presenti nonostante tutto._**  
  
 _Jensen tentò il suicidio e io rimasi cosi scioccato che venni allo scoperto._  
  
 _Dovevo assolutamente impedirglielo._  
  
 _Li mi accorsi veramente di quanto non ero disposto a perderlo._  
  
 _Li mi accorsi veramente di quanto lui non era disposto a perdere me. A lasciarmi andare._  
  
 _Li capii quanto mi amava e quanto io lo amavo._  
   
 Forse no. forse non è stato il momento in cui Jensen tentò il suicidio, che io capii quanto lo amavo.  
  
 _No, quello è stato il momento in cui ho capito quanto **lui** mi amava._  
  
 _Ma solo quando decisi di fare l’amore con lui, rischiando tutto, capii quanto **io** lo amavo._  
   
 _Jensen non andò più con nessun altro. Non poteva cancellare le esperienze che aveva avuto, ma mi promise che non sarebbe mai stato con un uomo, se non poteva farlo con me._  
  
 _Mantenne quella promessa._  
  
 _Ovviamente a Jared non poteva dire che le famose esperienze che aveva avuto con i ragazzi, le aveva avute con me!_  
   
   
   
 _Jensen era cosi felice che fossi tornato, che forzare le sue resistenze non era difficile come lo è stato per la questione dei baci._  
  
 _Quasi mi sento un mostro per aver approfittato di quella sua debolezza._  
  
 _È solo che lo volevo cosi tanto. Volevo appartenergli. Volevo che fosse mio e volevo che mi sentisse suo. Completamente._  
  
 _Sapevo che lui voleva la stessa cosa e questo mi faceva impazzire. Non mi faceva ragionare._  
  
 _Sapevo anche che impazziva per il mio odore, e giocavo su questo. Gli baciavo il collo in maniera sensuale, quando eravamo sul letto._  
  
 _Lui non mi guardava o si sforzava di non farlo._  
  
 _Sapevo però che non poteva resistermi._  
   
   
 _Alla fine, dopo un bel po’ di provocazioni, cominciò a cedere. Jensen non poteva resistere ai miei baci sul collo._  
  
 _Può essere un tormento, quando desideri qualcuno._  
  
 _Un giorno, mentre lo stavo baciando sul collo, roteò la testa, per invertire i movimenti, e prese lui a baciarmi il collo, cercando di smorzare quell’eccitazione._  
  
 _Io ero in estasi. Il desiderio che sentivamo entrambi era troppo eccitante._  
  
 _Troppo._  
  
 _Quel giorno gli schemi si ruppero._  
  
 _Le regole, la logica, la razionalità…tutto a puttane._  
  
 _Jensen mi baciò il collo e mi artigliò la maglietta, quasi ad aggrapparsi a essa.mi strinse forte a sé, e dopo pochi minuti ci spogliammo._  
  
 _“Sam…Sam….Sam…” ripeteva come una litania, mentre mi riempiva la bocca di baci bagnati._  
  
 _“Ahhh.” Gemevo io, tenendogli la testa, mentre mi lasciava una scia di baci roventi sul petto._  
   
 _Lo guardai e vide sul suo volto un’espressione colpevole, ma anche bruciante di desiderio._  
  
 _Lo baciai dolcemente, incoraggiandolo._  
  
 _Aprii le gambe, attirandolo a me, e stringendolo a me._  
  
 _Le nostre nudità che cozzavano, eccitate._  
   
   
 _Facemmo l’amore. E il dolore arrivò insieme al piacere._  
  
 _Il piacere proveniva dagli strati più bassi di me, e il dolore dagli strati più alti._  
  
 _La testa…dio, mi sembrava come se mi si spaccasse in due._  
  
 _Allo stesso tempo, provavo un piacere inebriante nel punto in cui Jensen si spingeva dentro di me._  
  
 _Non spingeva troppo forte, perché era la prima volta per entrambi, con un ragazzo… e questo mi permetteva di godere appieno._  
  
 _Valeva per entrambi._  
  
 _Jensen si preoccupava di non farmi troppo male, ma quando vide che ero sofferente, quasi si fermò._  
  
 _“No…continua…”_  
  
 _“Sta capitando qualcosa..” obiettò Jensen, spaventato._  
  
 _Io gli feci cenno con la mano, di aspettare._  
  
 _Lui aspettò, spaventato._  
  
 _Io presi fiato e poi gli dissi di continuare._  
   
 _Dopo poco, l’orgasmo ci colse entrambi nello stesso momento. Momento in cui peraltro, gridammo._  
  
 _Fu molto imbarazzante. Per entrambi._  
  
 _E poi divenne triste..perchè dopo pochi minuti che avevamo finito di fare l’amore, io spari di nuovo._  
  
 _Per ore._  
   
 _Posso solo immaginare lo stato di angoscia in cui lasciai il povero Jensen, il mio amore, ma non è stata colpa mia. Il sesso con Jensen mi aveva sfiancato. Forse indebolito._  
  
 _Ma poi tornai._  
  
 _Jensen mi abbracciò disperato, mentre io gli sussurravo, accarezzandogli i capelli:_  
  
 _“Ehi, te l’avevo detto che tornerò sempre da te.”_  
   
   
 _Ovviamente la situazione minacciò di ripetersi come un circolo vizioso. Jensen che da capo non voleva fare l’amore con me._  
  
 _Io che dopo un po’, anzi pochissimo a dire la verità, nonostante ricordi poco piacevoli di testa spaccata in due, cominciavo già ad andare in astinenza del suo corpo dentro il mio._  
  
 _Sapevo che lui era nella stessa situazione ma ammetterlo l’avrebbe fatto sentire un mostro, perciò non lo diceva._  
  
 _Forse ero io il **mostro** , Si sarebbe cosi spiegato la mia maledizione di sparire e riapparire e non avere una vita mia._  
  
 _Il gioco di provocazioni si ripetè. Io che mi sdraio al fianco di Jensen sul letto. Lo bacio dolcemente, e poi gli infilo una mano dentro i jeans…_  
  
 _Lui che non si sposta. Chiude solo gli occhi._  
  
 _Io che non mi fermo._  
  
 _Mi spoglio e gli salgo a cavalcioni._  
  
 _Lui che mi accarezza. Cede. Mi ribalta._  
  
 _Ma è un ribaltamento piacevole stavolta._  
  
 _Rido. Sono contento. Sono felice._  
  
 _Ci baciamo e facciamo l’amore come due amanti disperati ai quali non è possibile amarsi, ma che lo fanno lo stesso._  
   
 _Jensen impara ben presto i punti che mi fanno impazzire. I baci sul collo, e quando mi sfiora e mi mordicchia i capezzoli._  
  
 _Io invece imparo che va in estasi quando lo accarezzo nella parte interna delle cosce, e quando lo accarezzo in mezzo alle gambe, e con la punta della lingua lo stuzzico proprio li._  
  
 _So che si eccita come se stesse per avere un orgasmo, quando sono più intraprendente e ho quell’espressione che lui definisce **erotica ed illegale.**_  
   
 _Imparo ben presto che il nostro non è solo **sesso, ma amore**. Jensen che mi abbraccia e mi stringe quando facciamo l’amore, e che mi guarda come se fossi la cosa più preziosa che esista…è **tutto per me**_  
  
 _E io voglio essere **tutto** per lui._  
   
  
 _Avevo sempre l’impressione che la mia essenza si spezzasse, quando facevamo l’amore…la testa mi faceva sempre male, ma non potevo smettere. Non volevo._  
  
 _E poi alla fine fini anche il dolore._  
  
 _La sensazione di smarrirsi, di perdersi, c’era sempre…ma io mi concentravo su Jensen. con lui mi spezzavo, ma allo stesso tempo, con lui tornavo intero._  
   
   
 _Non ci separammo neanche quando Jensen divenne un soldato…no…_  
  
 _Gli fui accanto…lo consolai…non lo abbandonai neanche li._  
  
 _Adesso però…_  
  
 _Non capisco…noi siamo destinati a stare insieme…non può buttare tutto all’aria per uno che ha conosciuto soltanto ieri…_  
  
 _Dovevi ucciderlo. Non innamorartene, cazzo._  
  
 _Perché? Perché?_  
  
 _Perché, Jensen? Perché stai facendo questo a **noi?”**_  
   
   
_ _ _


	20. Jared...un'anima romantica...

_Io non ho mai potuto affezionarmi a qualcuno._  
  
_Chiunque era una potenziale persona che avrei messo in pericolo._  
  
_Chiunque era un potenziale nemico che mi voleva fare la pelle._  
  
_Chiunque era una potenziale persona che una volta scoperto chi ero e con chi avevo a che fare, mi avrebbe abbandonato….._  
  
_Certo, ne ho avuti di amici e anche di ragazze….ma tutti amori e amicizie casuali…a volte durati il tempo di un’estate. A volte un po’ di più….ma non durevoli._  
   
   
_Quando incontrai per la prima volta Jensen, non avevo idea che sarebbe accaduto **nell’acqua** …_  
  
_L’acqua…il soffio che dà la vita…_  
  
_Oppure la **morte.**_  
  
_È buffo pensare che il nostro primo incontro sia derivato da un salvataggio._  
  
_Si può dire che io gli ho salvato la vita._  
  
_Le prime parole che mi disse furono: “No! ti farò affondare!”_  
  
**_Ti farò affondare_** _disse la voce celestiale, quella di un angelo!_  
  
_È mai possibile? **Jensen** pensava di farmi affondare, e non capiva che invece mi stava salvando!_  
  
_Il momento in cui io l’ho salvato e il momento in cui l’ho conosciuto, fu il momento che tornai a vivere!_  
  
_Quando i soccorsi stavano per raggiungerci, e io stavo per svenire, Jensen mi parlava, dicendomi di respirare piano, mi sosteneva, e le sue braccia e la sua voce mi hanno tranquillizzato..sono stati l’appiglio per impedirmi di non svenire._  
  
_Svenne lui però, e quando cercai di riparlargli, non si ricordava di me..peggio ancora, ne aveva paura! Non potevo sopportare che avesse paura di me, che volesse allontanarmi._  
  
_Ne ero ferito._  
   
_Quando tornò in sé, si ricordò di me, ma non della crisi di nervi che aveva avuto…scherzammo e ridemmo come bambini, amici, fratelli…come se ci conoscessimo da una vita._  
  
_Mi piace il suo umorismo, il suo sorriso dolce, gli occhi che si illuminano mentre mi guarda._  
  
_È simpatico e sembra anche buono e dolce._  
  
_Il fatto che siamo entrambi senza memoria, non mi preoccupa. Anzi, lo trovo un valore aggiunto…un’altra cosa che ci accomuna._  
   
_Lo invito a casa mia..le sue battutine un po’ a sfondo sessuale mi mettono a disagio, ma in fondo mi divertono…voglio sentirne altre._  
   
_Lui è stupito del fatto che lo accolgo nella mia casa, senza neanche sapere chi è. Potrebbe essere chiunque, dice. Io non gli dico che penso che sia una persona buona, lascio ancora per me questo tipo di sentimenti. Voglio che siano solo miei, ancora per un po’…e poi forse non voglio affezionarmi._  
   
**_Troppo tardi_** _per quello. Jensen finisce nel mio letto.  Quasi non riesco a credere di averglielo chiesto.._  
  
“Vuoi…venire a dormire di là con me?”  
  
_Per fortuna non ha rifiutato._  
  
“Non credo che tu dovresti restare da solo stanotte.   
  
_Non credo che tu dovresti restare da solo mai più._  
   
   
_Dormiamo abbracciati e cavolo! Non mi sono mai sentito meglio._  
  
_La mia schiena e tutto il mio corpo erano completamente rilassati e gridarono quando si staccarono da lui._  
  
_Avrei voluto restare in quel letto e coccolarlo magari._  
  
_Accarezzargli e arruffargli i capelli…ma non ci conoscevamo nemmeno._  
  
_Era meglio se uscivo da quel letto invece e gli risparmiavo un risveglio decisamente imbarazzante._  
  
_Sarebbe stato più contento se al suo risveglio avrebbe trovato una bella colazione._  
  
_Ero contento di prepararla per lui._  
  
_Speravo che ce ne sarebbero state altre._  
  
_Purtroppo non riesco neanche a preparargli la prima, che svengo._  
   
   
   
_Quando mi risveglio all’ospedale, la prima cosa che vedo fu Jensen, la prima cosa che sento, oltre alla sua voce, è il suo abbraccio._  
  
_E lo adoro. Adoro il suo abbraccio. Cosi morbido, protettivo…proprio come stanotte…e già sento di non poterlo lasciare andare mai più._  
   
   
_Quando parlo con l’ispettore e mi fa capire di avere delle riserve su Jensen, reagisco male e quasi piango davanti a Jensen…all’ispettore raccontai che ho bisogno di avere degli amici, ma in realtà sapevo di avere bisogno di qualcuno **da amare** …è solo che non volevo ammetterlo a me stesso. _  
   
   
_Ho raccontato a poche persone della mia storia, tutte sparite. Jensen era l’unico che avrei sofferto però davvero tanto se fosse sparito. L’unico che desideravo veramente che non sparisse._  
  
_Per questo dovevo proteggerlo. Cercai di mandarlo via perché avevo l’impressione che se non ci riuscivo adesso, che ero ancora in tempo, poi non ce l’avrei fatta mai più._  
  
_Lui però mi abbraccia._  
  
_Mi chiede se sono figlio unico..quasi a voler sostituire la presenza di un fratello per me._  
  
_Oh, Jensen, tu sei di più. Molto di più._  
   
   
“Non lo so, io…forse perché nella mia vita non sono mai riuscito a tenere niente…avevo l’impressione di vedermi scivolare via le cose e non potevo fare niente per trattenerle, se ne andavano via da me come…come  **fantasmi…”**  
  
“Dio, non so perché ti sto raccontando queste cose…” _gli dico, seguitando a sentirmi ridicolo._  
   
_Era vero, nella mia vita ho sempre visto le cose prima o poi andare via…è per questo che non mi sono mai permesso di amare profondamente nessuno. Temevo di rimanerne schiacciato._  
   
   
_Quando gli chiedo di Sammy, immagino che per lui deve essere molto importante, e mi sento geloso. Ecco, visto quindi perché non mi affeziono mai a nessuno?_  
  
_Io non posso affezionarmi mai a nessuno. Sono morboso. **Morboso.**_  
  
_E tremendamente geloso._  
  
_Capisco però che non vuole parlarne perché il ricordo lo rattrista e forse non ha neanche recuperato tutti i ricordi…quindi non insisto e poi non voglio davvero che ricordi di lui._  
  
_Voglio che pensi a me._  
   
   
_“Ti piace?” gli chiedo, alludendo a Venezia. Gli sfioro la mano, e subito ho paura che si sarebbe ritratto, ma non lo fa._  
  
_Dice solo: “Si.”_  
  
_Cosa vuoi farmi capire, Jensen? Ti prego, se non provi lo stesso che provo io, non illudermi. Lasciami ora. Ti prego._  
   
   
   
   
“Forse dovremmo fermarci” disse Jared, guardando l’acqua scura e limpida davanti a loro.  
  
  
“Ma  **ci siamo fermati** ” rispose lui.  
  
_“mi…mi gira la testa..” risposi io._  
  
_Non faccio neanche in tempo a voltarmi che mi bacia._  
  
_Mi bacia pronunciando il mio nome._  
  
_Si, fallo ancora…di ancora il mio nome.._  
  
_Ma dopo…prima baciami. **Baciami.**_  
  
_Dio, le sue labbra sono cosi morbide, carnose, setose…si adattano cosi bene sulle mie._  
  
_Il suo viso si adatta cosi bene sul mio._  
  
_Sembrano fatti apposta per questo._  
   
_Provo ad allontanarlo, per proteggerlo **da me** , ma non posso! Sono già troppo preso da lui, e quando ritorna in casa, da me, non riesco a mandarlo via._  
  
_Desidero solo tornare a letto. Con lui._  
   
   
   
_Il risveglio fu il risveglio che avevo desiderato dal primo giorno che dormimmo insieme._  
  
_Nessuno dei due aveva più vergogna nel dormire abbracciati, e non lesinavamo baci, carezze e coccole._  
  
_Mi coccolava come se fossi la cosa più preziosa della terra._  
  
_E adoravo il modo in cui mi stringeva i fianchi..la schiena..e mi attirava a lui._  
  
_Cosi premuroso e possessivo._  
  
_Jensen era perfetto. Dolce ma erotico, mi faceva sentire amato e allo stesso tempo desiderato._  
  
_Voleva fare l’amore con me, non poteva nasconderlo._  
  
_Anch’io. Anch’io, Jensen._  
  
_L’avrei fatto quella mattina stessa, ma volevo stupidamente far passare ancora un po’ di tempo._  
  
_Dovevo concentrarmi, dovevo darmi una calmata e soprattutto permettere ai miei sentimenti di viaggiare più lenti, perché cosi veloci come stavano facendo, mi facevano girare la testa._  
  
_Sembrava di stare su un ottovolante impazzito._  
   
   
   
_Le due volte in cui mi preoccupai tantissimo, sono state quando Jensen fini all’ospedale per via di un’asse cadutagli in testa, che lo fece cadere nel fiume._  
  
_Ebbi paura di perderlo, cosi come quando scappò in quel modo dalla mia seconda manifestazione._  
  
_La prima volta ebbi paura che morisse, la seconda volta ebbi paura che volesse fuggire da me._  
  
_Non potevo lasciarlo andare via, non dopo che mi confessò di stare cominciando a provare dei sentimenti per me, capite?_  
  
_Non potevo!_  
  
_Sentimenti! Oh, Jensen, io già ti amo! Amami anche tu, volevo dirgli._  
  
_Lascia stare Sammy, lascia stare qualsiasi donna tu abbia mai avuto._  
  
**_Dimenticali. Dimenticali tutti! pensa solo a me!_**  
  
_Volevo che fosse mio in ogni modo possibile. Volevo appartenergli. Sentire il suo corpo caldo contro il mio._  
  
_Volevo dargli il mio calore e prendere il suo._  
  
_Volevo che mi baciasse e in quei baci mi donasse il suo amore._  
  
_Volevo che prendesse il mio amore!_  
  
_Volevo che prendesse tutto. **Tutto.**_  
   
  
  
_Facemmo l’amore e il modo in cui mi toccava, il modo in cui mi guardava, il modo in cui mi baciava…il modo in cui mi teneva stretto….come se gli appartenessi da sempre…_  
  
_Come se fossimo **anime gemelle.**_  
   
  
_Non posso più lasciarti andare._  
   
   
 


	21. Sesso sfrenato e passione incontrollabile

Jensen si svegliò non avvertendo più il corpo di Jared contro di sé. Mosse una mano a cercarlo, a tentoni, senza risultato. Sbuffò.  
  
Poco distante senti una risatina. Apri gli occhi.  
  
“Cerchi me?” chiese Jared.  
  
Davanti a lui, Jared rideva, guardandolo. Aveva la camicia ancora sbottonata. Era nudo dalla vita in giù. Si voltò, dandogli una bella panoramica del suo sedere, mentre cercava delle mutande nel suo cassetto.  
  
Jensen gli diede una pacca sul sedere, e Jared rise.  
  
“Vuoi provocarmi?” gli chiese, sorridendo.  
  
“Calma, Godzilla..mi sono appena fatto una doccia” gli disse Jared, dandogli un bacio sulle labbra.  
  
“Se mi chiamavi, la facevamo insieme” gli disse Jensen sulle sue labbra.  
  
“Purtroppo ho un appuntamento con l’ispettore..anzi, sono già in ritardissimo.” Gli disse Jared.  
  
“E come mai?” gli chiese malizioso. “Troppo stanco?”  
  
“A dire il vero, sono sveglio da un bel po’…ma mi piaceva guardarti dormire” gli disse dolcemente.  
   
Dopo questa frase, Jensen prese Jared per la vita e lo riattirò a sé.  
  
“Jensen, sono in ritardo” gli ripetè Jared dolcemente, accarezzandogli i capelli.  
  
“Non puoi dirmi certe cose e pretendere che resti fermo” gli disse Jensen, inclinando la testa in su.  
  
Jared gli diede un altro bacio e gli disse: “Non vedo l’ora di riprendere…quello che abbiamo cominciato stanotte…ma adesso devo andare” gli disse.  
  
Jensen gemette, ma lo lasciò andare.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Jensen non sapeva che cosa fare. Si era immaginato quella mattinata diversa. Si era immaginato lui e Jared che restavano a letto a coccolarsi tutta la mattina.  
  
Forse non avrebbero fatto necessariamente ancora l’amore, ma comunque sarebbero restati tutta la mattina a coccolarsi.  
  
No, aspetta…forse si dai, avrebbero fatto ancora l’amore, e poi sarebbero rimasti per la restante mattinata a coccolarsi a letto…  
  
Aspetta, però prima avrebbero fatto una romantica colazione…forse gliel’avrebbe preparata lui stesso…pensò sorridendo.  
  
Accidenti, se non avesse dormito tanto, e se non fosse cosi dormiglione, avrebbe potuto preparargliela lui, prima che Jared si svegliasse!  
  
Si disse mentalmente che avrebbe pensato a rimediare.  
  
Poi si ricordò che lui assieme a Jared non dovrebbe proprio starci, e senti una fitta al cuore al pensiero….  
   
  
  
Rimase parecchi minuti buoni a rimuginare e a pensare, e a pensare anche a Sam…l’aveva…l’aveva tradito con **Jared?**  
  
Il pensiero era talmente bruciante e scottante da far male. Che cosa avrebbe pensato di lui?  
  
Perché l’aveva fatto? Non c’era mai stato **nessuno** davanti a Sam. Jensen non ha mai voluto nessun altro..poi è arrivato Jared, e l’ha sconvolto cosi profondamente che….  
  
E Sam….Sam…ne sentiva la mancanza, è solo che quando era con Jared gli sembrava di non sentirla, e questo non riusciva a capirlo…non capiva **perché**. Forse si stava disinammorando di lui?  
   
   
  
  
  
  
Dopo diversi altri minuti, decise di andare in cucina per bere un po’ di latte. Aveva la testa cosi piena di pensieri che si accavallavano e si contraddicevano tra loro, che gli sembrava di non capire più niente. Doveva pensare, capire…  
  
Quando però raggiunse la cucina, quasi sobbalzò, trovandosi davanti proprio Jared, che lo guardava minaccioso.  
  
“JARED! Mi hai fatto spaventare…ma quando sei tornato???” gli chiese.  
  
Lui scosse la testa e rispose freddo. “Non **Jared**. Riprova meglio”  
  
Jensen sbarrò gli occhi. “SAM!”  
  
Sam fece un sorriso tirato, molto freddo.  
   
  
  
  
“Mi fa strano che ti ricordi ancora il mio nome…” disse.  
  
Jensen lo stava guardando ora con un’espressione incredibilmente triste.  
   
“Considerato che…con il tuo nuovo amichetto…stai guardando al futuro!” scandi bene le parole.  
  
“Tu….tu…”  
  
“Oh, si..lo so…so di come voi due vi davate da fare ieri notte, come cavalli selvatici..” disse Sam sprezzante, senza guardarlo.  
  
Jensen non disse niente.  
  
  
  
  
“Guardati! Non riesci neanche a giustificarti! Mi fai schifo!” gli disse, avvicinandosi.  
  
Jensen non rispose.  
   
Sam si fece più vicino ancora e gli disse: “Resta pure con lui, ma sappi che io..non ti darò mai pace…ti riserverò un’eternità di sofferenze…si, perché quando morirai, ti perseguiterò anche li…non ti libererai mai di me” gli disse.  
  
Jensen lo fissò attentamente, poi gli afferrò la faccia con entrambe le mani, e lo baciò.  
  
Sam non se l’aspettava e ne fu scioccato. Era tornato per dirgli che lo odiava, per dirgli che l’avrebbe fatto soffrire e l’avrebbe pagata…non pensava che avrebbe reagito cosi.  
  
Fece un debole tentativo di sottrarsi al bacio, ma le sue mani finirono solo per tenere i suoi gomiti, che erano protesi, perché le sue mani erano ancora sul suo viso.  
   
Sam ricambiò il bacio, che si fece subito appassionato. Si staccò solo un poco da Jensen, per fissarlo con un’espressione confusa e stupita, poi ripresero a baciarsi.  
  
  
  
Era troppo tempo che non si baciavano più e Sam ne aveva sentito la mancanza, tanto forte da stare male. Percepiva e sentiva che anche Jensen sentiva la sua mancanza. Anche Jensen lo voleva di nuovo. Ora forse più di prima. Lo sentiva da come lo baciava.  
   
In un attimo, tutti i suoi propositi di farlo soffrire, divennero sabbia del deserto che il vento disperdeva via.  
  
Sam non odiava davvero Jensen. lo amava. Non poteva odiarlo. Non poteva davvero volere che soffrisse.  
   
  
  
  
Lo prese in braccio, mentre Jensen non interrompeva il contatto con le sue labbra, e senza pensare, lo portò in camera e poi direttamente sul letto.  
  
Finirono sul letto senza smettere di baciarsi, ma all’improvviso Jensen disse col fiato corto:  
  
  
  
“No…sul letto di Jared..no…ti prego…”  
   
Sam lo fissò. Avrebbe forse dovuto mandarlo al diavolo dopo quell’ennesima uscita, ma lo amava e non voleva che stesse male.  
  
“Va bene…” disse solo. Lo riprese in braccio e lo portò di nuovo sul divano in soggiorno, e poi lo segui.  
  
  
  
Non fece in tempo ad appoggiare Jensen sul divano, che lui lo agguantò di nuovo.  
  
Lo baciava come se potesse smettere di respirare, se avesse smesso.  
   
_Si…lo sapevo che mi amavi ancora, Jensen…_ pensò Sam, mentre si slacciava la camicia e la posava sul divano.  
  
Camicia che, come per tutto quello che riguardava lui, era invisibile e incorporea a tutti, eccetto Jensen.  
  
  
  
Si mise poi a cavalcioni sopra Jensen, che affondò la testa sul suo petto, lasciandogli baci roventi, e facendo sospirare Sam di piacere.  
  
“Si. Lo sapevo che mi amavi ancora. Nessuno ci dividerà mai.” Gli diceva Sam, gemendo, e tirandogli i capelli.  
   
  
Si tolse poi i jeans e spogliò anche Jensen. voleva fare l’amore con lui. **Subito.**  
   
Jensen lo guardò con aria terrorizzata. Sapeva quello che stava per succedere, ma era come se non potesse opporsi contro il suo stesso desiderio.  
  
Sam per farlo eccitare di più, gli prese il membro e lo stuzzicò lentamente con la punta della lingua.  
  
“Dio…Sam!” disse Jensen, facendo uno sforzo enorme per trattenersi.  
  
  
  
Sam continuò con quella tortura, fino  a quando non vide che Jensen  era al limite.  
  
“Fammi vedere quanto mi vuoi…” gli disse, sistemandosi meglio a cavalcioni su di lui, in una posa inequivocabile  
  
Jensen non poteva più trattenersi.  
  
Fecero l’amore cosi. Sul divano.  
   
  
  
Il piacere fu immenso e totalizzante. A Jensen era sempre piaciuto da matti quando lo facevano in quel modo, e quando Sam gli si sedette a cavalcioni in quel modo, si ricordò delle tante volte che  era piaciuto a entrambi farlo in quel modo…sul divano o sulla sedia, con Sam seduto su di lui, in quel modo.  
  
Era fantastico per entrambi, perché Jensen vedeva come si inarcava Sam, quando si spingeva contro di lui, e lo trovava erotico da impazzire, e Sam, dal canto suo, adorava lasciarsi dominare cosi da Jensen.  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Jensen non riusciva a credere a quello che era appena successo. Aveva fatto l’amore con Sam, in casa di Jared..nel suo salotto, sul suo divano…e quando avevano finito, lui era sparito…come al solito.  
  
Si lavò e si rivesti, cancellando subito le tracce di quello che avevano fatto, col terrore che Jared l’avrebbe capito.  
  
Non riusciva a capacitarsene..provava dei grossi sensi di colpa nei confronti di entrambi…eppure lui aveva davvero **voluto** Sam con tutte le sue forze.  
  
L’aveva voluto disperatamente. Come l’altra notte aveva voluto disperatamente Jared.  
  
Pianse sotto la doccia, sapendo di aver in un certo senso, tradito entrambi, ma non sapeva che il peggio doveva ancora venire.  
  
Quando usci dalla doccia, il telefono di casa di Jared squillò.  
  
**Era l’ospedale. Jared aveva avuto un malore.**  
  
Jensen si spaventò moltissimo, e corse subito all’ospedale, pregando che non fosse niente di grave.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Fortunatamente non era niente di grave. Jared, stando a quanto avevano detto i medici, aveva subito soltanto un calo di zuccheri ed era svenuto in mezzo alla strada.  
  
Il medico consigliava proteine, vitamine e molto riposo.  
  
Jared, comunque, si sentiva già meglio, e il medico gli permise di tornare a casa.  
   
   
“Forse è stato il sesso di stanotte a mettermi k.o…eh?” ammiccò Jared mentre camminavano per strada.  
  
Jensen lo guardò impallidendo.  
  
“Jensen, calmati…scherzavo.”  
  
“Non mi sembra un bello scherzo…sei finito all’ospedale.”  
  
“Cercavo solo di sdrammatizzare..soprattutto considerato il **sogno**  che ho fatto” disse, sorridendo imbarazzato.  
  
“Quale sogno???”  
  
“Beh..è davvero imbarazzante!” disse Jared.  
  
“Sai che puoi dirmi tutto..” disse Jensen, sentendosi spaventato, senza capirne il motivo.  
  
“Beh…oddio, è cosi imbarazzante…” disse Jared, prima di abbassare ulteriormente la voce:  
  
“Ho sognato che tu….facevi l’amore con un altro!”  
   
Jensen impallidi.  “Questo è assurdo…”  
  
“Ma io l’ho scoperto…e…invece di arrabbiarmi…abbiamo poi fatto l’amore noi due…non ti sembra ancora più  assurdo??” rise.  
  
“Direi, **perverso.** ” Disse Jensen, pieno di sensi di colpa.  
  
“Che ne dici di rendere vera l’ultima parte?” gli chiese malizioso.  
  
Jensen lo guardò terrorizzato. “Sei appena stato all’ospedale!”  
  
“Ma è stato solo un capogiro!”  
  
“Tu adesso ti riposi!”  
  
Jared sbuffò.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Quando tornarono a casa e all’ora di cena Jensen entrò in cucina e vide Jared completamente nudo, coperto solo da un grembiule da cucina lungo che gli teneva scoperto solo il sedere. Era davanti al fornello della cucina, che girava la frittata.  
  
Jensen si morse il labbro. Si impose che doveva lasciarlo stare.  
  
Jared lo vide arrivare, e rise, sicuro del potere che aveva su di lui.  
  
Infatti tempo pochi secondi e Jensen gli si avvicinò, palpandogli il sedere.  
  
“Hai deciso che vuoi provocarmi?”  
  
“Io ho solo caldo!” disse Jared, sussultando e ridendo.  
   
   
Jensen si impose di restare calmo, mentre Jared portava la frittata in tavola.  
  
  
  
Sapere che era completamente nudo, davanti a lui, non rendeva le cose facili. Mangiò un poco di frittata, mentre Jared lo guardava malizioso, ma poi la lasciò.  
  
“Non mangi la frittata che ho fatto per te? Ingrato.” Gli disse, malizioso.  
  
Jensen  degluti.  
  
Si sentiva molto strano. Aveva fatto l’amore con Jared, e poi con Sam, che ormai aveva le sue stesse sembianze, e ora guardava lui, che era Jared…ma aveva anche il corpo di Sam.  
  
Era Jared però quello che desiderava ora.  
   
Jared si alzò, andandogli vicino, e accarezzandogli i capelli.  
  
“Forse preferisci il dolce?” gli chiese.  
  
Jared era eccitante da morire in questa veste, e Jensen non poteva fare a meno di rimettergli le mani addosso.  
  
Gli toccò di nuovo il sedere, palpandolo eccitato.  
  
“Ahhh” rise Jared, quasi in estasi, quando Jensen cominciò a infilare le dita in luoghi proibiti.  
   
  
  
“Vuoi fare l’amore?” gli chiese all’orecchio, eccitato.  
  
Jensen annaspò. “Diosanto, si.”  
  
Jared lo baciò, mettendogli le mani al collo, in un chiaro invito.  
  
Jared era più alto di lui, ma magro, quindi per Jensen non fu difficile prenderlo in braccio e portarlo in camera da letto.  
  
Lo posò sul letto e si insinuò tra le sue gambe e abbarbicò le sue gambe alla sua schiena, mentre continuavano a baciarsi.  
  
“Non posso più fare a meno di te.” Gli diceva Jared, toccandogli il viso.  
  
“Neanch’io” disse Jensen. era la verità, e sperò che Jared non cogliesse la tristezza nel tono della sua voce.  
  
Finirono sdraiati. Jensen sopra Jared.  
  
  
  
“Voglio donarmi a te in tutto. “ gli diceva Jared, mentre Jensen gli teneva la faccia nelle mani.  
  
Era cosi dolce. Lo abbracciava cosi dolcemente, donandosi a lui cosi meravigliosamente, pronto ad accoglierlo di nuovo.  
  
Jensen lo baciò di nuovo, vagamente consapevole di stare cominciando ad amarlo.  
  
Non riusciva a pensare a Sam in quel momento, non con Jared cosi avvinto da lui e lui cosi avvinto da Jared.  
  
Sentiva la sua erezione e anche quella di Jared risvegliarsi.  
  
Non poteva più aspettare.  
   
  
  
Si spogliarono e fecero l’amore.  
  
Ed era inebriante, avvolgente.  
  
Jensen era avvolto da scariche di piacere fortissime, mentre si spingeva dentro Jared guardandolo negli occhi, e vedere come anche lui godeva dell’amplesso, faceva godere ancora di più Jensen.  
  
Vedere come si donava a lui senza riserve, era semplicemente **troppo.**  
  
Voleva dargli anche lui lo stesso amore senza riserve.  
  
Voleva dargli tutto. **Tutto.**  
   
   
  
  
Mentre Jared e Jensen facevano l’amore e i loro gemiti e respiri soffocati riempivano la stanza, Jensen non poteva sapere che Sam li guardava e stava soffrendo.  
  
_Vai al diavolo, Jensen_ pensava Sam, con le lacrime agli occhi.  
  
Credeva di non potersi sentire peggio di cosi, ma si sbagliava.  
  
Mentre cercava di sfuggire a quell’incubo, rifugiandosi da qualunque altra parte, notò qualcosa in una stanza….  
  
E fu pervaso dall’ **orrore….**  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Jensen stava sognando.  
  
Lui, Jared e Sam, nudi nello stesso letto.  
  
Lui era al centro del letto, e al suo fianco aveva Sam da una parte e Jared dall’altra, che lo fissavano sorridendo.  
  
Anche lui sorrideva a loro.  
  
Baciò in bocca prima Sam, poi Jared, sorridendo a entrambi.  
  
**“Vi amo immensamente”** disse, sorridendo a entrambi.  
  
“Lo sappiamo.” Risposero loro in coro.  
   
Jensen si voltò a sorridere a Jared, e gli accarezzò il braccio. Jared rispose dandogli un bacio dolce sulla mano, mentre Sam lo abbracciava da dietro, e Jensen rispondeva abbracciandolo con l’altra mano libera.  
  
Poi successe qualcosa….  
  
Sam usci fuori dal suo lato del letto e andò da Jared sorridendo.  
  
Jared lo guardava un po’ sorpreso, e anche Jensen degluti.  
   
  
E poi Sam baciò Jared.  
  
Dolcemente.  
  
E Jared sorrideva nel bacio, lasciando che Sam prendesse il controllo, schiacciandolo nel letto.  
   
Jensen avrebbe dovuto tremare a quella scena, ma stranamente si sentiva eccitato.  
  
Ma non voleva restare solo.  
  
Dopo un po’ di sbaciucchiamenti, Jared senza interrompere il bacio,  prese il braccio di Jensen, incitandolo ad avvicinarsi a loro e Jensen tutt’altro che scontento, andò da loro.  
  
La scena si capovolse di nuovo, e ora Jensen era sdraiato, a pancia in sopra, e Sam e Jared erano attorno a lui, che lo baciavano nello stesso momento, e lui li abbracciava in estasi.  
   
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aahhahha che capitolo xd spero che ora non ce l'abbiate troppo con jensen o con la sottoscritta xd vi anticipo che il tutto sarà spiegato, e che Jensen avrà dei sensi di colpa riguardo a tutto questo xd e comunque Sam ha appena ricevuto un'altra bella batosta xd chissà di che si tratta xd


	22. Due vite

Quando Jensen si risvegliò la mattina dopo, trovò un bigliettino di Jared.  
  
 **Scusa, tesoro, ma ieri non ho potuto vedere l’ispettore, e devo farlo oggi.**  
  
 **Scusami se scappo cosi senza neanche salutarti. Ti adoro. Ci vediamo dopo.**  
   
  
  
  
  
Jensen si sentiva malissimo. Non solo per il biglietto, ma anche perché si ricordava del sogno che aveva fatto. Lui, Sam e Jared, nudi nello stesso letto.  
  
Aveva la nausea e non sapeva cosa fare.  
  
Per cercare di non pensare, decise che avrebbe fatto un po di pulizie per far una sorpresa a Jared quando sarebbe tornato.  
  
  
  
Purtroppo quando entrò nella camera adiacente, trovò la stessa cosa che aveva tanto terrorizzato Jared la notte prima.  
  
 **Foto .**  
  
  
  
Jensen si avvicinò incuriosito. Gli sembrava di riconoscere il bambinetto delle foto davanti allo specchio.  
  
 **Sam.**  
   
  
  
Cominciò a sudare freddo. Era possibile che Jared lo conoscesse? Forse erano collegati?  
  
Le foto davanti allo specchio erano parecchie. Le prese in mano.  
  
Mostravano Sam in diversi momenti della giornata. Al parco, a scuola, per strada…a volte rideva, a volte era imbronciato…  
   
  
  
Apri i cassetti agitato, e trovò degli album di foto in cui Sam era più grande…10 anni…poi forse 17 o 18….  
  
Ma perché Jared teneva nascoste delle foto di Sam?? E perché non gli aveva detto niente?  
  
Forse non era davvero Sam. Forse era Jared. Forse Sam era una specie di sosia di Jared…forse…  
   
  
  
Rovistò nei piccoli armadietti sempre più agitato fino a quando non trovò delle vecchie pagelle di scuola.  
  
Lesse alcune dichiarazioni dei professori.  
   
  
  
 _“Jared è un bambino molto chiuso, davanti alla possibilità di giocare con gli altri bambini, preferisce restare da solo…è insolito per un bambino della sua età…inoltre spesso sembra come se non sapesse dove si trova. Non risponde facilmente alle domande che gli si pone.” – prima elementare ._  
   
 _“il bambino potrebbe avere delle crisi di identità…odia il suo nome o forse non lo riconosce come tale..quando lo si chiama con il suo nome, non risponde. Dice spesso che lui si chiama Sam. Non si capisce dove possa aver già sentito questo nome. Forse Sam è un suo amico immaginario…ma se glielo chiedi, il bambino sembra non capire neanche lui chi sia Sam.” – seconda elementare_  
   
Jensen dovette smettere di leggere, perché all’improvviso senti lo stomaco contorcersi su sé stesso.  
  
Scappò in bagno appena in tempo. Quando lo raggiunse, gli sembrò di vomitare anche l’anima.  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Quando Jensen si fu calmato, riflettè. Perché Jared non gli aveva detto niente di questa cosa? Forse l’aveva rimossa?  
  
Controllò le altre pagelle ma non si parlava più di questo Sam, si faceva solo riferimento al fatto che Jared fosse sempre molto chiuso, seppur parecchio più intelligente della sua età, ma le sue continue e frequenti crisi, e i suoi continui momenti di vuoto dove sembrava che fosse da tutt’altra parte, di certo non aiutavano l’interazione con gli altri bambini….  
  
 _Momenti di vuoto….._  
   
   
   
“Si, io…come ti dicevo, ricerco da sempre questa…quest'anima…e non mi basta disegnare, voglio…voglio anche provare a… **fotografare**!”  
  
Jensen guardò la foto di un vecchio seduto su una panchina che guardava il molo, e una donna che allattava un bambino in un pub…poi passò all’immagine di una bambina con un vestito svolazzante che correva, tenendo su un palloncino.  
  
  
“La gioia, la tristezza, la malinconia…cerco di catturare queste emozioni!” disse Jared.  
  
“Per catturare anche l’anima del mondo? E perché?”  
  
“Non lo so, io…forse perché nella mia vita non sono mai riuscito a tenere niente…avevo l’impressione di vedermi scivolare via le cose e non potevo fare niente per trattenerle, se ne andavano via da me come…come  **fantasmi…”**  
   
   
   
 _io non posso cambiare”_  
  
 _“Guarda!” disse Jensen, scattandogli una foto. La guardò e non c’era niente. Sammy guardò la foto ferito._  
  
 _“E ti scorderai di me…io sono un fantasma. Un fantasma!” disse Sammy_    
   
   
   
Jensen continuò a leggere.  
  
“Durante i suoi momenti di vuoto, il ragazzo è come se non fosse più **qui.** Come se cadesse in trance. A volte sviene, ma spesso è vigile, può compiere delle azioni completamente in trance e poi non ricordare più niente di quei momenti, come se fossero state compiute da un altro…come se in lui coesistessero due persone. Si consiglia l’aiuto di uno psicoterapeuta e di un neurologo, se la cosa dovesse prolungarsi e diventare patologica.” – Terza elementare.  
   
Cercò di leggere altro, ma capi immediatamente che Jared doveva aver cambiato scuola, e che forse per non allarmare troppo gli insegnanti, la cosa era stata messa a tacere o nascosta…forse con l’aiuto dell’ispettore.  
  
Perché Jared non gliel’aveva mai raccontato? Forse non aveva ritenuto che fosse importante. Lui stesso non ricordava che cosa gli capitava quando….  
   
Jensen si ricordò anche di un’altra cosa…il bacio al sapore di ciliegia, che aveva sentito sia su Sam che su Jared sulla sua bocca.  
   
   
  
  
Aveva promesso a Sam che non avrebbe mai fatto l’amore con nessun uomo, eccetto lui.  
  
E poi l’aveva fatto con Jared.  
  
Jared voleva che la sua prima volta fosse con lui…  
   
  
E tutte le volte che c’era Jared, Sam scompariva.  
  
E quando Jared andava via, Sam tornava…  
  
E quando fece l’amore con Sam, Jared ebbe quel malore…  
  
E il sogno che aveva fatto, sul fatto che aveva sognato che l’aveva tradito con un altro….  
   
   
  
  
 _Bravo Jensen, ci stai arrivando…peccato che sia già tardi…_ pensò Sam triste.  
  
  
  
Anche Sam aveva visto quelle foto l’altra notte. Anche lui come Jensen aveva capito.  
  
Non aveva le sembianze di Jared. Semplicemente **lui era Jared.**  
   
   
Jensen era sconvolto. Mormorò un “Sam” spezzato.  
  
“Sono qui, Jensen…” disse Sam.  
  
Jensen lo guardò. Era il momento del chiarimento.  
   
   
  


	23. Salvami, Salvami, amore mio

“Sam…tu…sei…sei…sei **lui…** ” riusci a dire infine Jensen.  
  
Sam annui con il capo, e poi disse: “Si…”  
  
Jensen lo fissò stupito e terrorizzato e poi protese una mano verso di lui.  
  
  
Sam si avvicinò lentamente. Protese anche lui la sua mano, e le loro mani si intrecciarono insieme lentamente.  
  
“Perché non me l’hai detto?” gli chiese.  
  
“Io…non lo sapevo…” rispose Sam.  
  
Jensen tolse la mano dalla sua, per poggiarla sulla sua spalla. Sam guardò la mano di Jensen sulla sua spalla.  
  
E poi Jensen lo abbracciò.  
  
Forte.  
   
   
Sam sali sul divano con lui e restarono cosi.  
  
Piansero entrambi.  
  
  
  
“Dio…Jared…sei tu…sei sempre stato tu…”  
  
“Non riesco a credere che ero geloso di me stesso…”  
  
  
  
Jensen gli prese la faccia nelle mani, e gli disse:  
  
“Perdonami, non ho mai voluto tradirti…ma adesso…capisco perché quando ero con…con Jared, mi dimenticavo di te…in realtà non ho mai smesso di amarti, e appunto per questo, continuavo a farlo ogni volta, perché non potevo smettere….non potevo smettere di amarti…dio, Sam, perdonami…non potevo controllarlo…non ho mai voluto farti soffrire…”  
  
Sam fece un sorriso triste.  
  
  
  
“In un certo senso, ne sono contento…si, ora che so il perché, sono contento….anche se la cosa sembra cosi assurda…la più assurda di tutte…”  
   
  
Jensen si era perso a guardarlo adorante. Dovette cercare di ricomporsi, per dirgli:  
  
  
  
“Com’è possibile questa cosa? Se tu sei Jared…che cosa…come mai sei in questa forma? Perché hai vissuto per tutti questi anni cosi? Dove vai quando sparisci? “  
  
“Jensen, io non lo so…”  
  
  
  
“Sei la sua anima? Perché non ricordi niente???”  
  
“ **Jensen, io non lo so!** L’unica vita che conosco è…è questa…con te. Non so dove vado quando sono con te…è come se non esistessi…non so se ritorno dentro il suo corpo…probabilmente si…forse è vero che sono la sua anima…”  
  
“Diavolo…questo si che vuol dire veramente **innamorarsi dell’anima di una persona e amarla** “ disse Jensen, sorridendo, e dandogli un dolce bacio.  
   
  
  
“Aspetta…se tu sei qui…Jared…cosa gli è successo in questo momento?” si preoccupò Jensen.  
  
“Jensen…io non lo so…”  
  
“Potrebbe essere di nuovo all’ospedale?”  
  
“Jensen…puoi…smettere di parlare per un attimo del mio corpo, come se non fossi io?? È inquietante, ok?” disse Jared con gli occhi lucidi.  
  
  
  
Jensen gli prese la testa nelle mani. “Perdonami, Sam…io non voglio essere insensibile…ma faccio ancora fatica a…comprendere la cosa, e ci tengo troppo a te..a entrambi ok? E soffro a pensare che parlare al plurale ti faccia soffrire, ma è l’unico modo che ho per non..per non impazzire…ma sei sempre tu. **Solo tu**.”  
  
Si baciarono di nuovo.  
   
  
  
  
“Adesso cosa hai intenzione di fare? Sai che…. **Jared…** dimenticherà… **io** dimenticherò di nuovo tutto, nel momento in cui tornerò…. **li** …vero? non puoi cavartela raccontando queste cose semplicemente a me, Jens…dovrai rifarlo….anche a  **lui…** ”  
  
“Dio…lo so…è che non so se ho la forza…”  
  
“Ma l’hai detto anche tu no? sono io, Jens e ti amo. Capirò.”  
  
“Io non….non sono sicuro che Jared possa capire…”  
  
“Ma Jensen….Jared **sono io!”** protestò Sam.  
  
  
  
“Tu non capisci!! Sei troppo….troppo **puro..!!** Noi abbiamo condiviso una vita insieme, siamo sicuri del nostro amore, sappiamo che è un amore profondo che va anche aldilà del tempo, dello spazio e della materia…ma questo Jared non lo sa, non può saperlo, o non lo ricorda, Sam! Anche se siete la stessa persona, è come se quando tu sparisci….ritorni a essere semplicemente **Jared!”**  
  
“Ed è una cosa cosi brutta?” chiese Sam frustrato.  
  
“No!! Tu sei una persona meravigliosa come Jared! È solo che io e te ci conosciamo da una vita intera…e quando tu ritorni Jared…lui…lui torna a vedermi come uno sconosciuto che conosce solo da una settimana scarsa…”  
  
Sam cominciava a capire. Solo che non voleva accettarlo.  
   
  
  
“Mi dispiace davvero davvero moltissimo per quello che ti ho fatto…” gli disse, prendendogli di nuovo la faccia nelle mani.  
  
“Ma che stai dicendo?” chiese irritato.  
  
“Tu.. **la tua vita…** ti ho…dio…io non so cosa ti ho fatto….ti ho….spersonalizzato..annientato…ti ho costretto a vivere una vita fittizia, immateriale, scacciato via dal tuo corpo…ti ho annientato con il mio amore, ti ho privato di una vita serena, normale…”  
  
“Adesso basta, piantala!”  
  
“Mi odio profondamente per questo e non potrò mai perdonarmelo…”  
  
“ **Jensen, io ti amo!”** disse Sam con le lacrime agli occhi.  
  
“Ti amo anch’io! Ma quello che ti ho fatto…”  
  
“Tu non hai fatto nulla!! Nessuno ha un simile potere! Non dare la colpa a te stesso per qualcosa che non puoi controllare, solo perché hai bisogno di trovare un colpevole!”  
   
  
  
  
Jensen si alzò dal divano. Forse gli sarebbe venuta una crisi di nervi.  
  
“Io non ho fatto niente, dici???? **Ti ho distrutto in tutti i modi possibili in cui una persona può esser distrutta!** Ho distrutto la tua anima, l’ho violata in tutti i modi possibili in cui avrei potuto farlo! Ti ho costretto ad avere due vite!! E a dimenticarlo ogni volta! **E poi…** stavo anche per ucciderti!!”  
  
Sam scese dal divano per andargli incontro.  
   
  
  
“ **Diosanto, come puoi amarmi**?” gli chiese con gli occhi pieni di lacrime. “Ho distrutto il tuo corpo e la tua anima. Se esiste un inferno dopo la morte, io lo merito.”  
  
“E io, se tu mi vorrai, ti seguirò anche li.” Gli rispose Sam, prendendogli le mani.  
  
“ **Se IO ti volessi? Se IO?** Dopo tutto quello che ti ho fatto, ti preoccupi ancora di quello che voglio io?”  
  
“Mi sembra normale quando si ama qualcuno…”  
  
Jensen gli prese il viso e lo baciò appassionatamente.  
   
  
  
  
“Ti ho sempre voluto disperatamente con tutte le mie forze. Sempre.” gli disse Jensen, dopo il bacio  
  
“E allora è questo l’importante.”  
  
“NO. non posso essere cosi egoista…non posso metterti in pericolo in questo modo.”  
  
“Non hai scelta. Lo sai che io tornerò sempre da te!”  
  
“No…non più…devi…dobbiamo smettere, Sam…” disse Jensen, tenendosi una mano sugli occhi.  
  
“Lo sai che non possiamo, e non vogliamo!”  
   
  
  
“Questa volta sarà diverso…questa volta sai la verità…forse se ci provi…riuscirai a rientrare nel corpo di Jared, ora e per sempre…e cosi sarai finalmente…. **intero…** ”  
  
“Non puoi volere davvero una cosa del genere…che ne sarà di **noi??”**  
  
“Io…non posso tenerti incatenato a me in questo modo, Sam…ti sto facendo del male, sono sicuro che non è una cosa naturale…se continuerai a vivere in questo modo, arriverai all’autodistruzione…ne morirai…e se succederà, io dovrò uccidermi…”  
   
 **“BASTA CON QUESTA STORIA DEL SUICIDIO!!!”** sbottò Sam.  
  
  
  
Jensen lo fissò triste.  
  
“Sai che non posso controllarlo” provò a essere ragionevole, Sam, tenendogli le mani sul viso.  
  
“Devi provarci, Sam…credimi, è meglio cosi…forse se riesci a farlo, Jared avrà tutti i ricordi che hai sempre avuto te…ricorderà…tornerete un’unica persona, finalmente…non ti frustra vivere una vita che non ricordi di vivere, dimenticando sempre quella che hai avuto con me?”  
  
“Non se il prezzo è quello di perderti…”  
  
  
  
“Io perderò te, se continueremo in questo modo..non sei ancora al sicuro…l’organizzazione che ha commissionato il tuo…omicidio…non sa che sei ancora vivo, ma….se dovesse scoprirlo…con me sei in pericolo…se riesci a tornare nel corpo di Jared, lui…voi… **tu…** saprete…saprai quanto è profondo l’amore che provo per te, e forse riuscirai a non odiarmi per quello che stavo per farti…”  
  
“La domanda è sempre la stessa…che ne sarà di noi?”  
  
“Non so se riesco a non essere egoista quel tanto che basta per rinunciare a te, se è questo che stai pensando…”  
  
“E quindi…?”  
  
“E quindi….” Disse Jensen, baciandolo. “Torna nel tuo corpo e salvami. **Salvami** , **salvami amore mio.** “  
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La dolcezza di Saaaaaam penso che squaglierà molti cuori *___________*


	24. La telefonata di Castiel

Purtroppo le cose andarono a finire in modo imprevisto per Jensen.  
  
In un certo senso sapeva di meritarselo. Aveva tirato troppo la corda, temporeggiato troppo a lungo, e aveva ceduto anche completamente all’amore e alla passione per Jared/Sam senza freni inibitori.  
  
E adesso il destino aveva deciso di castigarlo.  
  
Poco dopo che Sam se n’era andato con la promessa che sarebbe tornato dentro il suo corpo e l’avrebbe salvato, ricevette una telefonata di Castiel.  
  
  
  
  
“Jensen, devi andartene subito via, dobbiamo tagliare la corda entrambi, e in fretta!”  
  
“Che diavolo stai dicendo? Non posso lasciare Jared proprio adesso…”  
  
“Dovrai, se ci tieni alla pelle, e anche a quella del tuo fidanzatino…i nostri capi hanno scoperto che sei vivo!”  
  
 **“Che cosa??”**  
  
“Deve dipendere dal fatto che hai ricordato sempre più cose…perdonami, Jensen, è tutta colpa mia…non avrei dovuto rivangare vecchi ricordi…”  
  
“Lascia perdere, tu non c’entri, volevi solo aiutarmi..e cos’altro sanno?”  
  
“Sanno che anche Jared è ancora vivo…”  
  
 **“Dio mio..** ”  
  
  
  
“Mi hanno fatto un sacco di domande..io non ti ho tradito, Jensen, credimi..ma sai come sono loro…cosi… **insistenti..** mi hanno fatto il terzo grado, e credo sospettino di un tuo legame affettivo con lui.”  
  
“No….Jared…”  
  
  
  
“Non sanno fino a che punto. Credimi, Jensen…la cosa migliore per salvare entrambi, è andare subito via di qui!”  
  
“Per andare dove?”  
  
“Dovunque…ascoltami, amico, avrei potuto essere già su un aereo adesso, senza preoccuparmi di quale sarebbe stato il tuo destino, ma sei mio amico…e non voglio andarmene senza di te, ma devi darti una mossa. **Ora!”**  
  
“Non posso andarmene via senza Jared…”  
  
  
  
“Per l’amor di Dio, Jensen, lo conosci solo da poche settimane!!”  
  
“Non è cosi…Castiel…c’è qualcosa che non sai…”  
  
“Illuminami..”  
  
“Lui è… **è Sam.”**  
  
“Sam? Sam chi?”  
  
“Lo sai.”  
  
  
  
Ci fu silenzio dall'altra parte, prima che Castiel disse:   
  
“No, ascoltami amico, so che adesso crederesti a qualunque cosa pur di restare legato al tipo che dovevi uccidere, perfino arrivare a credere che lui e la tua anima gemella Sam siano la stessa persona, ma questo è…. **è assurdo..”**  
  
“Cas..è vero…ti prego, vieni qui. “ gli disse, singhiozzando inaspettatamente.  
   
   
   
  
  
Jensen e Castiel si incontrarono in un parco poco distante, un po’ isolati dagli altri, dove Jensen gli raccontò sommessamente tutto quanto.  
  
  
La passione che non era stato in grado di controllare per Sam e per Jared.  
  
  
Le foto. La verità. La consapevolezza di averlo forse sempre saputo.  
  
  
  
“Se Sam torna nel suo corpo adesso, e io me ne vado, lo perderò per sempre, Cas…” diceva Jensen, piangendo ancora.  
  
Castiel lo abbracciò.  
  
  
  
“Amico, comprendo i tuoi sentimenti…”  
  
“Sam…lui…gli ho chiesto di salvarmi…”  
  
“Ma non li condivido. Specialmente ora. Jensen, se non ce ne andiamo entro oggi, ci troveranno, uccideranno prima te, poi me, e poi anche lui! Anzi, forse a te ti uccideranno per ultimo, per far si che possa guardarlo morire. “  
  
“Cas..”  
  
“So che ho fatto il tifo per voi da tempo immemore, ma c’è qualcosa di più importante di amarlo, Jensen… **salvargli la vita.”**  
   
  
  
Jensen lo abbracciò di nuovo, continuando a piangere, sentendosi sconfitto.    
  
  
  
  



	25. Addio amore mio, addio amori miei...

Jared era tornato a casa che era quasi mezzogiorno, saltellando come una trottola.  
  
  
  
“Jensen! Jensen! Jensen!”gridava allegro.  
  
  
Jensen arrivò in salotto, toccandosi la testa. “Non gridare…non sono ancora sordo, ma ci diventerò se…”  
  
  
Jared andò da lui, buttandogli le braccia al collo, e baciandolo.  
  
  
“Scusa, è che mi piace pronunciare il tuo nome.” Gli disse, raggiante.  
  
  
“Come…come ti senti?” gli chiese.  
  
“Non sono mai stato meglio! Anzi, devo dirti una cosa!”  
  
“Nessun giramento di testa o malore improvviso?”  
  
“No! beh…forse si, ma non è niente di importante, piuttosto ascolta cos’ho da dirti, Jens! È importante!”  
   
  
  
Jensen si spaventò un poco, vedendolo cosi entusiasta, e non riusciva a fare a meno di chiedersi dove fosse finito Sam e perché non aveva fatto quello che gli aveva chiesto.  
  
  
  
  
“Ce l’abbiamo fatta, Jens! Finalmente li abbiamo in pugno!”  
  
“ **Chi?”** chiese Jensen, intimorito.  
  
“Quelli che vogliono farmi la pelle…l’ispettore mi ha tanto aiutato…ha mobilitato i migliori professionisti sul settore…esistevano già congegni del genere, anche se ovviamente solo in fase teorica, e sono ancora in fase di sviluppo, ma…”  
  
“Frena, frena… **quali** congegni?” chiese Jensen spaventato.  
  
“sono dei rilevatori in grado di rintracciare quella gente, Jens…i rilevatori riusciranno ad individuare quando uno di loro sarà nelle vicinanze, o a quale distanza…certo, devono prima funzionare, ma…”  
  
“Ma questo come sarebbe possibile???”  
  
  
  
“Hanno utilizzato il sangue geneticamente modificato di alcuni di loro…quei pochi che sono riusciti a prendere in tutti questi anni..e l’hanno analizzato…la scienza fa passi da gigante, Jens…gli apparecchi hanno una memoria in grado di riconoscere lo stesso dna a distanza…so che sembra fantascienza, ma è ver…Jens, che cosa..che cosa fai? Piangi??” chiese Jared sconvolto.  
  
“N…no..io…”  
  
  
  
Jared gli prese la faccia nelle mani. “Ehi, questa è una cosa bella, potrò finalmente vivere una vita normale, non da prigioniero, e potrò viverla **con te** ” gli disse dolcemente, guardandolo negli occhi, ma poi il suo sguardo si fece vacuo.  
  
“O forse tu non…non vuoi…”  
  
“No, Jared…io…io lo voglio…davvero…è che sono…contento ed emozionato per te, finalmente ne stai uscendo fuori J” gli disse Jensen con gli occhi lucidi.  
   
  
  
Jared lo baciò con passione, tenendogli sempre il viso nelle mani.  
  
“Voglio uscirne fuori con te!” gli disse Jared.  
   
  
Jensen boccheggiò davanti a quelle parole cosi piene di sentimento.  
  
  
  
Suonò il cellulare di Jared, ed entrambi sospirarono.  
  
  
  
“Scusa” disse Jared, rispondendo al cellulare e allontanandosi.  
  
“Pronto, si, John..dimmi…”  
   
Jensen cercava di ricomporsi. Gli veniva da piangere.  
  
  
  
“Maledizione…è ancora John…vuole che vada ancora da lui…ma cosa vuole? Ci siamo appena salutati…”  
  
  
  
Jensen lo guardò con un sorriso triste.  
  
  
  
“Jensen, se vuoi, gli dico che può aspettare..è quasi ora di pranzo e…”  
  
“No, no…tu vai pure, io mangerò un hamburger, tranquillo…”  
  
“Sei sicuro?”  
  
“Si…ah, Jared…” lo fermò, prima che andasse via.  
  
  
  
“Si?” gli chiese Jared in apprensione.  
   
“Prima che tu vada, volevo dirti del sogno che ho fatto stanotte…”  
  
“Un sogno?”  
  
“Un sogno…su noi due…” disse Jensen.  
  
Jared si fermò, guardandolo in soggezione.  
   
  
  
“Eravamo… **bambini** …e giocavamo insieme nel cortile della scuola…non badavamo né giocavamo con gli altri bambini, per me esistevi solo tu e per te esistevo solo io…”  
  
  
  
Jared lo fissò perplesso, ma sorridendo. Gli piaceva quel sogno.  
   
  
  
“ E poi…non so…spezzoni di età diverse, ma una vita in comune..noi due eravamo sempre insieme, crescevamo insieme, restavamo sempre al fianco dell’altro…e nonostante tutta questa simbiosi, non ne uscivamo mai soffocati, perché l’unica cosa che ci rendeva felici, era restare insieme…”  
  
  
  
“Jensen…”  
  
  
  
“e ci fu il primo bacio, e ci fu il sesso…e fu…paradisiaco e caldo come l’inferno… un laccio al cuore che ci teneva legati e che prometteva di farlo per tutta la vita…”  
  
  
  
Non potè continuare perché Jared lo baciò.  
  
  
“Continua…mi piace questo sogno…” gli disse, tenendogli ancora il viso nelle mani.  
   
  
Jensen tremò. “Io…non ricordo molto altro. Solo…una vita passata insieme…con te…”  
  
  
Jared gli sorrise adorante. “Chissà, forse in una vita passata ci siamo già incontrati e innamorati.”  
  
  
Jensen gli sorrise triste. “Già…sarà sicuramente cosi…”  
   
  
Jared ricevette un sms sul cellulare.  
  
  
 **Muoviti.**  
  
-John.  
   
  
Jared sbuffò e gli diede un altro bacio. “Perdonami, amore, ma adesso io credo di dover..”  
  
  
“C-cosa…come mi hai chiamato?”  
  
  
“Amore…già, scusa, forse è troppo presto per…”  
  
  
“No no..va bene..va bene…” disse Jensen guardandolo stupito.  
   
  
 _“Tu non c’entri? Sei Sammy, ok? E poi io…credo…_ ** _credo di amarti_** _”_  
   
  
  
“Ci vediamo più tardi e ti costringerò a mangiare un altro hamburger, per mangiarlo assieme a me” gli disse Jared  
  
  
“Si….”  
  
“Jensen?”  
  
“Si?”  
  
  
  
“Il tuo sogno…hai…creato un sogno anche per me…ed è un **bel sogno**. Grazie. “ gli disse, commosso ancora al ricordo.  
  
“Si..”  
  
  
“Lo vivremo insieme, Jensen..forse non ci siamo conosciuti da bambini, ma farò in modo di esserci sempre per te…se tu vorrai…”  
  
“Lo voglio, Jar…” disse Jensen, sentendo una giostra girare nel suo cuore e fare un male cane.  
  
  
  
Jared continuò a guardarlo. Sorrise, anche se il suo sguardo sembrò vacillare. Forse percepiva che qualcosa non andava, e aveva paura di lasciarlo.  
  
“A dopo…” rispose Jensen.  
  
Jared a malincuore se ne andò.  
   
  
  
 _Addio, amore mio…addio amori miei…_ pensò Jensen triste.  
   
  
Subito dopo si mise a scrivere una lettera.


	26. Non posso lasciarti andare...o forse posso?

Jensen scrisse quella lettera, interrompendosi più volte, per non rischiare di macchiarla con le sue lacrime.  
  
Era ancora a metà, quando Castiel gli telefonò.  
  
“Jensen?? Sei pronto? Dobbiamo filare!”  
  
“Ancora qualche minuto.” Disse Jensen, asciugandosi un occhio.  
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Quello che successe dopo, fu come un sogno per il povero Jensen. La corsa a perdifiato per le stradine di Venezia, con un piccolo zaino in spalla, che conteneva lo stretto indispensabile.  
  
Qualche vestito e lo spazzolino da denti, che, Jensen ricordava con dolore, aveva comprato assieme a Jared.  
  
E ora li stava portando via dalla sua casa, via da lui. Come sé stesso, come il suo cuore.  
   
   
Jensen era sudato e ansimante, quando raggiunse finalmente la torre più alta di Venezia.  
  
Si mise ad aspettare Castiel, con il cuore che gli tamburellava impazzito.  
  
Castiel tardava. Jensen sperò con tutto il suo cuore, che scalciava impazzito, che non fosse successo nessun imprevisto.  
  
Non gli piaceva aspettare, perché cosi aveva tempo di pensare, e pensava inevitabilmente a Jared…a come l’avrebbe presa quando avrebbe trovato quella stupida lettera, a come avrebbe sofferto, a come l’avrebbe odiato…e non voleva pensarci.  
  
All’improvviso però, qualcos’altro calamitò la sua attenzione. Guardò fuori dalla finestra della torre, e vide molto in lontananza delle auto che si dirigevano li.  
  
**Auto della polizia.**  
  
Oddio no. stava per venirgli un attacco di panico.  
  
_Calmati, cretino, forse non sono venuti per te…forse non stanno venendo qui._  
  
_Si, certo, quand’è che hai smesso di credere a babbo natale, di preciso?_  
  
Dicevano delle voci dentro la sua testa.  
   
Si convinse che l’unica soluzione era andarsene via da li, il più in fretta possibile, ma all’improvviso una sagoma riempi lo spazio d’uscita della porta, e non potè più catapultarsi fuori.  
   
  
  
  
**JARED**.  
   
  
  
  
Forse l’attacco di panico l’avrebbe colpito in quell’esatto momento.  
  
Lo guardò avvicinarsi, come dentro un sogno.  
  
O forse un incubo…  
   
  
  
“Jensen?? Cosa.. Cosa ci fai qui?” chiese un allibito Jared.  
  
Jensen lo guardò sconsolato. Avrebbe potuto inventarsi che era li perché sapeva che sarebbero andati li, che voleva aiutare, **aiutarlo** …ma erano solo menzogne che rimandavano l’inevitabile. Jensen sapeva che i poliziotti erano arrivati li per lui.  
  
  
  
“perché sei qui, Jared?” chiese triste.  
  
  
  
“Cosa?? Mi rigiri la domanda?? **Io** sono qui, perché i congegni di cui ti parlavo, si sono messi a funzionare all’improvviso, e…..” Jared fu distratto dalla vibrazione proprio di quel congegno, dentro la sua giacca. Lo tirò fuori con terrore. Era un minuscolo telecomando, che si mise a vibrare e a suonare più forte. Le lucette rosse sui pulsanti sembravano lampeggiare proprio in direzione di Jensen.  
  
  
  
Jared degluti, guardandolo in faccia, dritto negli occhi, con la bocca spalancata.  
  
“No….”  
  
“Jared…”  
  
  
  
“Dimmi…dimmi che c’è un’altra ragione per cui ti trovi qui, e per il quale questo dannato coso, sta lampeggiando verso di te, **dimmi che non sei uno di loro!!”** disse disperato e furente Jared.  
  
“Dimmelo, Jens…” disse con voce rotta Jared, vedendo che Jensen non rispondeva.  
  
  
  
“Non posso…Jared, mi dispiace” disse Jensen straziato, provando ad avvicinarsi.  
  
  
“NO! Non avvicinarti!” gli disse Jared, puntandogli la pistola che teneva nascosta nella giacca.  
  
  
Jensen lo guardò, terrorizzato.  
  
  
“ **Io mi sono fidato di te e tu….tu eri uno di loro!”** gli disse, puntandogli la pistola contro.  
  
  
“Ascolta, hai tutte le ragioni per…”  
  
“Tutte le occasioni che avevi per dirmelo…mi hai mentito per tutto questo tempo…” disse Jared incredulo. “Mi hai raccontato la balla dell’amnesia”.  
  
“Non è cosi. Io, davvero…non ricordavo…”  
  
“Ma davvero? E quando ti è tornata la memoria, non hai pensato di avvisarmi, scommetto....perchè non mi hai ucciso subito, Jensen? è l’unica cosa che ti chiedo.”  
  
“Io non…”  
  
“Ah già…se no poi come ti divertivi?”  
  
“Jared, ti prego…”  
  
  
“Mi fai schifo! Non ti bastava volermi uccidere?? **Dovevi per forza anche scoparmi??”** gridò, sull’orlo delle lacrime.  
  
  
  
“ **Io non ho mai voluto!!”** urlò Jensen, riferendosi all’omicidio di Jared. Jared lo fissò perplesso, e per un folle attimo, Jensen pensò che avesse capito che non voleva fare l’amore con lui e irrazionalmente si affrettò ad aggiungere: “Ucciderti….non volevo…”  
  
  
  
“Dovevi proprio dirmi…che stavi cominciando a provare dei sentimenti per me???” continuò Jared, dopo essersi ripreso da quell’attimo folle in cui si era quasi sentito offeso.  
  
“Era tutto vero. Jared, io ti amo!”  
  
“ **BUGIARDO!** “gridò Jared, e Jensen sussultò.  
  
  
  
“Tu volevi uccidermi!!” infieri ancora Jared.  
  
“Non ti avrei mai fatto del male.” Disse ancora Jensen.  
  
“Lo stai dicendo solo per…solo per salvarti la vita!” balbettò Jared.  
  
“No, Jared…e per dimostrartelo, accetterò qualsiasi tua decisione…vuoi consegnarmi? Farmi arrestare? Vuoi anche uccidermi? Me lo merito. Fallo. Hai tu il comando. Io non opporrò resistenza, e qualunque cosa farai, io continuerò ad amarti, e non ti odierò, perché dopo tutto quello che ti ho fatto, so che me lo merito.”  
  
Jared era scioccato sopra ogni misura e la mano sulla sua pistola , tremava violentemente.  
  
  
**“Perché?? Diosanto, Jensen, perché?** Io mi stavo anche innnam…”  
  
  
Si bloccò all’improvviso, perché senti dei rumori provenire da sotto.  
  
  
  
_È finita_ pensò Jensen, e senti uno strano senso di leggerezza e sollievo.  
  
Sopra di loro, Jensen avverti anche un elicottero. Era Castiel, ma era arrivato tardi, pensò sorridendo tristemente.  
  
  
  
“Jared!” chiamò John.  
  
Jared si sporse giù dalla scala e Jensen senti un tuffo al cuore.  
  
  
“John! Credo di aver sentito dei rumori proveniente dal magazzino sotto il cortile. Potresti andare a vedere?? Qui non c’è nessuno!”  
  
“Sotto?? Oddiosanto, sono appena salito…ok, ma tu non vieni?”  
  
“Si, arrivo tra poco..devo solo sistemare il congegno. Non funziona tanto bene!” disse Jared, appoggiando la fronte contro il muro, disperato.  
  
John si convinse e tornò giù.  
   
  
  
“Jared, perché l’hai fatto?” chiese Jensen triste.  
   
  
  
“Jensen!” era la voce di Castiel che si sporgeva dall’elicottero. I visi di Castiel e di Jared si incrociarono per la prima volta dopo il naufragio. Castiel capi che era Jared. Era incredibilmente uguale a Sam. Non sapeva come non l’aveva riconosciuto la prima volta.  
  
“andatevene e non tornate mai più.” Disse Jared sbrigativo, voltando la faccia dall’altra parte.  
  
“Jared, spero che un giorno tu possa perdonarmi..” diceva Jensen.  
  
“Jensen! Per l’amor di dio…questo posto si sta riempiendo di sbirri.” Diceva Castiel preoccupatissimo, incitandolo a salire sull’elicottero.  
  
  
  
Jensen non ci pensò troppo su. Raggiunse Jared con poche falcate, e mentre Jared cercava di mandarlo via, dicendo: “No, non avvicinarti, sta lontano!” Jensen gli afferrò la faccia e gli diede un bacio mozzafiato.  
  
“Non lo dimenticherò mai, Jared.” Gli disse.  
  
"Lo farai, invece.” rispose Jared, triste, sentendo le prime lacrime cominciare finalmente a rigargli la faccia.  
  
O forse erano le lacrime di Sam.  
   
  
  
In quel momento vide un ragazzo che gli somigliava incredibilmente e che avrebbe potuto essere lui, al fianco di Jensen. era un’immagine confusa, come se fosse stato un fantasma, e sembrava legato a doppio filo con Jensen. i loro corpi erano cosi vicini e magnetici da sembrare come una cosa sola.  
  
  
  
Jared, nonostante tutto, fu geloso di quella vicinanza.  
   
  
E poi il ragazzo spari, e Jensen sali finalmente sull’elicottero.  
  
Ci fu un gran baccano, anche perché tutti si erano accorsi di quell’irruzione, ma non potevano fermarla.  
  
L’elicottero riusci ad allontanarsi abbastanza velocemente, e Jared crollò in ginocchio, disperato.  
   
   
   
Non ci volle molto, prima che l’ispettore tornò su e accorgendosi delle condizioni di Jared, lo prese tra le braccia, stringendolo forte, e lo portò via.  
   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mi sono emozionata a scrivere questo capitolo <33333


	27. Ha mentito! Ha mentito per salvarsi la vita!

Jared stava vomitando in casa dell’ispettore John, inginocchiato sulla tazza del gabinetto, mentre John lo teneva d’occhio.  
  
Aveva acconsentito a lasciargli il suo spazio, almeno per quello…ma ora doveva aiutarlo a camminare.  
  
“No! Faccio da solo!” provò a ribellarsi Jared, ma John era ferreo. “Non dire sciocchezze, non ti reggi in piedi!” lo rimproverò, tenendolo per i fianchi, mentre lo aiutava a tornare a letto.  
  
  
  
Lo sistemò nella stanza per gli ospiti e gli rimboccò le coperte, poi fece per andarsene, ma Jared lo trattenne per un braccio.  
  
“Non andartene, resta qui.” Supplicò.  
  
John lo fissò con preoccupazione, e gli prese la mano. “Certo che resto, figliolo.”  
  
“Sono patetico, vero?”  
  
“Per niente. Hai appena subito un colpo durissimo e sei anche svenuto. Ho dovuto trasportare il tuo culone pesante fino alla macchina.” Gli disse in modo affettuoso.

 

“Jensen…lui…è riuscito a scappare?” chiese preoccupato.  
  
John non seppe come interpretare la sua preoccupazione. Temeva che non era riuscito a fuggire, o forse lo sperava?  
  
  
  
“Si. Lui e quel pezzo di merda del suo amico sono riusciti a scappare, ma li staneremo.”  
  
Jared gemette.  
  
  
  
“Jared…devo chiedertelo, quando stavo per salire da te, lui era già con te, vero?”  
  
Jared gemette. “Perdonami.”  
  
“Non ti sto rimproverando, ma sono preoccupato. Ti ha minacciato? Aveva una pistola?”  
  
“No…” riusci a dire Jared con voce rotta.  
  
“Diosanto, Jared..l’hai…l’hai lasciato fuggire??” chiese John sconvolto.  
  
  
  
Jared non rispose, e John sbottò: “Cazzo, non so come abbiamo fatto tutti a non vedere quel maledetto elicottero!!”  
  
“ **Io lo amavo! Lo amo ancora.”**  Disse Jared prorompendo in singhiozzi.  
  
  
  
John era ancora più sconvolto. Aveva capito che tra Jared e quell’uomo stava iniziando un rapporto d’amicizia forte, ma non pensava a questo.  
   
“Ok…ok…adesso calmati.” Cercò di tranquillizzarlo John.  
  
  
  
Quando Jared si fu un po’ calmato, John gli disse con calma: “Tu hai capito quello che lui è, vero? È per questo che sei cosi sconvolto.”  
  
“Si…”  
“Sai anche che con ogni probabilità è stato lui ad attentare al naufragio che ha fatto affondare la tua nave, e che con ogni probabilità è anche colui che ti ha causato la perdita di memoria…”  
  
“Si..”  
“Sai che…probabilmente si è avvicinato con te, perché…voleva ucciderti.”  
  
“Si, maledizione, si!!”  
  
“Diosanto, e dopo tutto questo, tu….lo ami ancora??” chiese sconvolto l’ispettore.  
  
  
  
“Lui era cosi…cosi buono, cosi dolce, e romantico, e possessivo con me…non mi ha mai fatto del male…siamo sempre stati insieme, ne ha avuto l’occasione sempre, ogni minuto…eppure non me ne ha mai fatto…”  
  
“Jared, probabilmente lui stava solo aspettando il momento buono per…” gli disse l’ispettore, toccandogli una spalla.  
  
“ **Ha detto che mi amava!”**  
  
John lo guardò sorpreso.  
  
  
  
“Ha continuato a dirlo fino all’ultimo, anche quando eravamo su quella torre.”  
  
“ **Ha mentito! Ha mentito per salvarsi la vita!!”**  
  
  
  
“NO!!! Io lo stavo già lasciando andare…non…non era costretto a **baciarmi** , ma l’ha fatto!”  
  
John spalancò bocca e occhi.  “Ti ha…baciato? Sulla torre??”  
  
  
  
“Si.” Disse Jared, provando ora un po’ di rimorso e vergogna per tutto quello che si era lasciato sfuggire.  
  
  
  
“Devi dormire ora. Ne riparleremo quando sarai riposato e più lucido, in grado di sostenere questa conversazione.” Gli disse John calmo.  
  
“Promettimi…promettimi solo che non gli farete del male. Ti prego.” Supplicò Jared.  
   
  
  
John lo guardò. Più vedeva il suo ragazzo conciato in quel modo, e più desiderava prendere a pugni e calci e sbattere in una fetida cella, colui che gli aveva fatto questo, altro che avere pietà…ma non c’era bisogno di rendere a Jared la cosa più penosa di quanto non fosse già.  
  
“Te lo prometto. Ora dormi.” Gli disse.    
  
  
  
  
  
  



	28. Amore, autoerotismo e anime separate

Jared era tornato a casa sua, contro le proteste di John.  
  
Aveva bisogno di restare li a dormire. Almeno per la notte.  
  
John non era d’accordo. Era convinto che non avrebbe dovuto restare da solo, ma Jared aveva insistito.  
  
Ne aveva **bisogno.**  
  
Voleva tornare a dormire nella stanza che aveva condiviso cosi tante notti con Jensen.  
  
Dormire nello stesso letto, le stesse lenzuola.  
  
Stringere e odorare il suo cuscino.  
   
  
  
Era infatti quello che stava facendo in quel momento. Era il cuore della notte e lui era ancora sveglio.  
  
Stringeva e abbracciava il cuscino su cui Jensen aveva dormito per cosi tante notti con lui.  
  
E odorava il suo profumo.  
   
Desiderava di non aver reagito in quella maniera con Jensen quando aveva scoperto la verità.  
  
Non rimpiangeva di averlo mandato via, ma ripensandoci, non l’avrebbe respinto in quella maniera.  
  
Ora forse Jensen pensava che lui lo odiasse.  
  
Quello che desiderava invece Jared, era che rientrasse da quella maledetta porta, dicendogli che lo amava e non poteva lasciarlo.  
  
E poi si sarebbero giurati amore eterno e Jared gli avrebbe promesso che l’avrebbe protetto e difeso. Sempre.  
  
E poi avrebbero fatto l’amore.  
  
E pensando a queste cose, stringeva il cuscino più forte.  
   
  
  
  
Jared non poteva dimenticare come si era sentito a fare l’amore con Jensen.  
  
Sentirsi avvolgere da quelle braccia. Sentire un amore dirompente penetrare dai baci di Jensen e scendere giù per la gola e lo stomaco e far infiammare le viscere.  
  
Sentire la virilità di Jensen che lo invadeva, con passione.  
  
Non poteva dimenticare come si era sentito ad abbandonarsi completamente, a lasciarsi invadere da lui. Non dominare. **Invadere.**  Ma era un’invasione piacevole, infiammante, appassionata.  
  
E anche ricca d’amore.  
  
Non mancavano le coccole, le carezze, i baci, fino anche a diventare un tuttuno.  
  
La sensazione che tra le sue braccia non potesse accadergli niente di male, nonostante, quella era la cosa buffa, lui era il suo assassino.  
   
  
  
  
Jared era a malapena cosciente di quello che aveva cominciato a fare, mentre stava pensando a queste cose.  
  
Ad occhi chiusi, iniziò con leggere carezze sotto la maglietta, sul suo petto, per poi finire sul collo.  
  
I baci sul cuscino, immaginando di star baciando il viso di Jensen, e immaginando che lui lo stesse baciando.  
  
Con le dita, poi, tracciare i contorni del suo torace, e accarezzarsi poi lentamente le gambe. Su e giù. Su e giù.  
  
Insinuare quella mano tra l’interno cosce, e poi tra  le sue gambe, immaginando che fosse Jensen a farlo.  
  
E poi rimettersi a pancia in giù, muovendo il bacino, dapprima lentamente, poi sempre più velocemente, immaginando e desiderando che ci fosse Jensen sopra di lui a possederlo.  
   
  
  
Sam, osservava quella scena, in un angolo della stanza, un po’ contrariato, soprattutto perché gli arrivavano alla testa scariche di piacere intenso e non poteva respingerle.  
   
La mano di Jared, masturbava la sua erezione, sempre più dura ed eccitata.  
  
E poi finalmente l’orgasmo. Violento e disperato.  
  
E bagnato. Non solo per la soddisfazione raggiunta, ma per le lacrime che gli erano scese disperate giù dal viso.  
   
  
  
Sam osservò le sue lacrime, carico di pena e compassione.  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Jared stava dormendo, quando, nel cuore della notte, la sua finestra si apri.  
  
  
  
“Chi è? Chi è???” chiese allarmato, mentre l’aria gelida della notte lo fece tremare.  
  
“Sono io, Jar…”  
  
“Jensen????” Quanto aveva sperato di rivederlo, sentire la sua voce, abbracciarlo…ma ora che finalmente era qui, ne aveva paura.  
  
“Non voglio farti del male.” Disse, rincuorandolo, alzando le mani.  
  
“E allora perché sei qui??” gli chiese.  
  
“Perché ti amo, e non voglio né posso lasciarti!” gli disse Jensen.  
  
  
Jared lo guardò sconvolto, e poi gli gettò le braccia al collo.  
  
Senza pensare, cominciarono a togliersi i vestiti e ad esplorare i loro corpi con le mani, e a baciarsi dappertutto, ogni centimetro di pelle.  
  
  
  
All’improvviso però, Jared sbarrò gli occhi, vedendo un sottile coltello sulla mano di Jensen.  
  
“Jensen, NO!!” gli disse, cercando di liberarsi.  
  
“Scccch, non voglio farti del male, ma te ne farò, se non stai fermo.” Gli disse, amabile, Jensen.  
  
“Che cosa vuoi farmi??” gli chiese Jared tremante e con gli occhi lucidi.  
  
“Tutto quello che voglio è che tu non abbia paura di me.”  
  
“Se non vuoi che abbia paura, getta il coltello.”  
  
“No no, non è cosi semplice, amore mio…qualsiasi cosa io ti farò, tu devi restare fermo, e non devi avere paura. Pensi di poterlo fare?”  
  
“Jensen…ti prego..”  
  
“Mi ami?? Allora, dimostramelo!” ringhiò Jensen.  
   
Jared si senti messo alla prova. Senti che il suo amore era messo alla prova.  
  
  
  
Annui soltanto, ancora carico di paura.  
  
“Bene!” sorrise Jensen, e gli tracciò un piccolo taglio sul petto.  
  
“Ahhh.” Disse Jared.  
  
“Schhh.” Disse Jensen. “Cosi, bravo. Fa silenzio.”  
  
Jared gemette, cercando di sopportare il bruciore.  
  
  
  
Jensen gli fece altri due tagli. Uno per ciascun braccio e Jared gridò entrambe le volte.  
  
“Ora cerca di non gridare” gli disse Jensen, afferrandogli la faccia.  
  
  
Jared era terrorizzato, ma annui.  
  
Jensen gli fece un piccolo taglietto sul collo.  
  
Jared gemette, ma non gridò.  
  
Jensen gli diede un soffice bacio, proprio li, poi leccò una goccia del suo sangue dal suo collo, e dagli avambracci.  
  
  
Jared gemette, confuso e terrorizzato, ma non si mosse.  
  
Poi Jensen si spinse dentro di lui.  
  
Jared quasi soffocò, ma cercò di respingere il dolore.  
  
Jensen cominciò a spingersi dentro di lui con lussuria, poi si fermò.  
  
  
“Baciami.” Ordinò.  
  
Jared lo fece. Gli prese la faccia e lo baciò.  
  
All’improvviso, i tagli di Jared sparirono. Non c’era più sangue, dolore. Niente.  
  
“Jensen…cosa?”  
  
“Questo perché ti sei fidato di me, amore mio.  Grazie.” Gli disse, dandogli stavolta un bacio più delicato.  
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
Jensen si svegliò all’improvviso, sudato e ansimante. Era ancora sull’elicottero.  
  
Davanti a lui, Castiel lo guardava sorpreso.  
  
“Spero di non essere più nello stesso spazio con te, quando farai ancora sesso durante i tuoi beati sogni, amico. È disgustoso.”  
  
“Diosanto…io..provo vergogna” Jensen provava vergogna per quello che aveva appena sognato.  
  
“non dirlo a me. Voglio morire. ADESSO.”  
  
Jensen si asciugò la faccia con un panno.  
  
“Ho sognato di fare sesso con Jared.”  
  
“Non dirmelo. Non voglio sapere i dettagli. Mi sono bastati i vari versi.” Disse Castiel, cercando di cancellare quell’immagine e quel ricordo da sé.  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Sam stava guardando Jared, che dopo l’orgasmo, stava piangendo sul cuscino, e cercava invano di dormire.  
  
Gli faceva una pena immensa, anche perché comprendeva il suo dolore.  
  
Era lo stesso che provava lui.  
  
Ora però tutto doveva finire. Doveva rientrare nel suo corpo e doveva farlo anche per lui.  
  
Per entrambi.  
  
Quando Jared avrebbe avuto anche i suoi ricordi, sarebbe stato ancora più convinto dell’amore che sentiva per Jensen, e insieme, l’avrebbero salvato.  
  
Lo guardò ancora una volta e gli fece una carezza sul viso, poi si chinò a dargli un bacio affettuoso sulle labbra.  
  
Jared si mosse nel sonno, confuso, ma sorridendo.  
  
A quel punto Sam cercò di passare attraverso il suo corpo, ma senti un ostacolo. La barriera della materia.  
  
Apri gli occhi e il suo sguardo si fece impaurito, come se non volesse crederci. I suoi occhi si velarono.  
  
 _No….no…._  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
“Se hai bisogno di un altro paio di pantaloni, non posso prestarti i miei, amico, quindi dovrai crogiolarti nel tuo pasticcio, per…”  
  
“Cretino. Non sono venuto, se è questo che intendi.”  
  
“Ah si? Beh, ci è mancato poco…ehm, buongiorno, Sam!” disse Castiel imbarazzato.  
  
“Sam???” chiese Jensen stupito.  
  
“Cas. Jensen.”  
  
“Perché sei qui? Non dovevi…?”  
  
“Non ci sono riuscito, Jensen…mi dispiace. Ci ho provato. Davvero. Ma non posso rientrare. Non volontariamente.” Disse mortificato.  
  
Jensen lo guardò triste. “Allora…questa è la fine.” Disse.  
  
“Si.”  
  
Jensen andò ad abbracciarlo, poi si sedette di nuovo e gli mise la testa nel suo grembo, mentre Sam piangeva.  
  
“Mi dispiace, Jensen.”  
  
“Schhh non chiedere scusa, Sam. Siamo insieme e questo è quello che conta.”  
   
  
  
“Ehm, non vorrei rovinare questo grazioso momento idilliaco a voi piccioncini, ma…” cominciò Castiel, guardando fuori dal finestrino.  
  
 **“** Penso **che siamo tutti in un mare di merda!”** disse, impaurito, mostrando i nuvoloni che presagivano una tempesta.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhahha tutti vivi dopo questo capitolo? xd Jensen ha una libidine senza fine, ma pure Jared xd
> 
> ci vediamo con il prossimo capitolo e la lettera di Jensen :D :D


	29. Perdonami

Era mattina, e Jared aveva finalmente trovato la lettera di Jensen.  
  
  
Aveva dormito poco e malissimo durante la notte, e il risveglio non sembrava andare per il meglio.  
  
Da una parte era terrorizzato di cosa avrebbe trovato all’interno e dall’altra parte era sollevato di poter sentire altre parole da Jensen…anche se erano su carta, almeno poteva sentire altre parole.  
  
Per la fretta, quasi strappò la busta che conteneva la lettera.  
  
E poi lesse.  
   
   
 _Caro Jared, se stai leggendo questa lettera, io non sono più con te. Sono riuscito a scappare via, come un codardo…oppure mi hanno preso e sono dietro le sbarre in questo momento, e sto implorando per il tuo perdono…e tu forse hai voluto vedermi o forse no._  
  
 _Devo scrivere velocemente perché non ho molto tempo, ma allo stesso momento, sono terrorizzato all’idea di non poter quindi spiegarti con la dovuta chiarezza i miei sentimenti per te._  
   
Qui la mano di Jared tremò mentre teneva il foglio.  
   
  
 _Io TI AMO, Jared. Ti supplico di credermi, anche se farai molta fatica a crederlo, ma ti supplico lo stesso. _  
  
_Non ho mai voluto farti del male. Non davvero. Non per un solo istante. So che sembra ipocrita dirlo adesso, ma è quello che sento._  
  
 _È tutto quello che ricordo._  
  
 _Si, io sono un soldato. Sono uno di quei soldati che fanno parte dell’organizzazione che vuole ucciderti._  
  
 _Perdonami ,_ _Jared._  
  
 _Io non lo ricordavo!_  
  
 _non ti ho mai mentito. Si, forse ti ho nascosto la verità, ma non ho mai mentito._  
  
 _Quando la nostra nave è affondata, io **davvero** non ricordavo più niente di me, di te, **di noi**. Ti scongiuro di credermi!_  
  
 _La memoria mi è tornata solo in seguito, solamente quando ormai mi ero già perdutamente innamorato di te._  
   
 _Oh Jared, scoprire che non solo la persona che sentivo di amare di più al mondo, era la persona che in principio volevo uccidere, **ha ucciso me DENTRO.**_  
  
 _Scoprire addirittura che ero stato io a farti perdere la memoria, mi ha annientato._  
  
 _Non ho recuperato del tutto i miei ricordi. Ricordo solo quando sulla nave ti lascio andare, per salvarti la vita._  
  
 _Si, perché devi saperlo, Jared. Anche prima del naufragio, io non sono riuscito ad andare fino in fondo._  
  
 _Ricordo di averti detto che quando ho scoperto di essermi innamorato di te, era troppo tardi. e poi ti ho messo su una scialuppa, che era quella destinata a me, e ti ho salvato. Ero già innamorato di te._  
  
 _Buffo, no? Il destino è davvero buffo._  
 _Quante volte mi sono innamorato da capo di te, Jared?_  
  
  
  
 _Adesso…c’è un’altra cosa che devo dirti, e spero che non mi giudicherai pazzo._  
   
  
  
Jared si sedette sul divano, tenendosi una mano sul cuore.  
   
 _Da quando ci siamo conosciuti, dopo il naufragio, da quando sono venuto a stare a casa tua, ho sentito da subito un affetto profondo per te, come se ci conoscessimo da sempre, e so che anche per te è lo stesso._  
  
 _Non mi conoscevi, ma mi hai invitato a casa tua, mi hai invitato a dormire nel tuo letto, e, ne sono abbastanza certo, quella notte abbiamo anche dormito abbracciati._  
  
 _Io non ricordavo niente della mia vita, Jared, ma c’erano certi sogni, e ricordi, che continuavano a riaffiorare in me._  
  
 _Un volto. Un nome. **Sammy.**_  
  
 _All’inizio era un bambinetto di tre anni che trovai nei pressi di un fiume quando io di anni ne avevo solo sette._  
  
 _Poi con il tempo, Sam è cresciuto._  
  
 _Si, Sam, il mio amico immaginario._  
  
 _Te ne ho parlato. Tutti hanno un amichetto immaginario, da bambini, quello che però non ti ho detto è che, il mio amichetto **cresceva** assieme a me, con gli anni…non mi ha mai abbandonato, Jared. È stato con me per tutta la mia adolescenza, fino ad arrivare all’età adulta._  
  
 _Stava sempre con me, ma c’erano dei momenti in cui spariva letteralmente e non era in grado di sapere o riferirmi dov’era quando non stava con me._  
  
 _Diceva di non ricordare. Conosceva solo una vita, che era quella con me._  
  
 _Il resto : **buio.**_  
   
  
  
  
 _Lo so che è folle, ma….tutto mi è stato chiaro quando la mattina dopo l’ultima notte che abbiamo fatto l’amore, che è poi stata anche la nostra ultima notte insieme, ho trovato delle fotografie tue da bambino , in una stanza, Jared._  
  
 _Era Sam. Eri…. **tu…**_  
   
 _“NO!!” disse Jared lasciando cadere la lettera sul divano. Cercò di riprendere fiato, e poi continuò a leggere._  
   
  
 _Adesso sarai sconvolto…anch’io lo ero, e mi sono detto che doveva esserci un’altra ragione per cui c’erano delle foto di Sam nella tua stanza!_  
  
 _Un sosia…o forse conoscevi in qualche modo Sam. Forse tu e lui vi somigliavate solo moltissimo…_  
  
 _Ma poi, ho trovato le tue vecchie pagelle di scuola, Jared._  
   
  
  
 _“Jared è un bambino molto chiuso, davanti alla possibilità di giocare con gli altri bambini, preferisce restare da solo…è insolito per un bambino della sua età…inoltre spesso sembra come se non sapesse dove si trova. Non risponde facilmente alle domande che gli si pone.” – prima elementare ._  
   
 _“il bambino potrebbe avere delle crisi di identità…odia il suo nome o forse non lo riconosce come tale..quando lo si chiama con il suo nome, non risponde. Dice spesso che lui si chiama Sam. Non si capisce dove possa aver già sentito questo nome. Forse Sam è un suo amico immaginario…ma se glielo chiedi, il bambino sembra non capire neanche lui chi sia Sam.” – seconda elementare_  
   
   
   
  
 _Jared cominciò a piangere, ricordandosi quei momenti. Momenti che credeva di aver dimenticato, o di aver perduto per sempre._  
   
 _I professori dicevano anche che avevi frequenti crisi e momenti di vuoto in cui sembrava che fossi da tutt’altra parte, Jared._  
  
 _Ora capisco. Si. Sei tu. Sei sempre stato tu!_  
   
 _Non so come sia possibile, Jared, ma la tua anima si…staccava da te, fin da quando eri un bambino, per venire da me, e non ha mai smesso di farlo…neanche in età adulta. Neanche adesso. Io continuo a vedere Sam e lui continua a tornare da me, Jared._  
  
 _Cosa vuole? Quello che ha sempre voluto. Farsi amare. Da me! E quello che io ho sempre voluto._  
  
 _Io e Sam ci apparteniamo da sempre. Non è mai stato un amore solo platonico. Ci siamo baciati e abbiamo fatto l’amore. Più di una volta. Era in tutti i sensi una relazione._  
  
 _Una relazione che io all’inizio non volevo, perché Sam – tu- la tua anima – non reagiva bene a tutte queste emozioni troppo intense, non reagiva bene alla mia intrusione, all’intrusione del mio….corpo…._  
  
 _Perdonami…io…non è come sembra, credimi. Ho supplicato Sam… **ti ho supplicato** di starmi lontano, non volevo farti del male…ma tu volevi le mie braccia, il mio corpo, la mia bocca, le mie mani…._  
  
 _Siamo stati insieme in tutti i modi in cui era umanamente possibile e non umanamente possibile._  
  
 _Abbiamo sofferto ma siamo stati anche cosi felici che era come morire._  
  
 _Non potevamo dividerci. Non potevamo lasciarci._  
  
 _Ci sono ancora tante cose che non ti ho raccontato e tante cose che non ricordo ancora, ma credimi, Jared…_  
  
 _Ci amavamo._  
  
 _Se non vuoi credere a tutto il resto, credi almeno a questo._  
  
 _Perdonami se anche solo per un brevissimo istante ho voluto ucciderti._  
  
 _Io non sapevo che fossi tu._  
  
 _Ma nonostante tutto, non l’ho fatto…ancora quando eravamo su quella nave, non l’ho fatto._  
  
  
  
 _Perdonami se scappo ora, ma non posso più restare. Volevo raccontarti tutto, ma è successo tutto cosi in fretta._  
  
 _Non sono da solo. Ho un amico che…non posso farmi prendere, capisci? Devo proteggerlo, perché lui ha protetto me. Non ha detto ai capi dell’organizzazione che sono vivo._  
  
 _Mi ha protetto fino adesso, ma ora lo sanno. Sanno che sono vivo._  
  
 _E io devo proteggere lui, e anche te, prima di proteggere me stesso._  
  
 _Se resto qui, sarete entrambi in pericolo a causa mia._  
  
 _Se me ne vado, posso sperare che impegnati a inseguirmi per farmela pagare, si dimentichino di te._  
   
 _Spero solo di riuscirci._  
  
 _Perdonami anche di averti amato, ma non riesco a smettere. Non ho mai voluto usarti._  
  
 _Perdonami se me ne vado e ti racconto tutto senza guardarti negli occhi._  
  
 _Dentro di me spero che tu e Sam – la tua anima – vi riuniate definitivamente e tu riacquisti tutti i suoi ricordi, che sono soprattutto i tuoi, e riesca a capire di più e meglio  quanto profondamente ci amiamo. Gliel’ho chiesto, ma non so se ci riuscirà._  
  
 _Se stai leggendo questa lettera con tristezza e sconforto, probabilmente non ci è riuscito._  
  
  
  
 _Non voglio dirti addio. Voglio rivederti. Non sono pronto a lasciarti, ma non so cosa fare….Jared…Sam…_  
 _Perdonami._  
   
  
  
Jared riusci a leggere con fatica l’ultima parola, perché aveva gli occhi e la vista annebbiata dalle lacrime.  Sprofondò la testa sul divano e continuò a piangere.  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Quando Jared si fu ripreso parzialmente, perlomeno da riuscire a camminare e muoversi senza avvertire crampi di dolore, si diresse all’ospedale.  
  
“Signor Padalecki, la sua memoria non è un qualcosa che si può accendere o spegnere a proprio piacimento…se lei ancora non l’ha riacquistata, vuol dire che non è ancora pronto.” Gli disse un medico.  
  
“Stronzate! Io sono prontissimo! “ disse Jared. “Voglio fare una radiografia alla testa. ORA!”  
  
“Senza appuntamento o il referto del dottore, è impossibile.”  
  
“Le consiglio di fare come il ragazzo dice. È l’ispettore che glielo ordina.” Disse John, dietro di lui.  
   
  


	30. Disastro aereo

Castiel guardò Jensen e Sam che stavano dormendo con le teste addossate completamente le une sulle altre.  
  
  
  
Sorrise.  Se l’erano vista brutta con il presagio di una tempesta, a bordo di un elicottero…ma per fortuna  si era trattato solo di un falso allarme, di nuvoloni di passaggio..  
  
Castiel era contento di non aver perso dei contatti importanti che l’avevano aiutato a cambiare mezzo, lasciando l’elicottero in cui viaggiavano, con un bimotore più veloce, per mete più lontane.  
  
  
I suoi amici erano stati cosi gentili..non avevano fatto domande…gli avevano procurato il mezzo e gli avevano indicato un luogo isolato poco dopo il confine italiano,  dove c’era una fattoria un po’ abbandonata, e quindi un posto perfetto per il decollo.  
  
Non avevano bene in chiaro quando avrebbero potuto fermarsi. L’idea era quella di mettere miglia e miglia lontano dalla polizia e dall’organizzazione.  
  
Forse scappare in America sarebbe stata una buona idea. Lui e Jensen ne avevano parlato, ma avevano bisogno di soldi…  
  
Il tempo si stava guastando di nuovo, e nel giro di pochi minuti, cominciò a piovere.  
   
Non voleva svegliare Jensen e Sam, ma la pioggia l’aveva sempre inquietato. Forse erano solo degli emeriti coglioni e in realtà tutto il piano di fuggire con elicotteri e bimotori era tutta un’emerita coglionata. Prese nota mentalmente di dire a Jensen che avrebbero rimediato una macchina al più presto, o forse una jeep, a costo di scappare nel deserto.  
   
“Mmm..cos’è questo rumore, Jens?” chiese Sam, contro di lui.  
  
“Va tutto bene, Sam.” Disse Jensen, stropicciandosi gli occhi. “Cas…che succede…piove?” chiese.  
  
“Direi che questa volta ce la stiamo vedendo con una vera tempesta.” Disse Castiel indicando il temporale che si faceva via via sempre più forte.  
   
   
“Jensen…ho paura!” disse Sam.  
  
“Va tutto bene, piccolo. Senti, perché non torni nel tuo corpo? Sarai più al sicuro là.”  
  
“Ti ho detto che non posso decidere!”  
   
  
“Ehm…a costo di suonare insensibile, Jensen, preoccupati più di noi due, visto che Sam, o almeno una sua parte, è al sicuro al caldo, a differenza di noi.”  
  
“Questo suonava davvero insensibile.” Disse Jensen.  
  
“Concordo.” Disse Sam.  
   
“Merda!” disse Castiel, avendocela con i comandi.  
   
“Senti, ehm…perché non troviamo un posto in cui atterrare? Non possiamo volare cosi, o rischiamo…” disse Jensen.  
  
“Cazzo, Jensen, sta zitto. Si sono fusi i comandi, non riesco a…”  
  
“Che?? Che cazzo vuol dire che non riesci??”  
  
“Stai zitto!!”  
  
“Oddio, siamo fottuti. Fammi vedere.”  
  
“NO! Ascolta, Jens…sta sbandando troppo. Non…non può atterrare…e ho paura che si schianterà!”  
  
“Merda. I paracadute, presto!!” disse Jensen, ma rimase di stucco, quando ne trovò solo uno.  
   
  
“Mi dispiace, credevo che non ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno.” Disse Castiel.  
  
  
  
“E allora, se dobbiamo morire, moriremo insieme, amico.”  
  
Castiel chiuse gli occhi e inseri il pilota automatico solo per due minuti.  
  
Serviva a poco comunque.  
   
"No. Voi non morirete."  
  
“Cas, che cazzo dici?? Torna subito alla guida!”  
  
“Ho messo il pilota automatico, e poi volevo dirti addio!”  
  
“Che cazzo stai dicendo???”  
  
Cas!!” disse Sam di rimando.  
  
“Anzi, volevo dire addio a tutti e due. Siete i migliori amici che io abbia mai avuto.” Disse sorridendo, aprendo il portellone.  
   
Jensen e Sam si ritrassero, quasi sommersi dalla potenza di quell’uragano.  
  
“Cas, che cazzo stai facendo? Chiudi immediatamente il portellone! La situazione non è cosi tragica!!” gridò.  
  
“Dici? Riconosco i segnali, tra poco questo bimotore andrà a fuoco” disse.  
  
“No….” disse agghiacciato Jensen.  
  
“Io probabilmente morirò, ma voi dovete salvarvi.” Disse, dando il paracadute a Jensen.  
  
“No, Castiel, no. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” gridò per ultimo, sotto la spinta di Castiel, mentre cadeva tenendo stretto Sam sotto di lui.  
   
   
   
Castiel guardò gli amici cadere, mentre il paracadute si apriva sotto di loro, e sorrise.  
  
Sapeva che Sam in quanto era un’anima, non era davvero pesante come poteva esserlo se avesse avuto il suo corpo vero, quindi sapeva che non avrebbe arrecato nessun danno il fatto che fossero aggrappati in due allo stesso paracadute.  
  
Era dilaniato dal distacco improvviso, ma doveva pensare alla loro salvezza. C’erano più probabilità che si salvassero in questo modo, piuttosto che rimanere tutti e tre li su quell’aereo.  
  
E poi non avrebbe sopportato di vederli morire.  
   
Pochi attimi ancora, e l’aereo esplose, proprio come aveva preannunciato Castiel.  
   
   
Jensen e Sam lo videro esplodere e piansero, mentre abbracciati, erano coperti dalle acque del lago su cui erano caduti.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Jared era nello studio dell’ispettore John, quando senti quella fitta al cuore.  
  
“Jared!!”  
  
John gli andò incontro, sostenendolo, e facendolo appoggiare a lui.  
   
   
  
  
“Una fitta terribile, John.” Gli disse, quando si fu ripreso.  
  
“Lo so, Jared…bevi questo.” Gli disse, dandogli una tazza di tè.  
  
“Spero che non sia successo nulla a Jensen.” disse, chiudendo gli occhi.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ho quasi pianto anche io in queste scene ççç


	31. Ascolta il tuo cuore

Kazakistan   
  
distretto di Alakol  
   
  
  
  
Jensen si trovava sulle rive di un lago, svenuto.  
  
Uno sconosciuto di mezza età, lo vide, lo guardò perplesso, si avvicinò, e una volta accertatosi che fosse ancora vivo, se lo caricò in spalla come se non avesse peso, lasciandosi sfuggire solo un grugnito.  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
“Jared, ora voglio che tu mi ascolti.” Gli disse John.  
  
“E io invece voglio che tu mi fornisca un elicottero…o…qualsiasi cosa più veloce, per raggiungere Jensen subito.” disse Jared disperato.  
  
“Jared! Sei in pieno delirio. Non te ne rendi conto?” gli chiese.  
  
“Io voglio solo…maledizione, voglio solo **parlargli** , dirgli che non lo odio. Deve saperlo, altrimenti penserà che io…”  
  
“ **E invece dovresti! Cazzo, Jared!** Hai idea di quello che ti ha fatto quel bastardo? Voleva ucciderti, ha cancellato la tua memoria con chissà quale diavoleria, è venuto  a letto con te, e per giunta è un pazzo visionario che vede persone che non esistono! E vuole convincerti che ne fai parte! E sai qual è la cosa peggiore che poteva fare?? Convincerti di questo! Tu ci credi!!”  
  
John, ascolta, so che non credi al soprannaturale, ma..…”  
  
“ **Cazzo, no, Jared!** Io al soprannaturale ci credo! Non credo alle stronzate, ok? E non crederò mai che per 26 anni **la tua anima** se n’è andata a spasso, fuori dal tuo corpo, vivendo un’altra vita con uno sconosciuto qualunque, e ogni volta tornava nel tuo corpo senza ricordare nulla! **Non mi renderai partecipe di questa follia! Ora, o la pianti o ti rinchiudo in manicomio, ti avverto!”**  
  
Jared rispose con la voce un po’ incrinata:  
  
“C’eri anche te quando le mie maestre di scuola dicevano che mi vedevano sempre assente, come se avessi dei vuoti di memoria…c’eri anche te quando ero costretto sempre a cambiare scuola, perché gli altri mi vedevano come un mostro…”  
  
“Jared, capita a tutti i bambini di assentarsi con il mondo…è l’età…”  
  
“Sono andato da decine di psicologi e psichiatri, nessuno è riuscito a capire che cosa avessi…dicevano che il problema era dentro di me..” disse Jared, lasciando che le lacrime prendessero il sopravvento.  
  
  
  
“Jared…” disse John, abbracciandolo.  
  
“Voglio andare a fondo di questa storia, John. Devo capire se c’è davvero qualcosa nella mia mente che non va…”  
  
“La radiografia non ha stabilito niente che non va, Jared…”  
  
“A parte un’intensa e attivissima attività cerebrale. Anche troppa, secondo il medico. È come se fosse…sovraccaricata, quasi come se vivessi al 200 per cento di quello che normalmente sarebbe possibile…”  
  
“Jared…”  
  
“è spiegabile se la mia anima vive situazioni fuori dal mio corpo che io non riesco a ricordare e che quindi non so di aver vissuto…o di vivere…John, lo sai anche te che io continuo a perdermi ancora oggi…è stato sempre cosi..e quante volte abbiamo avuto paura che si trattasse di un qualche forma di sintomo di una malattia grave?”  
  
“ Jared, ti rendi conto che secondo te…vivresti metà della tua vita senza un’anima? È impossibile vivere senz’anima!”  
  
“No, non credo sia impossibile! Ho fatto delle ricerche…conosci il viaggio astrale? Secondo molti, quando dormiamo, la nostra anima si stacca dal corpo per viaggiare nel mondo astrale e quando ti risvegli, torna nel tuo corpo.”  
  
“Ma stai dormendo, Jared!”  
  
“E che dire invece delle persone che sono morte durante gli arresti cardiaci e poi sono tornate in sé?? E delle persone dichiarate morte durante i coma vegetativi, che si risvegliano miracolosamente dicendo che sentivano tutto? Non mi sembra cosi strano credere a una cosa del genere, John. Io…il mio corpo e la mia anima siamo collegati. È come…sonnambulismo…io non mi accorgo quando se ne va, sono come in uno stato di trance, ma è ver…”  
  
“ **BASTA!”**  
  
“Jensen disse che era innamorato di un ragazzo che si chiamava Sam, e io da piccolo continuavo a chiamare e nominare Sam…” disse con gli occhi lucidi.  
  
“Hai detto tu stesso che ha frugato tra le tue cose…può aver saputo di Sam leggendo tra le tue pagelle ed essersi inventato questa storia…”  
  
“No, mi aveva raccontato di Sam già i primi giorni…  e il giorno che ci siamo conosciuti, quando ci hanno prestato soccorso, mi ha chiamato **Sammy..”**  
  
“Jared…” disse John disperato.  
  
“Ti prego, credi al tuo cuore se non vuoi credere alla tua mente..”  
  
“Non posso…”  
  
Jared gli tenne il viso tra le mani. “Eppure lo hai fatto, quando hai deciso di prenderti cura di un figlio di delinquenti. Allora hai visto del buono in me.”  
  
“Il buono che ho visto…cazzo, Jared..”  
  
“Dammi un elicottero, John.”  
  
“Vuoi suicidarti?”  
  
“Non voglio andare a cercare Jensen…non so dove sia..l’hai dimenticato? Ma ho letto di una specie di santone che può aiutare a ricordare frammenti di coscienza che sono andati persi…forse può aiutarmi..”  
  
“Diosanto, e tu ci credi?”  
  
“Da quando ho conosciuto Jensen, credo a un mucchio di cose.” Disse Jared sorridendogli.  
   
  
  
  
Si abbracciarono di nuovo.  
   
“Ti darò un mezzo abbastanza veloce per viaggiare, a patto che venga con te.” Disse John.  
  
“John, tu devi restare qui, devi…”  
  
“Non dire un’altra parola. O cosi o te lo scordi l’aereo., ragazzino.” Disse di nuovo John, burbero.  
  
  
E si abbracciarono di nuovo.    
  
  
  



	32. figure paterne

Kazakistan   
  
distretto di Alakol  
  
  
  
Jensen si svegliò accorgendosi di essere su un letto.  
  
Si rigirò tra le coperte calde. Percepiva che il letto non doveva essere tra i più lussuosi, ma sentiva un calore che non provava da tempo.  
  
I cuscini erano sgualciti, ma ne aveva due sulla testa e questo l’aveva fatto dormire bene…  
  
Anche le coperte non erano granchè. Erano di lana e gli prudevano il viso e il collo, ma erano sistemate bene attorno a lui, lo coprivano interamente e quindi lo coccolavano in un certo senso.  
  
Chiunque l’avesse portato li, ci teneva che riposasse bene.  
  
  
  
“Stai tornando nel mondo dei sogni, scricciolo?”lo chiamò una voce.  
  
Jensen pensò che dovesse avercela con lui e gli sembrò educato rispondere.  
  
Si stropicciò gli occhi e cercò di aprirli.  
   
  
  
Si trovava in una casetta in legno piena di tazze e tovaglioli colorati. Era in una cucina, dove stranamente c’era un divanetto verde, sul quale era sdraiato lui. Poco più avanti c’era un tavolo e vicino al tavolo una finestrella dove entrava un sole luminoso.  
  
Distolse gli occhi dalla casa per concentrarsi sullo sconosciuto davanti a lui.  
  
Un uomo leggermente in sovrappeso, con i capelli grigi, i baffi e una barbetta rossiccia, e gli occhi azzurri, lo stava guardando con curiosità.  
  
  
  
“Ce ne hai messo di tempo per svegliarti, raggio di sole!” lo salutò lui.  
  
“Dove…dove mi trovo?”  
  
“Diavolo! Non mi avvicino alla civiltà da un bel botto di tempo, ma non sono cosi ignorante da non sapere che è la battuta più acclamata e gettonata dai migliori film al cinema e anche non al cinema! Non è ancora passata di moda? Che palle! Almeno la natura cambia sempre!”  
  
“Non direi..fa sempre lo stesso giro…nasce, germoglia, cresce, sempre allo stesso modo…” disse Jensen, che era incuriosito dall’uomo.  
  
“Senti, Squinzio, se devo discutere con qualcuno della mia amata natura, mi aspetto almeno che mi dica il suo nome, soprattutto se lo ripesco come una trota dalle acque del lago. **Vivo**. Non era mica scontata l’ultima cosa.”  
  
“Jensen…Jensen Ackles…” disse lui. “O almeno credo…c’era scritto questo sulla mia scialuppa.” Disse Jensen, ricordando quando aveva fatto salire Jared su quella scialuppa e lui gli aveva detto di aver letto il nome “Jensen Ackles”.  
  
  
  
“Avevi una scialuppa? Non l’ho vista quando ti ho ripescato. Te la sei bevuta?”  
  
“No…io…ce l’avevo sulla nave…per arrivare a Venezia.”  
  
“Venezia??” chiese l’uomo, sorpreso. “Hai fatto molta strada per venire qui. “  
  
“Già…non mi hai detto il tuo nome.”  
  
“Non l’ho fatto, no. Sono Bobby Singer.”  
  
“Mpf…che razza di nome.”  
  
“Senti chi parla. Ackles! Ti rendi conto che il tuo cognome sembra quello di uno che si è appena fatto una canna??” replicò Bobby.  
  
“Almeno il mio nome non sembra una marca di cibo per cani.”  
  
“No, sembra solo quella di una femminuccia. Jensen…Jenny…”  
  
Jensen ridacchiò, poi smise. “Grazie per avermi….salvato…”  
  
“ **Mi hai salvato, perciò ti salverai,** diceva una frase in un libro.” Disse Bobby.  
  
“Sei sempre cosi gentile con tutti o solo con i forestieri?” chiese Jensen sorridendo.  
  
“Solo con quelli che mi stanno simpatici, ah, e con quelli che salvo.” Disse Bobby sorridendo, poi aggiunse: “E tu ringrazi sempre cosi in ritardo i tuoi salvatori?”  
  
“Solo quelli che mi stanno simpatici.” Disse Jensen sorridendo.  
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Jensen stava mangiando un panino con l’hamburger e divorando letteralmente il suo succo d’arancia.  
  
“Sembra che tu sia andato all’inferno e ritorno, ragazzo!”  
  
“Qualcosa del genere.” Disse lui.  
  
“Hai detto che pensi di chiamarti Ackles perché sulla tua scialuppa c’è scritto cosi.”  
  
“Accidenti, ti ricordi proprio tutto. Mica come me.” Disse Jensen.  
  
“Devo supporre da quanto detto prima, e da quanto detto ora, che non ricordi il tuo cognome.”  
  
“Per l’appunto…”  
  
“Come è possibile scordarsi il proprio cognome?” chiese Bobby facendo una smorfia.  
  
“Eh, è possibile.”  
  
“Hai avuto un’amnesia?”  
  
Jensen lasciò andare il suo panino, assumendo ora un’espressione triste.  
  
  
  
“Se mi racconti la tua storia, io posso aiutarti a ricordare quello che non ricordi” disse Bobby per incoraggiarlo.  
  
“E come?” chiese lui.  
  
“Perché è quello che faccio.” Disse lui.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
“John, non sono sicuro che stiamo facendo la cosa giusta…dovremmo andare a cercare Jensen.” disse Jared a bordo dell’aereo.  
  
“Jared, se ce l’avessi davanti in questo momento, lo ucciderei.” Rispose John.  
  
**“John!!!”** disse Jared arrabbiato.  
  
“E quindi vedi perché è una buona idea, che andiamo dal tuo santone?” disse lui sorridendo.  
  
Jared incrociò le braccia offeso. “Non sappiamo neanche se funzionerà. E se fosse un truffatore? E se non riesce a farmi ricordare un bel niente??”  
  
“Jared, se mi hai fatto una testa cosi con questo tipo e ora hai cambiato idea e vuoi tornare indietro, le prendi.”  
  
“Quello no…dico solo che…sono lucido da un bel po’ di ore oramai.”  
  
“Da quando questo è diventata una cosa brutta?” chiese John.  
  
“Beh…perché ovviamente se non fossi lucido, significherebbe che sono con Jensen!” disse sospirando.  
  
John strabuzzò gli occhi, mormorando: “Cos’ho fatto di male??”  
   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate per il capitolo corto, ma siccome nel prossimo dovrebbero succedere cose intense, non riesco a scrivere tutto insieme XD
> 
> Spero vi piaccia la sorpresa di Bobby <33333
> 
> e avete capito qualcosa in più su quello che fa? :)) 
> 
> Ps ci tengo a precisare che non volevo offendere il nome o cognome di Jensen e neanche quello di Singer...sono ironica xd 
> 
> Ultima cosa, la frase Mi hai salvato, perciò ti salverai , è del libro L'ultima riga delle favole


	33. Ricordi sotto ipnosi

“Quindi, tu saresti un assassino? Con quella faccia?” chiese Bobby.  
  
“Beato te che la prendi a ridere…vorrei che l’amore della mia vita l’avesse presa come te.” Sbuffò Jensen sconsolato.  
  
“Beh, perdonami se faccio fatica a credere che un uomo cosi virile, che esterna cosi i suoi sentimenti come una femminuccia, sia allo stesso tempo uno spietato killer di un’organizzazione misteriosa che sembra essere uscita dritta da un film di fantascienza.” Disse Bobby.  
  
“Come io faticavo a credere che Jared e Sam fossero la stessa persona.” Disse Jensen. “O forse l’ho sempre saputo, non lo so.”  
  
“ecco, forse ho scovato perché la tua storia mi sembra poco credibile. Per questo!” disse Bobby con aria vittoriosa. “Sarà probabilmente per la storia dell’anima che se ne va a spasso fuori dal corpo da ben **ventisei anni!**  E che per giunta fa anche sesso!”  
  
“Io e sam non abbiamo mai fatto sesso…facevamo l’amore.”  
  
“Oddio, ti prego…sono troppo vecchio per queste cose smielate.”  
  
“Come vuoi…posso andarmene ora?”disse Jensen alzandosi.  
  
“Fermo là. Dove vorresti andare?” chiese Bobby sorpreso.  
  
“Lontano da qui e dai tuoi commenti sarcastici. Non avrei mai dovuto raccontarti queste cose!”  
  
“In queste condizioni non potresti andare da nessuna parte. Hai quasi rischiato di morire congelato, e hai avuto la febbre, signorinello. E poi hai dimenticato che ho promesso di aiutarti?”  
  
“Bobby, io sono uno spietato killer!”  
  
“Senza una pistola?”  
  
“Come posso discutere con uno che non mi prende sul serio?”  
  
“E tu come puoi pretendere che le persone ti prendano sul serio se continui a scappare?” chiese Bobby.  
   
  
  
Colpito e affondato. Jensen non seppe che cosa dire e restò muto, colpito da quello strano rimprovero, che sapeva però di dolce premura nei suoi confronti.  
  
  
  
Bobby sembrò soddisfatto di averlo zittito. Restò zitto ancora un po’, gustandosi quella piccola vittoria, poi disse:  
  
“Ora mi permetterai di aiutarti?”  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Bobby aveva fatto accomodare Jensen nel campo fuori dalla sua casa. L’aveva fatto sedere sulle mattonelle attorno all’erba e gli aveva detto di chiudere gli occhi e di incrociare le gambe.  
  
“Ora devi avere fiducia in me. È molto importante.”  
  
“Ci proverò.” Disse Jensen.  
  
Bobby mise le mani aperte a palmo verso la testa di Jensen, senza toccarlo.  
  
  
“Dimmi che cosa senti ora. I tuoi sentimenti. “  
  
“Dolore. Solo dolore.”  
  
“Dolore perché? Per chi?” chiese ancora Bobby.  
  
“Per…Misha! Per **Castiel.** “  
  
“Cosa provi o provavi per lui?”  
  
“Lo amavo. Come si ama un amico, ovvio. Era il mio migliore amico. Mi ha sempre protetto. Ha continuato a farlo fino all’ultimo e io ora…non…non…”  
  
“Cosa, Jensen?” lo incitò.  
  
“Io non ho neanche il coraggio di andare a cercare il suo corpo…non lo sopporterei. Non sopporterei la vista…io…”  
  
  
“Va bene, va bene. Ora calmati, Jensen. dimmi ancora, per chi altri provi dolore? Solo per lui o anche per qualcun altro?”  
  
“ **Sam…** Jared…” disse Jensen.  
  
“Sai dirmi perché?”  
  
“Perché **io li amo** , e vorrei solo renderli felici; io sono felice quando sono con… **loro…** ma quando loro sono con me, soffrono! E io devo lasciarli andare affinchè stiano bene, al sicuro…ma poi sono io a soffrire!” disse Jensen, lasciando che alcune lacrime solcassero il suo viso.  
   
  
  
  
 _“Mmm…continua a vederli come persone separate…se non riuscirà a vederli come una persona unica, tutto questo non servirà a niente”_  pensò Bobby.  
   
  
  
  
“Ascoltami, Jensen…continui a parlare dell’amore della tua vita come se fossero due persone distinte, ne sei cosciente?”  
  
“Si…” ammise Jensen.  
  
“Perché lo fai?”  
  
“Perché lo sono.” Disse Jensen, e Bobby rimase candidamente sorpreso della sua sincerità. Perlomeno non si nascondeva dietro un falso perbenismo. Questo forse avrebbe reso le cose più facili.  
  
  
  
“ok, Jensen, ma l’amore della tua vita è **uno solo**. È sempre cosi per ogni essere umano. Quindi ora voglio che tu mi risponda e che sia assolutamente sincero. Puoi farlo?”  
  
“Ci proverò.” Disse Jensen.  
  
“Dimmi allora le… **le differenze** …chi è Jared e chi è Sam…descrivimili.”  
  
“Io..non capisco…loro sono…sono la stessa persona…non…”  
  
Ora Jensen sembrava confuso e incapace di proseguire, ma Bobby non si arrese.  
  
  
“No, Jensen. hai detto tu che sono due persone diverse, separate. Ora dimmi in cosa si differenziano. Puoi farlo.” Lo spronò.  
  
“ **Sam…** lui…lui è l’amore della mia vita. Di tutta la mia vita! Mi è stato sempre accanto, da bambino. Certo, a volte scompariva, ma poi tornava sempre da me. Non mi ha mai abbandonato. Mi ha amato di un amore folle, disumano, eppure meraviglioso. Incondizionato, infinito, divorante e corrisposto!”  
  
“E Jared?”  
  
  
  
 **“Jared** …io….io non lo so…lui fin quando ci siamo incontrati, su quella scialuppa, non ha fatto altro che…prendersi cura di me..mi ha salvato dall’acqua gelata…mi ha portato a casa sua…mi ha fatto entrare nel suo letto…si è preso cura di me…ero uno sconosciuto per lui, ma lui voleva avermi accanto…”  
  
  
“è per questo che te ne sei innamorato? Perché si è preso cura di te?”  
  
  
“ **No!** ” disse Jensen, un po’ offeso. “Mi sono innamorato di lui perché è un ragazzo buono, dolcissimo, premuroso, romantico, bellissimo, tenero.”  
  
  
  
“Sam non lo è?” chiese Bobby, sperando di non star camminando su un terreno minato.  
  
  
“Si, lo è.” Disse Jensen, ancora confuso.  
  
  
“Cosa lo differenzia da Sam?” insistè Bobby.  
  
“Io..io..non lo so…”  
  
“Puoi farcela, Jensen. Se non riesci a capirlo, non potremmo andare avanti con la terapia. Devi provarci.”  
  
  
“Lui…lui è….è **umano!”** disse Jensen quasi disperato.  
  
  
“Continua.” Disse Bobby, dopo un momento di pausa.  
  
  
“Lui è umano. Sam non lo è, e quindi è più tormentato. Più…infelice. Si aggrappa a me come unica cosa che lo sostiene su questo piano della realtà….Jared invece è reale, è **fisico** , può avere altro oltre me, e nonostante questo, sceglie me! La cosa che lo differenzia è **la possibilità di scegliere!”**  
  
  
  
“Pensi che Sam non ti amerebbe, se non fossi l'unica cosa che ha…” disse Bobby, e non era una domanda, ma un’affermazione.  
  
  
“Jared mi ha scelto e si è fidato di me cosi naturalmente, istantaneamente, una fiducia cieca…l’ho amato da subito, da quando forse ho realizzato che era incredibile che qualcuno potesse voler far del male a una creatura cosi buona, cosi…meravigliosa. Era più semplice e più bello **amarlo.”**  
  
  
 **“** Che cosa provavi per lui?”  
  
  
“Desideravo proteggerlo con tutte le mie forze e amarlo fino al resto dei miei giorni. “  
  
“E Sam? Non ti sembrava di tradirlo?”  
  
“Io non…ricordavo a malapena di lui, per colpa dell’amnesia, ma anche dopo, no, non mi sentivo in colpa, forse perché inconsciamente SAPEVO che era la stessa persona. Ho sempre amato SOLO lui, ho amato per tutto questo tempo la sua anima e poi ho amato anche il suo corpo.” Disse Jensen piangendo ancora.  
  
  
“Ragazzo…”  
  
  
“Non sapevo che erano la stessa persona, ma non potevo combattere il sentimento che mi legava a lui. Quando ero con uno mi dimenticavo dell’altro e viceversa, perché Jared era tutto quello di cui avevo bisogno e Sam era tutto quello di cui avevo bisogno!” disse Jensen spossato da quella confessione cosi intensa.  
   
Anche Bobby era colpito da queste esternazioni, ma non poteva dargli tregua.  
  
  
  
“Ora voglio che tu mi dica quale dei due ami di più.”  
  
“No, ti prego..”  
  
“Fallo!”  
  
“Io non lo so…”  
  
“Devi provarci!” gli disse Bobby.  
  
  
  
“ **Sam** ….forse lui. Mi ha amato per tutta la vita e non ha mai smesso…”  
  
  
  
Bobby qui fu pensieroso. Aveva la sensazione che avrebbe detto Jared, perché lui a differenza di Sam aveva possibilità di scelta.  
  
  
Doveva indagare di più, e decise di girare la domanda in un altro modo.  
  
  
“In cosa pecca Jared, a differenza di Sam?”  
  
“Lui non…non si ricorda di me.” Disse Jensen, piangendo ancora.  
  
  
 _Orgoglio…_ pensò Bobby. “E poi? Cos’altro?”  
  
  
  
“Lui è…è… **la mia vittima!”**  
  
 _Sensi di colpa…rimorso…_ pensò Bobby.  
   
  
  
  
Bobby credette di capire il conflitto di Jensen. lui amava Sam profondamente, lo reputava l’amore della sua vita, ma aveva il terrore del fatto che Sam lo amasse perché non aveva nessun altro eccetto lui; Jared l’aveva scelto nonostante avesse possibilità di scelta, lo aveva amato e gli aveva dimostrato quanto forte e potente potesse essere il suo amore, dopo che l’aveva fatto scappare in quel modo, avendo scoperto comunque la verità. Solo che Jensen non gli perdonava del tutto il fatto che non si ricordasse di lui, che non sapesse tutto quello che avevano condiviso.  
  
  
E quindi neanche Jensen sapeva chi amava davvero di più. il suo istinto gli diceva Sam, ma aveva il terrore che Sam lo amasse solo perché non aveva altra scelta, e pensava di non meritare l'amore di Jared, perchè voleva fargli del male.   
  
  
Era davvero un bel casino.  
   
  
  
“Ok, Jensen, ora apri gli occhi.” Gli disse.  
  
Jensen era molto spossato.  
  
  
“Ascoltami bene, tu devi smetterla di vedere Sam come un’entità distinta da Jared. Questo non fa altro che aumentare la tua confusione e il tuo disagio interno, perché se non riesci a comprendere bene i tuoi sentimenti, finirai per macerarti con il senso di colpa. Tu ami Sam, è l’amore della tua vita, è la parte più pura e spirituale di Jared, è tutto amore e spirito, è la sua parte libera dall’ego che ci sovrasta tutti. Jared altri non è che Sam legato al suo corpo, ma il corpo è solo un involucro. Anche quando ami Jared, in realtà è sempre Sam che ami.”  
  
  
Jensen lo fissava con una speranza negli occhi che bruciava. Bobby sapeva che Jensen stava pensando che voleva che fosse vero.  
  
  
“Lo so che è devastante sapere che la tua anima gemella continua a dimenticarsi di te; è difficile combattere con l’orgoglio, con l’ego che ci mette dei paraocchi davanti…noi tutti vorremmo solo esser liberi di poter amare incondizionatamente ed essere riamati, è quello che vorremmo tutti, quindi capisco il tuo tormento.”  
  
Jensen pianse di nuovo.  
  
“Ma Jared non ti ha dimenticato. Non del tutto. Jared non sapeva chi tu fossi, ma si è sentito spinto naturalmente verso di te. Non è importante che la sua anima prigioniera del corpo, si dimentichi per poco di te, è importante che non smetta di amarti, e te lo ha dimostrato accogliendoti, ancora una volta.”  
  
  
“E io gli ho fatto tutte quelle cose orribili…l’ho colpito con una pistola…” disse Jensen rabbrividendo.  
  
  
“Quello è il prossimo passo che dovremmo affrontare. Arrivare a ricordare cos’è successo su quella nave, e penso che ora che tu stai realizzando i tuoi sentimenti per questa persona, ce la puoi fare!” disse Bobby.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
“Non avevo mai ucciso finora, avevo paura, ma sapevo di doverlo fare. Tutti noi siamo fedeli all’organizzazione.” Diceva Jensen.  
  
“Perché? Perché siete fedeli?”  
  
“Non…non lo so…Castiel mi ha detto che ci coccolano con promesse di amore eterno, di non venire mai abbandonati…ma dobbiamo fare quello che ci dicono.”  
  
  
“Anche uccidere delle persone innocenti?” chiese Bobby, cercando di non arrabbiarsi troppo.  
  
“Loro..sostengono che…la vita è un continuo tormento e il diritto a vivere è sopravvalutato, quindi, la morte non è cosi brutta come la si dipinge…o come si crede. Può in molti casi essere una liberazione.”  
  
  
“Un vero lavaggio del cervello…con tanto di preparazione al dolore immagino…” disse Bobby, perdendosi per pochi attimi, poi si riprese.  
  
  
“ Contavano su di me per uccidere Jared. Io non feci domande. Noi non facciamo domande…o forse le facevo ma non mi rispondevano…non ricordo…”  
  
  
“Va bene, Jensen, ora lasciamo perdere l’organizzazione. Cerca di ricordare quando sei sbarcato su quella nave e hai visto Jared.”  
  
“Si….” Disse Jensen, mentre Bobby lo fece distendere sul pavimento di mattoni e gli passava le mani sul corpo, irradiando calore.  
  
  
“Sto facendo fluire la tua energia. Ora dovrebbe essere più facile per te, ricordare.” Disse Bobby, prima che Jensen cominciò a parlare.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
 _Non era una nave lussuosa e grande come il Titanic….ma era bella. Non avevo mai viaggiato su una nave finora. Ricordo che il sole mi faceva male agli occhi e bruciava la pelle._  
  
 _Odiavo già quella fottuta nave. Avrei voluto non esserci mai salito._  
  
 _Scoprii di soffrire anche il mal di mare e dopo questa scoperta, la odiai ancora di più._  
  
 _Mentre vomitavo, sporgendomi al parapetto, Jared mi comparse davanti agli occhi, come una visione._  
  
  
 _“ Ah- ah – ah- amico, lo sai che non è igienico?”_  
  
 _Lo guardai, sgranando gli occhi. Avevo notato subito la somiglianza con Sam, ma allo stesso tempo volevo convincermi di avere a che fare con un sosia. In fondo non erano proprio uguali. Forse non era vero che Sam non poteva cambiare, come mi disse una volta, ma cambiava comunque poco. Essendo solo spirito non aveva bisogno di lavarsi i denti, o pettinarsi i capelli…poteva fare a meno di dormire, non avrebbe avuto le occhiaie il giorno dopo…quindi i lineamenti di Sam erano meno fisici, un po’ più eterei di quelli di Jared..forse per questo non mi sconvolsi più di tanto._  
  
  
  
 _Forse avrei potuto riconoscerlo anche dalla fotografia che mi diedero di lui, ma cosi non fu._  
  
 _Quando però me lo vidi davanti a me, sulla nave, realizzai che era molto simile al ragazzo della foto._  
   
  
  
 _“ Non sarà igienico, ma sempre meglio che vomitare sulla nave, non credi?” gli chiesi._  
  
 _“Non bisogna sottovalutare il mal di mare…abbiamo diversi giorni da passare su questa nave. Io posso aiutarti a trascorrere questi giorni in maniera meno tormentata. Vieni con me.”_  
   
  
  
 _Lo seguii a disagio, e ci restai per tutto il tempo in cui nella sua cabina mi diede le medicine per il mal di mare. Mi disse che anche lui a volte ne soffriva e io cercavo solo di non pensare a Sam, a Sam che sembrava aver preso da me il mal di mare._  
  
 _A Sam che mi aveva detto che non ero obbligato a farlo. A uccidere un innocente…_  
  
 _“Amico, sembri a disagio.” Mi disse Jared dandomi le medicine._  
  
 _“è solo che…non mi sono ancora ripreso, perdonami” Dissi io, come uno scemo. E poi scappai nella mia cabina._  
   
   
 _Quella stessa notte la passai con il mal di stomaco, con Sam rannicchiato contro di me, che mi abbracciava e mi coccolava, e mi consolava, cercando di farmelo passare._  
  
 _Consolava me che piagnucolavo come un cretino perché non volevo uccidere Jared, Jared che gli somigliava cosi tanto…._  
   
   
 _Fu una notte infernale…l’indomani ero uno straccio. Diedi un’occhiata alle porzioni di cibo self service che servivano e me ne andai senza prendere niente._  
  
  
  
 _Jared si mosse dal suo tavolo, vedendomi, e mi venne incontro. E io avrei solo voluto buttarmi in mare, fuggire da lui._  
  
  
 _“Amico, la mensa fa un po’ schifo, è vero, ma non è una buona ragione per restare a digiuno.” Mi disse, toccandomi una spalla, e io rabbrividii._  
  
 _“Io oggi non ho tanta fame. Vuoi fare metà con me?” mi chiese, facendomi vedere il suo hamburger e le sue patatine._  
  
 _Io mi sentivo male, ma accettai lo stesso._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Mangiai assieme a lui, in due sdraio vicine, uno di fianco all’altro._  
  
  
 _Era strano. Mi aveva fatto tornare il buonumore, inoltre prendeva quel panino e mi diceva di dare un morso. Non me lo dava direttamente, ma lasciava che dessi un morso dalle sue mani._  
  
 _E io lo facevo con lui._  
  
 _Sembravamo due innamorati. Forse non ero già innamorato di lui, ma mi faceva tenerezza, simpatia…_  
  
 _E mi sentii un po’ meglio._  
   
   
   
   
 _*_  
  
 _“Sono sotto protezione della polizia” mi disse un giorno, e il mio stomaco si strinse facendo un male cane. “Ma è un segreto, perdonami ma non posso parlarne.” Aggiunse, guardandomi, con tono di scuse._  
  
 _Io deglutii e gli dissi che mi dispiaceva. Gli chiesi perché, ma lui si strinse nelle spalle e disse che non poteva parlarne. Mi sorrise teneramente, e io avrei voluto piantarmi un coltello nella gola._  
  
 _Poi gli dissi della mia situazione. Non gli parlai chiaramente dell’organizzazione. Gli dissi solo che facevo parte di una specie di setta che mi teneva in pugno, ma che ora cominciavo a essere insofferente, e cominciavo a pensare che volevo scappare. Non gli dissi che tipo di setta fosse, ma lui non fece domande._  
  
 _Mi accarezzò solo una guancia, dicendomi dolcemente: “ Ho un amico ispettore…se vieni con me ti aiuterà a venirne fuori. Accetti? “_  
  
 _Io quasi chiusi gli occhi a quella carezza. Jared se ne accorse e ritirò la mano, imbarazzato, ma sorridendo._  
  
 _“ Io…non lo so…ci penserò.” Dissi io, e la cosa incredibile era che una parte di me davvero voleva farlo._  
   
   
 _Era sera quando condividemmo quel momento, e mentre tornavamo nella mia cabina, con Jared che mi accompagnava, e mentre io ripensavo alla carezza sul mio viso, al chiaro di luna, sulle sdraio, come due innamorati, mentre ci fermammo perché eravamo arrivati, mi sorprese con un abbraccio improvviso._  
   
  
 _Li sentii tutte le mie certezze crollare. Le gambe cedere tanto che avevo paura di cadere ai suoi piedi._  
  
 _Mai avevo ricevuto tanta comprensione e affetto da uno sconosciuto, mai una simile sensazione di proteggere e voler proteggere…._  
  
 _Di consolare e venir consolato…._  
  
 _Ricambiai stringendolo forte e da quel momento realizzai che non avrei mai potuto fargli del male._  
   
   
   
 _Purtroppo quando tornai nella mia cabina, fui colpito da scariche di dolore terribili alla testa._  
  
  
  
 _Il mio cervello era programmato, era controllato, era monitorato. Mi seguivano, mi controllavano. Non avevo via di scampo._  
 _Non mi avrebbero permesso di sottrarmi al mio dovere!_  
   
   
   
   
   
   
 _*_  
  
 _Tra me e Jared non ci fu niente. Solo una dolce compagnia, un dolce affetto…simile a un dolce abbandono, o almeno ad un inizio di dolce abbandono._  
  
 _Lui mi sfiorava con la spalla a volte, perché mi camminava troppo vicino, e tutti e due rabbrividivamo a quel contatto._  
  
 _Dentro di me sapevo di amare Sam, pensavo solo che Jared fosse un amico per me. Un amico cui volevo molto bene…_  
  
 _Con Jared mi trovavo molto bene. Giocavamo a ping pong…e mangiavamo insieme, e tra noi i contatti si fecero anche abbastanza affettuosi…tanto che alcuni pensavano che eravamo gay, e noi ridevamo di questa cosa._  
  
 _Sapevo però di non avere molto tempo. Era solo questione di pochi giorni o forse poche ore, prima che mi facessero fretta._  
   
   
   
 _Un giorno, gli stavo facendo un massaggio nella sua cabina. Era disteso sul tavolo, a pancia in sotto e io toccavo la sua pelle nuda, l'asciugamano per metà sulla sua schiena, mentre lo massaggiavo con degli olii afrodisiaci._  
  
 _Qualcosa aleggiava intorno a noi, ma io ero troppo divorato dai sensi di colpa per esserne totalmente cosciente._  
  
 _“Jensen…” mi interruppe Jared, prendendomi la mano._  
  
  
  
 _Io lo guardai triste e scioccato senza dire niente._  
  
 _“Jensen…che ne dici di smettere…di fingere?” mi chiese._  
  
 _Non riuscii a rispondere, anche perché prima che riuscissi a trovare qualcosa di sensato da dire, mi strattonò il polso più vicino a lui, e quando il mio volto reclinò vicino al suo, mi baciò._  
  
  
 _Mi lasciai trascinare per qualche secondo dalla potenza di quel bacio, ma dopo pochi secondi mi feci indietro._  
   
 _“Questo non…questo non dovrebbe succedere! Assolutamente no!” dissi, consapevole che ai suoi occhi potevo sembrare come un folle._  
  
 _“Jensen, lo vedo che sei attratto da me, allora qual è il problema?” mi chiese._  
  
 _“No, No! No!” dissi, non riuscendo a dire altro, e scappai dalla sua cabina._  
   
   
   
“E poi?” lo incitò Bobby, ma Jensen ormai sembrava bloccato.  
  
“Io…io non…”  
  
“Cos’è successo dopo?”  
  
“Io non…non lo so…c’è un vuoto.,..ricordo solo che gli punto la pistola contro, dicendogli...  
   
   
 _“Mi dispiace…quando ho capito di stare innamorandomi di te, era troppo tardi”_  
  
  
 _“Risparmiati questa commedia..” E comunque…dovrai uccidermi, lo sai, vero? A questo punto non puoi più tornare indietro!”_  
  
 _“Io…io adesso ti sparerò con questa pistola speciale…non morirai, né sanguinerai, ma ti dimenticherai di tutto quello che è successo su questa nave”_  
  
 _“Che cosa?”_  
  
 _“E ti dimenticherai di me”_  
  
 _“Jensen, no! Non farlo!”_  
  
 _BANG_  
   
   
  
  
  
“Cos’è successo dopo che gli hai sparato?” gli chiese Bobby.  
  
“Jared si accasciò a terra e un altro uomo spuntò da una cabina. Era Misha. Cas.” Rispose Jensen  
   
   
   
 _Non avresti dovuto farlo, Dean….gli ordini sono ordini..”_  
  
 _“Non potevo lasciare che…”_  
  
 _“Morisse? Sei uno stupido novellino innamorato e patetico! Ho manomesso l’ingranaggio e il motore interno della nave. Tra pochissimo questa nave_ ** _affonderà_** _”_  
  
 _“Tu hai fatto_   ** _cosa???”_**    
  
 _“Buona fortuna a salvare il tuo amichetto, in quelle condizioni”_    
   
  
  
  
“Aspetta, hai detto che **ti chiamavi Dean??** ” gli chiese Bobby sorpreso, che faceva sempre più fatica a raccapezzarsi.  
  
“Non so…non ricordo….non so perché mi ha chiamato cosi…”  
  
“Va bene, Jensen, vai avanti.”  
   
   
   
 _“Io stavo cercando di correre tra la confusione generale, trascinandomi dietro Jared._  
  
 _“Jensen…io non ce la faccio…più” mi disse Jared, che stava per addormentarsi._  
  
 _“Ehi, ehi, ehi, siamo arrivati, resisti!” cercai di rassicurarlo, arrivando invece solo davanti ad un’unica scialuppa._  
  
 _“Vuoi…_ ** _uccidermi_** _?”  mi chiese Jared nel sonno._  
  
 _“No” dissi io, e piansi. “Voglio salvarti” e cosi dicendo, gli carezzai una guancia e lo misi sulla mia scialuppa privata._  
   
  
  
  
  
 _“Scialuppa privata?” chiese Bobby sempre più stranito._  
  
 _“Si…non so, forse l’organizzazione poteva intestarmi cose a mio nome…non so…”_  
 _Bobby pensò che la cosa era ancora più strana e intricata di cosi, ma gli disse di continuare._  
   
  
  
  
 _Le scialuppe erano contate. Non c’era più posto in caso di naufragio, ma non potevo arrivare alle scialuppe pubbliche. Avevo l’impressione che Jared non ce l’avrebbe fatta._    
  
 _“Ma qui c’è scritto…._ ** _Jensen ackles_** _. È la tua.” Mugugnò Jared._  
  
 _“Si” ammisi._  
  
 _“Jensen, vieni con me.”_  
  
 _Piansi di nuovo. “E chi tirerebbe giù la scialuppa? No, Jared. Io devo restare qui. Tu devi salvarti, e io devo pagare per quello che…” non riuscii a proseguire e cominciai a tirare giù la scialuppa con delle corde che erano su di essa._  
  
 _“Jensen…no…” ormai Jared non aveva più forza neanche per parlare._  
  
 _Gli veniva da piangere. Si sforzò di aprire ancora un poco gli occhi e di sospirare: “Jensen…io…non lo dimenticherò mai” tra le lacrime._  
  
 _“Lo farai invece” gli dissi io, triste._  
   
   
    
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> il capitolo comprendeva anche altre parti, ma le metterò nel prossimo capitolo, se riesco, perchè stava davvero diventando troppo lungo xd Ce l'ho messa tutta stavolta per fare un capitolo di una lunghezza decente...spero abbiate apprezzato <3
> 
> Cone potete vedere, ho anche cercato di riprendere alcuni punti lasciati in sospeso...la questione del nome di Jensen...la scialuppa...e cosa Jensen provi per Jared <3
> 
> Vi posso dire che la cosa è destinata a diventare anche più sentimentale di cosi <333333


	34. Guardalo per me

“Scoprii che io, come il mio amico Castiel ed altri ragazzi giovani come noi, eravamo stati rapiti per l’ultilizzo di un esperimento a scopi mlitari. Il progetto “Little Death” ovvero l’utilizzo di bambini e ragazzi con sopiti poteri ESP a scopi militari”  
  
“Continua.” Disse Bobby, che era molto provato.  
  
Jensen non aveva più bisogno dell’ipnosi, per ricordare quegli avvenimenti….  
   
   
  
  
  
*   
  
_“Jensen”_  disse Castiel, correndogli incontro e abbracciando l’amico.  
  
“Jensen! Cos’è successo? Perché ci hanno portati in questo posto??” chiese Castiel.  
  
“D’ora in poi il tuo nome non sarà più Jensen; trova un altro nome.” Disse uno degli uomini.  
  
“Dean…” disse Jensen. non sapeva perché, ma gli era venuto in mente che sua madre gli aveva raccontato che suo padre prima di morire, era indeciso se chiamarlo Dean.  
  
“Bene, Dean, e tu…”  
  
“Si chiama Misha….ma lui avrebbe sempre voluto chiamarsi Cas…Castiel…” disse Jensen.  
  
 _Grazie, Jensen…_ pensò Castiel.  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
“Pensi che dovremmo raccontare a questi bastardi di Sam?” chiese un giorno Castiel a Jensen.  
  
Sam tremò.  
  
“Stai tranquillo, piccolo. Castiel dice solo cazzate. Cas, perché non chiudi la bocca?” chiese Jensen, abbracciando Sam.  
  
“Perché? Forse loro sapranno capire da dove viene.”  
  
“Innanzitutto, non ci crederanno mai se possiamo vederlo solo noi…non capiranno un bel niente e credendoci pazzi, ci butteranno a mare per disfarci di noi.”  
  
“E allora non sapremo mai perché noi possiamo vederlo.” Disse Castiel.  
  
“Forse perché noi tre siamo **speciali.”** Disse Sam, congiungendo le mani alle loro.  
   
   
   
   
   
  
*  
  
“Castiel era con il dottor Dagherov che era a capo dell’esperimento e il dottore cercava di convincere Castiel a focalizzarsi su un fiore, dentro un vaso. Era ancora un ragazzo. Aveva 25 o 26 anni…”  
   
   
 _“Concentrati, Castiel, voglio che ti concentri, il tuo potere è mentale, ma puoi focalizzarlo attraverso la vista, a qualsiasi distanza… guarda attentamente quel fiore, guardalo._  
  
 _Tu non sei solo un sensitivo con poteri telecinetici, uno scanner! Sei un’arma, Castiel. Una piccola morte! Sarai la falce che difenderà il nostro paese. Devi andarne fiero!”_  
   
 _Castiel si concentrò, tenendosi le tempie e sforzandosi, puntellandosi con i gomiti sul tavolo su cui era seduto._  
  
 _Una lacrima gli scese da un occhio, e il fiore dentro il vaso  si frantumò uscendo dal vaso, schizzando l’acqua sul pavimento._  
   
 _Tutti i ragazzi assisterono dietro il vetro. Anche Jensen._  
   
   
   
 _*_  
  
 _“Loro hanno messo dentro di noi questa…. **cosa**. Non la voglio Sammy, non voglio fare del male, uccidere…essere un **mostro.”** Diceva Jensen, piangendo, seduto all’ombra di un albero._  
  
 _Sammy lo abbracciò._  
  
 _“Tu non sei un mostro, perchè sei il mio amore.” Gli disse lui._  
   
   
   
   
   
   
 _*_  
  
 _Jensen e il dottore erano in un bosco._  
  
 _“Guarda quell’animale, Jensen. **Guardalo** per me.” Disse il dottore, indicandogli un cervo._  
  
 _Jensen lo guardò, e il cervo gli rimandò un’occhiata triste._  
  
 _No, non poteva. Questo no._  
  
 _“Non posso…”_  
  
 _“Questa è insubordinazione, ragazzino…sarai punito per questo.” Disse il dottore._  
   
   
   
   
 _“_ Cosa ti hanno fatto, Jensen?” ebbe paura di domandare Bobby.  
  
"Mi hanno chiuso in cantina…con i topi!” disse Jensen a occhi chiusi.  
   
   
  
  
  
*   
  
“NOOOO, VI PREGO, FATEMI USCIRE, VI PREGO!” gridava Jensen  
  
“I topi morsicano, Jensen, al buio non puoi difenderti da loro.” Disse il dottore, mentre un topo morsicava la gamba a Jensen.  
  
“NON LO FARò Più, VI PREGO, FATEMI USCIRE!”  
  
“Difenditi.” Disse il dottore, in tono maligno.  
   
Sam era in cantina con Jensen. Jensen non poteva vedere i suoi occhi al buio, altrimenti li avrebbe visti pericolosi e furenti. E poi semplicemente Sam oltrepassò la porta.  
  
E Jensen senti le grida li fuori….  
   
   
   
   
“Cos’è successo?” chiese Bobby.  
  
“Io…io non me lo ricordo!” disse Jensen.  
  
“No, non è vero! Devi dirmelo, Jensen, devi!” disse Bobby scrollandogli le spalle.  
  
“NO! IO NON DEVO NIENTE!” disse Jensen scrollandosi dalla sua presa.  
  
“Vado a prendere un po’ d’aria, e poi forse vedo se riesco a trovare il corpo del mio povero amico.” Disse Jensen.  
  
“Jensen, aspetta…dove…quell’amuleto che porti al collo…sembra uhm…un amuleto protettivo. Chi te l’ha dato?”  
  
“Un ricordo di mio padre” disse Jensen uscendo.  
   
   
Bobby lo guardò uscire, e poi appoggiò i gomiti al mobile in salotto.  
   
  
  
 _“Dallo a mio figlio, digli di portarlo sempre con lui…”_  diceva un uomo ad una donna, donandogli quello stesso amuleto.  
   
 _Jensen….Dean…._ pensò Bobby a occhi chiusi.  
   
   
   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps la scena con il fiore, l'animale e la cantina, sono ispirati al fumetto Scanner - n 135 di Dylan Dog


	35. Scappare ancora!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ragazzi non so come scusarmi...avevo scritto il capitolo 36 e avevo dimenticato questo, proprio il più importante o.o
> 
> spero che almeno con quello che succede mi sono fatta perdonare xd
> 
> scusatemi xd

Bobby non sapeva che fare.  
  
Jensen era suo figlio. Non poteva crederci.  
  
Doveva dirglielo. Assolutamente.  
  
Ma adesso dov’era finito?  
  
“JENSEN! DEAN!”  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Jensen camminava nei pressi del boschetto, pensieroso e triste. Aveva perso Cas. Si era sacrificato per loro….eppure una parte di lui non voleva credere che fosse morto. Non del tutto.  
  
Voleva solo che Sam/Jared fosse li con lui.  
  
Non ce la faceva da solo…aveva raccontato i suoi segreti a uno sconosciuto…per quello che ne sapeva, poteva benissimo aver raccontato già tutto alla polizia…  
  
_Sammy….Cas…._  
   
   
“JENSEN!”  
   
Jensen si voltò sgomento. Quella voce….  
   
“CAS!”  
   
  
  
I due amici si abbracciarono.  
   
“Piano, amico…ho ancora qualche costola rotta!” disse Castiel.  
  
“Pezzo di merda bastardo, perché non sei…hai idea di quanto mi hai fatto…” Jensen non riusciva neanche a parlare, il pianto minacciava di rompergli la voce.  
  
“Niente piagnistei, amico. Sto già abbastanza male. Non mi sono ancora ripreso…se avessi potuto muovermi cosi a lungo da venirti  a cercare, lo avrei fatto. Non credi?” chiese Castiel tirandogli su il mento.  
   
Jensen lo guardò meglio. Aveva i jeans e la maglia strappati.  
  
“Sai che tutti questi strappi ti rendono sexi?” cercò di scherzare.  
  
“Mmm…se non fossi già impegnato con qualcun altro dalla duplice personalità, crederei che ci stessi provando con me, mister Ackles.” Disse Castiel.  
  
“Cas…ci sono diverse cose che devo raccontarti..un tizio mi ha raccolto dalle acque del lago e mi ha fatto ricordare altri momenti della mia vita, all’organizzazione, con un certo dottor Dagherov, e anche il momento sulla nave con Jared…”  
  
“Mmm..non mi piace questa storia, Jensen. chi è questo tizio? Sei sicuro che non sia uno di loro?”  
  
“No! Mi fido di lui..è una specie di guaritore, torniamo da lui, cosi te lo faccio conoscere!”  
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Jared e John intanto, erano appena arrivati  a destinazione, e scesi con l’aereo, si stavano avvicinando alla casetta di Bobby Singer.  
  
“E voi chi sareste?” li accolse Bobby sorpreso.  
  
Jared e John si guardarono sorpresi.  
  
“Volevamo vedere lei…sappiamo del suo dono di far ricordare alle persone momenti della loro vita…”  
  
“Ah.” Disse Bobby.  
  
“Aspettava qualcun altro?” chiese John.  
  
“No..è che…anzi si, in effetti, credevo che fosse tornato quel ragazzo che ho assistito praticamente per tutto il giorno oggi. Un ragazzo piuttosto tormentato.”  
  
Jared sentiva il panico crescere dentro di lui.  
  
  
“Ha detto come si chiama?”  
  
“Jensen….lui…”  
   
Jared corse a perdifiato verso il bosco senza dire niente.  
  
“Jared!!!” lo chiamò John.  
  
“Come…come ha detto che si chiama quel ragazzo???” chiese Bobby, sgranando gli occhi.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Jared non poteva crederci. Jensen era li, forse a pochi passi da lui. Era un segno del destino. Loro erano destinati a stare insieme. Doveva trovarlo.  
  
Sperava solo che Jensen non se ne fosse già andato troppo lontano.  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
“Jensen, non c’è più tempo purtroppo, ho visto avvicinarsi degli elicotteri…alcuni **militari…** ”  
  
“NON è POSSIBILE!”  
  
“jensen, se ci stanno cercando…dobbiamo andarcene subito, mi dispiace ma non puoi neanche salutare il tuo nuovo amico…”  
  
“NO! Lui mi ha aiutato…non posso andarmene via cosi, non…”  
  
“JENSEN, NE VA DELLA NOSTRA VITA!” cercava di dirgli Castiel.  
  
“Non puoi neanche muoverti in queste condizioni…”  
  
“sto recuperando le forze…sono un super soldato, ricordi? Non posso morire, o comunque non basta cosi poco…dobbiamo nasconderci, e poi….”  
   
   
   
   
“JENSEEEEEEEEEEEN!”  
  
“Non è possibile” disse Jensen sbalordito.  
  
“Oddio no, è la fine.” Disse Castiel.  
  
“SAM, JARED!!!” gridò Jensen, sperando di farsi sentire.  
  
“Jensen, ti prego, non farlo, TORNA QUI!” cercò di fermarlo Castiel, inutilmente. Jensen stava già correndo verso la voce.  
   
  
  
  
Jared sentiva gli elicotteri sorvolare il cielo. Sperava solo di riuscire a raggiungere Jensen.  
   
   
   
   
“JENSEEEEEEEEEN!”  
  
“JAREEEEEEEEEEED!”  
   
   
Si videro in lontananza e malgrado entrambi si sentivano affaticati e indolenziti dal freddo e dalle fitte al petto, non smisero di correre, anzi, accelerarono.  
  
Poi Jared  inciampò e cadde a terra.  
  
Jensen lo raggiunse, preoccupato, e gli alzò la testa verso di lui, inginocchiandosi verso di lui.  
  
“Jared…” sussurrò.  
   
  
Jared si puntellò sui gomiti, per raggiungerlo, per toccarlo. Jensen venne più vicino, e finirono abbracciati.  
  
Entrambi inginocchiati a terra, ma abbracciati.  
   
  
  
Jared lo stringeva con disperazione, e bisogno, e si aggrappava  a lui come un’ancora di salvezza.  
  
Come se fossero stati decenni lontani.  
  
Jensen ricambiava, stringendolo forte, godendo del contatto della sua testa contro il suo collo, saggiandone la morbidezza e la tenerezza che solo Jared/Sam sapeva dargli.  
  
Jared aveva la testa abbandonata contro di lui. Lo stringeva in una maniera cosi dolce e assoluta, come se fosse la cosa più preziosa che avesse.  
  
E si donava a lui in modo cosi assoluto e incondizionato.  
Proprio come Sam.  
  
Perché lui **era** Sam.  
  
Ed era cosi **suo….**

 

 

** **

 

 **  
  
  
  
  
** “Mi hai trovato!” gli disse commosso.  
  
“Io ti troverò sempre. Dovunque andrai, io ti troverò sempre.” Gli disse Jared commosso a sua volta.  
  
E sembrava cosi **Sam**. Cosi da Sam quella frase.  
  
  
  
“Si, lo fai. Lo hai sempre fatto.” Si dissero.  
  
Jared gli sorrise, mentre Jensen continuò ad accarezzargli le guance.  
  
“Perdonami amore mio…perdonami…”  
  
“Schhh…” disse lui, baciandolo dolcemente.  
   
Si baciarono ancora come se fosse la prima volta. Con lentezza, romanticismo, stupore e tremolii, poi arrivò il bisogno, un bisogno crescente, urgente, e Jensen strinse di più le splalle di Jared, che gemette.  
   
“Jared, io devo…devo scappare…sono tornati…loro…” disse Jensen, staccandosi a malavoglia.  
  
  
“Chi?? Quei bastardi che vi tengono in pugno, vero? Non tornare da loro, Jensen, stai con me! Ti aiuteremo noi, lo prometto!”  
  
“No, Jared…non posso rischiare che ti facciano del male, devi star lontano da me!”  
   
“Jensen, è ora, ti prego!” disse Castiel, che fino a quel momento era restato in silenzio.  
  
  
“NO! Non adesso! Non adesso che finalmente ci siamo ritrovati!” disse Jared.  
  
  
“Non abbiamo altra scelta!” disse Castiel per Jensen.  
  
“Allora portami…portami con te…ti prego…voglio venire con te, come Sam!” disse Jared.  
  
“Non è una cosa che puoi scegliere a comando, Jared.” Disse Jensen cercando di liberarsi dalla presa di Jared.  
  
“NO, Jensen ti prego…. **Fammi venire…con te..!”**  mormorò disperato, e in quell’istante accadde **qualcosa…**  
  
Qualcosa che Jensen non capii subito, o forse i suoi occhi non riuscirono a registrare subito quello che stavano vedendo…  
  
Non poteva essere.  
   
  
  
  
Qualcosa stava uscendo da Jared, qualcosa come una nebbiolina fine eppure compatta, quasi come se avesse una forma propria.  
  
Nel farlo sembrava che il corpo di Jared ne stesse risentendo.  
  
Jared desiderava talmente tanto stare assieme a Jensen da aver realizzato l’impossibile! Uscire dal corpo volontariamente!  
  
“SAM! NON FARLO, SMETTILA SUBITO!” urlò Jensen con sgomento.  
  
Sam non gli dava ascolto.  
  
  
_“Voglio….venire…con te…”_ disse Sam che stava uscendo dal corpo di Jared, il quale si era inginocchiato a terra, roteando gli occhi con la bocca aperta.  
  
“SMETTILA, TI STAI FACENDO DEL MALE!” urlò Jensen quasi piangendo.  
  
_“Portami con te”_ disse Sam.  
   
Sam sembrava come legato ancora al suo corpo da un cordone ombelicale invisibile. Voleva spostarsi, andare incontro a Jensen, ma non riusciva a fare più di qualche passo. Sembrava legato.  
  
“Sam, diosanto, smettila!”  
  
“Fermalo, Jensen! Fermalo o morirà!” disse Castiel preoccupato.  
  
“BASTA, SMETTILA!” urlò Jensen.  
   
  
  
Sam riusci non si sa come, ad avvicinarsi a Jensen quel tanto che bastava, per riuscire a baciarlo.  
  
Jensen era sconvolto, ma non lo rifiutò. Lo baciò piano, sempre piangendo.  
   
Il bacio durò poco, come risucchiato da una forza troppo forte, Sam tornò nel suo corpo.  
  
O quasi.  
  
Fini dentro solo per metà. Sembrava come se ci fosse un conflitto o come se stesse lottando.  
  
  
  
“SAAAAAM!!!” lo chiamò Jensen, prima di venire portato via da Castiel  
   
“jARED!!!” lo chiamò sconvolto John. Aveva visto abbastanza da vedere quella specie di spirito inquietante cercare di entrare dentro Jared e poi entrarci completamente, e aveva visto Jensen e il suo amico scappare.  
   
“Jared, figliolo. È tutto ok, è tutto ok. Calmati.” Gli disse, cercando di arginare i tremiti che lo scuotevano tutto.  
  
“Gesù!!” disse Bobby non appena vide il ragazzo.  
  
  
“Dallo a me. Ci penso io.” Disse a John, prendendolo dalle sue braccia senza chiedergli il permesso, e toccandogli la fronte.  
Appena gli toccò la fronte, Jared smise di avere quelle inquietanti convulsioni.  
  
“Che cosa gli hai fatto?” chiese John.  
  
“Gli ho solo permesso di dormire un po’. Torniamo nella mia casa. Dobbiamo far in modo che riposi; ha avuto uno shock molto forte.” Disse Bobby.  
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Intanto Jensen e Castiel continuavano a correre.  
  
“Non avremmo dovuto abbandonarlo!” disse Jensen.  
  
“Non potevi fare niente per lui, e adesso noi siamo quelli più in pericolo!” disse Castiel.  
  
Nel mentre gli elicotteri si stavano avvicinando.  
  
“Non ce la faremo mai. Ci cattureranno!”  
  
“Allora ci cattureranno insieme. Io non ti abbandono, Jens. Non ti lascio da solo con quelli!” disse Castiel.  
  
“Cas, aspetta, vedi quella buca?” disse Jensen indicando una buca coperta dalle foglie.  
  
“Jensen?? Ti sembra il momento? Ci stanno addosso! Pensa a correre!”  
  
“Pensi che una persona che cade in una buca cosi, potrebbe riuscire a risalire?”  
  
“Io non lo so….si, forse si! Ci metterebbe però diverso tempo, non possiamo rischiare!”  
  
“Bene!” disse Jensen spingendolo giù.  
   
  
“AHHHHH!” gridò Castiel preso alla sprovvista.  
  
“Perdonami, Castiel.”  
  
“Jensen, ma sei scemo? Io sto cercando di aiutarti!”  
  
“Tu una volta hai salvato me e Sam, scegliendo tra noi e te, e io adesso faccio lo stesso.”  
  
“Jensen, non sai quello che hai fatto.”  
  
“Non puoi farti catturare, Cas. Tu devi tornare da Jared e raccontargli tutto. Stargli vicino.”  
  
“Jensen, NO! LUI MI ODIA!”  
  
“Digli che lo amo tanto. “ disse Jensen piangendo e andando via.  
  
“JENSEEEEEEEN!”  
   
   
   
Jensen fece ancora pochi passi e poi venne catturato dagli uomini dell’organizzazione che lo braccarono in cerchio.  
  
“Dentro, e non fare scherzi, altrimenti la pagherai!” disse un uomo.  
  
Jensen obbedi, entrando nell’elicottero tenendo ferme le mani.  
  
“Questa bravata ti costerà parecchio. Dov’è il tuo amico?”  
  
“Non saprei. È scomparso.” Disse Jensen.  
   
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non sono brava con le scene d'azione, quindi potrei aver peccato di parecchio a descrivere questo capitolo xd
> 
> Beh, ufficialmente ora Bobby è il padre di Jensen...il perchè abbia fatto credere di essere morto, è un mistero xd
> 
> Certo che Jensen ha una sfiga sto povero ragazzo...ha suo padre ancora vivo e ha trovato l'amore della sua vita, eppure non riesce a goderseli xd
> 
> A proposito, non mi tirate i pomodori per come li ho fatti rincontrare e separare di nuovo ahhahah
> 
> Mi dispiace di farli soffrire cosi ç_ç
> 
> ps misha è vivooooo <33333


	36. Doppie e triple identità

Jared stava ancora dormendo, anzi….  
   
  
“Sembra in coma.” Disse John, accarezzando la fronte del ragazzo, che era steso sul divano.  
  
  
“Sta bene, non preoccuparti, ma ha subito uno shock molto forte.” Disse Bobby.  
  
“Non sarebbe meglio se stesse su un letto?” disse John cercando di non suonare troppo critico.  
  
“No, rischierebbe di sprofondare ancora di più in un sonno profondo, è meglio il divano perché la scomodità può destarlo più facilmente.” E alzò lo sguardo davanti allo sguardo sorpreso di John.  
  
  
  
“Non sono uno che non capisce le cose, se potessi alleviargli il dolore, lo farei, ma il dolore che lo disturba di più non ha origine **fisico.** ”  
  
“Fà quello che devi, basta che lo risvegli.” Disse John che non aveva voglia di discutere.  
  
“Non posso. C’è di mezzo qualcosa di molto più potente, intenso come la magia nera. Adesso voglio che tu mi racconti l’intera storia, solo cosi potrò aiutare Jared, naturalmente Jensen mi ha raccontato la sua versione, ma voglio conferma.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
“Ma prima voglio sapere una cosa. È tuo figlio?”  
  
“Come?” chiese sorpreso John.  
  
“Hai la premura e la preoccupazione di un padre.” Disse Bobby con dolcezza.  
  
“No, no…non è mio figlio…anche se..avrei voluto che lo fosse.” Confessò.  
  
“Bene, allora cominciamo.” Disse Bobby. “Dimmi tutto quello che sai.”  
   
   
   
   
   
John raccontò a Bobby tutto quanto. Il grande spavento che si era preso quando aveva saputo che la nave era affondata, la nave dove c’era Jared.  
  
Le ostilità iniziali verso Jensen, il nuovo amico di Jared, e gelosia forse…un pizzico…  
  
La paura che Jared potesse avere qualcosa di grave quando fece le analisi alla testa per via di quei malori e un sollievo misto a preoccupazione in più quando scopri quello che realmente aveva.  
  
Quando scopri che era stato sparato da una pistola che sembrava uscita da un film di fantascienza.  
  
L’attentato alla parete del tribunale e la paura che provò per Jared.  
   
E poi ancora Jared che soffriva perché Jensen gli aveva spezzato il cuore.  
  
Jared che credeva negli stessi deliri dell’uomo che gli aveva fatto del male.  
  
Dell’uomo che diceva di amarlo.  
  
Dell’uomo che forse non era poi cosi pazzo come credeva, perché lui stesso aveva visto qualcosa in quel bosco, ma ora non ne era più cosi sicuro.  
  
E da capo odiava Jensen, perché in ogni caso, anche se fosse stato tutto vero, era ancora più grave, visto che voleva dire che aveva fatto del male al suo ragazzo ancora di più e ancora più profondamente di quello che in realtà pensava.  
   
  
  
John si fermò ad un tratto, vedendo gli occhi di Bobby riempirsi di lacrime.  
  
“Bobby, stai…stai piangendo?” chiese incerto.  
  
“Vieni fuori.” Disse Bobby, portandolo fuori in cortile.  
   
“Bobby, cazzo, se Jared ha qualcosa di grave…ti prego, non farmi preoccupare…non morirà, vero?”  
  
“Lui no, ma io forse si.”  
  
“ **Cosa??”**  
  
“Tu…tu sei certo di essere, di chiamarti John Winchester??” chiese, con gli occhi lucidi.  
  
“è sempre stato il mio nome…”  
  
“No, non è vero…” disse Bobby commosso.  
   
  
  
John si fece scuro in volto.  
  
“Chi sei, tu?”  
  
“No… **tu** chi sei.” Disse Bobby.  
   
  
John indietreggiò, spaventato da lui.  
  
“Non hai motivo di temermi. Sono tuo amico.”  
  
“Balle. Io non ti conosco!”  
  
“Di il tuo nome, John.”  
  
“Basta con le cazzate.”  
  
 **“Di il tuo nome!”**  
  
  
“BASTA! IO SONO JOHN WINCHESTER, SONO SEMPRE STATO JOHN WINCHESTER!!!”  
   
  
  
Calò il silenzio e poi Bobby disse piano:  
  
“No, non è vero….”  
  
“Tu…non mi conosci…”  
  
“Si, invece…”  
  
“Ma cosa…?”  
  
  
  
  
“Ti chiamavi **John Morgan,** ti piaceva suonare la chitarra, e mangiare le patatine fritte al mattino e il cappuccino a mezzogiorno, detestavi la violenza e il sangue e proprio per questo decidesti di diventare un poliziotto, per impedire alle persone cattive di fare del male alle donne e ai bambini. quella era la cosa che detestavi più di tutti. che facessero del male alle donne e ai bambini.”  
  
John lo guardava basito.  
  
“Non è possibile…”  
  
“Non riesco a capire come hai fatto ad affezionarti a uno come me…” disse Bobby, piangendo proprio, ora.  
  
“Bobby…..” disse John.  
   
   
  
Si abbracciarono.  
   
  
  
"Costringevi anche me alla tua assurda idea di pranzo e colazione, scarrozzandomi in giro per i bar." disse Bobby commosso.   
  
“Bobby…Bobby Beaver…” disse John.  
  
“Non più. ora sono **Bobby Singer.”**  
  
“Come…come….”  
  
  
“Ho mantenuto la promessa, John. Ne sono uscito. Non volevo far più parte di una setta che facesse del male alle persone innocenti e plagiasse le giovani menti innocenti, e che Dio mi perdoni, non ho più voluto saperne niente, né ho tratto in salvo qualcun altro, e mi vergogno, e provo rimorso per questo, ma **ne sono uscito,** John!”  
   
John lo abbracciò di nuovo forte.  
  
  
“Sono solo contento che ne sei uscito, Bobby.”  
  
“Quando Jensen mi ha raccontato la sua storia, mi sono sentito subito vicino a lui, perché avevamo storie simili, ma non avevo capito, non osavo sperare che l’ispettore di cui mi parlasse, eri proprio tu! Forse perché ero troppo occupato a scacciare un altro velo che avevo davanti agli occhi.”  
  
  
“Di che cosa stai parlando?” chiese John.  
  
“ **Jensen è sangue del mio sangue,** John!”  
  
“Buon Dio…Bobby, hai un figlio!” disse, abbracciandolo di nuovo.  
   
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non vi aspettavate questo colpo di scena eh? Ahahah sono certa che pensavate che il titolo era per Jared! ahhahah
> 
> Bene, penso abbiate capito che anche Bobby in passato era schiavo di questa organizzazione, ma ne è uscito! Spero di aver messo tutto bene insieme in maniera che non sembra che stride ahhha
> 
> Ciao :)) 
> 
> Ah avete notate il tributo ai nostri attori? ahhahh 
> 
> Ps la frase "ne sono uscito" vi ricorda niente? Ah ah la frase che disse Bobby a Dean nella sesta serie! "Ne eri uscito, Dean!"


	37. Soulmates prima parte

“Jared mi senti?” chiedeva Bobby al ragazzo ancora addormentato.  
  
“Si…” disse lui.  
  
“Come **ti senti, tu**?”  
  
“Male.” Ammise lui.  
  
“Fisicamente o spiritualmente?” volle indagare Bobby.  
  
Jared non rispose. Disse invece: “Sto male per Jensen. voglio stare assieme a lui.”  
   
Bobby prese da parte John e gli disse a bassa voce: “Gli ho chiesto come sta, ma non mi ha risposto chiaramente. Continua a vedere la sua felicità collegata a Jensen. può essere il significato di un grande amore, più grande di quello che possiamo immaginare, che va anche oltre all’amore per la propria salute, oppure può essere solo un’ossessione.”  
   
  
  
Tornarono da Jared.  
  
  
“Jared, ti va di dirmi che cos’è per te Jensen?” chiese Bobby con cautela.  
  
“è l’amore della mia vita. Il mio unico amore. **Il mio vero amore.”**  
  
“Cosa provi per lui?”  
  
“Ne sono innamorato da prima di conoscerlo..”  
  
Bobby sussurrò a John. “Si riferisce a Sam. Sam lo conosce prima di lui, e inconsciamente capisce che sono la stessa persona, anche se vive il distacco ancora in modo netto e non famigliare, ma è tutto dentro di lui.”  
   
“Va bene, Sa…Jared, voglio dire, parlami di voi due, del vostro rapporto, e ti prego di concentrarti, devo sapere **tutto. “**  
  
“Ci siamo conosciuti sulla scialuppa, durante il naufragio, io l’ho ripescato dal mare, ci siamo conosciuti, ci siamo innamorati, e poi ho scoperto che lui voleva uccidermi, ma l’ho lasciato andare perché lo amo, e anche lui mi ama tanto.”  
  
“E **prima?** Prima che vi conosceste sulla scialuppa, com’era il vostro rapporto, Jared?”  
  
John lo guardò con aria interrogativa, ma Bobby gli fece segno di fidarsi di lui.  
  
  
Jared sembrò perplesso per un po’.  
  
“Io non capisco…non…prima di conoscerlo non lo conoscevo, io…”  
  
“concentrati, Jared…com’era il vostro rapporto prima che lo salvassi da quelle acque gelide??”  
  
Jared sembrò cadere più profondamente in ipnosi, come se si stesse lasciando andare.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
 _“Era il mio primo viaggio per Venezia ed ero molto emozionato, anche se mi sentivo comunque solo. Quando vidi però quel ragazzo che vomitava dalla prua della nave, lo presi in giro…gli dissi che non era igienico….dio…era bellissimo…biondo, occhi verdi… mi dispiaceva che soffrisse, ma lo presi comunque in giro per guadagnarmi la sua simpatia…aveva un che di familiare”_  
  
“Come si chiamava, Jared?” gli chiese Bobby.  
  
“Jensen, si chiamava Jensen…”  
   
   
 _Non so perché, ma lo presi a cuore subito. gli diedi delle medicine per il mal di mare, perché anche io ne soffrivo e capivo quanto si potesse star male. Mi sembrava di conoscerlo, e il cuore subi due o tre capriole quando lui mi sorrideva…_  
   
 _L’indomani lo rividi, stava osservando le porzioni in sala mensa senza prendere niente, e io mi avvicinai a lui chiedendogli di dividere il cibo con me…_  
  
 _Dividevamo i morsi dello stesso panino, dalle mani dell’altro…come due innamorati…”_  
   
   
“Jensen sapeva chi eri?” chiese Bobby.  
  
“Non mi sono confidato del tutto. Gli ho solo detto che ero sotto protezione della polizia, e lui mi disse che faceva parte di una specie di setta che lo teneva in pugno, ma voleva scappare. Era a disagio a parlarne, e io gli dissi che conoscevo un ispettore di polizia. Lo avrei aiutato. La cosa era davvero molto strana, ma lo amavo, lo amavo già. Volevo prendermi cura di lui…”  
  
John assisteva basito a questa confessione.  
  
“Gli feci una fuggevole carezza e lui chiuse gli occhi. Io ritrassi la mano imbarazzato..ma poi quando lo accompagnai alla sua cabina, lo abbracciai”  
  
“Vi siete baciati?” chiese Bobby.  
  
“No, per diversi giorni siamo stati solo amici. Giocavamo a calcetto, ridevamo insieme, c’era una certa alchimia tra noi, anche se a volte avevo il sospetto che aveva qualcosa dentro che lo turbava, lo dilaniava, ma a dire la verità, avevo il terrore che avesse una fidanzata.”  
   
“Quando le cose sono cambiate?”  
  
“Un giorno, nella sua cabina, mi stava facendo un massaggio. Ero a petto nudo e sentivo l’elettricità tra di noi bruciare come corrente elettrostatica. Gli chiesi se fosse una buona idea smettere di fingere, e poi lo baciai, sicuro che anche lui mi voleva, però lui dopo un breve attimo in cui credetti che mi corrispondeva, si ritrasse sconvolto e spaventato.”  
  
“Che cos’è successo, poi?”  
  
“Ha gridato: no, no, no, questo non dovrebbe accadere! Ed è scappato.”  
   
Bobby disse ancora a john: “Ci stiamo avvicinando alla verità. Jensen doveva uccidere Jared, ma per qualche ragione, poi se n’è innamorato. Forse l’ha riconosciuto e ha capito che fosse Sam, oppure davvero il loro amore è cosi grande che finisce sempre con l’innamorarsi di lui, sotto ogni veste e paraocchi.”  
   
“Bene, ragazzo. Ora voglio che tu mi dica cos’è successo **dopo**.”  
   
 _“Io ero troppo scioccato…troppo scioccato per corrergli dietro. L’ho lasciato stare, ma poi sono entrato nella sua cabina in piena notte, e l’ho trovato….l’ho trovato con **un altro,** e ho dato di matto!” _  
  
John e Bobby si guardarono.  
  
“Chi era? Ti ricordi come era fatto?”  
  
 **“Ero…ero io!!”** disse Jared più ad alta voce.  
  
John e Bobby si guardarono.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Nel frattempo Jensen era preso a botte dall’organizzazione e chiuso in una cella dei sotterranei per il suo *tradimento *  
  
Aveva il viso gonfio e un po’ sanguinante, ma sapeva che non l’avrebbero ucciso. Volevano solo dargli una lezione.  
  
E sotto tutto quel dolore, gli tornò in mente altri frammenti di ricordi di quando aveva conosciuto Jared su quella nave.  
   
   
   
Dopo che era scappato in quel modo, vigliaccamente, come un codardo, dopo il bacio con Jared, si era rinchiuso nella sua cabina  
  
Li aveva trovato Castiel, inaspettatamente.  
  
“Castiel? Che diavolo ci fai qui??” chiese. Non avevano fatto il viaggio insieme. Non aveva assolutamente idea del perché si trovava anche lui li su quella nave.  
  
“è successa una cosa molto grave, Jensen.” disse.  
  
“Guai con l’organizzazione? Qualcuno di noi è in pericolo?” chiese spaventato Jensen.  
  
“L’unico in pericolo sei tu, amico mio.” disse Castiel, avvicinandosi.  
  
“Ascoltami, non è come credi….Jared è….non è….”  
  
“Schhhh, ascolta quello che ho da dirti, perché non ho molto tempo…” gli disse Castiel.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Nel frattempo, Castiel, ancora disteso nella buca cui l’aveva gettato Jensen, stava facendo i conti con i ricordi che aveva perso e che non ricordava di aver perso.  
  
La botta in testa che prese quando Jensen lo fece cadere, glieli stava facendo tornare.  
   
   
   
 _Ero nella nostra base, quando d’un tratto ho sentito parlare il dottor Dagherov con il signor Philips, e gli stava dicendo:_  
  
 _“Questa storia di *Sam * deve finire. Sta diventando ingestibile. Ha una vita propria, una volontà propria, ed essendo **un’anima** non possiamo vederlo e non possiamo dominarlo!” disse il dottore._  
  
 _“Ma è innocuo.” Disse il signor Philips._  
  
 _“è **pericoloso.** Ha messo k.o **sei**  dei miei uomini, solo perché avevano un po’ **esagerato**  con il trattamento su Jensen. Va **eliminato!”**_  
  
 _“Dottore, le ricordo che è stata una sua **idea**  il progetto **soulmates**._  
  
 _“Soulmates. Compagno d’anima. Lo so benissimo, non c’è bisogno che me lo ricordi continuamente. Abbiamo prelevato un campione di sangue di Ackles quando era solo un bambino, poi una volta che è stato geneticamente modificato, gliene abbiamo fatto bere qualche goccia durante il sonno. Volevamo verificare se il suo organismo avrebbe risposto alla manipolazione genetica.”_  
  
 _“ **E ha risposto.** “ disse il dottore. “il suo dna è diventato più recettivo, ed è andato a raggiungere anche la **ghiandola pineale** , il terzo occhio mistico, di cui parlano le antiche tradizioni. Si dice che sia la sede dell’ **anima.**_  
  
 _“Cartesio ne era ossessionato” disse Philips._  
  
 _“_ _Anche se l’anima si unisce con tutto il corpo, c’è una parte del corpo (la pineale) in cui questa esercita la sua funzione più che altrove … La pineale viene così sospesa tra i passaggi che contengono lo spirito animale (guida e ragione, portando sensazione e movimento) verso l’anima … Il corpo macchina è costituito in modo che ogni volta che la ghiandola viene stimolata in un modo o nell’altro, dall’anima o da qualsiasi altra causa, spinge lo spirito al cervello animale”_  
 _disse il dottore, recitando le parole di Cartesio._  
   
  
 _“ Il sangue_ _modificato ha avuto un’influenza incredibile sulla ghiandola pineale, e ha influenzato forse anche la sua **anima** , ma non facendogli del male, semplicemente elevandola, aprendo di più il terzo occhio, e le predisposizioni extrasensoriali.” Disse Philips._  
  
 _“E la prima cosa che ha fatto, appena le capacità extrasensoriali si sono allargate, è stata quella di richiamare a sé la propria **anima gemella** , e cosi abbiamo scoperto che esistono davvero, e che se richiamate, si attaccano tra di loro come **zecche** ” disse il dottore._  
  
 _“ L’esperimento è riuscito perfettamente, ma una volta in funzione, non siamo più riusciti ad annullarlo, e ora semplicemente ci è sfuggito di mano.”_  
  
 _“Sam è pericoloso, nonostante sia solo un’anima, e per questo va eliminato.” Disse il dottore._  
  
 _“E siccome non si può uccidere un’anima che non puoi vedere…”_  
  
 _“ Dovremmo uccidere il suo corpo…” disse Philips._  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Jensen era esterrefatto da quella notizia. “Dimmi che ti sei inventato tutto!” lo pregò.  
  
“è tutto vero, Jensen. sono riuscito a scovare nel laboratorio del dottor Dagherov quest’oggetto.” Disse Castiel, facendogli vedere un aggeggio voluminoso in un angolo della cabina.  
  
“Dove hai preso quel ferro da stiro???” domandò Jensen basito.  
  
“è vero, ne ha la forma, ma non lo è. Te lo assicuro. È un’arma, e si può piegare tanto su sé stesso fino a scomparire, e brilla e suona, quando ti ritroverai davanti al corpo fisico del tuo soulmates, fidati.” Disse Castiel.  
  
“Come sai queste cose???”  
  
“C’era scritto negli appunti riservati del computer del dottor Dagherov, che sono riuscito a hackerare con l’aiuto di Charlie. L’ha sempre detestato. E abbiamo scoperto che esisteva questo congegno, di cui il dottore ne è – anzi, ne era – in possesso. Mi sono introdotto nel suo laboratorio con il suo aiuto e lo abbiamo rubato.”  
  
“Diosanto, Cas, non sai cosa stai rischiando.”  
  
“Dovevo dirtelo…Jensen, se vogliono uccidere Sam, e ti hanno mandato ad uccidere questo tipo, che guarda caso gli somiglia molto….”  
  
“NO! Non può essere lui! Sam!” disse Jensen, andando ad abbracciare Sam.  
  
“Non posso più aiutarti, Jensen. adesso prenderò questo intruglio che mi farà dimenticare tutto quello che ti ho detto, per la tua sicurezza e per la mia, loro non devono sapere che noi lo sappiamo!”  
  
“Cas, aspetta, non lasciarmi solo in questo, ti prego!!!” lo scongiurò Jensen.  
  
Castiel però aveva già bevuto il contenuto del piccolo flaconcino. Un contenuto rosa che sembrava una pozione magica.  
  
E poi scappò fuori dalla cabina.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Castiel riusci con la forza dell’esasperazione, ad uscire dalla maledetta buca. Maledisse Jensen e la buca, ma poi li benedisse, perché cosi aveva potuto ricordare.  
  
E cosi ora poteva tornare da Jared a raccontargli il resto della storia.  
   
   
   
   
   
 


	38. Soulmates seconda parte

Jensen e Jared stavano ricordando questo avvenimento in sincrono….  
   
   
   
_Jared si era intrufolato nella cabina di Jensen in piena notte. Non poteva aspettare l’indomani._  
  
_Dopo quello che era successo con Jensen non poteva aspettare._  
_Forse era solo un illuso, ma gli era proprio parso che anche Jensen sentisse qualcosa, provasse qualcosa._  
  
_E poi lui, anche se poteva sembrare assurdo, pensava di essere già **innamorato…**_  
  
_Non si era mai sentito cosi!_  
  
_E anche se ora si sentiva decisamente stordito, come se avesse infilato la testa sotto un tir, non poteva fermarsi._  
  
_Forse era una pazzia intrufolarsi nella cabina di Jensen di notte, ma doveva…_  
   
  
  
_“Jensen, sono i….” disse, senza bussare, e impallidi quando vide un altro corpo disteso al suo fianco._  
  
**_“Jared!”_** _disse Jensen sconvolto._  
  
_“I-i-io avevo pensato d- di …..sono uno sciocco…” balbettò Jared._  
  
  
_“Jared, aspetta, io…” disse Jensen scioccato, guardando prima Jared, poi Sam, - che era anche più scioccato di lui, di vedere il suo doppio -  poi di nuovo Jared._  
   
  
_Jared si rese conto che la persona al fianco di Jensen era proprio lui, e per poco non gli venne un infarto._  
  
  
_“NO! NON Può ESSERE!” gridò._  
  
_“Jared!!!”_  
   
  
  
_Jared cercò di scappare, ma l’arnese che Castiel aveva portato a Jensen, cominciò a suonare e a lampeggiare nella sua direzione._  
  
  
_Jared lo fissò sgomento, per poi ritrovarsi praticamente appiccicato con il suo *gemello * come se dovesse fondersi o entrare forzatamente dentro di lui, ma era tutto inutile, Sam non poteva superare la barriera del corpo._  
  
  
_“NOOOOOO, Và VIAAAAA LASCIAMI STAREEEEEEE!” gridava Jared, cercando di spingerlo via, ma Sam era spaventato come lui, e gridava anche lui, e soprattutto, non era lui a deciderlo._  
  
  
_“Nooooooo. Basta!! BASTAAAAA!” gridò Jensen, dividendo forzatamente i due._  
   
  
  
_Jared cadde a terra e svenne. Per quel che riguardava Sam, cominciò a scomparire gradualmente, e poi Jensen lo vide entrare dentro Jared._  
   
   
   
   
   
_Quando Jared si risvegliò, era nella sua cabina._  
  
_“Jensen, che…cavolo è successo?” chiese Jared sdraiato sul suo letto._  
  
_“Sei svenuto.” Disse Jensen._  
  
_“Io..ti ho visto a letto con un altro…e poi quell’aggeggio mi ha colpito..e quell’uomo…lui…”_  
  
  
_“Jared, hai avuto delle allucinazioni. Mi hai accusato di andare a letto con te stesso e poi sei svenuto. Soffri di sonnambulismo, per caso?”_  
   
  
  
_Jensen si sentiva una schifezza a mentirgli cosi, ma doveva farlo, se non voleva perderlo…e se anche gli avesse detto la verità, non gli avrebbe creduto._  
  
_“Ho…detto cosi? Diosanto, dovevo essere proprio…ma non mi sembra di aver bevuto, ieri sera.” Disse Jared, toccandosi la testa._  
  
  
_“Mi dispiace…anche se devo ammettere che in un certo senso…mi sento lusingato..” disse Jensen, dicendo una mezza verità._  
  
  
_“Ah si? E allora come mai mi hai respinto?” chiese Jared sempre più perplesso._  
  
  
_“Perché io…ho paura di stare per innamorarmi di te…lo so che è folle ma…” disse Jensen, e si accorse che era la verità._  
  
  
_Jared lo baciò, senza lasciargli il tempo di finire la frase, mentre era ancora seduto a letto, e Jensen quella volta non lo respinse…._  
   
   
   
“Avevi detto che non era successo niente con Jensen…” gli ricordò Bobby.  
  
“Io…si….no…sono confuso….non ricordavo…” rispose Jared.  
  
“Non potremmo lasciarlo un po’ in pace?” chiese John, toccandogli la fronte.  
  
“No, John. Purtroppo no. Non ancora.” Rispose Bobby. “Quando le cose sono precipitate, Jared?” gli chiese ancora.  
  
“Il giorno dopo….io non riuscivo a dimenticare quello che era successo…sono tornato nella cabina di Jensen, che era aperta, e……  
   
   
   
   
   
_Jared tornò nella cabina di Jensen e cominciò a frugare. Non sapeva neanche lui cosa pensava di trovare._  
  
_Inciampò in uno spigolo, e fece cadere la valigetta di Jensen posta in un angolo._  
  
_Si apri e molti fogli si sparpagliarono._  
  
_Jared li raccolse frettolosamente, ma un foglio richiamò la sua attenzione._  
  
  
_C’era una sua foto con appunti inquietanti su varie opzioni di scelta per la causa della morte._  
  
**_Veleno._**  
  
**_Soffocamento._**  
  
**_Annegamento._**  
  
**_Dissanguamento_**  
   
_Non era finita li, ma Jared non voleva più leggere…si alzò tremante, ma barcollava._  
  
_“Jared, cosa stai…?” chiese Jensen, ma impallidi quando vide quei fogli tutti sparpagliati sul pavimento._  
  
_Jared ebbe la forza di alzarsi e scappò fuori dalla cabina, singhiozzando._  
   
   
_“Jared, Jared!!!!”_  
  
  
_Jared non voleva fermarsi, ma Jensen lo obbligò a voltarsi e a guardarlo, prendendolo per le spalle._  
  
  
_“JARED, ASCOLTAMI!” gli disse._  
  
_“Lasciami o chiamo aiuto!”_  
  
_“Non voglio farti del male.”_  
  
_“No??? E quei fogli allora? Ci sono tutte le possibili cause della mia morte. Da quanto mi conosci?? E che cosa ti ho fatto io di male per…”_  
  
  
_“Sono costretto…” disse Jensen, e la  sua voce si incrinò._  
   
  
_Lo sguardo di Jared si fece vacuo di comprensione e incredulità._  
  
_“Fai parte del’organizzazione che vuole uccidermi…”_  
  
_“Io…si, sono io.”_  
  
_“Io ti ho creduto…mi sono fidato di te….”_  
  
_“Non ti ho mai mentito…forse ho omesso la verità, si, ma non ho mai mentito…”_  
  
_“Troppo comodo…e dire che ho creduto che tra noi ci fosse qualcosa…che stupido…”_  
  
_“Non sei uno stupido, avevi ragione, io **ti amo,** ma…”_  
   
_Jared malgrado la paura, trovò la forza di dargli uno schiaffo._  
  
  
_Era troppo forte e bruciante il desiderio che Jensen lo amasse, che dicendogli quella che lui sentiva come una bugia, stava ancora più male._  
  
_“Smettila di prendermi in giro almeno. Smettila.”_  
   
  
_Jensen lo guardò con uno sguardo immensamente triste e allo stesso tempo colmo d’amore, e poi estrasse una pistola dalla giacca._  
  
_Jared lo fissò sgomento._  
   
  
_“Mi dispiace…quando ho capito di stare innamorandomi di te, era troppo tardi” diceva Jensen, con le lacrime agli occhi, puntandogli una pistola._  
  
_“Risparmiati questa commedia..” disse Jared anch’esso con le lacrime agli occhi. “E comunque…dovrai uccidermi, lo sai, vero? A questo punto non puoi più tornare indietro!”_  
  
_“Io…io adesso ti sparerò con questa pistola speciale…non morirai, né sanguinerai, ma ti dimenticherai di tutto quello che è successo su questa nave”_  
  
_“Che cosa?”_  
  
_“E ti dimenticherai di me” aggiunse, triste._  
  
_“Jensen, no! Non farlo!”_  
  
_BANG_  
  
   
   
“Direi che a questo punto ora sappiamo come ha fatto a perdere la memoria.” Disse John.  
  
“Hai perso conoscenza?” chiese Bobby.  
  
“Non ancora…potevo ancora sentire e vedere…anche se ero tramortito..” disse Jared.  
  
“Ed è successo qualcos’altro?” chiese Bobby.  
  
“Si…..”  
   
   
   
_Jared si accasciò a terra, e un altro uomo spuntò da una cabina._  
  
_“Non avresti dovuto farlo, Dean….gli ordini sono ordini..”_  
  
“Dean? Si faceva chiamare con il nome che avrei voluto per lui…” non riusci a trattenersi Bobby, sorridendo.  
  
“Ehm – ehm…” disse John guardandolo storto.,  
  
“Ehm, perdonatemi. Jared, vai pure avanti.” Disse.  
   
   
_“Non potevo lasciare che…”_  
  
_“Morisse? Sei uno stupido novellino innamorato e patetico! Ho manomesso l’ingranaggio e il motore interno della nave. Tra pochissimo questa nave_ ** _affonderà_** _” disse l’uomo, ghignando._  
  
_“Tu hai fatto_   ** _cosa???”_**   _chiese Jensen costernato._  
  
_“Buona fortuna a salvare il tuo amichetto, in quelle condizioni” disse, riferendosi a Jared accasciato  a terra, prima di andarsene._  
   
   
   
“Non è stato Jensen a far affondare la nave, ma il suo amico.” Disse John sovrappensiero.  
  
“E ha lasciato che si pensasse questo, per difenderlo…” disse Bobby.  
   
   
   
_Jensen stava cercando di correre tra la confusione generale, rincorrendo il punto base delle scialuppe._  
  
_“Jensen…io non ce la faccio…più” disse Jared, che stava per addormentarsi._  
  
_“Ehi, ehi, ehi, siamo arrivati, resisti!” disse Jensen, arrivando invece solo davanti ad un’unica scialuppa._  
  
_“Vuoi…_ ** _uccidermi_** _?” chiese Jared nel sonno._  
  
_“No” disse Jensen, e pianse. “Voglio salvarti” e cosi dicendo, gli carezzò una guancia e lo mise sulla sua scialuppa privata._  
  
_Le scialuppe erano contate. Ne aveva ordinato una proprio a suo nome perché non c’era più posto in caso di naufragio, ma non poteva arrivare alle scialuppe pubbliche. Aveva l’impressione che Jared non ce l’avrebbe fatta._    
  
_“Ma qui c’è scritto…._ ** _Jensen ackles_** _. È la tua.” Mugugnò Jared._  
_“Si” ammise Jensen._  
  
_“Jensen, vieni con me.”_  
  
_Jensen pianse di nuovo. “E chi tirerebbe giù la scialuppa? No, Jared. Io devo restare qui. Tu devi salvarti, e io devo pagare per quello che…” non riusci a proseguire e cominciò a tirare giù la scialuppa con delle corde che erano su di essa._  
  
_“Jensen…no…” ormai Jared non aveva più forza neanche per parlare._  
  
_Gli veniva da piangere. Si sforzò di aprire ancora un poco gli occhi e di sospirare: “Jensen…io…non lo dimenticherò mai” gli disse, tra le lacrime._  
  
_“Lo farai invece” gli disse Jensen, triste._    
   
   
   
   
“Che tristezza” commentò alla fine Bobby.  
  
“Che tristezza…” ripetè jared piangendo rivoli di lacrime.  
  
“Bobby, credo che sia suff….”  
  
“Si, lo penso anch’io… lasciamolo riposare ora.” Disse, accarezzandogli la fronte.  
   
“Bene, allora vorrà dire che aspetterò con voi il suo risveglio.” Disse Castiel, che aveva sentito le ultime frasi dalla finestra socchiusa e ora era entrato nella baita con loro.  
   
   
   
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annego nel mare di informazioni ahhahh perdonatemi xd mi dispiace anche a me vederli separati, ma non lo resteranno a lungo :)) purtroppo sembra che in tutte le mie storie più lunghe, ci siano sempre mari di informazioni O_O
> 
> Ps una curiosità che mi ha fatto sorridere: Io non ricordavo che nella lettera di Jensen, lui avesse scritto a Jared che non gli aveva mai mentito, ma solo omesso la verità, e seppur non ricordandolo, gliel'ho fatto dire anche in questo capitolo O___O


	39. Il ricordo mancante di Castiel

Castiel stava riepilogando a Bobby e John quel che già avevano saputo e sentito da Jared e Jensen.  
  
John non era però molto propenso ad offrire amicizia.  
  
  
“Perché permetti a questo **criminale** di stare nella tua casa? Perché permettiamo anche solo che ci **parli??”**  
  
“ John, un secondo. Come sappiamo che possiamo fidarci di te?” chiese Bobby a Castiel.  
  
“Sarei qui altrimenti? Rischierei tanto se non fossi sincero?”  
  
“Dovresti essere con Jensen. come mai non sei con lui?”  
  
“Mi ha fatto cadere in una buca per costringermi a tornare indietro. Voleva che stessi vicino a Jared e…gli facessi forza.”  
  
  
Tentennò e poi aggiunse: “Voleva che gli dicessi che…lo ama tanto….”  
   
  
John alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma dalla parte del divano arrivò un tramestio di coperte messe da parte.  
  
“Jensen? Ha detto che mi ama? Dov’è ora??”  
  
Castiel rise. “Basta mettere insieme le parole **Jensen**  e **ti ama** nella stessa frase e scatti come una molla. Sei cosi identico a Sam.”  
   
  
  
John e Bobby lo guardarono storto e Castiel comprese di aver fatto una gaffe.  
  
  
“ Non mi importa niente di **Sam.** Voglio sapere di Jensen.” disse Jared.  
  
“è questo il problema. Ti è sempre importato molto di più di Jensen che di te stesso.” Disse Castiel, sorridendo tristemente.  
  
“Piantala. Non sono dell’umore giusto per le metafore.”  
  
“Non è una metafora, comunque ok. Cosa vuoi sapere, Jared?”  
  
“Sapere innanzitutto che cosa centri tu con lui.”  
  
“Jensen non te l’ha detto?”  
  
“Maledizione, lo sto chiedendo a te!”  
  
“Forse dopotutto Jared non si è ancora ripreso dall’ipnosi, dovrebbe rip…” cominciò Bobby.  
  
“ **Noi eravamo amici….tutti e tre.”** Disse Castiel.  
  
  
  
Jared restò di stucco. Questo non se l’aspettava.  
  
“Quando dici tutti e tre…”  
  
“Intendo io, Jensen e **Sam** , si.”  
   
  
  
  
Qualche secondo di silenzio, sufficiente a far credere a Castiel, Bobby e John, che tutto questo fosse semplicemente troppo per lui, e poi Jared parlò:  
  
  
“Raccontami.” Disse solo.  
   
   
Castiel gli raccontò tutto. Gli raccontò dell’inizio dell’amicizia con Jensen e di come non era comunque mai riuscita a superare l’amore che Jensen aveva per lui, Sam.  
  
Gli raccontò di come Castiel non capiva questa cosa all’inizio, di come le incomprensioni stavano quasi per rompere il legame con Jensen, e di come si accorse di essere stato cieco fino a quel momento, quando perse i sensi sul furgone dell’ambulanza, durante un massaggio cardiaco, eppure riusciva a vedere comunque.  
  
Si, **vedeva quello che finora gli era sempre sfuggito!**  
   
  
“Non temo la morte, perchè quando ci sarà lei,io non ci sarò più, ma mi dispiacerebbe comunque non vedere la fine della storia. Don Marco mi suggerisce che dall'aldilà la vedrò lo stesso. E cos'altro vedrò? dice: Tutto quello che qui non sono riuscito a vedere.”  
   
   
Ora mi torna in mente questa frase, Sa….Jared, è una frase di un libro che lessi tanto tempo fa, durante gli estenuanti allenamenti a cui ci sottoponevano. Allora credevo di capirla, ma forse la capisco solo adesso!” disse Castiel.  
   
“Mi dispiace…vorrei ricordare…” disse Jared, mortificato.  
   
“Non importa, non è colpa tua.” Disse Castiel  
   
“Ma di altro si, però!” lo attaccò duramente John.  
   
“Cosa? Di cosa parla?” chiese Jared, voltandosi a guardare John.  
   
Castiel sospirò e si preparò a raccontare quello che aveva già ricordato in quella buca..  
   
   
“Beh, mi sembra che hai fatto del bene, no? Volevi salvarmi!” disse Jared, dopo che Castiel gli raccontò dell’amnesia che si era autoindotto.  
   
Castiel lo guardò con sguardo grave e riprese a raccontargli il resto della storia. Gli disse di come avesse provocato il naufragio della nave.  
   
“Prima vuoi salvarmi….e poi vuoi uccidermi…” disse Jared a bocca aperta.  
   
“Mi dispiace, Jared…io non sapevo…non sapevo…non ricordavo!!”  
   
E gli raccontò ancora, com’era finito tutto.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 _*_  
 _Dopo che Jensen ebbe messo in salvo Jared su quella scialuppa, tutt’intorno si stava scatenando il panico, ma a Jensen non importava._  
   
 _Andò spedito da Castiel, che fece appena in tempo a vederlo arrivare, che venne quasi tramortito da un suo pugno._  
   
 _Castiel cadde a terra per la forza di quel colpo. “Che diavolo….Jensen…”_  
   
 _“ **Volevi uccidere l’amore della mia vita!!”** gridò Jensen._  
   
 _“Che dici? Sei pazzo? Non ho mai voluto torcere un capello a Sam!!”_  
   
 _“Non Sam, **JARED!”**_  
   
 _“Stai sragionando…. L’hai appena conosciuto…”_  
   
 _“LUI è SAM! Eri venuto da me per raccontarmi come l’avevi scoperto, per dirmi di come i nostri stessi capi lo sapevano, e volevi che lo salvassi!! Volevi salvare tutti e due da questo destino!!!”_  
   
 _“Sei pazzo…lo saprei…io non…non è vero!”_  
   
 _Jensen gli mostrò la boccetta vuota che aveva ingoiato._  
   
 _“Hai preso questa per dimenticare tutto, perché sapevi che non potevi vivere con questa scoperta, volevi proteggermi, ma non avrei mai pensato che dopo avresti cercato di….di….”_  
   
 _Castiel guardò la boccetta e poi guardo Jensen. Ci credette, eppure disse:_  
   
 _“E ALLORA SIAMO TUTTI E DUE PERDUTI!”_  
   
 _E poi si scagliò contro di lui._  
   
   
 _“Cas, no, fermati, ti ho detto la verita…ti ho detto….” Disse Jensen, cercando di scappare alla furia dei colpi di Castiel._  
   
 _“LO SO!” disse Castiel. “è proprio questo il problema, non lo capisci?? Ora dovremmo ricominciare tutto da capo!!” disse._  
   
 _“Cas…”_  
   
 _“Colpiscimi, maledizione!!!”_  
   
 _“No, Cas…deve esserci un altro modo….”_  
   
 _“Dannazione, ti farò dimenticare tutto a forza!!” disse Castiel, sbattendogli la testa contro una porta._  
   
 _“AHHHH!”_  
   
 _Jensen si rialzò, furibondo._  
   
 _“M……MALEDETTO PAZZO….!”_  
   
 _Disse Jensen, preparandosi a colpirlo._  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
“Siete pazzi tutti e due. Potevate farvi del male, davvero…potevate…” disse Jared a bocca aperta.  
   
“Siamo dei soldati, Jared, non dimenticarlo. Abbiamo la forza fisica di molto superiore a quella di un normale essere umano. Si, forse siamo stati un po’ eccessivi, ma è servito! Io e Jensen ce le siamo date di santa ragione, tanto che Jensen perse completamente la memoria, io no fortunatamente, avevo solo dimenticato perchè io e Jensen ci eravamo picchiati e chi tu fossi, ma la perdita parziale di memoria che mi ero autoindotto e quella naturale successiva, servi comunque a creare una falla nel sistema, impedendo loro di accedere del tutto al mio cervello, cosicchè anche se io sapevo che Jensen era ancora vivo, loro non potevano saperlo, perché la falla aveva danneggiato il sistema.” Spiegò Castiel.  
   
“Aspetta, tu stai dicendo allora che…sapevi già di me…ma….perchè non l’hai detto a Jensen allora? Mi scrisse in una lettera, di averlo scoperto tramite delle fotografie di me da piccolo che ha trovato nella mia casa…” disse Jared.  
   
“Io avevo completamente rimosso chi tu fossi, ricordi? Dentro di me conservavo una vaga idea di aver cercato di ucciderti, ma poi di aver deciso spontaneamente di lasciarti vivere felicemente con Jensen….solo che non ne capivo il motivo…non mi sono fatto troppe domande e anche qundo Jensen mi ha rinfacciato quell’errore, io non sono riuscito del tutto chiaramente a spiegargli perché! Ho ricordato tutto solo quando Jensen mi ha buttato in quella buca. Forse l’ha fatto addirittura apposta, quel vecchio volpone, sperava che ricordassi!!”  
   
“Ma…ma…avrebbe potuto raccontarti tutto lui!!” disse Jared.  
   
“Non credo che Jensen abbia recuperato la memoria in un giorno solo…gli sta ancora tornando, e credo che l’ipnosi di Bobby gli sia stata molto d’aiuto per ricordare altre parti fondamentali. “ disse Castiel sorridendo. “Forse proprio in questo momento ha ricordato anche quest’ultima parte, ma se cosi non fosse, gli diremo che tu sei il suo soulmates , quando lo rivedremo!! Ehi, non c’è una birra gelata, qui??” chiese Castiel, cercando di scappare alle continue domande di Jared.  
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero che vi sia piaciuto questo capitolo e scusatemi se la sto tirando per le lunghe...ma ci tengo tantissimo a dare realismo alla storia e non voglio dimenticare niente!!
> 
> In tema di amnesie ahaahahaa
> 
> il prossimo sarà il ricordo di Jensen, dopodichè vedremo anche Jared fare i conti con cosa è per lui Jensen, come è successo all'altro, poi finalmente dovremmo aver finito per un pò con le spiegazioni... senza contare che i due si incontreranno in un sogno <3333
> 
> Ciao e grazie a tutti quelli che hanno la pazienza di seguire questa storia e queste spiegazioni lunghissime :D 
> 
> Ps la frase: 
> 
> “Non temo la morte, perchè quando ci sarà lei,io non ci sarò più, ma mi dispiacerebbe comunque non vedere la fine della storia. Don Marco mi suggerisce che dall'aldilà la vedrò lo stesso. E cos'altro vedrò? dice: Tutto quello che qui non sono riuscito a vedere.” è del libro Per sempre - Susanna Tamaro


	40. L'ultimo ricordo di Jensen

“NOOOO, VI PREGO, FATEMI USCIRE, VI PREGO!” gridava Jensen  
  
“I topi morsicano, Jensen, al buio non puoi difenderti da loro.” Disse il dottore, mentre un topo morsicava la gamba a Jensen.  
  
“NON LO FARò Più, VI PREGO, FATEMI USCIRE!”  
  
“Difenditi.” Disse il dottore, in tono maligno.  
   
Sam era in cantina con Jensen. Jensen non poteva vedere i suoi occhi al buio, altrimenti li avrebbe visti pericolosi e furenti. E poi semplicemente Sam oltrepassò la porta.  
  
E Jensen senti le grida li fuori….  
   
   
   
Quando la porta si riapri, Sali velocemente la scala e vide con orrore il piano di sopra devastato.  
  
Piante rovesciate a terra, vetri infranti, piatti di porcellana spaccati per terra e gente ferita da un armadio cadutogli addosso o da altre cose più o meno pesanti, che gridava e scappava.  
   
“NO! BASTA! BASTA!” urlò Jensen all’indirizzo di un Sam dagli occhi neri come la notte.  
  
“Sei uscito. Ti ho aperto la porta.” Disse Sam freddo.  
  
“Sam, per favore, smettila!” lo implorò.  
  
“Non ti faranno mai più del male, oppure li ucciderò!” disse ancora.  
  
“Va bene, va bene, non mi faranno più del male, ma ora abbracciami. Solo, abbracciami!”  
   
Sam cedette e si buttò tra le sue braccia.  
  
  
Gli occhi neri sparirono e cominciò a singhiozzare.  
  
“Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace.”  
  
“Schhh…diremo che….diremo che è stato un soggetto esp non identificato…nessuno lo saprà mai…tranquillo..” gli diceva Jensen, rincuorandolo.  
  
“Non capisci. Mi preoccupo per te. Qui non sarai mai felice!” disse Sam.  
  
“Si, invece. Finchè ho te con me, sono felice, Sam.” Gli disse Jensen, accarezzandogli i capelli.  
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
Questo era il ricordo di Jensen. il ricordo che non aveva voluto condividere con Bobby.  
  
Non per cattiveria, ma per amore. Bobby non doveva pensare che l’amore della sua vita fosse un mosto. **Lui**  lo era.  
  
Non Sam. Non Jared. Oh, quanto gli mancava.    
  
  
  
  
  



	41. Amo Jensen, ma sto cominciando ad amare anche Sam

Jared era addormentato, di nuovo sotto ipnosi. Si trovava fuori dalla baita di Bobby, seduto sulle mattonelle tra l’erba. Le stesse dove si era seduto Jensen.  
   
  
  
  
“Mi senti, Jared?” gli chiese Bobby.  
  
“Si.” Rispose lui.  
  
“Bene….cominciamo…”  
  
“Aspetta” lo fermò Jared. “Questo…questo calore è normale? sento le mattonelle calde sotto di me e dei brividi caldi…attraversarmi la schiena..”  
   
  
  
  
Bobby sospirò profondamente. Era il punto dove si era seduto Jensen per l’ipnosi. Non credeva che il legame con suo figlio arrivasse fino a quel punto, ma ne era colpito e anche un po’ orgoglioso.  
  
“Si, Jared, è normale. Adesso stammi a sentire..”  
  
“Si. Okay…”  
   
“Abbiamo parlato dei tuoi ricordi sulla nave..ora voglio che tu mi dica cosa provavi per Jensen **dopo** , quando l’hai rincontrato dopo il naufragio…quando non ricordavi chi fosse…”  
   
  
“Io…. **protezione…** credo…quando l’ho visto nell’acqua cosi indifeso e…spaurito…ho avuto subito l’istinto di proteggerlo…”  
  
“E quando avete cominciato a parlarvi, invece?”  
  
“Ero…ero **ferito…** Jensen mi respinse…aveva paura di me e io ne ero inspiegabilmente ferito…non volevo che mi allontanasse..”  
  
“Perché?” indagò Bobby.  
  
“Non lo so…volevo stargli vicino…”  
  
“E dopo? “  
  
“Dopo…non lo so…abbiamo cominciato a scherzare…Jensen mi piaceva…era solare, divertente, nonostante quello che gli fosse successo, e l’amnesia…sentivo…un profondo affetto e un moto di tenerezza verso quello sconosciuto…volevo averlo vicino…non volevo restare solo…”  
  
  
“è per questo che gli hai chiesto di andare a stare a casa tua?”  
  
“All’inizio credevo di farlo solo per generosità verso qualcuno che come me, era stato molto sfortunato…ma poi…capii che l’avevo fatto anche per me stesso…vedevo Jensen come se fosse il mio migliore amico…anche se non lo conoscevo era come se lo conoscessi da sempre..”  
  
  
“Quando hai capito che stavi cominciando a provare dei sentimenti per lui?”  
  
“La mattina dopo! Ci svegliammo abbracciati perché gli chiesi di dormire con me nel letto, perché lo vidi turbato ad aggirarsi per la cucina di notte, dicendo che aveva avuto un incubo. Dormimmo insieme ma non accadde nulla….al risveglio però eravamo abbracciati e mi sentivo come se avessi dormito in paradiso.”  
   
  
  
“Mmm…ascolta Jared…lasciamo perdere i flashback di tutta la vostra conoscenza…te la senti di dirmi cosa è **veramente** per te, Jensen?”  
  
“Io…io non lo so…”  
  
“Provaci. No, aspetta, partiamo dalle cose più semplici…perché stai male quando non c’è lui?”  
  
  
“Perché io…ne sono…ne sono innamorato.  
  
“Perché, Jared? Perché sei innamorato di lui?”  
   
  
  
 _Perché lui c’è sempre stato per me. Mi ha sempre protetto da bambino. Non mi proteggeva dai mostri o dalle persone che mi facevano del male, perché ero invisibile e nessuno poteva farmene, ma mi proteggeva da me stesso._  
  
  
“Numi del cielo.” Dissero Bobby, John e Castiel contemporaneamente.  
   
  
  
“Sam? S-Sei tu?” chiese Bobby.  
  
 _Si._  Rispose Sam. Aveva la stessa voce di Jared, ma più ovattata. Bobby era contento di aver azionato il registratore prima.  
   
“Continua…continua a parlare.” Disse Bobby. “Cosa vuoi dire che ti proteggeva da te stesso?”  
   
  
  
 _Io ero INVISIBILE. Non esistevo per gli altri. Avete idea di cosa significa quando non esisti per nessuno? Tutti, TUTTI credono di saperlo e usano questa parola a casaccio e io invece ero DAVVERO cosi!”_  
  
“Calmati, calmati Sam.” Disse Bobby.  
  
 _Odiavo me stesso…mi sarei fatto a pezzi volutamente, se non fosse stato per Jensen. Lui era sempre li vicino a me a consolarmi, a dirmi parole dolci, a dirmi che non mi avrebbe mai abbandonato…ed era li che capivo…si capivo che basta che **una sola persona** creda in te, perché tu possa esistere!_  
  
  
“E questo come ti faceva sentire?” chiese Bobby.  
  
 _Amato._  
  
“Mmm…cerca di spiegarmi…di raccontarci meglio i dettagli di quest’amore, Sam. Da cos’altro capivi che Jensen era innamorato di te, oltre l’istinto di protezione che aveva nei tuoi confronti?”  
  
  
 _Dal fatto che poteva avere mille amici…ma sceglieva me. Voleva stare con me. Solo con me…sempre me…_  
   
  
  
“Un rapporto di totale e assoluta codipendenza….ma le cose non sono state sempre semplici, non è vero, Jared? Scommetto che a volte litigavate, perché avevate paura che finisse…”  
  
Jared / Sam pianse silenziosamente.  
   
  
  
 _Io avevo sempre paura che Jensen si sarebbe allontanato da me, come fanno molti bambini con i loro amici immaginari…ma Jensen sembrava capire….che io ero diverso…che ero qualcosa di più di un amico immaginario…aveva paura che svanissi da un momento all’altro..per colpa mia o per colpa sua…e non voleva accettarlo…ha messo tutto sé stesso per tranquillizzarmi che non sarebbe mai successo…che non mi avrebbe mai lasciato..e per farmi star più tranquillo…si isolava da tutti.”_  
  
  
“Deve aver sofferto molto.” Disse Bobby triste per la sorte del figlio.  
  
 _Era quello che pensavo anch’io…ma ho scoperto che non era cosi…Jensen era felice SOLO quando stava con me…se stava con altri, era infelice..continuava a guardarsi attorno, aspettando il momento in cui sarei tornato, con ansia, e se tardavo, gli veniva il panico…_  
   
  
“Un rapporto malato e morboso, che non ha fatto altro che fare del male…” disse John, incapace di stare zitto.  
   
  
  
 _NO!_ urlò Sam, ferito da quelle parole    _NO, voi non capite…non era…non era una cosa brutta…era….era…AMORE!_  
   
  
  
“Va bene…va bene, Sam. Ora calmati. I miei complimenti, John.” Disse Bobby, rifilando un’occhiataccia a John.  
   
  
  
 _Eravamo felici solo quando stavamo insieme…io dicevo sempre a Jensen che mi sentivo in colpa per il fatto di renderlo infelice..per incatenarlo a me, e lui mi diceva che non avrebbe potuto desiderare una catena più dolce neanche se fosse stata d’oro e l’avesse contornata di dolciumi…e che se ero con lui, lui era FELICE._  
   
  
  
“Mmm…sembra un legame fraterno estremizzato, ma molto forte…come è successo che si è trasformato in AMORE, Sam? Quando ve ne siete resi conto?”  
   
  
  
 _Non siamo stupidi…noi abbiamo sempre saputo di non avere un rapporto normale di fratelli normale…un fratellino minore non scompare sempre per andarsene chissà dove, tornando poi dal fratello senza sapergli dire dov’è stato. Dei fratelli normali non hanno l’assoluta consapevolezza che possono vedersi loro soltanto tra di loro, e che nessuno potrà mai vederli insieme….dei fratelli normali non hanno la consapevolezza e lo struggimento insieme, che il proprio fratello esiste solo quando sta con lui. Dei fratelli normali hanno lo stesso padre, la stessa madre, lo stesso sangue e gli stessi cromosomi. Noi no! Questo cambiava le prospettive. Ci appartenevamo e sapevamo di appartenerci, ma non come dei fratelli che avevano lo stesso sangue, ma come delle… **anime gemelle…**_  
   
  
  
“Quindi è COSI che vi sentivate.” Disse ancora Bobby.  
  
 _Non c’era bisogno che ce lo dicessimo…sentivo gli occhi di Jensen su di me…man mano che crescevamo, cambiavano._  
  
 _Cambiava sempre di più il suo modo di guardarmi, di studiare il mio corpo._  
  
 _Mi amava e non come un fratello._  
  
 _Avremmo potuto essere come fratelli…ma non è stato cosi. Per nessuno di noi due…_  
   
   
Bobby prese un grosso sospiro prima di chiedere a Sam la cosa più difficile.  
  
“Quando il vostro rapporto è diventato…. **intimo…** è stato…molto doloroso?”  
  
  
 _Oh….oh no…si, certo…all’inizio si, ma poi è stato come…come raggiungere l’estasi! È stato come riascoltare quelle favole che ti dicono che in principio esistevano gli ibridi, esseri con due teste, due gambe, due braccia e due sessi, e poi Dio li divise e da quel momento ciascuno andava nel mondo a cercare la sua metà. Ecco. È stato come se mi riunissi con la mia parte primordiale. Un tripudio di dolore, completezza, felicità, estasi. Un’interezza che io non avevo mai sentito…ancora più di quello che avrei potuto sentirmi se percepissi di essere un tutt’uno con il mio corpo!_  
   
  
  
“Sam…tu non riesci proprio  a ricordare cosa ti succede quando sparisci?”  
  
 _No! ricordo solo che sparisco, mi dissolvo…e poi galleggio in un buio senza fondo…poi più niente. Forse rientro nel mio corpo, ma non lo ricordo!_  
  
  
“E quando ritorni? Non ti ricordi dov’eri un attimo prima di tornare da Jensen?”  
  
 _È lo stesso. È come se mi svegliassi da un lungo sonno…sono di nuovo nel buio profondo, galleggio e un attimo dopo sono di nuovo da lui. Non ricordo altri momenti, anche se a volte mi è capitato di sapere il significato di cose, senza saperne il motivo. Probabilmente strascichi della vita di Jared…_  
   
  
  
  
“Mmm…Sam, hai detto di non sapere dove sei, quando non sei con Jensen. E adesso? Sei ancora nel buio profondo?”  
  
 _No. non lo so. Sto dormendo. Sento le mattonelle sotto di me. È come se fossi… **sono Jared**._  
  
“Si, Sam. Sei Jared. Sei sempre stato lui. Questa è una cosa importante su cui dovremmo lavorare per…”  
  
 _No, ti prego. Non voglio essere Jared. Se sono lui, non posso più andare da Jensen quando voglio. Fammi andare via, ti prego!_ si agitò Sam.  
  
“Sam, calmati!!”  
  
“VOGLIO USCIREE!!” gridava Sam, e in quel momento videro proprio come una proiezione di Jared cercare di uscire da lui, ma allo stesso tempo, trattenuta.  
  
  
  
“Sam calmati!! Non puoi aiutare Jensen in questo stato. Te ne rendi conto? Se lo ami davvero devi saperti prendere cura di te stesso e non è annullandoti per lui, che lo aiuterai.” Gli disse Bobby concitato.  
  
Sam/Jared prese a piangere silenziosamente.  
  
 _Oh, il mio amore per lui è cosi forte..cosi forte…non posso amarlo di meno…non riesco…_  
  
“Sam! Non ti sto dicendo di amarlo di meno…ti sto dicendo di amarlo in modo da rendere il tuo amore per lui, la sua forza , e non la tua debolezza e neanche la sua!” gli disse Bobby, accarezzandogli il viso, sorridendogli dolcemente.  
  
 _Io non sono sicuro di riuscirci…_ disse Sam piangendo.  
  
“Devi farlo, Jared, devi farlo per lui. Smettila di concentrarti su quanto lo ami, e inizia ad amarlo senza pensarci, ma senza sacrificare te stesso. Jensen ha bisogno di te, di tutto te. Non di te spezzato a metà.”  
  
“Non sono Jared, sono Sam…”  
  
“è qui che ti sbagli…” gli disse ancora dolcemente.  
  
  
Sam si alzò, sempre ad occhi chiusi, e andò incontro a Bobby, abbracciandolo.  
   
  
“Come posso fare ad aiutare Jensen, se non riesco neanche a riunirmi con la mia anima?” chiese, e Bobby sapeva che ora era Jared a parlare.  
  
“Ci riuscirai. Ti aiuteremo noi. Ricordi tutto ora?” gli chiese.  
  
“Solo quello che ho detto nel sonno…vorrei ricordare anche altro…” ammise Jared.  
  
Se mi prometti che non avrai uno shock, ti faccio ascoltare questo nastro. Potrai risentire le tue stesse parole.” Gli disse Bobby sorridendo.  
   
Jared gli sorrise di cuore, e poi sorrise anche a John, che lo guardava orgoglioso, anche se ancora spaventato.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
   
Jared aveva ascoltato il nastro da solo.  
  
Bobby e John pensarono che avesse bisogno di stare un po’ da solo con _Sam_.  
   
Jared aveva ascoltato tutto il nastro e si era commosso.  
   
Sam era cosi dolce…  
  
Oh, quant’era dolce.  
  
Quanto profondo e totalizzante doveva essere il suo amore per Jensen!  
  
Addirittura da indurlo a farsi male anche fisicamente pur di stargli accanto, pur di proteggerlo, di amarlo!  
  
Come potevano due anime gemelle come loro restare separate? Non era giusto che fossero separate.  
  
Due anime gemelle come loro dovrebbero stare sempre insieme!  
   
  
Jared si commosse, pensando con quanto struggimento e amore, Sam amasse Jensen.  
  
  
Si commosse e il suo cuore divenne un palloncino, quando pensò a come si erano incontrati e da quanto tempo si amassero.  
  
Restò a sognare a occhi aperti, quando pensò a quante volte Jensen si fosse innamorato di Sam e a quante volte Sam tornasse da lui, sempre, senza poterlo evitare, senza **volerlo**  evitare!  
  
E poi ancora, buttò la testa contro il cuscino del divano, e pianse singhiozzando più forte, quando **realizzò completamente**  che provando tenerezza per Sam e stimando Sam per come si sentiva, era in realtà verso sé stesso che provava tale tenerezza e struggimento!  
  
  
Era lui. Era lui ad aver fatto tutte quelle cose, a sentire tutte quelle cose e ora la potenza di quella consapevolezza lo colpi come un treno.  
  
Ecco, adesso che sapeva bene chi era Sam e con quanto amore amasse il suo Jensen, **adorava** Sam, e capi forse per la prima volta, il significato vero di **amare la propria anima.**  
  
Certo, non avrebbe mai potuto amare sé stesso più di quanto amasse Jensen, ma era comunque un buon segno.  
   
Poi senti delle voci venire dalla cucina.  
  
Voci ovattate.  
  
Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto origliare, ma lo fece comunque.  
  
La porta era un po’ socchiusa, quindi poteva vedere all’interno.  
  
  
John e Bobby erano in cucina da soli che prendevano il caffè. Nessuna traccia di Castiel.  
   
  
  
“Provo vergogna per averlo abbandonato….John…” disse Bobby piano.  
  
“Schhhh” lo ammoni John.  
  
“Tranquillo, non sentono.....”disse Bobby, riferendosi a Jared e Castiel.  
  
“Non si sa mai…”  
  
“Era mio figlio…John…e io l’ho abbandonato….forse pensa..forse per tutta la vita ha pensato che suo padre lo odia…forse lui mi odia..”  
  
“Bobby, l’hai fatto per proteggerlo. Sono sicuro che Jensen non ti odia. “ gli disse John.  
   
Jared annaspò per la sorpresa. Jensen figlio di Bobby?  
   
  
  
“Pensi di dirglielo?”  
  
“Non lo so…no. Jensen ha fin troppi problemi…una notizia cosi lo scuoterebbe ancor più nel profondo e io non voglio…voglio solo che stia bene…John…ho fatto di tutto…” e abbassò ancor di più la voce. “Ho fatto di tutto per proteggerlo dall’organizzazione..me ne sono andato sperando che in questo modo l’avrei protetto, e quei figli di puttana l’hanno preso lo stesso.”  
  
  
“Una vendetta, probabilmente…perché sei scappato…”  
  
“Non avrei mai dovuto lasciarlo solo…abbandonare lui, la mia famiglia…avrei dovuto portare lui ed Ellen con me…” disse Bobby.  
  
“A proposito, non sei più in contatto con Ellen, vero? È sua madre..possibile che non sa cosa è successo a suo figlio?”  
  
“Io…non ho più contatti con Ellen da molto…molto tempo…” si rabbuiò Bobby.  
  
“Ho capito. Ti aiuterò io a ritrovarla, se necessario.”  
  
“John…oh John….scoprire che Jensen è mio figlio…”  
  
“Ti capisco, Bobby. Capisco molto più di quello che tu credi. Mi sentivo come te, quando pensavo che Jared fosse mio figlio.” Disse John.  
   
Bobby e Jared spalancarono la bocca, contemporaneamente.  
  
  
“Pensavi che Jared fosse tuo figlio??” chiese Bobby.  
  
“Si. Io e Mary avevamo una storia…ci amavamo…voleva lasciare il marito…ma poi lei rimase incinta… sospettai che il bambino fosse mio, ma feci il test e risultò negativo, ovviamente all’insaputa del marito. Lei poi, quando rimase incinta, aveva troppa paura che se si fosse separata, il marito le avrebbe tolto il bambino, e restò con lui….”  
  
  
“Che storia triste…ma non era tuo, quindi.”  
  
“No…anche se avrei tanto voluto…e non ti nego che quando guardo Jared, vorrei che fosse vero ancora adesso…” disse John, lasciandosi scappare una lacrima.  
   
  
Anche Jared era in lacrime e completamente sconvolto da quello che aveva sentito. Cercò di concentrarsi su Jensen, per distrarsi da quello che aveva appena scoperto su John.  
  
Lui e sua madre avevano avuto una relazione!!  
  
Bobby però era **davvero** il padre di Jensen!  
  
E rischiava di non saperlo mai!!  
   
  
  
Fece per allontanarsi dalla porta, pensando che comunque tra John e Bobby c’era un affetto molto forte, ma un particolare lo fece indugiare ancora qualche secondo li…  
  
Bobby aveva messo una mano sopra quella di John, per consolarlo, e lui non ritraeva la mano.  
  
 _Solo_ affetto _molto forte…o forse no…_ pensò Jared, con un sorrisino, andando via.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Battute a raffica su John e Bobby tra 3-2-1 viaaaaaaa . Ahahhaha beh, spero vi siano piaciuti i vari colpi di scena! :p 
> 
> presumibilmente faccio capire che qualcosa tra Bobby e John c'era anche da prima.... come la prendete? ahahhaha
> 
> Comunque.... Jared sta cominciando a realizzare i profondi sentimenti che sente, e ora forse, sta cominciando ad amare anche Sam...cioè sè stesso...che era in fondo quello che gli si diceva da un pezzo, no? Cocciuto.
> 
> Scusate per l'attesa...spero di essermi fatta perdonare, e......
> 
> NON C'è NIENTE DA FARE. Per Jensen e Jared dovete aspettare ancora due capitoli!!
> 
> ahhahhaha abbiate pazienza! p 
> 
> Ps ci ho messo un pò di Sam e Dean in questo capitolo, se notate .ppp


	42. Per Natale voglio il mio soulmate

Jensen si trovava in un luogo buio, con della leggera nebbia.  
  
Non riusciva a distinguere il luogo né a riconoscerlo. Sembrava tutto cosi confuso. Non riusciva a ricordare e gli doleva un sacco la testa.  
  
Poi vide una sagoma familiare, la riconobbe e d’un tratto il luogo cambiò, dissipando la nebbia e inondando di luce quel luogo.  
  
Era stato lui a farlo, con la sua presenza??  
   
  
La figura di Jared era ora chiara. Lo guardò da cima a fondo ed era vestito tutto di rosso con pantaloni e felpa morbidi. Chissà poi se era Sam in realtà. Oh, cosa importava. Era la stessa persona, in fondo!  
  
“Sei tu…” disse, indeciso su come doveva chiamarlo.  
  
Jared/Sam gli sorrise. Un sorriso amabile.  
  
Jensen allungò una mano indeciso. Aveva paura di toccarlo, come se, una volta che l’avesse fatto, avrebbe potuto scomparire.  
  
Gli toccò una spalla. Era REALE.  
  
Lo abbracciò. Lo abbracciò forte. Lo strinse.  
Jared/Sam ricambiò la stretta, baciandolo intensamente sulla nuca e sulla guancia.  
  
  
Jensen si volse a guardarlo. Non capiva. Sembrava diverso…..  
   
  
  
“Ho sentito la tua mancanza cosi tanto da stare male. Aspetta, sei Sam, vero? O forse sei Jared?"chiese, sperando di non offenderlo.  
  
“Sono **Sam**.” Disse lui. Non sembrava offeso. “Ti ricordi che giorno è oggi?”  
  
“No.” disse Jensen sincero, affranto.  
  
“è **Natale** , amore mio.” disse Sam illuminandosi.  
  
“No….” disse Jensen basito.  
  
“Si, invece…vieni…” disse, prendendogli la mano e portandolo in uno spazio dove c’era un’abete cosparso da decine di filoni bianchi e gialli.  
  
“Ti ricordi, Jensen? Ti ricordi quando io e te facevamo l’albero di Natale?” gli chiese.  
  
“Mamma si chiedeva sempre come facevo ogni volta a essere cosi bravo da solo…” pensò Jensen con una punta di nostalgia, ma anche con una punta di dolcezza.  
   
“Vieni, mangiamo.” Disse Sam accompagnandolo a un tavolo poco distante.  
  
Jensen osservò il tavolo imbandito con lasagne verdi e tacchino, prosciutto e melone, patatine fritte e crostacei.  
  
Jensen comunque non riusciva a mangiare tranquillo. Continuava a osservare Sam, che sembrava cambiare aspetto ogni volta che volgeva lo sguardo. Un attimo prima era sorridente, radioso, un attimo dopo incorporeo e un attimo dopo ancora dalla sua bocca uscivano fuori fiotti di sangue.  
  
  
“NO!!!” gridò Jensen sbattendo le braccia sul tavolo.  
  
“Jensen? Che succede?”  
  
“Tu..tu…dalla tua bocca ti usciva sangue…oddio…”  
  
Sam si avvicinò di nuovo a lui e lo baciò dolcemente.  
  
Jensen strinse gli occhi con una fitta di dolore e tristezza e gli strinse di più le spalle, come a non volerlo lasciare andare via.  
  
  
“Ehi, va tutto bene, va tutto bene. Sono qui e non sono ferito. Non me ne vado.” Disse Sam vedendo che Jensen sembrava sull’orlo delle lacrime.  
  
“Io…sei davvero tu? Sembri **diverso.”**  
  
Sam lo guardò con uno sguardo penetrante e poi disse: “Si, sono io. Fidati di me, Jensen, mangiamo queste pietanze.”  
  
“O-ok….”  
   
   
  
Durante il pasto, Jensen sembrò calmarsi e tranquillizzarsi. Era davvero tutto squisito.  
  
“Aspetta, manca ancora qualcosa.” disse Sam radioso, tornando da lui e dandogli un pacchettino rosso.  
  
"Buon Natale, amore." gli disse.   
  
“Sam…io non ho niente per te.” Disse Jensen affranto.  
  
“Ne sei sicuro? Perché io penso di avere il mio regalo proprio davanti a me!” disse Sam radioso.  
  
Jensen gli diede un altro bacio.  
  
“Aprilo.” Lo incoraggiò.  
   
Jensen lo apri e il regalo si rivelò essere due tazze! Erano entrambe metà bianche e metà rosse, ma su ognuna c’era una scritta diversa. Su una tazza c’era scritta SOUL, sull’altra MATE.  
  
Jensen spalancò la bocca incredulo.  
  
Restò inebetito a fissare la parola divisa in due: **Soulmate**. Entro pochissimo i suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime, sciogliendo il cuore di Sam.  
  
  
  
“Puoi scegliere di credere che mi riferivo a te come mio regalo, oppure che intendessi proprio una di quelle tazze, visto che sono di entrambi, ma io fossi in te penserei a entrambe le cose.” Disse Sam scherzando.  
  
Jensen gli sorrise dolcemente, poi Sam chiese:  
  
“Sai che significa?”  
  
Jensen annui. “E tu?” chiese ancora Jensen.  
  
“Si. Castiel è tornato da me…da noi…e ci ha raccontato tutto. Gli è ritornata la memoria quando l’hai fatto ruzzolare in quella buca” rise. “E tu?”  
  
“Le botte di quei figli di puttana dei miei capi, e il dolore per averti perso di nuovo, scommetto. Ricordo tutto, Sam. Ricordo Cas che mi racconta del folle esperimento del dottor Dagherov…”  
  
“Allora sai anche che Cas non voleva davvero farmi del male, vero? Quando ha realizzato quello che ha fatto, ha fatto di tutto per proteggerci.”  
  
Jensen annui tristemente e poi lo fissò di nuovo.  
  
 “Vieni qui.” Disse Jensen, allargando le braccia e Sam gli andò in braccio, a cavalcioni, abbracciandolo.  
   
Jensen sospirò. “Vedevo che non tornavi più e mi chiedevo…”  
  
“Si, lo so. Scusa, è che…da quando hai raccontato al mio me stesso la verità, è più dura uscire dal corpo…”  
  
Una fitta penetrante di dolore lo invase come mille cocci di vetro.  
  
“Jared, Jared, Jared…”  
  
“Ehi, va tutto bene, calmati, lui sta bene.” Gli disse Sam.  
  
“Lui mi odia? Tu mi odii??” chiese Jensen.  
  
“No, Jensen, no, sai che non è cosi.”  
  
“Ti ho fatto una cosa terribile. Non avrei mai voluto.” Gemette Jensen come un cucciolo ferito.  
  
“Jensen…”  
  
“Io non avevo idea…non avevo idea che tu fossi un’anima che…si separava dal corpo in questo modo…non avevo idea di stare facendoti cosi del male…”  
  
“Jensen, non me l’hai fatto! Jensen, hai realizzato che noi due siamo **anime gemelle??** Probabilmente neanche loro pensavano di ottenere questo, con quel folle esperimento, ma vivere tutta la mia vita con te, **è stato questo il mio vero regalo**. Per ventisei anni! ”  
  
“E tu il mio….” rispose Jensen.  
  
“Oh, Jensen…il mio primo bacio con te è stato come…come volare con gli angeli, e quando poi tu mi hai baciato a **Venezia** , di notte, nella piazza, è stato come ricevere **amore bianco…”**  
  
“Aspetta…cos’hai detto?? Quando **ti ho baciato** a Venezia??”  
  
Sam annui, gli occhi improvvisamente lucidi.  
  
“T-tu…tu ricordi il bacio a Venezia???” chiese Jensen, la voce che tremava.  
  
“Si, Jensen, si!” rispose Sam, e ora i suoi occhi si stavano inondando di lacrime.  
  
“Oddio…che…cos’altro ricordi?”  
  
“Frammenti. Te che mi coccoli nel letto, sempre a Venezia…io che ti dico di avere pazienza…”  
  
“Oddio…”  
  
“Jensen, calmati o ti verrà un attacco di panico…” rise Jared, ma continuava a piangere.  
  
“Cos’altro ricordi??”  
  
“Io non…frammenti…non farmi sforzare, per favore, o mi viene mal di testa…”  
  
  
Jensen annui e poi si abbracciarono di nuovo, e Jensen abbandonò la testa contro la spalla di Sam, mentre Sam abbandonava la sua testa su quella di Jensen. Restarono cosi per un po’, dondolandosi cosi dolcemente.  
  
  
  
Poi Jensen si staccò solo un poco per dirgli: “Hai parlato di te stesso utilizzando la parola *io.*  
  
“Si.” Disse Sam.  
  
“Oh, Sam….Jared…io…”  
  
“Chiamami solo Sam.” Lo rassicurò Sam. “Finalmente sono una persona intera, Jensen. Non sono più un’entità divisa a metà, annullata, in lotta con me stesso…sono una persona intera. Ti sei sempre chiesto se ti amassi lo stesso in quel caso. Beh, ora **sono intero** , e sento che il mio amore per te non ha confini!” disse Sam.  
  
“Oddio, oddio, oddio….” Disse Jensen, prendendogli il viso, baciandolo con struggimento e  abbracciandolo di nuovo più stretto.  
  
 “Sono cosi tanto innamorato di te…” aggiunse poi Jensen, tenendogli il viso tra le mani e appoggiando la fronte alla sua.  
  
E poi lo baciò soffiandogli sulle labbra: “E ti amo cosi tanto…”  
  
“Anch’io, Jensen…”  
  
“Come è possibile che tu riesci a...”  
  
“Bobby…mi ha fatto qualcosa per unire il mio corpo e la mia anima completamente, solo per poco, non abbiamo molto tempo…”  
  
“Diosanto, quindi sei qui davvero, non è un sogno!”  
  
“Ascoltami, Jensen, non abbiamo molto tempo, devi solo dirmi se stai bene e come possiamo fare per raggiungerti senza essere scoperti.”  
  
“No, no! è troppo pericoloso!”  
  
Sam ruggi di frustrazione. “TI PREGO!”  
  
“Ok, Ok, amore mio…ok….”  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Jared si risvegliò con un grido soffocato.  
  
Bobby spense subito la candela posata sul comodino, con un soffio.  
  
“John, aiutami a tirarlo su.”  
  
Infatti Jared sembrava incapace di tirarsi su da solo e si teneva la testa con entrambe le mani senza volerle togliere.  
  
“Va tutto bene ragazzo, togli le mani.”  
  
“NO! MI SCOPPIA LA TESTA!” gridò Jared.  
  
“John, un antidolorifico, presto!”disse Misha.  
  
“Subito.” disse John, prendendo la siringa e facendogli un’iniezione.  
   
  
Jared sembrò calmarsi e Bobby e John riuscirono a togliergli le mani dalla testa.  
  
“Va tutto bene, Jared, va tutto bene…sei riuscito a parlare con Jensen?” gli chiese Misha.  
  
“Si…le..le cose che dovevo dargli…sono riuscito a…”?  
  
“Si, Jared, le tazze e il biglietto sono scomparsi.” Confermò John.  
  
Jared sospirò, ma poi venne preso da un’altra fitta di dolore. “Perché mi bruciano cosi le mani?”  
  
  
Bobby si senti in colpa, guardando le mani ustionate di Jared: “Jared, mi dispiace, ho dovuto fare un incantesimo complicato per riuscire a fare in modo che riuscissi a dare quelle cose a Jensen. una magia talmente potente che doveva scindere la materia, materia che per scivolare via dalle tue mani fisiche ha dovuto superare le barriere del tempo e dello spazio, ferendoti la pelle…”  
  
Jared gemette. “Non importa, ciò che conta è che Jensen mi ha detto come possiamo fare per raggiungere…”  
  
“Una struttura militare chiamata IL QUADRATO BIANCO. Tengono nascosti lui e quelli come noi in un posto chiamato – ZERO.” Lo anticipò Misha.  
  
“Davvero un nome inquietante.” Commentarono Bobby e John.  
  
 “John, segna su un foglio: “NEVADA – IL QUADRATO BIANCO!” disse Misha. “Meglio avere dei dettagli scritti, anche se io sono con voi.”  
  
“Dove vai, ora?” chiese Bobby a Jared, mentre John stava appuntando le informazioni.  
  
“In bagno, a mettere le mani sotto l’acqua ghiacciata!” disse Jared.  
   
   
   
   
*  
  
“è servito almeno a qualcosa?” chiesero poi i due, una volta che Jared tornò dal bagno con delle fasciature.  John lo guardò sospirando. Bobby pensava che le ustioni dovute a una magia trascendentale sarebbero passate presto, non essendo delle normali ustioni, ma ciònonostante non potè fare a meno di preoccuparsi.  
  
“Si. Io e Jensen abbiamo passato il Natale insieme come desideravo e sono anche riuscito a fargli capire che ora penso a me stesso e alla mia anima come a un’unica entità. Era contento.” Sorrise Jared. “E poi…mentre gli parlavo, era davvero cosi…Parlavo a me stesso come Sam, ricordavo il nostro passato e gli dissi addirittura che ricordavo il nostro primo bacio a Venezia.!”  
  
“Tu..ricordi il tuo passato come Sam?” chiese Bobby.  
  
“Ricordavo, ma adesso i ricordi stanno già scemando.” Disse Jared triste.  
  
“Dobbiamo **rimetterti insieme** , Jared. **Definitivamente.** Per questo abbiamo bisogno di un fiore particolare che cresce solo su una certa montagna.” Disse Bobby.  
  
“Jensen non può aspettare che io giochi alla persona intera.” Obiettò lui.  
  
“Jared, ne va della tua anima!” gli fece presente John.  
  
“Ne va anche della vita di Jensen! Dobbiamo portarlo via di li, poi penseremo alla mia anima!”  
  
“Va bene, va bene, l’importante è che sei riuscito a portargli il biglietto e che lui lo leggerà, ma Jared, forse sarebbe stato meglio che glielo dicessi tu…” disse Bobby.  
  
Jared si illuminò a quelle parole. “Lo sa già. Sa che io sono il suo soulmate! Gli è tornata la memoria. Ha pianto quando gli ho dato la tazza!”  
  
“Vecchio Jensen…sempre il solito sentimentalone…” disse Misha ridacchiando.  
  
“Gli ho lasciato lo stesso il biglietto, che gli servirà per promemoria e a dargli forza, spero, se quei bastardi dovessero torturarlo ancora.” Disse Jared.  
   
   
   
   
 _Quaranta minuti prima…_  
  
  
 _“Jensen, devi ascoltarmi ora…” stava dicendo Sam._  
  
 _“Non riesco a credere di poterti finalmente riabbracciare…”_  
  
 _“ASCOLTAMI. Jensen, è molto importante. So che tu pensi di avermi condannato, ma è essenziale che tu sappia che noi… **eravamo destinati."**_  
  
 _“Questo l’ho sempre saputo, amore mio…”_  
  
 _“NO! Noi eravamo **veramente** destinati…la mia anima è MATERIALMENTE legata alla tua.”_  
  
 _“Sam, cosa stai cercando di dirmi?”_  
  
 _“Sto cercando di dirti che farò tutto il possibile per salvarti, ma ho bisogno che tu sia forte. Mi aspetterai?”_  
  
 _“è tutta la vita che aspetto che tu ritorni da me….”_  
  
 _Sam lo baciò di nuovo. “E io ritorno **sempre** da te! _  
  
_Tornarono a baciarsi, a baciarsi appassionatamente, sdraiati addosso l’uno sull’altro._  
  
 _“Jensen, io…sto per svegliarmi, lo sento..”_  
  
 _“No, no, ti prego! Ancora un po’…resta ancora solo un altro po’…”_  
  
 _“Non posso, mi dispiace…”_  
  
 _“Sam, Sam…_  
  
 _“Prendi, prendi….” Disse Sam porgendogli un foglietto._  
  
 _“Cos’è quel foglietto e **cosa diavolo ti sei fatto alla mano??”**_  
  
 _“Jensen, ti prego, non c’è tempo!!”_  
  
  
 _Jensen prese il foglietto, senza riuscire però a staccare gli occhi dalla mano ustionata di Sam, rendendosi poi conto con orrore, che anche l’altra mano era rossa. Come aveva fatto a non accorgersene, prima?_  
  
  
 _“Sam, prima che tu vada, c’è una cosa che devo dirti..”_  
  
 _“Me…la dirai…quando ci vedremo…”_  
  
 _“NO! è importante, so che sembra stupido, ma…ora che so che Jared sei tu e che lui è te…io…devo dirti assolutamente….”_  
  
 _“Jensen, io non..”_  
  
 _“Ascoltami, ti prego, è importante! È al tuo te **fisico** che sto parlando, che voglio rivolgermi! Quando stavamo insieme, io posso aver dato l’impressione forse che amavo più Sam di te, ma non è cosi. Non voglio che pensi che amo **solo** **una parte** di te, quella che conoscevo da tutta la vita. Amo anche la parte di te che non si ricordava di me, il Jared che saresti stato e che sei diventato se noi non ci fossimo mai conosciuti, il Jared che non si ricordava di me…”_  
  
 _“Jensen…”_  
  
 _“è importante che tu lo capisca. Non **c’è** una parte di te che non ami, o che ami di meno. Amo tutto di te. **Tutto, tutto, tutto.** Ti amavo già quando ci siamo conosciuti, ma non lo sapevo…cioè lo sapevo, ma non volevo accettarlo, perché non posso concepire di amare qualcun altro che non sei tu!”_  
  
 _“Jensen…grazie…” disse Sam infine con le lacrime agli occhi, e prima di sparire del tutto, gli diede un delicato bacio sulle labbra._  
   
   
  



	43. Senza scappare mai più

Jensen stava ora leggendo il bigliettino di Jared.  
   
  
  
  
 _“Jensen, amore mio, mio cuore, anima mia…._  
  
 _Forse queste parole ti sembreranno sdolcinate, o forse lo sembreranno a chiunque potesse leggerle,_  
  
 _ma io e te, amore, lo sappiamo, che non esiste altro linguaggio per noi…_  
  
 _ed è questo, amore, il linguaggio degli amanti…_  
  
 _Parole, Amore, Sentimenti, che non vanno più via…che non vanno più via…._  
  
 _Io e te…tu e io…io e te…._  
  
 _Se l’amor si paga dopo, noi senza inferno non resteremo…se l’amor mi costa questo, non voglio sconti. Voglio pagare…._  
  
 _Ma so che tu non vuoi che io sia infelice e anche se io non credo di esserlo, tu lo pensi_  
  
 _E se tu lo pensi, io non posso esserti di alcun aiuto in questo momento…_  
  
 _Non è giusto che tu, oltre ad essere in una condizione difficile, debba preoccuparti della mia anima, debba aver paura di quello che io sono disposto a rischiare pur di stare con te, amore mio._  
  
 _Non è giusto e non lo meriti._  
  
 _Ti prometto che mi prenderò cura di me stesso, non ho intenzione di annullarmi o di farmi del male, perché la cosa importante ora è tirarti fuori da quella banda di aguzzini e assassini e che tu riprendi a vivere, con me!_  
  
 _E non posso riuscire a fare questo se non mi prendo cura anche di me stesso. Non posso riuscire ad amarti con calore se mi consumo._  
  
 _Quindi…sta tranquillo Jensen, non ho nessuna intenzione di diventare un fantasma._  
  
 _Sam esiste ancora, ma c’è anche Jared._  
  
 _E Jared sta riuscendo finalmente a far capire a Sam che  tu hai bisogno di FORZA, non di debolezza._  
  
 _Mi costa tantissimo dirti queste cose, amore mio…perché parte della mia anima vorrebbe solo essere li con te, abbracciarti e baciarti fino a dissolversi, scomparire, essere un tutt’uno con te…_  
  
 _Ma non ti salverebbe…_  
  
 _E io voglio salvarti. Voglio ridarti la vita. Ridarci la vita. La vita che ci appartiene e che ci è sempre stata sottratta._  
  
 _Voglio essere felice con te._  
  
 _Ricordati queste parole quando sarai sul punto di cedere, perché so che succederà, che quei bastardi troveranno il modo di piegarti…_  
  
 _Ricordati che ti amo._  
  
 _E che ti salverò._  
  
 _Sai, mi capita spesso di ascoltare la canzone di Tiziano Ferro – Senza scappare mai più – e penso a te._  
  
 _Pensa anche tu a noi._  
   
  
  
  
Jensen pianse di commozione a quelle parole.  
  
Il suo Sam, il suo Jared, aveva parole e pensieri dolcissimi per lui.  
  
Jensen sapeva come si sentiva, perché era lo stesso che provava lui.  
  
Loro non si erano mai amati in maniera misurata. Il loro è sempre stato un amore esagerato, folle, potente, sovraccarico…eppure anche cosi pieno, e apprezzava gli sforzi che stava facendo per essere forte, anche per lui.  
  
E ripensò alla canzone di Tiziano Ferro…  
  
Non poteva sapere che nel frattempo anche Jared, tornato a Venezia, ,  stava pensando, o meglio, ascoltando alla radio, nella macchina dell’ispettore, mentre aspettava che usciva dalla stazione di polizia, quella stessa canzone….  
   
  
  
  
  
JENSEN:   
  
Luce buona delle stelle  
  
Dimmi adesso dove andrò  
  
  
 Se non lascio cosa faccio, dimmi se rifletterò  
   
  
  
  
JARED:   
   
e vorrei….imparare ad imitarti  
  
a far del male come sai…  
  
ma non posso  
  
non riesco  
  
 non ho equilibri miei  
  
Sai sai sai sai sai che  
   
  
  
  
JENSEN: Penserei ad ognuno  
  
ma nessuno pensa a noi  
  
  
  
  
JARED: perderei la mano a farmi male se lo vuoi  
  
Smetterei di piangere  
  
ai tuoi segnali e poi  
  
forse potrei fingere ma poi non ci crederei io  
   
   
  
  
JARED  e JENSEN: Correrei a salvarti a dirti che così non può durare  
  
Correrei a parlarti a consolarti niente più dolore  
  
Correrei a fermare il tempo e insieme a lui le sue torture  
  
Correrei da te e ti stringerei senza scappare mai più  
  
Correrei da te e ti stringerei senza scappare mai più  
  
Senza scappare mai più….  
  
Senza scappare mai…  
   
  
  
  
JENSEN:  
  
Vento buono dell'estate scalda in pace chi già sai  
  
Fai che la mia rabbia invece si raffreddi casomai  
  
sai sai sai sai sai che...  
   
  
  
JARED:    
  
Penserei ad un male che non ci ferisca mai  
  
Penserei a una scusa che non ti deluda ma  
   
  
  
JENSEN:   
  
preferisco i fatti alle parole anche se poi  
  
preferisco me a chi fa finta come noi... io  
   
   
  
  
JARED: (gridando )  
  
Correrei a salvarti a dirti che così non può durare  
  
Correrei a parlarti a consolarti niente più dolore  
  
Correrei a fermare il tempo e insieme a lui le sue torture  
  
Correrei da te e ti stringerei senza scappare mai più  
  
Correrei da te e ti stringerei senza scappare mai più  
  
Senza scappare mai….  
   
   
  
  
  
JARED e JENSEN : Dal punto in cui correvo  
  
E stavi fermo tuuuuu  
  
Ti persi ma, non scapperò mai piùuuu io  
  
Non scapperò mai...  
   
  
  
  
 _JARED e JENSEN: (gridando )_  
  
Correrei a salvarti a dirti che così non può durare  
  
Correrei a parlarti a consolarti niente più dolore  
  
Correrei a fermare il tempo e insieme a lui le sue torture  
   
  
  
  
  
JENSEN: (gridando ) Giuro lo farei se questa rabbia mi lasciasse andare  
  
  
  
  
JARED: Correrei da te e ti stringerei senza scappare mai più  
  
Correrei da te e ti stringerei senza scappare mai più  
  
Correrei a salvarti a dirti che così non può durare  
  
Correrei a parlarti a consolarti niente più dolore  
  
Correrei a fermare il tempo e insieme a lui le sue torture  
  
Correrei da te e ti stringerei…  
   
   
JENSEN: senza scappare mai più  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la canzone è da questo magnifico brano di Tiziano Ferro - Senza scappare mai più - 
> 
> Bene, finalmente con i biglietti, bigliettini e riflessioni dovremmo aver finito ahhah ora comincia l'azione. Il prossimo capitolo, pensate che l'ho pensato il giorno in cui decisi che dovevo scrivere questa storia ahhah ancora dovevo scriverla e già mi era venuto in mente! Ho pensato subito: "Ma chissà quanto tempo passerà prima che arriverò a questo...e chissà quanti capitoli! 43 capitoli per l'esattezza ahhah ne avevo previsti 30 ahhah
> 
> ciao!!!


	44. Senza scappare mai più

Un uomo nell’ombra si stava muovendo dentro una casa.  
  
Per lui era stato come un gioco da ragazzi, forzare la serratura.  
  
Quasi rise dell’ingenuità della polizia. Lasciare cosi scoperto un bersaglio vivente, anche dopo quello che sapevano.  
  
Si meravigliò di quell’ingenuità, ma non si fece impietosire.  
  
Gli ordini erano ordini.  
  
Entrò nella stanza dell’uomo e mirò al letto.  
  
Uno-due-tre colpi.  
  
L’uomo non aveva avuto neanche il tempo di gridare.  
  
Si avvicinò al letto e tirò la coperta.  
  
 **Un fantoccio!**  
  
E quel rumore cos’era ora? Non erano forse… **sirene?**  
  
E ora l’irruzione e pistole puntate contro, che gli intimavano di lasciare la pistola.  
  
L’avevano accerchiato. Era una trappola.  
  
Maledetti sbirri!  
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
   
Jensen, Jared, Bobby e Misha, stavano da giorni attraversando il deserto del Nevada in Jeep.  
  
“Avremmo fatto meglio ad attraversarlo in aereo! Jared, nelle sue condizioni, non dovrebbe essere sottoposto a un tale stress psicofisico.” Disse John preoccupato, guardando il ragazzo dormire.  
  
“è più al sicuro in una jeep, sotto il sole, che dentro un aereo che rischia di venire bombardato, John. Lo sai anche tu.” Disse Bobby.  
  
“Ma cosi siamo completamente indifesi.”  
  
“No, non lo siamo. Gli aerei e gli elicotteri che ci hai sguinzagliato contro, non ci lasciano un attimo.. tranquillo. Un goccetto?” chiese Misha indicando con una mano gli aerei sopra di loro e con l’altra il mini frigorifero delle bevande.  
  
“Tu stai attento a quello che dici o ci ripenso e ti sbatto immediatamente in galera e butto via la chiave.” Disse John.  
  
“Avresti molta strada da fare.” Ridacchiò Misha.  
  
“Oh, state zitti tutti e due. Lasciatelo dormire un po’!” disse Bobby, alludendo a Jared che dormiva.  
  
“Credi che abbiamo fatto male a non dirgli di….insomma…di ieri notte?” disse John quasi bisbigliando, riferendosi all’attentato a casa di Jared, nel pieno della notte.  
  
Bobby scosse la testa, facendo capire che era meglio cosi. Jared era già in ansia per Jensen. non aveva bisogno di altre cattive notizie che l’avrebbero fatto star male e preoccupare, ed era anche per quello che John aveva chiesto ai suoi poliziotti di avvisarlo di cose del genere con sms e non chiamate...questo per non far preoccupare Jared. Quando sarebbero tornati- se fortuna voleva, con Jensen- gliel’avrebbero detto.  
 


	45. Sarà dolce, Sam...dolce fino alla fine..

Jared, Bobby, Misha e John arrivarono finalmente alla base militare.  
  
John aveva dato precise indicazioni ai suoi poliziotti di non avvicinarsi alla base con gli elicotteri, altrimenti l’effetto sorpresa sarebbe svanito, ma di accerchiare comunque la base.  
  
Non aveva intenzione di rischiare niente, ma non voleva neanche mettere in pericolo i suoi uomini.  
  
  
“Pensi che ci stanno aspettando?” chiese Jared, mentre John gli stava mettendo il giubbotto antiproiettile.  
  
“è probabile. Dobbiamo essere preparati. Tra parentesi, contesto molto il fatto che vuoi rischiare la pelle ad entrare li dentro, nonostante tu sappia benissimo di essere un facile bersaglio.” Disse John.  
  
“E tutti e due sappiamo molto bene che sono in pericolo in qualsiasi posto mi trovi, e poi sai che non potrei mai restare qui fuori ad aspettare. “ disse Jared sorridendo.  
  
John sbuffò.  
  
“John? Significa molto che tu sia qui con me adesso.” Gli disse Jared sorridendo.  
  
John si commosse e i due si abbracciarono.  
  
  
“Sei il figlio che non ho mai avuto.” Gli sussurrò all’orecchio e qualcosa dentro Jared si ruppe.  
  
Avrebbe voluto dirgli che aveva sentito la conversazione tra lui e Bobby in cucina, quel giorno, ma non era il momento adatto.  
  
“Jared, voglio che tu sappia che è lo stesso per me.” Gli disse Misha quando i due sciolsero l’abbraccio.  
  
“Tranquillo, Misha, non devi dire niente.”  
  
“No. Ascolta, lo so che dopo quello che ho fatto fai fatica a non odiarmi, ma io volevo…”  
  
“Misha, ti prego…” lo stoppò gentilmente Jared. “Apprezzo tantissimo quello che hai fatto per me e per Jensen, ma so anche che non posso ricambiare appieno la tua amicizia a causa di quello che non ricordo e….vorrei tanto, te lo giuro, ricostruire un rapporto anche tra noi, ma non posso, mi capisci? Non posso proprio adesso, perché la situazione con Jensen,. mi sta….”  
  
  
Le parole si incrinarono dentro di lui e Misha capi benissimo, lanciandosi contro Jared per stringerlo in un abbraccio, prevedendo il mancamento dell’amico.  
  
“Ehi. Lo capisco, ok? Lo capisco benissimo, Jared. Lo capisco.” Disse, consolandolo, e Jared senti sentimenti contrastanti rigirarsi tra di lui. Era vero, non ricordava e rappresentava tutto quello che lo minacciava, ma un tempo erano stati amici e ora sembrava che vecchi sentimenti di un’amicizia lontana parlavano comunque per lui e ne fu felice.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Dopo le ultime raccomandazioni, il quartetto entrò, superando il piccolo cancelletto rimasto aperto, poi entrarono da una porticina laterale forzando la serratura senza dare nell’occhio.  
  
“Sembra troppo facile…” disse Jared, mentre John continuava a dare indicazioni ai suoi uomini che li seguivano a una certa distanza.  
   
Poi tutto crollò. Una porta venne sbattuta in lontananza. Un’altra veniva aperta. John e Misha che si rifugiavano nella porta a destra, Bobby in quella di sinistra e Jared, che, scivolando, non era riuscito a raggiungere nessuna delle due, e decise di prendere quella laterale.  
   
Ora correva. Correva un po’ troppo veloce su per le scale.  
  
Qualcosa gli diceva che erano stati scoperti e anche se teneva un giubbotto antiproiettile e la pistola, aveva comunque paura!  
   
Si chiuse l’ennesima porta alle spalle ed entrò dentro quello che sembrava essere un ripostiglio.  
  
Poi senti una voce.  
  
“Jared…non avresti dovuto venire qui…” disse la voce che tanto amava e che gli mancava.  
  
Guardò quel volto che tanto amava, per essere certo che non fosse un’allucinazione.  
  
“Jensen…”  
  
“Mi dispiace…”  
  
E poi la botta alla testa da parte di qualcuno che non aveva visto.  
  
“Mi dispiace tanto.” Disse ancora Jensen.  
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Jared si risvegliò sul pavimento.  
  
Era solo vagamente conscio che era stato spostato in un’altra stanza più grande.  
  
Cosi come era vagamente conscio che gli avevano tolto il giubbotto e che poco più in là c’era anche Castiel. Accasciato al muro.  
  
Sembrava più malconcio di lui.  
  
Cercò di concentrarsi anche se la testa gli doleva.  
  
Vide Jensen accerchiato da tanti altri uomini. Sembravano però diversi.  
  
Quello che sembrava essere il capo, stava dicendo qualcosa a Jensen. Gli stava intimando di fare una scelta.  
  
  
“JENSEN, NO!” Non seppe neanche dove trovò la forza Jared, di gridare.  
  
Si voltarono tutti, compreso Jensen. avevano tutti un ghigno sulla faccia e sembravano non umani. Jensen aveva un’espressione indecifrabile sul volto.  
  
“Non ascoltarlo, Jensen. fai la tua scelta!” gli intimò il capo.  
  
Jared cercò di alzarsi, ma la testa ronzava troppo, e cadde.  
  
Rialzò la testa, in tempo per vedere Jensen bere da una strana enorme caraffa contenente un liquido rosso.  
  
Lo mandò giù come se fosse acqua e invece sembrava sangue.  
  
Poi si fermò e aveva gli occhi iniettati di sangue.  
  
  
“No….Jensen…”  
   
  
Jensen si mosse a grandi passi e Jared lo guardò con terrore, ma Jensen non stava andando da lui.  
  
Ma da **Castiel.**  
  
No, no. Castiel, no.  
  
Si avvicinò a lui e Jared quasi vomitò. Jensen si morse il polso a sangue e glielo fece bere.  
  
“NOOOOO!”  
  
Castiel cercò di divincolarsi, ma era troppo debole e non poteva sottrarsi a quella presa.  
  
Forse quegli uomini pensarono che Jared avesse gridato una volta di troppo. Gli tapparono la bocca e Jared chiuse gli occhi cercando convulsamente di liberarsi. Quando li riapri, Castiel era sparito!  
  
  
“Dove l’avete portato?? Dove diavolo l’avete portato?? Cosa diavolo gli avete fatto???”  
  
“Castiel non è affar tuo, **Sam….** finalmente ci conosciamo!” disse un uomo, parandosi vicino a lui.  
  
“Era… tutta una trappola, non è vero? Sapevate del nostro arrivo. Ci stavate aspettando…” disse Jared sconsolato. Aveva una certa prestanza fisica, ma il cambiamento di Jensen l’aveva messo troppo k.o.  
  
  
“Sei molto intelligente, **Sam.** Penso tu sappia già tutto della tua identità. Di te e Jensen. non è vero? Non vuoi neanche ringraziarmi per avervi fatto incontrare?” disse, tenendolo per la collottola.  
  
“Ringraziare? Ma certo…il dottor Dagherov, suppongo….che cos’avete fatto a Jensen? Cosa siete…vampiri??”  
  
Il dottore rise. “Una nuova specie di vampiri! Più perfezionati, più veloci, in grado di mantenere la furia ma anche l’intelligenza! Tu sei molto intelligente, Sam. Non ti uccideremo. Sarai un ottimo compagno!!” disse il dottore, spalancando le fauci.  
   
  
“Maestro!!” lo fermò Jensen.  
  
Il dottore si fermò.  
  
“Maestro, lascia che sia io a farlo, ti prego.” disse Jensen.  
  
“Mmm…lo desideri davvero?” chiese lui.  
  
“Si. Lo desidero. Voglio un legame con lui. L’ultimo.”  
  
  
“Un legame di sangue. Impari in fretta. Prendilo, allora. È tutto tuo.” Disse il dottore a Jensen.  
   
  
Jared si sentiva distrutto. Mentre vedeva Jensen avvicinarsi, non aveva la forza di fermarlo.  
  
“Il dottore ha ragione, Jensen. impari in fretta. E io che avevo pensato…che stupido, vero?” disse Jared, guardandolo in quegli occhi freddi.  
  
“Non opporre resistenza, Jared. Renderesti tutto più difficile.”  
  
“Ti sbagli. Sono **Sam.”** Disse Jared, chiudendo gli occhi, mentre una lacrima gli scendeva per il viso.  
  
  
Sentiva il desiderio che aveva Jensen nei suoi confronti e per la prima volta la cosa lo terrorizzava. Il suo corpo lo tradiva però. Nonostante tutto, non era abituato a percepire la vicinanza di Jensen come una minaccia e lo avvertiva nonostante tutto come una cosa bella.  
  
“Una volta ti sei fidato di me…” disse Jensen soffiandogli sul collo.  
  
“Tutti possono sbagliare.” Rispose Jared.  
  
“non ti sei sbagliato. Ti prego. fallo di nuovo.” Gli disse piano.  
  
Jared lo guardò interrogativo.  
  
E poi Jensen spalancò la bocca, gettandosi sul suo collo.  
  
 _“Sarà dolce, Sam…..dolce fino alla fine…..”_ gli sussurrava mentre si avventava sul suo collo.  
   
   
   
Dopo un po’, Jensen riemerse dal collo di Sam, sospirando a lungo.  
  
“Lui ti piace molto, non è vero?” chiese un uomo a Jensen, mentre il capo era ormai andato via, soddisfatto.  
  
“Si. È bello e forte. Sarà un magnifico compagno!” disse Jensen, tenendo la testa di Jared sulle sue gambe.  
  
“Potrei esserlo anch’io, se volessi.” Rispose l’altro.  
  
“Ogni cosa a suo tempo, Matt. Non è certo il tempo che ci manca.”  
  
L’uomo rise. “Hai ragione. Beh, io vado a ricevere nuovi ordini. Tienilo nascosto e non farlo trovare dagli sbirri. Sono ancora qui nelle vicinanze!” concluse, andando via, e lasciando Jared e Jensen da soli.  
   
   
   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non insultatemi ahhhahha il prossimo capitolo arriverà a breve. Credo! ahhahha. Ps ho fatto abbastanza fatica a riuscire a metterlo giù xd 
> 
> Ps Le scene con i vampiri sono ispirate al fumetto di Dylan Dog: "Il Marchio del Vampiro " :)


	46. Credi che mi facciano paura...questi??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hai finto di dissanguarmi…mi hai salvato la vita. Grazie….e scusami…pensavo volessi uccidermi per davvero.” 
> 
> Sono Citazioni prese sempre dal fumetto Dylan Dog - Il marchio del vampiro 
> 
> ps scusatemi per la confusione, avevo scritto il prossimo capitolo dimenticandomi questo çç

Quando Jensen e Jared rimasero da soli, Jensen si chinò a dare un dolce bacio sulle labbra a Jared, mentre gli teneva la testa sulle gambe.  
  
Jensen aveva un rivolo di sangue che gli colava ancora dal mento, cosi come Jared. In quel momento sembrava davvero come se fossero uniti anche nel sangue…  
  
Sembrava….  
   
  
Jensen si alzò e guardando verso la porta, disse:  
  
“Puoi aprire gli occhi ora, se ne sono andati tutti.”  
  
“Io non…non so cosa dire..” disse Jared.  
  
“Grazie sarebbe sufficiente….e anche **scusa…** ” rispose Jensen con un ghigno.  
  
  
Si abbracciarono mentre erano ancora a terra.  
   
  
“Hai finto di dissanguarmi…mi hai salvato la vita. Grazie….e scusami…pensavo volessi uccidermi per davvero.”  
  
“Sam….preferirei morire…” disse Jensen, lasciando scivolare quel nome senza neanche accorgersene.  
  
Jared lo guardò di nuovo con quella luce negli occhi. Il suo Jensen non l’aveva tradito.  
  
  
“Stai….stai bene? Il sangue che ti ho dato, ti ha…. fatto star bene?” chiese poi Jensen, preoccupato, guardando la ferita al collo.  
  
“Si, si…ma…Jensen….diventerò un…un…”  
  
“NO! No, non lo diventerai…il sangue ingerito da solo non è sufficiente…avrei dovuto…avrei dovuto dissanguarti…completamente…”  
  
Jared si accorse che la voce di Jensen si era spenta e gli prese il mento.  
  
“Ehi…” gli disse Jared.  
  
“Il…il sangue che ti ho dato…verrà eliminato dall’organismo entro poche ore…stà tranquillo, io non…”  
  
“Ehi…va tutto bene..”  
  
Cercò di baciarlo e per un attimo Jensen sembrò abbandonarsi, ma lo respinse prima che potesse toccare le sue labbra.  
  
“NO! Non voglio che mi baci mentre….mentre sono cosi!”  
  
“Jensen…diosanto…pensavo di non rivederti più….”  
  
“Tu non hai…non hai idea…di cosa sono diventato…”  
  
Jared lo guardò per qualche secondo e poi ricordò.  
  
“Jensen, diosanto…che cosa…che cosa hai fatto a Castiel?”  
  
“Cosa? No. Lui…lui sta bene…”  
  
“Ma…io…io ti ho visto…aspetta…hai finto anche con lui come…come hai fatto con me?”  
  
“Non proprio..” Disse Jensen, cominciando a raccontare.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
 _“Con tutta probabilità non potrà più camminare. Forse nemmeno muovere le braccia._  
  
 _È per questo futuro che l’hai spinto tanto a lottare per te, Jensen? è per quell’ **insetto** che gli hai rovinato la vita?” stava chiedendo ora il dottor Dagherov, riferendosi a Jared._  
  
 _“ Io non volevo…non…”_  
  
 _“I miei uomini non lo salveranno, Jensen, anzi, sono presumibilmente sicuro che dopo il vostro tradimento lo uccideranno, e faranno lo stesso con te…a meno che…tu non abbracci questa nuova vita e decida di salvare entrambi…”_  
  
 _“Io….voi lo lascerete andare se io…”_  
  
 _“Ma certo, Jensen. ora però devi scegliere. Merita il tuo fedele amico, compagno di tutta una vita, di essere relegato a una sedia a rotelle per tutta la vita, solo per esserti stato leale? **Ripagheresti cosi la sua fedeltà???”**_  
  
 _“Io…io…..”_  
   
   
   
“Scusami.” Disse Jared.  
  
“Per cosa??” chiese Jensen stranito.  
  
“Per aver dubitato di te.”  
  
“Beh, anch’io avrei dubitato di me!” riusci a scherzare Jensen.  
  
Questa volta Jared riusci a strappargli un bacio, ma Jensen si allontanò ancora.  
  
“Jared, no!”  
  
“Cosa? Pensi che…mi facciano paura… **questi** ” disse, indicando i suoi denti. “Dopo quello che ho…passato…per stare con te?”  
  
Jensen si senti un po’ in colpa e Jared approfittò di quella debolezza per baciarlo.  
  
  
La sua bocca era ancora la stessa. Senti Jensen però gemere e non era un gemito di passione.  
  
“Cos…cos’hai?”  
  
“I denti…ho dovuto..ritirarli…per non farti male…”  
  
“Jensen, mio dio…mi dispiace..io non credevo che…diosanto non credevo che i vampiri esistessero davvero!!”  
  
“Neanch’io…”  
  
“Ti farò tornare come prima…”  
  
“Jared…io…io non so…se c’è… **una cura** …”  
  
“Hai sete? “  
  
“Jared, non è il dannato momento per questo. Diosanto, questo posto tra poco sarà l’inferno.”  
   
“Lo sarà amico, e parteciperemo tutti.” disse Castiel, arrivando in quel momento e portandosi dietro una piccola folla.  
   
   
 


	47. Pensaci bene, Cas, un'amicizia non vale il vero amore!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scusate se riscrivo questo capitolo ma il fatto è che avevo fatto confusione con i capitoli 46 e 47 ççç

“Cas…loro sono…” disse Jared, vedendo i denti aguzzi di alcuni di loro.  
  
 “Tranquillo, stanno dalla **nostra** parte. “ disse Castiel, poi si rivolse a Jensen, ugualmente scioccato da quell’intrusione. “Dopo che mi hai fatto bere il tuo sangue, Jensen, sono riuscito a parlare con alcuni di loro…certo, con diversi ci avevo parlato già da diverso tempo, non c’è stato bisogno di molto spirito di convincimento.  
  
Jensen si voltò verso Jared.  
  
“Jared, che cos’è questa storia?”  
  
Jared fece una smorfia imbarazzata. “Ehm..giusto…ho dimenticato di dirtelo..”  
  
“Cas??” lo incitò Jensen, un po’ allarmato.  
  
“Ehi, se la tua anima gemella non te l’ha detto nel poco spazio idilliaco che avete avuto per confrontarvi, non vedo come ci sia tempo di farlo ora, ma il riassunto è che negli ultimi giorni sono riuscito a mettermi in contatto con alcuni nostri amici qui e a convincerli che quello che hanno fatto a te è davvero orribile e che ci stanno in sostanza trattando come carne da macello e che è giunta l’ora di cambiare le cose qui.”  
  
Jensen aveva la bocca aperta, sbalordito.  
  
“Non pensavi davvero che avremmo compiuto un’azione suicida senza prima aver avuto degli appoggi e dei sostegni dall’interno, vero?” chiese Castiel perplesso.  
  
“Io non…”  
  
Un boato sferzò l’aria.  
  
“Dobbiamo uscire di qui e alla svelta” suggeri un ragazzo della comitiva.  
  
“Bobby e John…non posso abbandonarli. Non sai dove si trovano?” chiese Jared disperato a Castiel.  
  
“Li ho incrociati nel salone grande e mi sono messo d’accordo su dove ci incontreremo…sono un po’ malconci ma per fortuna non sono stati feriti da armi da fuoco, il che è un vero miracolo, visto l’inferno che ci sta per raggiungere dal piano di sopra…quindi suggerisco di sbrigarci!” li spronò Castiel.  
  
“Solo un secondo, prima.” Disse Jensen, andando a recuperare il giubbotto antiproiettile di Jared che era abbandonato sul pavimento, e mettendoglielo addosso, premuroso.  
  
  
  
“Grazie.” Disse  Jared con tono amabile e Jensen gli diede un bacio sul collo.  
  
“Va bene, piccioncini, ora però sbrighiamoci! Non ci metteranno molto a capire della tua piccola recita, Jensen! " disse Castiel.  
  
“Cas, il tuo giubbotto?” chiese Jensen.  
  
“L’ho perso, purtroppo, ma basta parlare. Corriamo!”  
   
   
   
   
Castiel, Jared e Jensen presero a correre, mentre gli spari e il trambusto risuonavano ormai cosi forti e assordanti che sembrava di averli a due passi.  
  
“Cas, esiste una cura…per…per tutto questo?” chiese, indicando Jensen e gli altri vampiri.  
  
“Non lo so, Jared, ti prego, corri e basta!” diceva Castiel.  
   
“Fine della corsa.” Disse d’un tratto il dottor Dagherov.  
  
  
Ci furono degli spari a cui fortunatamente Jared, Jensen e Castiel ne uscirono indenni, anche se sfortunatamente alcuni uomini caddero sotto il peso di quegli spari.  
  
“Tranquillo, Jared. Sono super soldati e ora anche vampiri…resteranno un po’ storditi, ma non moriranno.” Disse Jensen per tranquillizzare Jared, che guardava chi restava indietro, preoccupato.  
   
   
   
   
Riuscirono a barricare la porta alle loro spalle e stavano scendendo una grande scalinata, ma il portone davanti era chiuso!  
  
Castiel trafficò subito con il mazzo di chiavi che aveva in tasca, ma poi dalla porta che si stava lentamente per scardinare alle loro spalle, una voce tuonò.  
  
“Castiel, non è ancora troppo tardi….se ti arrendi adesso e ci consegni i tuoi amici, verrai risparmiato e perdonato. Sai anche tu che non hai vie di scampo. Non potete uscire. Non uscirete mai di qui.”  
  
“CHE NE SARà DI JARED E JENSEN?” urlò Castiel.  
  
“Jensen verrà perdonato e potrà vivere con la sua anima gemella qui, saremo tutti come una grande famiglia, ma dovete arrendervi adesso, prima che sia troppo tardi.”  
  
“Andate all’inferno!” disse Castiel, cercando ancora la chiave.  
  
“Pensaci, Castiel…se anche riuscirete a uscire di qui, che cosa pensi che ti resti fuori dalla base? Ormai non hai una vita fuori dalla base! Il tuo amico Jensen? Lui ormai ha **Sam.** Per quanto ci si possa tenere all’amicizia, non si può competere con **l’anima gemella** , lo sai anche tu!”  
  
  
Castiel respirò forte, gettando un’occhiata a Jensen e a come proteggeva tra le sue braccia Jared, nonostante avesse il giubbotto antiproiettile e lui ne fosse sprovvisto.  
   
  
“Chissà quante volte sei stato invidioso del tuo amico, vero, Castiel? Avresti voluto anche tu un soulmate che ti amasse più di sé stesso e che tu amassi più di te stesso. Quante volte l’hai desiderato con struggimento, QUANTE, Castiel??” ruggi il dottore.  
  
“L’ho trovata…ho trovato la chiave…” disse Castiel ai suoi amici.  
  
“E se **esistesse** già il tuo soulmate, Castiel? Io so dove si trova e posso dirtelo. È dentro questo edificio!”  
  
  
“BUGIARDO!”  
  
“Consegnatevi e ti dirò dove si trova, Castiel, altrimenti non lo vedrai mai e sarà per sempre abbandonato a sé stesso…pensaci Castiel. Un’amicizia non vale il **vero amore!”** disse il dottore, crudele.  
   
  
Castiel pianse rivoli di lacrime.  
  
“Cas…” lo supplicarono Jared e Jensen.  i suoi amici avevano un’espressione che diceva chiaramente di non abbandonarli, di non tradirli.  
  
“ANDATE AL DIAVOLO!” urlò Castiel. Girò la chiave nella toppa e dopo che furono usciti, se la richiuse alle spalle con grande rabbia del dottore e dei suoi uomini, che una volta riusciti a scardinare quella prima, quella davanti invece, era chiusa ermeticamente. Solo con il passepartout speciale si poteva aprire.  
   
   
   
  



	48. A volte per salvare qualcuno, devi lasciarlo andare

Continuarono a correre a perdifiato. Castiel cercava di rimanere lucido e di ricordare il percorso che dovevano seguire, per salvare i suoi amici. Sia Jared che Jensen continuavano a chiedergli se stava bene, se voleva che cercassero il suo soulmate, ma Castiel intimava loro di fare silenzio. Se si distraevano ora, era la fine per tutti.  
  
L’edificio fu invaso dalle fiamme. Castiel non sapeva di chi fosse la colpa, ma rendeva tutto più difficile.  
  
Aveva perso il senso dell’orientamento e prese la prima porta al centro che trovarono.  
   
Era una stanza che definire mistica era dire poco….  Mille e mille sfere opache erano posate su tavoli di legno. In alto un cartello recava la scritta **Soulmates**  
   
Castiel aveva le lacrime agli occhi e Jared e Jensen erano nelle stesse condizioni.  
  
Davvero centinaia…migliaia di anime erano imprigionate in quelle sfere di vetro?  
  
Quale crudeltà poteva….  
   
  
  
  
“Jared, NO! Che cosa stai facendo?” gridò Castiel spaventato.  
  
“Mi sembra chiaro. **Le libero.”**  Rispose lui, tenendo una sfera delle dimensioni di una piccola palla, in mano.  
  
“NO! NON SAPPIAMO CHE COSA Può SUCCEDERE! POTRESTI UCCIDERLE!” gridò ancora Castiel.  
  
Ora, se probabilmente Jared fosse stato una persona comune, che non avesse mai vissuto quello che ha vissuto lui, gli avrebbe dato retta. Avrebbe lasciato la sfera. L’avrebbe fatto davvero.  
  
Era però lui stesso un soulmate e questo influenzava di molto la sua decisione.  
  
“Credi forse che avrebbero scampo rinchiuse qui, con **loro??”**  e prima che Castiel o Jensen potessero fermarlo, la fece cadere.  
   
La sfera si frantumò in mille pezzi, sotto lo sguardo attonito di tutti.  
  
Quello che sembrava invece un fuoco fatuo, di colore azzurro, volò via, finalmente libero.  
   
  
  
“Dio mio…” disse Castiel.  
  
“Forza, facciamolo anche con gli altri!” disse Jared, sorridendo incoraggiante, di quella piccola vittoria.  
   
Tutti cominciarono a rompere le bolle di vetro, una dopo l’altra, facendole cadere a terra, ma dopo alcuni minuti, Castiel vedendo che le fiamme stavano per raggiungerli, gridò con disperazione:  
  
“Non c’è tempo! Non c’è tempo!!! Dobbiamo andar via!”  
  
“Forse un sistema c’è!” disse Jensen, afferrando un frisbee da una credenza e prendendo la mira.  
  
“Jensen…” disse Castiel preoccupato.  
  
“Sono sempre stato un campione in questo sport!”  
  
Lanciò il frisbee che colpi decine e decine di bolle, che caddero a vicenda le une sulle altre, rimbalzandone e colpendole altre a ripetizione.  
  
  
“Cazzo. Non posso essere l’unico  a stare con le mani in mano. Voi qui, venite a darmi una mano!” disse Castiel agli altri uomini, spingendo una libreria tutti insieme e facendola cadere verso l’altra.  
  
L’impatto fu incredibile e soprattutto molto rumoroso e mentre Jensen si preparava a un altro attacco con il frisbee, che questa volta avrebbe colpito il lampadario, una botola in alto si aprì.  
  
“JENSEEEEEN! JAREEEED!”  
  
Erano le voci di John e di Bobby! Stavano bene!  
  
  
Jared si affrettò ad avvisare sia Castiel che Jensen. John e Bobby intanto stavano calando una corda.  
  
“Muovetevi!! Questo edificio sta per essere invaso dal fuoco!!” gridò John, mentre con l’aiuto di Bobby, calava la corda.  
  
“No! Io non me ne andrò senza il mio soulmate…andate voi…andate prima voi…” diceva Castiel febbrile.  
  
Jared e Jensen però, suggerirono che John e Bobby avessero prima caricato i compagni di Castiel e John. Non potevano abbandonare Castiel a quella ricerca da solo.  
   
Quando però tutti gli uomini – almeno una ventina – furono su, non potevano più aspettare.  
  
“Castiel…per l’amor di dio….Sali!!” stava dicendo Jared, salito per ultimo dopo Jensen e salito sull’aereo.  
  
“Eccola! Si, è lei!!!” gridò Castiel.  
  
Tutte le sfere erano state rotte e le anime blu che ne erano fuoriuscite, avevano provveduto a liberare le loro *gemelle * seguendo l’esempio di Jared, Jensen e Castiel, tuttavia, era rimasta una sola sfera luminosa che stava per essere divorata dal fuoco e che sfortunatamente non si era rotta.  
  
“NO!!! gridò Castiel, correndo dalla sfera, che stava rotolando sul pavimento, vicino alle fiamme.  
  
“CASTIEEEEEL!” gridarono Jared e Jensen.  
   
  
  
  
Castiel riusci per il rotto della cuffia a salvare la sfera dalle fiamme, scottandosi lievemente. Ora però, la stanza era quasi tutta avvolta dalle fiamme e di certo non poteva arrampicarsi con la sfera tra le mani.  
  
“Buttala contro il muro, Castiel! È l’unico modo che hai per salvarti! PER SALVARVI ENTRAMBI! " “ gridava Jensen.  
  
“Liberala!” diceva Jared.  
   
Nonostante Castiel avesse paura di ucciderla in quel modo, era costretto. Non aveva alternative.  
  
Se avesse insistito a continuare a tenerla con sé, sarebbero morti entrambi.  
  
Buttò la sfera contro il muro che si disintegrò all’istante.  
  
La guardò con apprensione e poi vide una piccola fiammella azzurra liberarsi.  
  
Sembrava che gli sorridesse…  
   
   
“CASTIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!” gridarono ancora Jared e Jensen.  
  
“Arrivo!”  
  
Castiel si bruciò i vestiti, attraversando il fuoco, ma era abbastanza sicuro che il suo corpo di super soldato, l’avrebbe protetto.  
  
E poi aveva in circolo il sangue di Jensen. Se fosse morto sarebbe rinato come vampiro.  
  
Sarebbe però rimasto intrappolato alla base con quegli aguzzini e chissà che cosa gli avrebbero fatto per il suo tradimento!  
  
 Meglio non pensarci!  
   
   
Una mano dopo l’altra, dopo l’altra…  
  
Le mani facevano male, le dita dolevano.  
  
I suoi amici gli chiedevano di non mollare, quasi a supplicarlo…  
  
Si sentiva cosi debole e stanco….  
   
Non seppe neanche lui come fece a uscire fuori.  
  
Forse non era veramente lui che si era salvato, ma un altro. Non riconosceva neanche più i suoi arti…  
  
E poi, quando lo spinsero dentro l’aereo, riconobbe gli abbracci dei suoi amici e riprese a respirare.  
   
   
  



	49. Jensen in ospedale

Jensen ricordava a malapena tutto quello che era successo da quando erano fuggiti dal maledetto edificio. Ricordava di essere salito su quell’aereo assieme a Jared, Castiel e gli altri ragazzi.  
  
Ricordava le braccia di Sam…Jared….e ricordava anche una gran sete.  
  
Non c’era nessuna bottiglia d’acqua e gli sembrava di impazzire.  
  
Non ricordò poi più nulla. Forse era svenuto.  
   
Quando si risvegliò, si era ritrovato in un ospedale. Prevedibile.  
  
Non c’era Jared al suo fianco e si era sentito come se stesse per avere un attacco di panico.  
  
Avrebbe preferito trovarlo li, quando si fosse risvegliato.  
   
Non era una stanza d’ospedale normale. sembrava più una stanza d’isolamento.  
  
Un mostro. Era questo per loro.  
  
  
Chiese di vedere Jared, ma le infermiere e i dottori gli dicevano che doveva stare calmo.  
  
si spaventò molto, quando cercarono di fargli bere qualcosa che sembrava sangue. Vomitò pure l’anima.  
  
Quando videro che non funzionava, cercarono di fargli delle iniezioni – forse anche quelle a base di sangue – ma gli vennero degli attacchi di panico.  
  
La febbre….i deliri….gli svenimenti….  
  
E poi gli sembrava di sentire delle grida nei corridoi, in lontananza. Forse era Jared. Forse gridava per quello che gli stavano facendo. Forse lo avrebbe salvato….  
   
   
   
“Jensen”.  
  
Jensen aprì gli occhi, sentendo quella voce cosi meravigliosa, chiamare il suo nome.  
  
“Jared…” la sua voce era rauca, a causa della debolezza e della sete.  
  
“Amore mio…” lo salutò Jared, mettendogli le mani sul viso.  
  
“Jared….morirò?”  
  
“No…” disse Jared, la voce d’un tratto tremante. “Sei solo un po’ disidratato, Jensen…mi hanno detto che non vuoi nutrirti…devi mangiare…e devi bere…” gli disse Jared, accarezzandogli i capeli.  
  
“Quei bastardi hanno cercato di farmi bere del sangue…non voglio…”  
  
Jared sospirò. “Forse non potresti comunque. Hanno cercato di farti assumere il sangue tramite flebo e per ingerimento. Sembra proprio che tu non riesca a digerirlo…”  
  
“Buffo, no? Un vampiro che non digerisce il sangue.” Cercò di ridere Jensen.  
  
“Questo non è un film di fantascienza…è la realtà…per quanto possano avere trasformato il tuo corpo, il tuo **vecchio corpo** ha bisogno di un po’ per abituarsi al cambiamento…e bere sangue umano non è certo una cosa a cui è abituato.” Gli sorrise Jared.  
  
“Beh…non voglio abituarmi…non voglio…Jared…”  
  
“Jensen…”  
  
“Che cosa mi faranno, ora? Mi rinchiuderanno in un sotterraneo? Ci useranno tutti quanti per studiarci, cosa?”  
  
“Ehi, ehi, calmati, ripeto, non siamo in un brutto film dell’orrore, dove le persone diverse vengono perseguitate, uccise, sterminate. Non ti faranno del male, Jensen. qui nessuno farà del male a nessuno. E poi io non lo permetterei…”  
  
Jensen gli sorrise grato, ma poi tornò scuro.  
  
“Scusa se non sono molto fiducioso nella clemenza del popolo…e comunque dov’è Castiel? Sta bene?”  
  
Jared gli prese la mano.  
  
“Castiel sta bene, tranquillo. E comunque, il mondo, come lo conoscevi e come lo conoscevamo noi, non è più lo stesso, Jensen.”  
  
“Che…che cosa vuoi dire?” si spaventò Jensen.  
  
“Te…te ne parlerò quando saremo fuori di qui. Non c’è nessuna fine del mondo, tranquillo.”  
  
“Fuori?? Se anche uscissi da quest’ospedale, mi aspetta la galera, per quello che ho fatto…per quello che sono.” Sorrise amaramente Jensen.  
  
  
Jared scosse la testa. “Il tuo corpo è danneggiato. Tu e gli altri vostri compagni, non potete essere trasportati in carcere. Vi ucciderebbe. Avete bisogno di essere curati…e poi pensi che ti farei finire in carcere, dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato per stare insieme?”  
  
“Jared…durante i miei…deliri…mi è sembrato che…tu gridassi contro qualcuno…era un incubo? Eri davvero qui fuori?”  
  
Jared fu sorpreso del fatto che Jensen l’avesse sentito.  
  
“Si. Non mi lasciavano vederti e ammetto di averli anche un po’ maltrattati per il pessimo trattamento che ti hanno riservato. “  
  
Jensen chiuse gli occhi, leccandosi il labbro.  
  
Jared cercò di arginare quella pena, dandogli un bacio, ma Jensen si spostò.  
  
“No, Jared. Potrei farti del male.”  
  
Jared sospirò. Jensen aveva ripetuto spesso quella parola da quando lo conosceva. Doveva esser rimasto molto traumatizzato da tutta quella situazione. Si considerava un mostro e ormai aveva il terrore che solo toccandolo, gli avrebbe fatto del male. Jared desiderava nient’altro che cancellare tutto quel dolore.  
  
“Jared…non voglio più stare qui…”  
  
Jared gli sorrise. “Ho parlato con l’ispettore e sta discutendo anche lui con mezzo reparto. Non volevo dirtelo prima che non fosse sicuro, ma molto probabilmente riusciremo a farti uscire presto, amore.”  
  
Jensen ne fu cosi contento che lo abbracciò istintivamente.  
  
Sentirlo deglutire cosi dolorosamente, fu una pena per Jared.  
  
“Aspetta. Aspetta solo un secondo.”  
  
Jared tornò due minuti dopo con una bottiglia grande, presa dal minifrigo nel corridoio e un bicchiere di carta.  
  
Versò un po’ d’acqua nel bicchiere e lasciò che Jensen bevette dalle sue mani.  
  
Sembrò trarre un po’ di sollievo e Jared ne fu contento.  
  
“Ti amo cosi tanto.” Gli disse poi Jensen, e questa volta fu lui a cercare le sue labbra per un bacio.  
   
  
  



	50. Solo io, sempre io

Jensen si svegliò vedendo due paia di occhi azzurri brillanti.  
  
“Castiel!” disse, felice di rivedere l’amico. Protese le braccia alla ricerca di un abbraccio che non tardò ad arrivare.  
  
“Stai bene? Il sangue di vampiro…”  
  
“Sto bene!” lo rassicurò Castiel. “Mi hanno già fatto diecimila analisi e non c’è alcun dubbio. Il sangue alla fine si è riassorbito da solo. Non sono un vampiro, Jensen.”  
  
“Grazie a Dio….non avrei potuto sopportare anche questo senso di colpa.”  
  
“Senso di colpa? Jensen, tu **mi hai salvato la vita,** ricordi? Se non fosse stato per te, sarei morto o costretto su una sedia a rotelle per sempre, paralizzato. Ti devo la vita.”  
  
Jensen sbuffò. “Tu hai fatto e rischiato molto di più per me. Per tutti noi. Quel bastardo comunque sapeva che farti questo mi avrebbe fatto…fare quella cosa…l’ha fatto apposta. Dov’è adesso?”  
  
“In prigione.  Dovrà rispondere di numerose accuse e associazioni a delinquere. Gli aspettano molti anni.”  
  
“Anche a me mi aspettano molti anni, vero? Sono un criminale….”  
  
Castiel lo guardò meravigliato e sorridendo appena.  
  
  
“Non lo sai?”  
  
“Si, in realtà l’ho sempre saputo..”  
  
“No! Intendevo….Jensen, tu e Jared **siete degli eroi…”**  
  
  
“ **Che cosa?”**  
  
“Non hai visto la televisione in questi giorni, ma credevo che qualcuno ti avesse informato…”  
  
“Castiel, io non riesco a capire…forse intendevi che **Jared** è un eroe…”  
  
“Si, ma in un certo senso anche tu…diosanto, Jensen, credevi che liberare decine, centinaia e forse di più, anime, non avrebbe avuto nessuna ripercussione sul mondo?”  
  
Jensen impallidì.  
  
“Jared mi ha detto che il mondo è cambiato…” disse poi.  
  
“È cosi…”  
  
“ **Quanto** è cambiato?” chiese Jensen tremante.  
  
  
“Beh…prova a immaginare che cosa accadrebbe se d’un tratto nel nostro mondo diventasse possibile una cosa che fino a ora è stata l’ossessione di registi, scrittori, poeti, adolescenti, nostalgici e ricercatori. **Congiungersi con la propria anima gemella.** “  
  
Jensen spalancò la bocca, incredulo.  
  
“Io, Jared e te, cosi come i nostri compagni, non andremo in carcere, Jensen. non ci sarà nessun inferno per noi, noi abbiamo portato il **Paradiso sulla Terra.”** Disse Castiel, guardandolo raggiante, prendendogli le mani.  
  
“Oddio…Castiel, come…come hanno preso la…novità…le persone?”  
  
  
“Potrai documentarti a dovere, sintonizzandoti su qualsiasi notiziario, appena potrai avere accesso a un televisore. Oramai parlano solo di questo, su tutti i canali, ventiquattr’ore su ventiquattr’ore. Naturalmente non è propriamente come una favola, non all’inizio. Ci vorrà tempo.”  
  
“Che cosa vuoi dire?”  
  
“Tu e Jared ci avete messo del tempo prima di capire che siete anime gemelle. È una cosa che va metabolizzata. Grazie alla nostra piccola avventura dark, le persone hanno il privilegio invece di essere informate su che cosa siano realmente queste entità che vengono a fare loro visita….ma anche cosi non è tutto facile. Ricorda che Jared aveva una vita sua, anche se stava poi con te. Aveva una vita anche se non la ricordava. Queste povere anime che noi abbiamo liberato, invece, sono state **rinchiuse**. Un corpo non può sopravvivere senz’anima, anche se la tua vita con Sam può averti fatto credere cosi. Diciamo che può **passare** un periodo di tempo senza di essa…possono essere ore, o anche un giorno intero, ma poi l’anima deve ritornare, altrimenti il corpo collassa….infatti Sam sebbene abbia passato la vita con te, doveva sparire continuamente. È il corpo che richiama a sé la vita. L’anima è legata come un cordone ombelicale al corpo. Quelle anime invece venivano rinchiuse per essere tenute sotto controllo e proprio per impedire che potessero sviluppare una qualche forma di ribellione e libero arbitrio come Sam. Tutto questo però ha avuto delle conseguenze. I corpi di quelle persone, restando privi delle loro anime troppo a lungo, sono collassati. **Non sono morti.** ” Aggiunse subito, vedendo l’espressione di orrore sul volto di Jensen. “Ma sono caduti in coma, e capirai che ora la situazione è critica. Le persone si sono risvegliate, ma ora venire a patti con tutto questo, è dura. “  
  
  
Jensen riflettè pochi secondi e poi disse:  
  
“Diosanto, se loro sono come Sam, allora…non potranno comunque ricongiungersi alla loro metà! Se anche loro vedessero le loro anime, non sapranno chi sono!”  
  
  
“No, Jensen, non è cosi. Il caso di Sam era diverso. Oserei dire **unico al mondo.** Ripeto, Sam non era costretto. Poteva viaggiare nello spazio e nel tempo come desiderava….sai, abbiamo capito perché quando ritornava nel suo corpo, non ricordava. Perché **viveva due vite.** Un’anima riesce a ricordare solamente la vita che sta vivendo in questo attuale momento. Si chiama **istinto di sopravvivenza**. Una difesa che la nostra mente adopera per non impazzire. Pensa alle vite passate. C’è una ragione per cui non le ricordiamo. Sarebbe troppo da sopportare per la nostra mente limitata. Le anime che abbiamo liberato, invece, non hanno potuto vivere la vita con la loro anima gemella, perché **prigioniere** , quindi non possono dimenticare quello che **non hanno mai vissuto.”**  
  
  
“Quindi loro ricordano? Ma ricordare cosa? Oddio, mi gira la testa.” Disse Jensen.  
  
“Ok, cercherò di essere breve e conciso. Quelle anime non hanno mai vissuto due vite. Sono state intrappolate a lungo. Addormentate. Che cosa ti succede quando sei addormentato? Sogni. Ma che cosa può sognare **un’anima** , se non conosce nulla, al di fuori di sé stessa?”  
  
“Sé stessa…” realizzò Jensen, stupefatto.  
  
“Esatto, Jensen, **esatto.** È solo una teoria, ma credo che abbiamo ragione. Le anime non potendo vivere una seconda vita, perché intrappolate da quei fottuti bastardi, sono state costrette a dormire e a sognare. E se non avevano un’altra vita da sognare, **hanno continuato a sognare la loro vita attaccata al corpo.**  I loro corpi erano in coma, chiaramente, quindi probabilmente sognavano sé stessi che dormivano o forse frammenti della loro vita prima di cadere nel coma, ma probabilmente tutto questo li ha resi concentrati. Questo ricordare e sognare la loro vita tanto a lungo, ha impedito loro di **dimenticare!** Deve essere per questo che una volta incontrate le loro corrispettive anime gemelle, hanno saputo dire loro chi erano!”  
  
“Aspetta….quindi loro sanno chi sono?” disse Jensen, sbalordito.  
  
“SI, Jensen, SI!”  
  
Si abbracciarono nuovamente.  
  
  
“E la tua?” chiese Jensen, cauto.  
  
Castiel sembrò cambiare espressione ora.  
  
“A volte….certe anime arrivano più presto di altre…mentre altre arrivano dopo…non è uguale per tutti…credo che dovrò aspettare…suppongo…”  
  
“Cas, arriverà, vedrai.” Gli disse Dean, accarezzandogli la spalla. “Avrai anche tu la tua felicità, te lo meriti.”  
  
Castiel gli sorrise debolmente.  
  
Jensen bevve un po’ d’acqua dalla bottiglia che gli aveva lasciato Jared. Castiel vide sul volto dell’amico un’espressione insofferente.  
  
“Rimetteremo a posto anche te, lo prometto.” Disse Castiel, guardando la sacca di sangue cui Jensen era attaccato con la flebo al braccio.  
  
Jensen avrebbe voluto chiedere altro sulla questione delle anime, ma ormai non poteva più resistere.  
   
  
“Cas…dov’è Jared? Perché non è qui?”  
  
Castiel annuì sorridendo, come se si aspettasse quella domanda.  
  
“Jared è una persona meravigliosa, Jensen.”  
  
“Questo lo so già, ma…”  
  
“Jared è consapevole dell’ **enorme**  legame che vi unisce, ma tiene anche tantissimo all’amicizia e sa quanto tu conti per me, come amico, ovviamente. Voleva lasciarci un po’ di tempo da soli, perché si sentiva in colpa, pensando che ti porta via da me.”  
  
“Oh…” disse solo Jensen, incapace di dire altro.  
  
“Chiaramente le parole del dottore quando cercò di mettermi contro di voi, hanno avuto più impatto su di lui, che su di me.  io gli ho detto che deve stare tranquillissimo e che non sono geloso, anzi sono immensamente felice che due persone che contano cosi tanto per me, stanno insieme e sono felicemente innamorate…lui però ha voluto lo stesso…che noi due stessimo un po’ da soli, senza di lui. Pensa che la sua presenza possa…io non so che dire…è cosi imbarazzante…prima che lo spiegassi sembrava facile da dire…” disse Castiel, ridendo imbarazzato.  
  
  
Anche Jensen era un po’ imbarazzato, ma anche molto felice.  
  
“Ti voglio bene, amico.” Disse abbracciandolo. “Scusa se ti ho trascurato un po’…”  
  
“Ehi, non hai niente di cui scusarti. Non fare come lui, ok? Non bisogna mai sentirsi in colpa per il fatto di amare qualcuno più di tutti. lo so. Non sono geloso…beh, ovviamente non in quel senso. Meno male, se no sarebbe stata una catastrofe., immagina se fossi stato innamorato di te!” scherzò Castiel.  
  
“Cas…adesso basta cosi, ok?” rise Jensen imbarazzato.  
  
“Ok, ok. Beh, credo che sia ora di andare adesso.” Lo salutò Castiel.  
  
“Cas?”  
  
“Si, si, lo so. Dirò a Jared di raggiungerti subito. dannati solulmates.” Disse Castiel scherzando, facendolo ridere di nuovo.  
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
Appena girò l’angolo, vide Jared appoggiato al muro dell’ospedale, vicino alla macchinetta dei cioccolati.  
  
“Jared??? Ma non dovevi stare a casa a dormire e riposarti un po’??” gli chiese, andandogli vicino.  
  
“L’ho fatto, infatti. Sono ancora li.” Sorrise debolmente lui.  
  
Castiel lo fissò, ma poi capì. “Oh….oddio…”  
  
“Già…”  
  
“Sam??”  
  
“In spirito e spirito.”  
  
“Quindi non è ancora finita?”  
  
“Faccio fatica a capire quando realmente è iniziata e pretendi che veda la fine?” scherzò Sam.  
  
“Ma…perché?? Mi hai detto tu che andavi…”  
  
“Lo sai che sono irrazionale. Forse razionalmente volevo, ma poi l’esigenza di vedere Jensen…per fortuna che ho intuito che eri con Jensen e non volevo rovinare il momento..”  
  
“Sam, tu non rovini proprio un diavolo di niente! Vuoi smettere di dirlo??”  
  
Sam lo guardò sorpreso. “L’ho già detto?”  
  
“Il tuo te stesso in carne e carne è andato a dormire proprio per concedermi un po’ di tempo da solo con il mio migliore amico.”  
  
Sam sorrise, un po’ compiaciuto anche di sé stesso.  
  
“E l’ho apprezzato, ma ora piantala di sentirti in colpa per una cosa meravigliosa, che, stai pur certo che quando la proverò io, non chiederò scusa a nessuno! Ora vai da lui.” Disse ridendo.  
  
“Grazie, Cas.”  
  
“Sam, aspetta.” Disse ancora Castiel.  
  
Sam si voltò.  
  
“Sai, quello che hai fatto è straordinario. Non solo questo. **Tutto.  Sei straordinario, amico.** “  
  
“Tutto per la mia anima gemella.” Disse Sam, strizzando l’occhio.  
   
   
   
   
Sam entrò cautelamente nella stanza di Jensen. quando Jensen lo vide, saltò quasi dal letto.  
  
“Jared! Cas mi aveva detto che ti avrebbe chiamato, ma non avevo idea cosi presto…”  
  
“Jens…sono io, **Sam.”**  
  
Jensen spalancò la bocca, incredulo.  
  
“Diosanto…”  
  
“Si, è stata la reazione che ha avuto anche Cas…più o meno…”  
  
“Vieni…vieni qui…”  
  
Sam lo fece e subito si abbracciarono.  
  
  
“Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam…” continuava a dire come una cantilena, contro il suo collo.  
  
“Stai bene?” gli chiese Sam, ma Jensen non rispose. Sembrava in trance, totalmente rapito.  
  
“Jensen!!” lo scosse Sam, un po’ spaventato. Forse era colpa del vampirismo.  
  
“S- scusa. È solo che pensavo che…”  
  
“Che fosse finita?”  
  
Jensen non riuscì a parlare. Cercò di ricacciare indietro le lacrime che stavano per sgorgare dalla sua faccia.  
  
  
“Ehi, ehi, ehi. Piangi perché temevi che non sarei più tornato da te o perché sono costretto in questo limbo in eterno?” gli chiese Sam sorridendo, accarezzandogli le guance.  
  
“Forse entrambe le cose. Non so…io mi sento cosi confuso. So che sei Jared. So che siete la stessa persona…ma…non riesco a vedervi come…un’unica entità. Anche adesso mi sto sforzando per concentrarmi sul fatto che sei… **lui…** ”  
  
Sam lo fissò.  
  
“Ti sto ferendo, lo so…è come se stessi dicendo a te stesso che ti amo di più ma al tempo stesso è come se ti dicessi che ti amo di meno dell’altro te stesso…è folle….”  
   
Sam si sdraiò sul suo letto, guardandolo.  
  
“Ok, ascoltami Jensen, perché diavolo dovresti pensare che io possa essere offeso se mi dici esplicitamente che ami la mia anima? È una delle cose più belle che una persona sogni di sentirsi dire e non succede neanche in mille e mille anni.”  
  
Jensen sorrise. “Non l’avevo mai vista in questa ottica.”  
  
“Ascolta, Jensen….io non posso mai andare via…non potrei mai abbandonarti, se tu continui a pensare che è un abbandono, capisci?”  
  
“Stai dicendo che è colpa mia se…”  
  
“No. Naturalmente no. Anche se però trovassimo il modo per legarmi definitivamente al mio corpo, non funzionerà comunque se tu non accetti questo.”  
  
“Sam, ascoltami, ti prometto…”  
  
  
“No, No. non farlo. Ti prego. Non promettere. Non voglio che prometti. Voglio che **capisci.**  Non c’è nessun abbandono, Jensen. Non mi perderai. È importante che tu lo capisca. Mi avrai sempre con te, ma sarò concreto, **reale.**  Non sarò più una sorta di fantasma che nessuno può vedere e toccare. Noi abbiamo vissuto una favola e sono belle le favole, ma sono tristi, perché sono distaccate dal mondo terreno. Non preferiresti vedermi con te, al tuo fianco, in carne e ossa?”  
  
  
“Io…io ti vedo già…ti ho già al mio fianco…” disse Jensen, accarezzandogli gli zigomi dalla faccia.  
  
“Bene…vedo che stai cominciando a capire. Jensen, so che il fatto che non ricordo, quando torno nel mio corpo, ti fa pensare che siamo due persone distinte, ma non è cosi. Cambierà tutto quando Bobby mi farà riavere indietro i miei ricordi e succederà, te lo prometto.”  
  
Jensen cercò le parole giuste da formulare in quella circostanza, per chiedergli quello che gli premeva sapere.  
  
“Tu…eri con me, durante la lotta alla base, vero? Ti ho chiesto di fidarti di me…ti ho fatto bere il mio sangue…”  
  
Ora Sam lo guardò un po’ stranito. Strinse gli occhi, poi si alzò dal letto, senza guardarlo.  
  
“Sam??”  
  
“Io…io… **si.** Ero io…è solo che non lo ricordo, Jensen.” disse triste.  
  
Jensen deglutì.  
  
“Ma ricorderò…lo prometto.”  
  
“Ti amerei in modo incondizionato anche se non dovessi mai più ricordare, Sam. Lo giuro. È solo che… non vorrei che qualcosa andasse storto…come facciamo ad essere sicuri che poi tu…continui a vivere? Io non…”  
  
“Jensen…le anime sono **immortali.**  Sono convinto che non possono essere uccise neanche con il fuoco. Anche se Cas non avesse quasi rischiato la vita per salvare la sua anima gemella, dubito che sarebbe in qualche modo andata distrutta…. Ma è stato onorevole che era pronto a morire per lei.”  
  
“Tu…lo ricordi?”  
  
Sam annuì. “Sai, non è come se non ricordassi mai niente e fossi in un oblio eterno. A volte ricordo delle cose. Per esempio il mio amore per te. Era più facile quando dovevo farci i conti solo come anima, ma ora lo sento moltiplicato per mille, perché ti amo anche quando sono Jared, e quindi è tutto troppo da sopportare, infatti sono accorso di nuovo qui, incapace di starti lontano. Pensavo di mangiarti di baci e invece ho dovuto imbastire un monologo su come…”  
   
  
Il resto delle parole fu inghiottito dalle labbra di Jensen.  
  
  
  
Quando finì il bacio, Jensen disse: “Scusa, amore, è solo che ho sofferto quando pensavo di averti tradito. Poi ho scoperto che tu eri Jared, ma quella sensazione è poi rimasta. Temo che se mi lascio andare completamente con te quando sei Jared, tradisco un po’ te in quanto spirito. L’ho fatto una volta e non voglio più che riaccada.”  
  
“Jensen…sei cocciuto. Tradirmi? Mai avrei potuto sperare in tanta fedeltà e devozione. Perfino quando hai pensato di tradirmi, non hai fatto altro che scegliere me, ancora una volta. Soltanto me. Solo me!”  
  
Si baciarono di nuovo.  
  
“Ascolta…io..il mio nuovo stato potrebbe farti del male?”  
  
“Sono un’anima. In questo stato non puoi farmi niente, e neanche nel mio corpo di carne, a meno che non mi dissangui.” Rise Jared.  
  
  
Jensen lo guardò male e un po’ spaventato.  
  
“Scherzavo.” Disse subito Sam. “Ascolta, c’è una specie di cura. Questa è una delle poche cose che ricordo, perché evidentemente nel mio corpo, ci penso spesso. Sarà dolorosa, però. Non so quanto. Dammi un po’ di tempo e poi te lo dirò quando…pfff” disse Sam, mimando con le mani la sua anima che tornava nel corpo.  
  
“Scemo.” Rise Jensen, baciandolo di nuovo.  
  
“Stronzo.” Disse Sam.  
   
   
   
*  
  
Restarono ancora un po’ a coccolarsi e poi Jensen disse:  
  
“Sam, quello che hai fatto per me…lasciarmi da solo con Cas prima…è stato…lui ti ha detto quello che hai fatto? Lo hai visto?”  
  
“Si.” Disse Sam. “Lo so, sono stupefacente.”  
  
“Non capisco…però…se avevi voluto stare lontano da noi, perché sei poi venuto qui? Non è che sono scontento, ma…  
  
“Volevo, ma poi…non potevo starti lontano…cosi ho deciso di aspettare in corridoio.” Disse Sam.  
  
“Stupido.” Disse Jensen, poi aggiunse. “Grazie.” Mentre lo baciava languidamente.  
  
“Sai quello che sta succedendo nel mondo?” gli chiese Jensen, pensando che forse doveva informarlo.  
  
“Si.” Disse Sam, stupendolo.  
  
“Si?” chiese ancora Jensen.  
  
“È per via della mia essenza. Non c’è neanche bisogno che guardi su un telegiornale. Riesco a percepire che altre centinaia, forse migliaia di anime, si stanno muovendo e hanno ritrovato la loro anima gemella.”  
  
“Puoi anche vederle?”  
  
Sam annuì. “Le ho viste che volavano nel cielo. Alcune inconsapevoli, fluttuavano come sonnambuli, altre come se stessero dormendo. Non capita spesso però che anche loro abbiano delle anime gemelle nello stesso posto in cui siamo noi, quindi le vedo solo di passaggio…”  
  
“E dove siamo ora? Con tutte queste domande mi sono scordato di chiederlo.”  
  
  
Sam gli sorrise amabile. “Siamo a Venezia, amore mio.”  
  
“Non posso crederci. Siamo **tornati??”**  
  
“Siamo poi veramente andati via? “ gli chiese Sam, baciandolo di nuovo.  
   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rieccomi xd e siamo a 50!! ahhahhah
> 
> Scusatemi se ripeto sempre le stesse cose, ma voglio proprio inserire tutti i possibili dubbi che da lettori noi possiamo avere, facendolo esprimere a Jensen e poi voglio che sia più realistica possibile questa situazione e penso che se fosse capitata una cosa del genere a noi, staremmo un pò tutti reagendo come jensen, no? Nel senso, si fa prima a dire da esterni che bisogna vederli come un'unica entità, ma poi se ci sei dentro, fai fatica, e comprendo il terrore di jensen. Come reagiremmo noi se scoprissimo di esserci congiunti con la nostra anima gemella e avessimo il dubbio che potremmo perderla per sempre? In fondo il senso del possesso fa parte di ogni essere umano cosi come la paura dell'abbandono <3
> 
> Per il resto non mi aspettavo venisse un capitolo cosi romantico ahhahh
> 
> la cosa del nuovo mondo è una cosa che esplorerò forse nel prossimo, ma potete immaginare anche voi che, un mondo in cui trovi finalmente la tua anima gemella, sarebbe per ovvietà un mondo in cui ci sarebbe meno rancore e odio e dove regnerebbe più felicità :))


	51. Quello che è successo a Jensen

“Le cose stanno così come vi abbiamo detto. Non siate poi così tanto sorpresi. D’altronde i **vampiri** come li conosciamo noi, sono sempre esistiti soltanto nei libri dell’orrore e nei telefilm per adolescenti. Se fossero esistiti veramente, è mai possibile che non ne sia mai stato visto uno?” chiese il dottore.  
  
“Ma…” stava per ribattere John.  
  
“O meglio, non esistono i vampiri come il mondo e il commerciale ci hanno abituati a vederli. Le favole possono esistere, signori. Esistono, cavolo, ma sono diverse da come noi siamo sempre stati abituati a vederle, e d’altronde lo testimonia il fatto che le favole originali sono molto diverse da quelle che la disney ci ha fatto conoscere, per adattare la visione ai bambini. Le favole dei fratelli Grimm sono più simili a racconti dell’orrore.” Disse il dottore.  
  
“Qui non stiamo parlando di favole.” Si intromise Jared.  
  
“È vero.” Convenne il dottore. “Ma neanche di vampiri, o meglio, quello che è successo al vostro amico, e a quegli altri ragazzi, **è**  una sorta di **vampirismo** , perché il suo corpo è stato aggredito e contaminato brutalmente da una sostanza che ha alterato tutto il suo metabolismo, **cambiandolo** , ma non è un **mostro,**  signori. Non si trasformerà in un lupo mannaro durante la luna piena e non acquisirà nessuna super velocità, i suoi occhi non diverranno iniettati di sangue o come posseduti. Niente di tutto questo. All’apparenza Jensen resterà sempre lo stesso, non cambierà esteriormente, ma internamente sì. La sostanza che gli è stata iniettata è come un **cancro** , una malattia che lo divora da dentro, come un **cancro.** Un veleno. Questa sostanza ha il potere di agire sul suo corpo inducendogli alcuni sintomi del cosiddetto **vampirismo.**  Il suo corpo sente un certo fastidio alla luce del sole, perché la sostanza agisce anche sui suoi occhi, facendogli rifiutare la luce e inviandogli impulsi di irritazione, mentre per quanto riguarda la **sete,**  questa sostanza gli causa una grave disidratazione. Perde liquidi e ne ha sempre bisogno di nuovi. Purtroppo non perde solo acqua, ma anche **sangue** , direttamente dal suo corpo, anche se in piccole quantità. Questo lo fa sentire debole e senza forze, e assetato. Ha sete di sangue, ma solo perché ne viene privato.”  
   
  
  
“Ci sta parlando di questa sostanza come di un parassita che sta mangiando Jensen da dentro.” Disse Jared orripilato.  
  
“Esatto. Ripeto: è come un cancro. Siamo fortunati che però a differenza di un cancro vero, le cellule rimangono sane e questa è davvero una fortuna. Se avessimo dovuto preoccuparci anche di quelle, il vostro amico e i suoi compagni non avrebbero avuto scampo. Ve lo dico chiaro e tondo.” Disse il dottore.  
  
  
“Che cosa si può fare per guarirlo? Faremo qualsiasi cosa!!” disse Bobby, agitato, che aveva ascoltato tutto quel discorso con sempre più crescente orrore.  
  
Il dottore sospirò pesantemente.  
  
“Avrei preferito che il trattamento fosse rimasto top secret, in attesa di ulteriori verifiche, ma se può farvi star meglio, ve ne parlerò, ma dovete tenere conto che per adesso sono solo ipotesi, non c’è ancora nulla di certo e non possiamo rischiare di intervenire impulsivamente, pensando di salvare e invece mandarli direttamente al patibolo.”  
  
“Dottore, parli, per favore.” Disse Bobby.  
  
“Allora, un intervento chirurgico per ora, è fuori discussione. La sostanza che gli è stata iniettata, è già andata in circolo e si confonde nel corpo di Jensen, come un maledetto camaleonte. Riteniamo però di essere riusciti a capire com’è strutturata la sostanza, cioè di cosa è fatta, con quali tipi di acidi. Non siamo in grado di asportarla chirurgicamente e quindi abbiamo pensato di **indebolirla** dall’interno!”  
  
“Chemioterapia??” chiese Jared con orrore.  
  
“NO. Farebbe più male che bene al corpo già molto provato. Stavamo pensando a qualcosa di più semplice, ma proprio per questo, forse più efficace. **Lavanda gastrica.** ”  
  
Nonostante la serietà e la gravità della situazione, Jared, Bobby, Misha e John, quasi risero.  
  
“Che c’è? La lavanda gastrica è utilizzata da 2000 anni,  per eliminare sostanze velenose ingerite, tra le altre cose. Certo, andrebbe effettuata entro un’ora dall’assunzione della sostanza tossica, massimo 6 – 8 ore, ma ne esiste anche una versione alternativa, che va più in profondità. Certo, è anche più dolorosa e da sola, non basta.”  
  
“No?” chiese Misha, tremando.  
  
“Il sangue del vostro amico è stato contaminato e danneggiato in maniera quasi irreparabile, al punto che non riesce neanche a trattenerlo nell’organismo. Le flebo che gli stiamo facendo, per tenerlo in vita e nutrirlo e compensare la perdita di fluidi e liquidi, non può bastare a lungo. Non può sopravvivere se non si effettua entro tempi brevi, una **trasfusione** di sangue.”  
  
Ci fu un silenzio di qualche secondo dopo queste parole.  
  
“Purtroppo è necessario, signori. Jensen ha assolutamente bisogno che il suo sangue venga purificato, ma è talmente corroso che il suo organismo lo rifiuta. Nel peggiore dei casi dovremo adoperare in questo caso e avremo bisogno di un donatore.”  
  
“Posso offrirmi io. Sono il **padre.”** Disse Bobby, sentendo su di sé lo sguardo di Jared. Avevano parlato in quei giorni all’ospedale e Jared aveva detto a Bobby che sapeva.  
  
Si era fatto promettere che avrebbe parlato di questo a Jensen, quando fosse stato meglio.  
  
Il dottore sembrò indeciso.  
  
“Ascolti, senza offesa, ma…”  
  
“Mi offro io.” Disse subito Jared.  
  
Il dottore lo guardò orgoglioso. “Era esattamente quello che volevo proporre. Una trasfusione è un’operazione delicata e il soggetto potrebbe avere in ogni caso crisi di rigetto, anche se il sangue del donatore arriva da un suo parente, ma forse il sangue della sua anima gemella…insomma, per ora è solo una teoria, ma stiamo imbastendo dei corsi, per parlare di questo, e diverse **anime gemelle** dei pazienti a rischio, stanno partecipando. Mi farebbe molto piacere se anche Jared partecipasse…” propose il dottore, sorridendo.  
  
  
Gli occhi di Jared si erano illuminati, anche se quelli degli altri erano terrorizzati.  
  
“Non credo che sia una buona idea, dopo tutto quello che…” cominciò Misha.  
  
“Relax, il vostro amico non corre alcun pericolo. Non siamo noi dopotutto quelli che abbiamo imprigionato milioni di anime in piccole sfere per anni.” Disse il dottore.  
  
Ci fu un momento di silenzio, poi Misha disse:  
  
“Proprio per questo. È stata un’esperienza traumatica. Non crede che quelle anime e Jared, vogliano stare in pace, per un po’? Non credo che dei corsi dove debbano parlare di quanto accaduto, possa…” cominciò Bobby.  
  
“Aiutarli a stare meglio? Sfogarsi? Parlare dei propri sentimenti e capire cose che possano aiutare il loro percorso spirituale e di coppia? Io credo di sì e credo anche che questo possa aiutare loro a dare una forza in più alla loro metà, ma ehi, Jared non è mica obbligato. Credo però che gli farebbe bene parlare con altre persone che sono nella sua stessa situazione. Jared, se tu vuoi, questo è l’indirizzo di questo corso.” Disse il dottore, dandogli un biglietto.  
  
“Grazie, signore, apprezzo, ma sinceramente…non dovremo prima focalizzarci sulla guarigione di Jensen?” chiese Jared.  
  
“Perché non fare entrambe le cose? E tu “ disse, riferendosi a Misha. “Non essere così scettico verso questi corsi, chissà…potresti magari incontrare lì la tua anima gemella.” Disse il dottore.  
  
Il dottore stava per andarsene, ma disse ancora:  
  
“Mi raccomando…vi ho permesso di portare il vostro amico a casa per qualche giorno, ma deve stare a riposo…e non dovete farlo disidratare. È molto importante.”  
  
“Dottore…perché hanno fatto tutto questo? “ chiese Jared triste.  
  
Il dottore lo guardò gravemente e poi disse:  
  
“Perché l’uomo è capace delle più grandi e assurde crudeltà, Jared.”  
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*   
  
“Jared…non credo che dovrei uscire da qui in queste condizioni…” disse Jensen, sostenendosi a lui.  
  
“Stai zitto. Ci sono ancora tante cose che devi vedere e che voglio fare con te. Non puoi farle sdraiato in una stanza d’ospedale, e poi non eri te che volevi uscire?” gli chiese Jared.  
  
“Si…ma…”  
  
“Stai zitto.” Lo rimproverò bonariamente Jared, portandolo diretto verso l’ascensore e Jensen si chiese com’era possibile amare qualcuno sempre di più ogni giorno che passava.  
 


	52. Guardando il telegiornale

Jared e Jensen tornarono a casa di Jared, a Venezia.  
  
“Non riesco ancora a credere che non sia andata distrutta.” Disse Jared sorridendo. “E anche che sia venuto qui uno di loro per…meno male che non hanno fatto esplodere la casa!” aggiunse.  
  
Jensen lo guardò sbalordito.  
  
“Avresti potuto **morire** e ti preoccupi della casa?”  
  
“Certo.” Disse Jared convinto. “ In questa casa ci sono le fotografie di quando ero **piccolo** , la dimostrazione concreta che non è tutto un **sogno.”**  
  
Jensen lo baciò dolcemente, attirandolo a sé.  
  
“E poi le lenzuola su cui abbiamo fatto l’amore…” disse Jensen.  
  
“Il divano su cui l’avete fatto tu e Sam…” lo provocò Jared.  
  
“Bastardo….” Disse Jensen, dandogli una piccola sberla sulla bocca.  
  
“Stronzo.” Disse Jared, baciandolo ancora.  
   
“Jensen…ti va di guardare quelle foto insieme, stavolta?” chiese Jared.  
  
“Sì. Va bene.” Rispose l’altro.  
   
  
  
  
Tornarono in camera e Jared cominciò a prendere varie foto e a metterle sul letto.  
  
Jared a due anni, in braccio a John, che cercava di prendere le farfalle, davanti ad un balcone di una cucina, stupendamente illuminato. Aveva solo le mutandine bianche, che però erano più grandi di lui e sembravano più un pannolone.  
   
Jared a tre anni che gattonava su una trapunta marrone su un comodo letto.  
   
Jared a quattro anni che abbracciava un enorme orsacchiotto di peluche. Era vestito con un morbido completino di velluto nero. sembrava un adorabile mini fante di picche.  
   
Jared a otto anni che andava sul cavallo di una giostra.  
   
Jared a undici anni che mangiava lo zucchero filato con aria disgustata.  
   
Jared a quindici anni che aveva il broncio perché non voleva andare a scuola. aveva un’uniforme con dei pantaloncini bianchi e un maglioncino grigio.  
   
“Era un pugno in un occhio!” disse Jared.  
  
  
“Sei bellissimo! **Sei…** esattamente come ti **ricordo…** anche se non ti ho mai visto così, ma ti ha sempre fatto schifo lo zucchero filato.” Disse Jensen commosso.  
  
Jared lo baciò con uno slancio dolcissimo. All’improvviso Jensen si tirò indietro e Jared temette di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato.  
  
  
“Jensen? Se ti turbano queste foto, dimmelo, io…”  
  
“No, no, no. Scherzi? Sono **stupende…** tu che vuoi condividere **questo** con me, è stupendo. Stavo solo pensando…”  
  
“A cosa?” si preoccupò Jared.  
  
Jensen guardò contro il muro, poi si girò e la sua faccia rivelava il suo amore più puro.  
   
“Credevo che il massimo dell’amore a cui potevo anelare, era quando ti ho **conosciuto**. Un’infanzia passata insieme. Cosa c’è di più forte? Eppure, ora mi sto accorgendo che…. **sei una persona così meravigliosa, Jared**. Se ho amato come siamo stati insieme per tanti anni, mi accorgo che la persona che sei, che non ricorda di me, è una persona davvero fantastica e io **amo** quella persona.”  
  
“Jensen…”  
  
“Il modo in cui mi hai accolto quando mi hai conosciuto a Venezia…il modo in cui mi hai tirato fuori dall’acqua, il modo in cui mi hai portato a casa tua e così dolcemente ci siamo coccolati perché io ho avuto quell’incubo…tutto senza malizia, tutto con quella tenerezza… credo di essermi innamorato di te, praticamente subito e potremmo stare a dirci fino a domani mattina che in fondo lo ero già, ma non riesco a smettere di pensare che è così **raro** innamorarsi due volte sempre della stessa persona.”  
  
Jared lo baciò di nuovo, quasi con frenesia e Jensen capì che era emozionato.  
  
“Ho solo un rimpianto…so che sembra sciocco da dire, ma…nonostante averti vicino sia stato il più grande dei regali, mi sarebbe piaciuto avere dei momenti in cui, da ragazzo normale, ti avrei guardato, osservato da lontano. Forse incrociandoti a scuola, oppure in giro con gli amici. Mi sarei limitato solo a guardarti.”  
  
“Jensen…” rise Jared.  
  
“Sono sicuro che se anche non mi avessi detto una sola parola, mi sarei innamorato comunque di te.” Sussurrò lui.  
  
“Jensen, tutto questo è **impossibile.”**  Rispose Jared, tenendogli il volto, ridendo emozionato.  
  
“Siamo **anime gemelle** e le anime gemelle non possono guardarsi da lontano. **Devono amarsi.!”**  
  
“beh, direi che non siamo nessuno per contrastare il destino, no?” disse dolcemente Jensen, attirandogli il mento per baciarlo ancora.  
  
“Jensen, devi vedere qualcosa.” disse Sam.  
   
   
   
Jared andò in cucina a prendere una riserva di bottiglie d’acqua, mentre Jensen accendeva la televisione. Tornò mentre l’ennesimo servizio al tg parlava delle anime gemelle.  
   
  
“La popolazione sta vivendo in qualche modo, una favola che ha cercato da tempo. La ricerca dell’anima gemella sembra essere finalmente giunta al termine e chi poteva mai aspettarsi, che la risposta era da ricercare **dentro**  di noi?”  
  
“Sapevamo già in un certo senso, che l’essere umano riconosce istantaneamente la propria anima gemella, ma non immaginavamo certo che bastasse muovere qualche circuito della nostra mente, per trovare la risposta. Mille e mille anni passati a sognare con la filosofia e la risposta alla fine era nella **scienza?**  Dove iniziano le favole e dove finisce la realtà? Sono davvero così divise l’una dall’altra come abbiamo sempre creduto?”  
  
“Se uno scienziato pazzo è riuscito a fare questo, forse non dovrebbe restare in un carcere. È un eroe. Ha portato l’amore universale sulla Terra.”  
  
“Anime gemelle? Secondo me la gente sta vivendo un fenomeno di allucinazione di massa collettiva. Avranno sparato dei gas allucinogeni. Come si fa a credere a certe stronzate?” stava dicendo un passante che veniva intervistato.  
  
“Sono circa 1500 le persone che in questo momento si stanno mettendo nelle mani del dottor Bobby Beaver. O Bobby **Singer** , come preferisce farsi chiamare adesso.”  
  
“Una cosa è certa. Il mondo sta cambiando e i risultati si stanno vedendo già da adesso. La gente non è mai sembrata tanto fuori di sé. Persone che abbandonano gli uffici di lavoro, che si dimenticano di mangiare…ricchi finanzieri che donano milioni di euro ai poveri…moltissime persone sono state colpite da questa **febbre**. Resta solo da capire se è solo una febbre, o la febbre della **verità** che finalmente sta tornando a galla.”  
  
La giornalista che aveva appena parlato, era in soggezione, quasi spaventata e Jensen capì che era così che apparivano gli occhi della gente, quando si trovava davanti alla magnificenza.  
  
Disorientamento, terrore, ma anche stupore, esaltazione e commozione di fronte alla grandezza.  
  
Ad un certo punto la giornalista scomparve per lasciare il posto ad un’altra e sia Jared che Jensen ebbero il sospetto di averla vista prendere un fazzoletto, cercando di asciugarsi gli occhi.  
   
   
   
   
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao ragazzi!! :)) Allora, una cosa per volta e ora è il momento del telegiornale ahhah ho cercato di mettere insieme le dichiarazioni più realistiche che potrebbero arrivare da parte dei giornalisti se davvero capitasse una cosa del genere e spero di esserci riuscita! :))
> 
> Vi lascio perchè il computer sta facendo un rumore strano xd Sarà tre giorni che è senza antivirus ed è già pieno di virus xd


	53. Dimmi il tuo nome

Castiel stava precipitando nel nero. Un lungo e profondo nero senza fondo.  
  
 _Sono solo! Sto morendo!!_  
  
Sentì poi una mano afferrarlo e d’un tratto non si sentì più precipitare.  
  
 _Tu non sei solo! Non sarai mai solo! Nessuno è solo!_ Disse una voce celestiale.  
  
Castiel avrebbe voluto rispondere alla voce. Dirle che si sbagliava, però poi si ricordò che aveva i suoi amici e per la prima volta nella sua vita, quasi rimpianse di non poter vedere un’ultima volta la sua famiglia.  
  
Chi era quella voce, tanto modesta e gentile, che gli aveva risvegliato quei sentimenti per la sua famiglia, così sopiti?  
  
“Dimmi il tuo nome!” gridò Castiel, ma non ricevette risposta.  
   
  
  
Si risvegliò nel suo letto, madido di sudore. Fece fatica ad addormentarsi quella notte.  
   
   
   
*  
  
Quel giorno si diresse in ospedale per sentire ancora il medico per Jensen. Stava uscendo in quel momento, quando un pianto di una ragazza, lo attirò.  
  
Il pianto veniva da una ragazza, che stava piangendo, semi rannicchiata a metà sulla strada e il marciapiede, poco fuori l'ospedale. Era appoggiata ad un muretto.  
  
“Signorina, non dovrebbe stare qui.” le disse gentile, cercando di prenderle la mano.  
  
La ragazza aveva dei capelli biondi e ricciolini, all’altezza delle spalle.  
  
“Nessuno può aiutarmi. Nessuno mi aiuta.” Disse la donna.  
  
Castiel ebbe un flash improvviso del sogno della notte scorsa.  
  
 _Sono solo! Sto morendo!!_  
   
  
  
“Tu non sei sola. Nessuno è mai solo.” Disse Castiel.  
  
La ragazza lo guardò con i suoi occhi castani. Aveva gli occhi di un cerbiatto e la faccia gonfia di pianto.  
  
La ragazza gli porse la mano e Castiel l’aiutò a tirarsi su.  
  
“Guarda le stelle. I grandi re del passato, ci guardano da quelle stelle, perciò quando ti senti solo…”  
  
“Ricordati che quei re saranno sempre lì a guidarti…” continuò Castiel.  
  
“E ci sarò anch’io…” dissero infine, in coro.  
  
  
La ragazza rise imbarazzata.  
  
“Il re leone era uno dei miei cartoni animati della disney preferiti.”  
  
“Anche il mio…posso sapere il tuo nome?”  
  
 **“Jo. “** disse la ragazza.  
  
“Nome adorabile. Io sono Castiel, cosa posso….”  
  
“Maledizione, la vecchia carretta doveva mollarmi proprio adesso!!” si lamentò un signore.  
  
“Scusami. Torno subito.” disse Castiel, che non era mai rimasto indifferente davanti a queste cose, nonostante avesse vissuto da segregato con quelli dell’organizzazione.  
   
Aiutò il signore a spingere la macchina e finalmente riuscì a ripartire.  
  
  
“è davvero un gran bravo ragazzo.” disse l’uomo.  
  
“Si figuri. Adesso devo tornare dalla ragazza che era con me. Arriv…”  
  
“Quale ragazza? Era solo, prima.” Disse l’uomo.  
  
“Ne è sicuro? Eppure stavo parlando con una biondina, riccia…” disse Castiel, voltandosi, ma la ragazza era sparita. "DOV'è ANDATA??" si agitò.  
  
“Ma al telefono? Perché l’assicuro che era da solo. Ho ancora una vista buona.”  
  
“Senta, lei stava guardando la macchina, le dico che…”  
  
“Io no. La stavo osservando da qualche minuto e sinceramente…sembrava un pazzo che parla da solo…mi perdoni.” Disse un bambino, passando con lo skate.  
  
“Dio mio…” disse Castiel.    
  
  
  
  



	54. Delirio

Jared era andato a prendere delle medicine per Jensen in farmacia e quando tornò, non lo trovò nella stanza.  
  
“Maledizione! Non avrei dovuto lasciarlo solo!!” disse Jared, cominciando a correre e a gridare il nome di Jensen per tutta la casa. La sua mente andò subito a immagini di Jensen ferito, rapito un’altra volta o costretto a compiere atti orribili, oppure disperso chissà dove.  
  
“JENSEN!!” gridò ancora.  
  
Lo trovò in garage rannicchiato contro il muro, al buio.  
  
  
  
“Jensen!! Che cosa hai fatto?” chiese, accendendo la luce del garage.  
  
“NOOOO. SPEGNI, TI PREGO!”  
  
“Dio mio…” disse Jared, spegnendo immediatamente.  
  
“La luce mi fa male…e ho sete…tanta sete…”  
  
“A- aspettami qui.” gli disse Jared.  
  
Si precipitò in casa, trovando il pavimento della cucina allagato.  
  
Jensen doveva essersi accanito contro le bottiglie fino ad allagare il pavimento.  
  
Avrebbe ripulito poi. Ora Jensen aveva bisogno di lui.  
  
Prese una felpa con il cappuccio ed entrò nel garage adagio.  
  
“Jensen, ora entro. Stai tranquillo, non ti farò del male. “  
  
“Non farmi uscire! C’è la luce del sole…non posso uscire…sono un vampiro!”  
  
“Jensen, non sei un vampiro…e riguardo al sole, perché sei uscito, se lo temi?”  
  
“I mostri…devono stare al buio…” disse lui, con aria affranta.  
  
Jared si sentì mancare le forze. Non ancora. Non di nuovo.  
  
  
Perché Bobby e John non erano qui? Perché non lo aiutavano?  
  
“Sono solo un peso per te. Lasciami morire.” Disse Jensen, mente Jared cercava di sollevarlo.  
  
 **Uno schiaffo.**  
  
 **“Dillo di nuovo!!”** gridò Jared, in lacrime.  
  
“Jared…io…”  
  
 **“Ora alza il culo e permettimi di portarti via da questo garage o giuro che te ne do un altro!”**  
  
Jensen lo guardò stupefatto, ma sembrava più in sé ora.  
  
Annuì sorpreso e lasciò che Jared gli mettesse la felpa e un braccio al collo per sostenersi, in un gesto molto più tenero.  
   
  
  
Quando lo riportò dentro, Jared si mise ad asciugare il pavimento con degli stracci e uno spazzolone, mentre Jensen lo guardava sulla soglia, con uno sguardo pieno di sensi di colpa.  
  
Non disse più niente, ma si avvicinò a Jared, piano, abbracciandolo da dietro.  
  
Jared smise di asciugare, bloccandosi, rivolgendo uno sguardo al soffitto.  
  
“Scusami.” Disse Jensen, dandogli un bacio sulla spalla e Jared si sentì mancare. Non importava quanto poteva avercela con Jensen. quando lui lo baciava, si dimenticava di tutto.  
  
  
Si voltò, poggiando lo spazzolone e guardò profondamente Jensen, accarezzandogli una guancia con il pollice. Intuiva dallo sguardo di Jensen, le sue paure. Intuiva che Jensen aveva il terrore che con il suo comportamento, Jared smettesse di amarlo.  
  
“Sono solo stanco di vederti che ti autodistruggi, Jensen. non fai altro. Sembra che vuoi a tutti i costi buttare via la tua vita. Io ti amo, ma tu devi aiutarmi.”  
  
“Ma merito il tuo aiuto, Jared? Lo merito dopo tutto quello che ti ho fatto?”  
  
“Diosanto, Jen! Non posso credere che stiamo tornando a parlare di questo ancora!”  
  
“Mi ameresti se non sapessi che siamo anime gemelle? No, mi avresti già lasciato, perché quello che ho fatto io è imperdonabile!!”  
  
Un altro schiaffo.  
  
 **“E guarda che ci sto prendendo gusto!!”**  gridò Jared, con la voce singhiozzante.  
  
Jensen si toccò la guancia, che ormai stava diventando rossa per via del secondo schiaffo.  
  
“Sono inutile per te. Sono solo un povero assassino malato morente. Sono un peso.”  
  
“Non è vero!!!”  
  
“No? Super soldato, Jared!! Quando avremo curato la cazzata del vampirismo, credi che io possa tornare normale?? Il mio corpo è stato sottoposto a una valanga di porcherie. Sono un soggetto esp con un corpo potenziato. Una sorta di robot! Un mostro!”  
  
“E io sono una diavolo di anima che si diverte ad andarsene in giro e a vivere due vite da 23 anni, quindi non venire a parlare proprio a me di mostri!!”  
  
"Giusto, poi c’è anche il fatto che ti ho sparato alla testa. Quella è soltanto una delle tante cose orribili che ti ho fatto e tu sei ancora qua a prenderti cura di me!”  
  
Un altro schiaffo.  
  
Jensen era triste ora.  
  
“Mi prendo cura di te perché ti amo, brutto idiota!! È questo che fanno le persone. Prendersi cura di quelli che amano! Non importa che genere di idioti spara cazzate e tendenti all’autolesionismo essi siano!”  
  
  
“Mi ritieni così tanto un mostro da pensare che non merito di sapere che mio padre è vivo, mi parla e mi porta la spremuta fresca la mattina per farmi alzare dal letto…” disse Jensen con tono mortifero.  
  
Jared lo guardava ora a bocca aperta.  
  
“Come…come…”  
  
“Come? Immagino di averlo sempre saputo. Forse dal primo giorno che l’ho visto.”  
  
“Jensen, io te l’avrei detto…stavo solo aspettando che tu stessi meglio…”  
  
“Meglio? Non starò mai meglio, Jared. Sei sicuro che non me l’hai detto perché in fondo dentro di te, volevi punirmi?” disse, sedendosi sul divano.  
  
Jared si sedette vicino a lui, scuotendo la testa e poi d’un tratto gli venne in mente il perché Jensen stava dicendo quelle cose.  
   
   
   
 _Ora la mente di Jensen, così come il corpo, è sovraccaricata. Un’attività cerebrale così attiva, potrebbe amplificare i suoi sentimenti e pensieri fino a renderlo a tratti esasperato o irriconoscibile.”_  
  
 _“Dottore, ci spieghi in parole povere.” Aveva detto Bobby._  
  
 _“ **Delirio.”**  Aveva sentenziato il dottore._  
   
   
   
Jared era andato a prendere del ghiaccio e glielo stava posando sulla guancia, mentre Jensen, più rilassato ora, si era addossato con la testa sul suo petto e accarezzava il palmo aperto della mano di Jared.  
  
Jared si sentì sciogliere per quella carezza piena d’amore. Desiderò tornare indietro e non averlo colpito. Lui stava male e Jared l’aveva colpito. Chi era il vero mostro?  
   
   
Quando Castiel ritornò, li trovò ancora così, con Jared che aveva gli occhi persi nel vuoto.  
  
“Jared! Cos’è successo??”  
  
“Jensen…lui…ha avuto una crisi. Ha allagato la cucina e poi è scappato in garage. Io ho cercato di farlo ragionare ma lui…continuava a dire cose folli, a dire che era un mostro, che non dovrei perdonarlo. Che dio mi perdoni, Cas, l’ho schiaffeggiato.”  
  
“Beh, a costo di suonare insensibile, hai fatto solo bene, per farlo riprendere!”  
  
“Tre volte.”  
  
Castiel restò zitto.  
  
“Era inarrestabile. Non riuscivo a sopportare come parlava di sé stesso e con che convinzione diceva che non merita il mio amore…e poi ha cominciato a parlare di Bobby…”  
  
“Bobby?”  
  
“Sì. Sa tutto, Castiel. Non so se ora legge nella mente o se l’ha sempre saputo, come dice. Sa che Bobby è suo padre e sa che la persona che dice di amarlo con tutto sé stesso, gliel’ha tenuto nascosto.”  
  
“Jared…”  
  
“Avrei dovuto dirglielo io, Cas, invece non l’ho fatto perché volevo lo facesse Bobby. Bobby non l’ha fatto e lui ora pensa che non volevo dirglielo!” disse Jared, riprendendo a piangere.  
  
“Schhh. Basta, Jar. Voi risolverete ogni cosa, perché è quello che fa l’amore. Dopo tutto quello che avete passato, questo è il minimo.”  
  
“Ma Jensen…lui sta così male..”  
  
“Appunto….quando starà meglio, vedrà le cose diversamente. Nel frattempo…credo che non dovremmo restare qui. che ne dite di una bella gita in una baita in montagna qualche giorno, prima della…” disse Castiel, alludendo alla trasfusione di Jensen.  
  
“Sei impazzito? Ti sembra il momento per una gita questo?”  
  
“Non vedrei momento più adatto.” Disse Castiel con un sorriso.  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Jensen stava ancora dormendo sul divano. Ad un tratto vide arrivare Jared e posargli un delicato bacio sulle labbra.  
  
“Jared…” mormorò.  
  
“No. riprova.”  
  
“Sam??”  
  
“Hai un aspetto di merda, amore.”  
  
“Uhm…potresti essere stato tu.”  
  
Sam lo guardò apprensivo. Jensen si affrettò ad aggiungere: “Uno schiaffo. Anzi, tre.”  
  
“Uhh…devi avermi fatto davvero incazzare” rise Sam.  
  
“Ti ho detto che non merito il tuo amore e il tuo perdono.”  
  
“Uhh…ripensandoci, tre schiaffi sono troppo pochi. Perché l’hai fatto?”  
  
“Perché…a volte mi chiedo se mi avessi perdonato, se…non fossimo anime gemelle.”  
  
Sam fece una smorfia.  
  
“Perché mi ami, Sam? ti prego, dimmelo. Ho bisogno di saperlo.”  
  
Sam si avvicinò a lui e gli sussurrò all’orecchio:  
  
“Perché penso che tu sia fantastico.”  
  
“Uh.”  
  
“Perché sei bello, affascinante e così dolce con me. Perché ti voglio e ti desidero. Perché ti amo.” Disse Sam, baciandolo e stringendogli i capelli.  
  
“E tu perché mi ami, Jensen? Non credi che anch’io abbia bisogno di sentirmelo dire?”  
  
“Sam, io….ti amo perché sei tu, perché penso che tu sia fantastico, con una forza, un’energia e un amore incredibile.”  
  
“Lo so, Jensen, l’ho sempre saputo.”  
  
“Ma dicevi…”  
  
“Non parlavo di me ora, ma di me **dopo…”**  
  
“Oh…”  
  
 _Sam ha ragione, sono uno stupido…_  
  
Sam gli diede ancora un bacio e poi scomparve.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Jared si rigirava nel sonno, mezzo intontito, quando sentì dietro di sé una presenza abbracciarlo da dietro.  
  
“Jensen! Mi vuoi far prendere un colpo??” si spaventò.  
  
“Scusami, amore, scusami.”  
  
“Ora sono di nuovo il tuo amore??”  
  
“Hai ragione. Hai ragione su tutto.”  
  
“Ah sì?”  
  
“Scusa per essermi comportato in quel modo oggi.”  
  
“Accetto le scuse se tu mi perdoni per gli schiaffi.”  
  
“Uhm…a dire la verità sono contento per quelli.”  
  
“Ah sì?” chiese Jared sorpreso, voltandosi, mentre Jensen era chino su di lui.  
  
“Sì. Io non voglio che tu ti annulli per me e accetti tutto quello che faccio perché siamo destinati a stare insieme. Voglio che mi contesti e che ti arrabbi se io ti ferisco.”  
  
“Jensen…”  
  
“Perché se non lo fai, come posso fare io per imparare? Come posso capire dove sbaglio in modo da non rifarlo più??”  
  
“Fare cosa??”  
  
 **“Ferirti.”**  
  
Jared rimase a guardarlo.  
  
  
“Jensen…tutto quello che è successo…mi ha ferito, è vero. Mi ha ferito scoprire che volevi uccidermi, ma innanzitutto non l’hai fatto. Non solo quando ci siamo conosciuti a Venezia, ma anche durante il nostro primo incontro sulla nave. Come posso odiarti per una cosa che non hai fatto, che non sei riuscito a fare, perché mi amavi troppo, e non da pochi giorni, ma da tutta la vita?”  
  
“Jared..io…”  
  
“È vero, mi ha ferito inizialmente, ma sono cose che passano, Jens. Seriamente, come potrei odiarti dopo tutto quello che **tu** hai passato? Restare rinchiuso per anni…dio mio…non riesco ad immaginare come ci si possa sentire.” Disse Jared, accarezzandogli la guancia.  
  
“Io avevo te…non avevo bisogno di nessun altro…” disse Jensen e dopo questa frase, Jared lo baciò.  
  
“Mi avrai sempre con te, Jensen."  
  
“Consentimi di proteggerti come tu fai con me.”  
  
Jared rise. “Quindi è questo? Il tuo orgoglio da macho viene ferito? Se ci sarà un’altra sparatoria, ti consentirò di proteggermi.” Lo prese in giro.  
  
Jensen se lo abbracciò tutto.  
  
  
“Davvero vuoi litigare con me? Non è più piacevole fare l’amore?” chiese Jared ridendo delle paranoie del compagno.  
  
“Io amo fare tutto con te!”  
  
“Seee. Quando cominceranno a volare i piatti, voglio vedere.”  
  
“Stronzo.”  
  
“Coglione.”  
  
E si baciarono ancora.  
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo è venuto più lungo di quanto pensassi! xd
> 
> Tranquilli, riparleremo della questione di Bobby :)) 
> 
> Ps lo so, Jensen è testardo, ma molto realisticamente, di solito quando qualcuno è fissato con qualcosa, non gli passa tanto facilmente, quindi ho voluto rendere Jensen realistico da questo punto di vista. Jared ha molta pazienza ahhah


	55. Coccole e paroline dolci durante la notte

Era notte fonda e sia Jared che Jensen non dormivano.  
  
Si rigiravano nel sonno, le mani ancora intrecciate tra di loro. Jared sentì le dita di Jensen muoversi nella sua mano. Avvertì una scossa di piacere delizioso, fluire attraverso di lui, solo per via di quel tocco.  
  
“Non dormi?” chiese a Jensen.  
  
“Mmmm” rispose lui.  
  
Jared si girò più vicino a lui, accarezzandogli il viso e Jensen se lo strinse di più addosso.  
  
  
“Scusami.” Disse Jared.  
  
“Per cosa?” mugugnò Jensen nel sonno.  
  
“Per non averti detto di Bobby.”  
  
Jensen sospirò nel buio, poi disse: “Perché non me l’hai detto?”  
  
“Quando l’ho saputo, credevo che sarebbe stata la prima cosa che ti avrei detto non appena ti avrei ritrovato, ma quando poi ti ho ritrovato….”  
  
“Ero stato trasformato in questa ridicola imitazione di un vampiro.”  
  
“Non me la sono sentita di caricarti anche questo peso sulle spalle e poi ti avrei messo contro di lui…io non…”  
  
“Ti preoccupavi per me…sei un buon amico, Jared..e un ottimo compagno. Ti amo. Solo Dio sa quanto.” Disse Jensen, accarezzandogli i capelli.  
  
Jared sospirò tra le sue braccia.  
  
“Vuoi che ti racconti come l’ho scoperto?”  
  
“Sì.”  
   
  
Jared gli raccontò tutto, anche il fatto che pure Castiel sapesse e che ora era preoccupato che si sarebbe arrabbiato anche con lui.  
  
“Domani ci parlerò…tranquilli, non sono più arrabbiato, ma non me la sento di parlare con…con mio padre a breve.”  
  
“Jensen…io non voglio forzarti, ma hai l’occasione di fargli delle domande su quello che anche lui ha passato, proprio come te. Hai l’occasione di avere delle risposte!”  
  
“Ehi, tu sei l’unica **risposta** che conta per me.”  
  
Jared si sciolse, ma poi rispose ostinato: “Insisto, tu…”  
  
“Ehi, gli parlerò…promesso. Ora però mi interesserebbe tanto passare qualche giorno in montagna con te.” Disse Jensen, abbracciandolo.  
  
“Mmm…lo sai che viene anche Castiel, vero?”  
  
“Oh no! Cosa viene a fare? Il candelabro??”  
  
“Viene a fare il nostro piccolo angelo custode. Mi aiuterà a tenerti d’occhio se qualcosa andasse male…e poi se viene anche lui ad aiutarmi, ho più tempo a disposizione per sbaciucchiarti.” Disse Jared, ammiccando.  
  
“Prometto che starò buono!”  
  
“La cucina ti sta ancora guardando storto per quello che hai combinato oggi.” Lo prese in giro Jared.  
  
“Accidenti, Jay! Quindi mi perdoni subito per tutte le stronzate che ho fatto, ma per un po’ d’acqua in casa, no?” sbuffò Jensen, incredulo.  
  
“Era **tanta** acqua! Ho dovuto prendere più stracci. Non sono una cavolo di domestica.” Rise Jared.  
  
“Stai zitto. Saresti una **moglie** fantastica.” Rise Jensen.  
  
Il cuore di Jared fece una capriola alla parola **moglie.**   
  
  
“Senti, moglie, sei sicuro che…vuoi farlo? Donarmi il sangue, intendo.”  
  
Jared lo guardò, stralunato, fissando le sue labbra.  
  
“Non quello, stupido! Intendo la..ehm…trasfusione.” rise Jensen.  
  
“Sì. Ne abbiamo già parlato.”  
  
“Non abbastanza e non ero lucido abbastanza in questi giorni per…”  
  
Jared frenò quelle parole con un bacio.  
  
“ **Non vedo l’ora di farlo.”** Disse Jared dolcemente e Jensen non riuscì a dire nient’altro.    
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho deciso di fare questo capitolo aggiuntivo perchè, lo ammetto, a volte mi dimentico di far chiarire delle cose hahha ma loro avevano parlato già tanto nello scorso capitolo, che inserire questi chiarimenti ulteriori mi sembrava forzato, quindi ho voluto fare un altro capitolo :))
> 
> Spero vi sia piaciutooooo.


	56. La baita in montagna - prima parte

Jensen aveva un po’ temuto che Jared intendesse portarlo da Bobby, ricordando che Bobby abitava proprio in mezzo alle montagne, invece no, si trattava di un boschetto molto carino e pieno di pace con una grande vegetazione e fiori meravigliosi. Jensen respirava a fondo l’aria della pace.  
  
Camminarono per diverso tempo, fino a quando Jared decise che potevano riposarsi per fare pranzo.  
  
Si mise a mangiare un panino seduto tra le gambe di Jensen e a intervalli regolari gli faceva dare un morso.  
  
Castiel restava a guardarli mentre Jensen se lo coccolava e abbracciava.  
  
“Cas, non restare lì in disparte. Vieni con noi.” Gli disse Jensen.  
  
“Sto bene qui.” disse sorridendo Castiel.  
  
“Stupido.” Disse Jared, sorridendo.  
   
“Jared, quando avresti avuto intenzione di dirmi che possiedi una baita in questo paradiso?” gli chiese Jensen tenendogli la mano, quando finirono di mangiare e ripresero a camminare.  
  
“E tu quando avresti avuto intenzione di dirmi che eri un super soldato in incognito?”  
  
Jensen si incupì, ma Jared gli disse subito: “Ehi, lasciami giocare un po’. Ti amo.” E gli diede subito un bacio, strappandogli un sorriso.  
  
“Ohhh. Finalmente siamo arrivati. Ragazzi, vedo la casa!” disse Castiel.  
  
Jensen rise. “Cas, tutta questa sfacchinata ti serve, almeno butti giù un po’ di grasso.”  
  
“Ehi, io non sono affatto grasso!”  
   
   
  
  
La baita di Jared si rivelò essere una casetta molto rustica e accogliente con le tendine gialle e il servizio di porcellana, le rose in vetro attaccate al camino e tanti fiori di plastica sul tavolo e attorno al davanzale.  
  
Il divano era in comodo velluto blu e il bagno era tutto rivestito in mattonelle viola.  
  
La televisione in salotto era ancora di modello vecchio e il pavimento del salotto aveva le mattonelle gialle.  
  
In camera c’era una abajour viola che emanava una luce violetta e il copriletto del letto matrimoniale era di un viola intenso.  
  
Nel bagno Jared possedeva asciugamani dai colori tenui, giallo e azzaurro, e due accappatoi. Uno rosso e uno blu.  
  
Jensen andò in bagno e inspirò l’odore degli accappatoi.  
  
“Cosa diavolo stai facendo?” chiese Jared.  
  
“Voglio sentire il tuo odore!” disse Jensen, prendendo ora la spugnetta di Jared e stringendosela sulla faccia.  
  
“Jensen!” disse Jared, ridacchiando ed entrando nel suo campo visivo.  
  
“Non sono un feticista eh. O forse sì. Forse se si tratta di te, voglio sentire dappertutto il tuo odore!”  
  
“E il mio sapore?” chiese Jared, baciandolo.  
  
Jensen ricambiò, ma si scostò un po’ bruscamente.  
  
“S-scusami. Io…credo di aver bisogno…lo sai…”  
  
“Di sangue?”  
  
“Sì. Mi dispiace.”  
  
Jared fu un attimo incerto.  
  
  
“No! Cos’hai capito! Le sacche. Le hai portate, vero?”  
  
“C-certo.” Disse Jared, correndo  a prenderle. Cercò di ignorare il brivido di eccitazione che gli era trapassato quando pensò che Jensen volesse il **suo** sangue.  
   
  
  
  



	57. La baita in montagna - seconda parte

Jensen e Jared stavano facendo il bagno in costume, nel fiume, non molto distante dalla loro baita.  
  
“Siamo dei pazzi, Jared, l’acqua è freddissima!” disse Jensen, immergendosi completamente.  
  
“Non dire sciocchezze. È il paradiso, invece.” Disse Jared, nuotando verso di lui.  
  
Jensen non si lasciò sfuggire l’occasione di aggrapparsi a lui e circondarlo con le sue braccia.  
  
“Mmmm…così devo dire che va molto meglio!” sospirò Jensen.  
  
Jared rise.  
  
Lui e Jensen in quella sorta di paradiso. Che cosa poteva volere di più? quel terribile giorno in cui vide Jensen dentro quel garage delirare frasi sconnesse sul fatto di non meritare nulla, era un ricordo sempre più lontano.  
  
Se la meritavano un po’ di felicità.  
  
“Sai, credo di non averti mai detto quanto tu sia **bello!”** disse Jensen, enfatizzando ogni parola, specialmente l’ultima.  
  
Jared rise. “Neanche tu sei da buttare via, direi.” Scherzò.  
  
“No, Jared, io non sto scherzando.”  
  
Neanche io, voleva dire Jared, ma fu fermato dalle parole successive di Jensen.  
  
“Tu sei **davvero** bello! Sei **bellissimo.** I tuoi occhi sono più verdi dello smeraldo, il tuo viso più dolce di quello di un koala, e il tuo corpo…ci faccio l’amore solo a guardarlo, sai?”  
  
“Adesso smettila!” rise Jared, imbarazzatissimo.  
  
“E le tue mani…dio, Jared, non farmi parlare delle tue mani.”  
  
Jared gli tirò su il mento e si mise a mordergli lascivamente il collo, per impedirgli di dire altre frasi imbarazzanti.  
  
“Ma, soprattutto, sei bello **qui** dentro.” Disse ancora Jensen, inarrestabile, indicando il suo petto, all'altezza del cuore.  
  
Ora fu il turno di Jared di parlare.  
  
“E tu sei il principe dei miei sogni da bambino.” Disse Jared.  
  
Jensen lo guardò con un sorriso dolcissimo e gli occhi che brillavano.  
  
“Mi sono comportato molto poco da principe con te, ma ti giuro che ti regalerò una favola per tutta la nostra vita insieme.”  
  
“La favola me l’hai già regalata.” Disse Jared, baciandolo, circondati dall’acqua cristallina.  
   
  
Continuarono a baciarsi ancora un po’, fino a quando Jared vide che Jensen deglutiva in maniera sofferente.  
  
  
“Hai sete?” chiese Jared.  
  
Jensen annuì.  
  
Uscirono dall’acqua e Jared guardò Jensen bere a piccoli sorsi dal bicchierino.  
  
Cercava per quanto possibile, di non farsi guardare da Jared, ma lui non smetteva di guardarlo.  
  
“Jensen!” lo riprese.  
  
“Che c’è??” sbottò alla fine lui, rimpiangendo subito di aver gridato.  
  
“Lo vedo che sei assetato. Perché ti…trattieni? Perché bevi lentamente?”  
  
“Perché non sono un animale.”  
  
“E questo che cosa vorrebbe dire?”  
  
“Sarebbe più facile per me bere se tu non continuassi a fissarmi in quel modo!!”  
  
Jared aveva ora un’aria ferita.  
  
“Ti dà fastidio che ti guardi?”  
  
  
“Io…non in linea generale. In questo momento sì.”  
  
“Perché?”  
  
“Perché mi guardi come se fossi un fottuto animale da zoo che si appresta a scoppiare da un momento all’altro! Sono capace di controllarmi, cazzo!!” scoppiò Jensen, facendo cadere la sacca a terra.  
  
“Lo vedo.” Constatò duramente Jared.  
  
“Non voglio che tu mi veda così. Succhiare sangue come una…una sanguisuga. Non lo capisci?” disse esasperato Jensen.  
  
“Voglio solo…Jensen, sono solo preoccupato per te. Non posso semplicemente fregarmene!”  
  
“Devi per forza guardarmi in questi momenti??”  
  
“Voglio assicurarmi che tu stia bene!”  
  
“ **Beh,IO STO BENE.!”** gridò Jensen  
  
 **Ah si? Non sembra!!”** gridò l'altro di rimando.  
  
Entrambi si misero una mano sugli occhi, poi Jensen andò da Jared e lo strinse da dietro in un abbraccio.  
  
“Scusami.” Disse.  
  
Jared gli accarezzò la mano, mentre Jensen gli stampava un soffice bacio di scuse sulla spalla.  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Quella notte, Castiel era rimasto sveglio a fissare il fuoco che crepitava nel camino e ad aggiungere di tanto in tanto, altra legna.  
  
“Perché continui a gettare legna nel camino?” chiese una voce femminile.  
  
Castiel sobbalzò e gridò, poi si tappò la bocca, sperando che Jared e Jensen non l’abbiano sentito.  
  
“Chi sei? Da quanto tempo mi stai fissando? Aspetta…sei la ragazza che ho incontrato fuori dall’ospedale.” Disse, guardandola meglio.  
  
“Sì. Sono io. Ti sto guardando solo da un paio di minuti.”  
  
“Perché?” chiese lui.  
  
“Volevo vedere quando ti saresti stufato, ma sembra che non è ancora arrivato il momento.” Disse la ragazza, indicando la gran quantità di legna che si era portato dentro.  
  
“Direi di no.” disse Castiel, guardando la legna a sua volta.  
  
“Se adesso scoppiasse una tempesta di neve, continueresti ad uscire per prendere altra legna e continuare ad alimentare il fuoco, o lasceresti perdere?” chiese la ragazza.  
  
Castiel la fissò.  
  
“Lascerei perdere, perché il fuoco migliore è quello che si autoalimenta da solo, senza l’aiuto di una forzatura.”  
  
Jo sorrise.  
  
“Bella risposta.”  
  
“Posso dire lo stesso. Sei simpatica…per essere uno spettro.” Sorrise Castiel.  
  
Jo si incupì un po’.  
  
“Ma non lo sei, vero? Non sai neanche tu cosa sei, vero?” le chiese.  
  
“Io ho dei ricordi della mia vita…forse sono davvero un fantasma.”  
  
Castiel le fece cenno di avvicinarsi.  
  
Lei lo fece e Castiel gli toccò il collo, vedendola chiudere gli occhi e sospirare piano.  
  
Il suo collo era caldo e forse vivo.  
  
“Come ti chiami, Jo? Il tuo nome completo.”  
  
“Jo Padalecki. Perché? Vuoi controllare se sono davvero morta?”  
  
Ma Castiel non rispose. Anzi, a dire la verità, sembrava essersi paralizzato subito dopo il nome **Padalecki.**  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Jensen stava dormendo e quando sentì una mano toccarlo nel sonno, sobbalzò.  
  
“Jared, cosa?”  
  
“Ti amo tanto, Jensen.”  
  
“Uhh..cos’hai, cosa ti prende?” gli chiese, mentre Jared era praticamente avvinghiato contro di lui.  
  
“Voglio solo fartelo capire.” Gli disse Jared, accarezzandogli i capelli.  
  
Jensen si spostò un poco. “Cos’hai? Sembri diverso…ma…cosa… **oddio!!”**  
  
Jensen sobbalzò quando vide il corpo di Jared accanto a lui, dormiente, e Sam aggrovigliato  a lui.  
  
“Forse così la smetterai di respingermi.” Disse Sam sorridendo.  
  
“Sam, basta, devi smetterla, voglio dire, non fraintendermi….non è che non ti voglio, ma non è necessario che tu faccia ogni volta **questo!** Mi hai già!”  
  
“Davvero?” chiese Sam, sollevando un sopracciglio. “Eppure se continua a succedere, è perché ho l’impressione forse che per quanto ti ami, non riesco a volte a entrare in connessione con il tuo cuore, completamente.”  
  
“Stronzate.” Disse Jensen.  
  
“Davvero?” chiese ancora Sam.  
  
“Sam, cosa stai…?” chiese, sbalordito, vedendo Sam che si sdraiava piano sopra il corpo di Jared.  
  
Rimase interdetto quando vide Sam a occhi chiusi,  dare al suo corpo un soffice bacio a stampo, sulle labbra.  
  
  
Subito Jensen lo acchiappò da dietro, trascinandolo via.  
  
“Ehi. Che diavolo fai?” chiese, divincolandosi.  
  
“Ti ha dato di volta il cervello??”  
  
“è **il mio corpo!** Posso fare quello che voglio con il mio corpo! Posso uscirci, toccare la realtà, gli oggetti,  posso fare l’amore con te e posso anche toccare me stesso e cercare quella comunione che troppo spesso viene spezzata. Qual è il tuo problema?”  
  
  
“Sam, ascoltami, tutta questa storia deve finire. Ti sta facendo impazzire. Ti aiuterò io, ti aiuterò, lo prometto.”  
  
Sam annuì, per poi acchiappare il coltellino che c’era sulla scrivania e passarselo sul braccio.  
  
Jensen rimase a bocca aperta e subito guardò il braccio di Jared, che, fece una piccola smorfia, ma non sembrava avere segni.  
  
“Cosa diavolo vuoi fare?” gli chiese.  
  
“Ti permetterò di aiutarmi, se tu permetterai a me di aiutarti. So che vuoi il mio sangue, **prendilo!”** disse Sam, mostrando il liquido rosso sul suo braccio.  
  
“NO. SEI PAZZO. NON HO MAI DETTO DI VOLERE IL TUO SANGUE!”  
  
Sam rise. “Non c’è bisogno che tu lo ammetta. Vedo come mi guardi. Anzi, lo vede **Jared.**  È un tarlo fisso nel cervello, che non mi dà pace, neanche quando torno a essere **Sam.** “  
  
  
“Sam, ascolta, non posso bere il tuo sangue. Non sappiamo cosa può succedere…”  
  
“Balle. Ho fatto l’amore con te, da anima! Cosa vuoi che sia un pochino di liquido? Ti ho donato me stesso!!” disse Sam, febbrile, pressandosi contro di lui.  
  
 **“JARED, SMETTILA!”** gridò Jensen, spingendolo via.  
  
Sam restò così interdetto, che restò sul pavimento, a guardarlo sconvolto.  
  
“Forse….amare due persone insieme, ti **confonde!”** ringhiò sommessamente Sam.  
  
“No, non sono confuso, sto facendo quello che volevi. Ti sto vedendo come un’unica persona! Sei tu, sei sempre **tu,** Jared! Quando eravamo in quel fiume, ieri pomeriggio, non ho fatto che dirti quanto sei perfetto! La verità è che anche tu hai dei difetti!”  
  
Sam lo guardò con sguardo ferito e gli occhi lucidi.  
  
“Tu…sei un ragazzo dolcissimo e buono e hai un cuore d’oro, ma diventi… **irrazionale** , quando non riesci ad arrivare dritto al cuore di chi ami così disperatamente, così forte da far male e allora ti lasci andare all’irrazionalità, all’aggressività. Fanculo la compostezza, fanculo l’essere ragionevoli, fanculo tutti i buoni propositi, quando sei disperato perdi quasi il senno, Jared, e diventi **Sam** , e seppur io ami profondamente anche questa parte di te, non ti lascerò farti del male solo per dimostrarmi che mi ami e che faresti tutto per me, non te lo lascerò fare!”  
  
  
Jensen non fece in tempo ad avvicinarsi a Sam, che questo scomparve.  
  
Alle sue spalle sentì dei singhiozzi soffocati.  
  
“Jensen…”  
  
Era Jared. Probabilmente questa esperienza doveva esser stata più simile ad un sogno ad occhi aperti.  
  
“Jensen, scusami…io…”  
  
Jensen scosse la testa e scese a perdifiato le scale al piano di sotto.  
  
Notò a malapena la figura di Castiel che lo guardò ad occhi sbarrati.  
  
Sentendosi un pazzo in preda a una crisi di nervi, sbattè la porta alle sue spalle.  
  
 _Stava nevicando._  
   
  
  
Si sedette sul dondolo sotto la veranda, sperando invano di essere lasciato da solo, ma immancabilmente arrivò Castiel.  
  
“Cosa diavolo è successo? Avete litigato?” chiese subito Castiel.  
  
“Stanne fuori, Cas.”  
  
 **“Stanne fuori, Cas?”**  
  
Castiel aveva un viso irritatissimo e aveva pronunciato quelle parole con studiata enfasi. Jensen lo guardò.  
  
“Quindi, tu piombi giù come una furia in piena notte, come un pazzo, io mi preoccupo per te e tu mi dici di **starne fuori?** Dopo tutto quello che sto facendo per…”  
  
“Maledizione! Perché diavolo sono costretto ad esprimere sempre i miei fottuti sentimenti? Perché devo sempre essere così assediato? Perché non posso restarmene un po’ in pace a meditare quanta schifezza mi porto in corpo e non esserne costretto a farne riportino, ogni dannatissima volta? Perché non posso essere lasciato in pace???”  
  
  
Castiel gli si fece più vicino.  
  
“Sei un dannato egoista.”  
  
“Maledizione, Cas…”  
  
“No, Cas niente, tu hai avuto la tua bella crisi di nervi e scommetto che non ti chiedi nemmeno cosa ha fatto restare invece **me** sveglio in piena notte a continuare ad alimentare quel fuoco del cazzo!”  
  
Jensen lo guardò stranito.  
  
“Scommetto che non ti verrebbe neanche in mente che possa avere anche io qualcosa che mi turba, perché la cosa più importante sui grandi schermi è lo psicodramma della Lovestory Jensen – Jared – anime gemelle!” disse Castiel, virgolettando le ultime parole, sarcastico.  
  
“Ero fuori di me, ma se hai qualche problema, io sono qua per…”  
  
“Vaffanculo, Jensen.” disse Castiel, lasciandolo da solo.  
   
  
  
  



	58. La baita in montagna - terza parte

Jensen era tornato a letto durante la notte, molto lentamente per non svegliare Jared.  
  
Era mattina presto ora e Jared si rigirò nel letto, voltandosi verso Jensen e accucciandosi contro di lui.  
  
“Giorno.” Mormorò, sorridendo.  
  
Jensen lo guardò confuso.  
  
“Giorno…Jared…tu…” diceva, mentre Jared si faceva più vicino.  
  
“Tu ricordi qualcosa di ieri notte?”  
  
Jared lo guardò un po’ perplesso, poi sorrise.  
  
“Che cè? Mi sono ubriacato?”  
  
Jensen scosse lievemente la testa.  
  
“Ho fatto qualcosa di brutto?”  
  
“Assolutamente no.”  
  
“Ok..” disse Jared, piuttosto docilmente.  
  
“Io…devo aver fatto un po’ il cretino e mi sono mosso un po’ di notte.” Mentì Jensen, lasciandosi abbracciare da un Jared molto più contento ora.  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Castiel era già sveglio e stava leggendo il giornale. Guardò un po’ in tralice Jensen che in boxer stava mettendo su la caffettiera e Jared che lo abbracciava da dietro, facendo le fusa.  
  
Sembravano il ritratto della felicità. A quanto pareva, la burrasca era passata.  
   
   
*  
  
   
  
“Mmm…senti…Jared non ricorda niente, quindi…non accennare a niente di strano con lui, intesi?” chiese Jensen, come se niente fosse, entrando nel bagno, mentre Castiel si stava lavando i denti.  
  
“Ma se non so neanche che diavolo è successo!” si lamentò Castiel.  
  
“Ok, per fartela breve, ieri Sam ha avuto una crisi nervosa e mi ha fatto così alterare che…l’ho spinto.”  
  
Castiel sgranò gli occhi.  
  
“l’ho aggredito facendogli una scenata, ma credimi, Cas, era davvero fuori di sè. Solo che devo aver esagerato e per lo shock, Jared si è svegliato. Mi ha visto fuggire via e ora non ricorda niente. Tieni solo la bocca chiusa, ok?”  
  
Castiel avrebbe voluto non tenere affatto la bocca chiusa. Avrebbe voluto anzi andare assieme a Jared a dargli manforte a picchiare Jensen, anzi già che c’erano, avrebbero potuto chiamare anche Sam. Come poteva Jensen chiedergli ancora qualcosa, dopo ieri notte??  
  
“Accidenti, sto morendo di sete!” disse Jensen, uscendo dal bagno.  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Era pomeriggio inoltrato e Jensen capitò per caso nella stanza, mentre Jared era lì, davanti allo specchio.  
  
Aveva la faccia cupa e si teneva un dito.  
  
“Jared…cosa…?”  
  
“Niente. Mi sono tagliato con il fermacarte.”  
  
Jensen guardò a bocca aperta una gocciolina di sangue uscire fuori dal dito.  
  
Si avvicinò piano, sospirando, premendo di più il fazzoletto.  
  
Jared lo fissò.  
  
“Ti ho sentito prima, in bagno, con Cas.”  
  
Jensen sospirò. Un po’ se l’aspettava.  
  
“Jar…”  
  
“E mi ricordo tutto di ieri notte.”  
  
“Perché non me l’hai detto subito?”  
  
“Perché ti sentivi in colpa.”  
  
Jensen sospirò di nuovo.  
  
“Ascolta, mi dispiace, ma io…tu eri così intenzionato ad andare fino in fondo e io….non potevo lasciartelo fare.”  
  
“E ora?”  
  
Jensen corrugò la fronte.  
  
  
“Ora cosa?”  
  
“Ora non sono incorporeo. Se volessi il mio sangue, puoi ancora averlo.”  
  
“Perché insisti tanto con questa storia?”  
  
“Perché avrai comunque il mio sangue dentro di te, tra qualche giorno e questa è una cosa che desideri.”  
  
“Lo desidero solo perché tu credi che lo desideri?”  
  
“So che lo vuoi. “  
  
“Come lo sai?”  
  
“Vedo lo sforzo che fai per trattenerti.”  
  
“Perché vuoi a tutti i costi che perda il controllo? Potrei farti del male!”  
  
“Non credo che lo farai. Lascia che faccia questo per te, Jensen.” disse Jared, togliendo il fazzoletto e porgendogli il polso.  
  
“Jared….io…”  
  
“Avanti.”  
  
Jensen si avvicinò piano e leccò piano una goccia di sangue dal suo dito.  
  
“Com’era?”  
  
“Uhm…salata, ma con un gusto agrodolce.”  
  
“Ti piace?”  
  
“Sì. Oddio. Sì.”  
  
“Ancora?” chiese Jared.  
  
“Jared…ti prego, non esagerare.”  
  
“Non lo farò.” Disse Jared, prendendo il coltellino e facendosi un piccolo taglietto sul braccio.  
  
Soffocò un gemito di dolore.  
  
“Fa male?” chiese subito Jensen.  
  
“Aiutami a non sentire il dolore. Vuoi? “  
  
Così dicendo, Jared premette le labbra di Jensen contro il suo braccio, che succhiò piano, facendo gemere Jared.  
  
Era un’esplosione di sensazione, di sensi, di sentimenti, di battiti del cuore che scoppiavano furiosi, di adrenalina e sovraeccitazione.  
  
“Spogliami.” Disse ancora Jared.  
  
Jensen lo fece. Jared gli porse ancora il braccio e i sensi di entrambi sembravano amplificati. Jared sentì Jensen che gli faceva un succhiotto sul collo, ma senza mordere, poi inaspettatamente entrò dentro di lui. Non ci fu preparazione, ma non sentì dolore, forse a causa delle sensazioni amplificate del momento.  
  
Jensen succhiò ancora una volta, ma pianissimo il braccio di Jared, per non fargli male, poi smise e gli legò stretto un fazzoletto al polso e uno al braccio.  
  
Smise di concentrarsi sul sangue e riprese a spingere, ancora e ancora e ancora.  
  
“Sì. Non fermarti, Jensen, non fermarti!”  
   
  
  
  
L’orgasmo li travolse proprio mentre Castiel spalancò la porta e cambiò espressione, inorridito.  
  
“Oh mio dio.” Disse, mettendosi una mano davanti alla bocca e scappando a perdifiato dalla stanza.  
  
“Adesso scappi. Non avresti dovuto proprio entrare. Ti dice niente l’espressione **camera da letto??”** gli disse Jensen di rimando, prendendolo in giro.  
  
“Jensen…” disse Jared imbarazzato.  
  
Jensen lo guardò addolcendo l’espressione e stampandogli un bacio dolce sul viso.  
  
“Andiamo a sentire che vuole quello scocciatore. Vuoi? “ gli chiese Jensen.  
   
   
   
   
*  
  
“Siete completamente usciti di senno?????” li aggredì Castiel.  
  
“Castiel, calmati!” cercava di dire Jared, ma sapeva bene che il fazzoletto sistemato alla bell’e meglio sul suo polso, tradiva troppo palesemente quello che aveva fatto, senza contare il secondo fazzoletto sul braccio.  
  
“Come hai potuto permettergli di farlo???” chiese Castiel.  
  
“Ehi, è stata una mia scelta!” si intromise Jared.  
  
“Lasci che prenda le tue difese, Jensen??”  
  
“Ascolta, mi dispiace, Cas, ma Jared è il mio compagno, ok? Vuole starmi vicino e io non gliel’ho permesso ieri. Lui è stato male e oggi…volevo solo che capisse che mi fido di lui, che mi fido di noi! Che posso controllarlo! Che non mi sbrano il mio ragazzo!”  
  
“Ah sì? E allora che cosa sono quei maledetti segni?”  
  
“Sono solo dei morsi piccoli, Cas. io lo volevo! Non è successo niente, davvero!” disse Jared.  
  
“Mi ferisce che pensi davvero che voglia fare del male alla persona che più amo al mondo, Cas.”  
  
“Tu stesso temi di fargli del male, Jensen! Perché non prendi una posizione?”  
  
“Cas, adesso basta!” si intromise Jared.  
  
“L’ho già presa!! Non voglio più ferire il mio ragazzo!!!”  
  
“Dovevi proprio succhiare il suo sangue?” chiese Castiel. “Sei così assetato?”  
  
“Non…non ti azzardare a paragonarmi a una sanguisuga, Cas. non ti permettere. Non è come sembra. Io…io non…c’è un legame molto più profondo con Jared. Quello che ha fatto per me è dimostrazione di un amore e di una fedeltà unica. In questi giorni sto bevendo il sangue di sconosciuti. Non credi che l’unico sangue che vorrei bere è il suo? Quello della persona che più amo al mondo? Non l’ho mai detto però, perché non voglio fargli del male, ma se Jared stesso mi si offre con tanta cura, amore e devozione, e per la prima volta riesce a convincermi che non gli farò del male e che quello che stiamo facendo è amore, perché dovrei respingerlo?”  
  
Jared e Jensen restarono a bocca aperta davanti a dichiarazioni così importanti.  
  
“E Cas…mi dispiace davvero tanto di essere stato uno stronzo con te, ieri. E anche con te.” Aggiunse, rivolgendosi a Jared. “Ultimamente non faccio che scusarmi.”  
  
“Beh, forse sono stato anche io un po’ troppo zitella inacidita ultimamente, ma davvero, se sapeste cosa mi sta capitando...una sorta di spettro di ragazza bionda mi compare davanti e comincia a parlarmi…è già la seconda volta.” Disse Castiel.  
  
“Spettro?” chiese Jared.  
  
“Ragazza bionda?” chiese Jensen.  
  
“non so se è la mia anima gemella o solo un fantasma, ma c’è di peggio. Dice di chiamarsi **Jo Padalecki.”**  
  
Jared e Jensen spalancarono la bocca.  
  
“Ho una sorella?” chiese Jared confuso.  
  
“Non sappiamo se è una sorella o qualche tua parente, ma, è tutto così complicato.” Disse Castiel.  
  
“Tu potevi vedere **Sam.** hai sempre potuto vedere Sam.” realizzò Jensen, all’improvviso.  
  
“Cosa c’entra questo adesso?” chiese Castiel.  
  
“Non capisci? È così chiaro. Le altre persone non possono vedere le anime gemelle degli altri, tu invece vedevi la mia, e a meno che Sam/Jared non sia anche la tua anima gemella, cosa che dubito, l’unica spiegazione è che la **tua** anima gemella fosse collegata alla mia, da un qualche legame e ora scopriamo che è proprio così!” disse Jensen.  
  
“Teoria affascinante, **se fosse** la mia anima gemella. Cosa che non sappiamo!” disse Castiel.  
  
“Ma lo scopriremo! I miei genitori sono morti e se mi è rimasto qualcosa di lontanamente o vagamente simile a una famiglia, voglio saperlo!” disse Jared.  
   
   
   
 


	59. A Manhattan

Era giunto il giorno. Jared e Jensen stavano viaggiando sull’aereo che li avrebbe portati a Manhattan per portare Jensen al prestigioso ospedale per la cura.

L’aereo era personalizzato per portare apposta i pazienti che si sarebbero sottoposti alla cura. Ovviamente non potevano viaggiare con la gente normale, eccetto i famigliari, che li accompagnavano.

Jared stringeva la mano di Jensen, con amore, mentre controllava che stesse bene.

“Jared, tutto questo, il fatto che tu sia qui, significa molto per me.”

“Non avrei potuto farti andare da solo. Come ti senti?” gli chiese Jared.

“Mi brucia la gola da impazzire. Jared, promettimi che mi starai vicino. Ho paura.”

“Non ti lascerò neanche per un attimo. Questo incubo sta per finire, amore mio. vedrai che dopo starai bene!” gli disse Jared, facendogli una carezza sul viso.

In quel momento arrivò la hostess con le bevande.

“Gradite un succo d’arancia?”

“Sì. Due.” Disse Jared.

Quando se ne andò, Jensen rise.

“Cosa c’è di tanto divertente?” chiese Jared.

“La hostess. Suppongo che in un mondo in cui non sono follemente innamorato di te, la troverei sexi.”

“Oddio, no. Esiste un mondo del genere? Deve essere terribile.” Lo prese in giro Jared, dandogli un bacio.

“Sono d’accordo.” Rispose Jensen.

 

 

*

Quando arrivarono a Manhattan, si incontrarono con Bobby, John e Misha in un ristorante lussuoso per la cena.

“Non credete che tutto questo…sia un po’…affrettato? Intendo dire che, forse dovremmo festeggiare dopo!” disse Jensen, tirato a lucido, in completo nero e cravatta bianca.

“E noi invece festeggiamo ora perché siamo gente stramba.” Rise Bobby.

“Io avrei da fare un discorso.” Disse Jensen con aria seria.

Restarono tutti zitti in attesa.

 

“Questo deve essere un momento tranquillo e goliardico e apprezzo quello che state facendo per me…questa cena, tutto per distrarmi da quello che capiterà domani, che è una cosa importante. Per distrarmi dal dolore o dalla paura del dolore. Sento di dover dire delle cose prima, perché non voglio che possiate pensare poi, che non l’ho fatto prima, perché non ero capace di sentimenti umani! Devo fare le mie scuse a….Jared, l’ho fatto già tante volte, ma correndo il rischio di suonare noioso, mi rendo conto che tutte le scuse del mondo non possono compensare l’amore che mi ha dato e che mi continua a dare giorno per giorno. Mi sento un uomo molto fortunato e non vedo l’ora di guarire, per cominciare a compensarlo come si merita!”

 

Ci furono degli applausi fragorosi, mentre Jared e Jensen si baciavano.

“Il che, suonava molto come un discorso da matrimonio!” lo prese in giro Bobby.

“Oppure come una promessa hot.” Rise Jared, passando un dito sulle labbra di Jensen, che ammiccò.

“Aspetta che sono guarito e vedrai.” Disse Jensen, ammiccando di nuovo.

Risero tutti e poi Jensen continuò.

“Devo fare le mie scuse a John, per tutto quello che ho fatto passare a Jared. So che è come un figlio per te e non potrei desiderare un padre migliore per lui.” Disse Jensen, facendo commuovere John.

“Bobby, i nostri rapporti, come sai, sono problematici ultimamente. Ce l’ho ancora con te, ma…non posso dimenticare quello che hai fatto per me quando ero solo, sperduto e sofferente, in fuga dall’amore della mia vita. Ero perso e tu mi hai raccolto, mi hai accudito, mi hai aiutato a farmi capire chi sono. Questo non posso dimenticarlo e spero davvero che il nostro rapporto continui, in modo che tu mi aiuti ancora a capire chi sono, come solo un padre può farlo con un figlio.”

Altri appalusi fragorosi e lacrime tra tutti quanti.

Bobby andò ad abbracciare Jensen, che ricambiò, poi l’emozione fu troppa e Jensen uscì dal locale, mormorando un

“Scusatemi.”

 

*

Dieci minuti dopo, Bobby raggiunse Jensen fuori dal ristorante, sotto la veranda cui Jensen era seduto su una sedia.

“Sai, tra qualche minuto verrà servito un ottimo soufflé alla fragola e cioccolato.” Gli disse Bobby.

“Wow. Non posso certamente perdermelo.” Disse Jensen, abbozzando un sorriso.

Bobby si sedette vicino a Jensen.

“Sai, non sono mai stato bravo con le parole. Non in pubblico. Non so perché... è come se le emozioni diventassero d’un tratto troppe e mi si bloccassero in gola. Fa parte del mio carattere. Credo.”

“Bobby, non devi giustificarti…”

“Penso però che queste cose tu debba saperle, quindi te le dico ora. Mi dispiacerebbe molto se tu mi portassi odio per non averti detto prima come stavano le cose, Jensen.”

“Bobby, non devi…”

“Lasciami finire. La mia situazione, sai…non era facile. Avevo paura. Paura di addossare un peso troppo grande ad un bambino, anche se era mio figlio…e quindi sono fuggito…non ho pensato che fosse troppo grave. Non ho pensato al fatto che stavo abbandonando mio figlio, perché dentro di me pensavo di salvarti. Mi sei mancato, Jensen. ho pensato spesso in questi anni, al bambino che non ho potuto crescere e che non avevo mai conosciuto. Se avessi saputo che il mio sacrificio fosse stato vano, perché quei bastardi ti hanno trovato comunque, sarei tornato indietro e avrei fatto tutto il possibile per trovarti, ma io…non lo sapevo…”

 

“Perché mi stai dicendo queste cose?”

“Perché non devi pensare che tuo padre ti ha abbandonato o che non ti ha voluto. Se non ti ho detto niente fino adesso, era perché quando ti ho conosciuto, non sapevo chi tu fossi, poi l’ho capito, ma tu eri già andato via e poi dopo sono successe tante di quelle cose…non volevo aggiungere ulteriore stress e più egoisticamente, avevo paura che mi odiassi.”

“La mamma…sono anni che non la vedo.”

“Anch’io, ma se tu vuoi, potremo provare a ritrovarla insieme, che ne dici?”

Jensen abbozzò un sorriso. “Sì.”


	60. La lavanda gastrica

suo corpo la sensazione di sentirsi peggio, ma non si era mai sentito peggio, realmente.  
  
Non aveva quasi chiuso occhio, costringendo così Jared a fare lo stesso, visto che cocciutamente, come un amante dolcissimo d’altri tempi, si mise ad accudirlo, a fargli le carezze, a proporgli giochi da tavola come distrazione, a parlargli continuamente per distrarlo.  
  
Jensen non poteva bere e non poteva mangiare nulla prima di andare all’ospedale, così da quando era stato al ristorante la sera prima, non aveva toccato più niente e probabilmente era quello che lo faceva stare così male, non le decine e decine di persone che affollavano l’ospedale e la sala d’attesa aspettando di essere chiamate.  
  
Jared aveva gli occhi stanchi e la preoccupazione stampata in viso, eppure continuava  a stargli vicino, così come Bobby, John e Castiel.  
  
Jensen si appoggiò ancora a Jared, strofinando la testa sul suo collo.  
  
“Mi dispiace di averti tenuto sveglio stanotte.”  
  
Jared gli sorrise. “Non è stato poi così male, anzi, mi è piaciuto, sai? Era proprio come essere una coppia sposata, mi piace prendermi cura di te come se fossi la tua mogliettina.”  
  
Jensen sentì dei brividi attraversargli tutto il corpo.  
  
Coppia sposata.,.mogliettina…okay, era stato lui a cominciare  a dirlo, ma ora queste parole stavano saltando fuori più spesso di quanto avrebbe pensato.  
  
Ma **voluto?**  
  
Non era sicuro che avrebbe potuto dire anche **più spesso di quanto avessi voluto** , perché non era sicuro che ci fosse un limite  a quanto lo volesse. Non ci aveva mai pensato, ma ora…  
  
Cercò di scacciare questi pensieri. Doveva concentrarsi ora.  
   
   
  
Tre ore dopo, Jensen era in completa agonia. Aveva fitte brucianti al petto, per via dell’astinenza. Si sentiva dolorante, stanco e assetato. Tutt’intorno c’erano dei vigilanti nel corridoio, per assicurarsi che i pazienti non aggredissero qualcuno per via della troppa astinenza.  
  
Jensen si sentiva svenire, poi dopo quelli che parvero secoli, finalmente lo chiamarono.  
   
  
“Il signor Ackles?”  
  
Jared si mosse automaticamente ad entrare nella stanza con lui, ma il dottore lo fermò.  
  
“Non può entrare.”  
  
“Sono la sua anima gemella.” Disse Jared, in tono acido.  
  
Il dottore sussultò. “M-mi scusi. La prego, entri pure.”  
   
   
Il dottore fece accomodare Jensen nello studio e fece accomodare Jared in una stanza adiacente per parlargli da solo. Riferì subito a Jared, a che cosa sarebbe andato incontro Jensen.  
  
“Il corpo di Jensen è fortemente aggredito da questo batterio che proprio come un parassita agisce da sanguisuga e lo disidrata. Ha bisogno di sempre più liquidi e l’acqua non gli basta, quindi ricerca il **sangue** , di cui lui stesso viene privato in piccole parti. Occorre **espellere** del tutto il batterio. Ucciderlo.  Una chemioterapia forse ucciderebbe il batterio, ma anche le cellule sane. Abbiamo pensato a un nuovo tipo di lavanda gastrica, che è ancora in fase sperimentale, ma sembra piuttosto efficace. **È**  risultata parecchio efficace contro molti tipi di batteri e virus e anche contro questo.”  
  
“Basta una semplice lavanda gastrica?” chiese Jared basito.  
  
“Sembra una bazzecola a dirla così, ma le assicuro che Jensen sentirà molto dolore. Avrà l’impressione di sentire tutto il sangue bollire da dentro. Saremmo costretti a trasferirlo in una stanza d’isolamento per non far sentire le urla ai pazienti e farli scappare terrorizzati prima di sottoporsi allo stesso trattamento.” Disse il dottore, franco.  
  
“Diosanto…se lo lasciate da solo, Jensen potrebbe morire. Lasciate che stia con lui, vi prego.”  
  
“Stare con lui è una necessità, piuttosto che un permesso, altrimenti si riprenderebbe molto più lentamente.” Disse il dottore.  
  
“Quindi…uhm..va bene per la lavanda, ma che mi dice della trasfusione? Il dottore che ho sentito a Venezia, mi ha detto…”  
  
“Sì, la trasfusione. Di quella ne parleremo una volta effettuata la lavanda gastrica.”  
  
“Dottore, Jensen tornerà completamente a posto dopo…dopo questo?”  
  
“Dipende quanto Jensen è in grado di sopportare il dolore, ma sì, il grado di successo di questa operazione è quasi del tutto garantito.”  
  
“Deve essere...sconvolgente per voi medici…dover parlare…ed avere a che fare con tutto questo.” Disse Jared.  
  
Il dottore lo guardò intensamente per alcuni secondi, poi disse.  
  
“Lei ha già sentito l’esclamazione ***mi sono svegliato in un mondo che dorme*** , Jared?”  
  
“Certo. È una citazione del libro **La zona morta ,** di Stephen King.”  
  
Il dottore sorrise compiaciuto.  
  
“È quello che ho pensato anche io, ogni giorno, ogni maledetto giorno, da quando faccio questo lavoro. La gente muore e nessuno fa niente, anche noi medici siamo spesso impotenti di fronte  a questo. La gente ci lascia dopo averci amato, ci tradisce oppure muore, e anche di fronte a questo siamo impotenti….poi mi sono svegliato un giorno e ho visto…scoperto…realtà sconvolgenti rivelate in un semplice tg, dove fino al giorno prima si parlava di ordinari massacri. Finalmente, si parlava di cose davvero sconvolgenti. Vampiri, super soldati, anime gemelle! Per la prima volta ho potuto dire: **Mi sono svegliato in un mondo vivo** e anche io ora mi sento vivo.”  
  
  
“È…bellissimo quello che sta dicendo…ma…visto che parliamo di super soldati, Jensen mi ha rivelato la sua più grande paura. Se anche dovesse scacciare il virus, ha paura che non potrà più tornare a essere lo stesso. Non fisicamente. È così?”  
  
“La lavanda gastrica cui lo sottoporremo comprende la pulizia di ogni componente artificiale che abbia invaso il suo corpo. Jensen tornerà alla normalità, Jared.”  
  
“Lui…lui ha…qualcosa nella testa…dice che è una specie di dispositivo…gli toglierete anche quello?”  
  
“Sì.”  
  
“Okay. Senta, quando Jensen starà bene e prima dela trasfusione, vorrei fare anche io delle analisi…alla testa.”  
  
Il dottore lo guardò preoccupato. “È malato?”  
  
“Io…no….ma…devo essere sicuro che Jensen non rischi niente…” disse Jared, raccontandogli brevemente cosa era successo quando Jensen gli aveva sparato con quella pistola speciale.  
   
“Non dovrebbe rischiare nulla e neanche te. Se ti sono ritornati tutti i ricordi e tu stesso mi dici che hai fatto delle analisi e la macchia è scomparsa, non dovrebbero esserci pericoli, ma faremo dele analisi comunque, per sicurezza.” Lo rassicurò il dottore.  
  
“Bene”  
  
“Ora basta con le chiacchiere. Andiamo. Vi porto nella stanza d’isolamento per cominciare.”  
   
  
  
  



	61. Resistere per te

Jared e Jensen vennero portati nella sala d’isolamento. Una stanza vuota e bianca.  
  
 _Sembra più una stanza carceraria. Spero che non dovremmo stare qui a lungo._ Pensò Jared.  
  
Notò un grande arnese al lato della stanza che aveva la forma di un aspirapolvere.  
  
 _La lavanda gastrica??_  
  
Il dottore prese quell’arnese e fece vedere il grosso tubo che lo collegava. Sembrava proprio un aspirapolvere. Jensen ansimava sempre di più.  
  
  
“Metterà quell’affare dentro la bocca di Jensen?” chiese Jared a bassa voce per non spaventare Jensen.  
  
“Sarà doloroso, ma poi starà bene. Lo prometto.” Disse il dottore. “Tienigli la testa ferma, Jared.”  
  
 _Oddio._  
  
Jared fece come richiesto, vedendo Jensen agitarsi ancora di più.  
  
“Scusa, amore.” Disse poi rivolto a Jensen.  
  
Il dottore fece passare quel tubo, che comunque aveva una bocca molto piccola, dentro la bocca di Jensen, ma non lo ficcò tutto nella sua gola. Lo tenne appena inclinato e all’istante il tubo spruzzò un liquido celeste che gli andò in gola, inondandogli la bocca.  
  
“Continua  a tenerlo!” disse il dottore.  
  
Jared vide poi il tubo spruzzare della semplice acqua cristallina nella sua bocca.  
  
“Ora andrò di sopra ad alzare la temperatura della stanza. Tu dovrai stare qui, Jared. Non spaventarti se lo vedi sputare sangue.  
  
 _Dio mio._   “Ok, dottore.” Disse invece.  
   
   
  
  
Rimasero soli e Jared prese a massaggiare la pancia di Jensen, chiedendogli scusa, ma smise quando vide Jensen piegarsi su sì stesso e cominciare a vomitare sangue. Gli occhi iniettati di rosso.  
  
“Jensen!”  
  
Jensen continuò a vomitare sangue per un altro po’, poi semplicemente urlò.  
  
Urlò e sembrò che non dovesse smettere mai.  
  
“Jensen, controllalo! Controllalo, altrimenti io….io…” gli disse, tenendogli il viso. Sentiva la testa fargli male, capiva che per la sua anima era inconcepibile e inumano ascoltare così il dolore della persona che amava e non poter fare niente per aiutarla. Se Jensen non avesse smesso di urlare, sarebbe tornato **Sam**. Sam, irrazionale e troppo dannatamente emotivo. Come avrebbe reagito se avesse visto Jensen in queste condizioni? Si sarebbe ricordato che era tutto per il suo bene o avrebbe dato di matto?  
  
“Jensen, per favore. Jeeeeeeenseeeen!” disse Jared, sentendosi accartocciare su sì stesso.  
  
“Jared….cosa fai?”  
  
“Non posso controllarlo, amore mio.” disse Jared disperato.  
  
“Jared, no, non farlo! Non farlo!”  
  
“Mi chiedesti di fidarmi di te. ricordi? Ora fallo anche tu. Sai che non ti farei mai del male, qualsiasi forma possa adottare.” Disse Jared, lasciandosi andare, scegliendo stavolta di avere fiducia in sé stesso.  
  
Pochi secondi dopo crollò a terra, mentre l’anima di Sam usciva fuori dal suo corpo.  
  
“Jensen! Che cosa ti stanno facendo??” si turbò subito.  
  
“Fa parte della cura. Mi stanno facendo stare bene, Sam. Mi stanno curando dal vampirismo…loro…”  
  
“Non sembri stare molto bene!” disse Sam, prendendogli il viso tra le mani.  
  
“Sam, non dovresti essere qui.”  
  
“E quale altro sarebbe il mio posto se non al tuo fianco, sempre e per sempre?”  
  
“Sam…io…ho tanto dolore…fa tanto male…ahhhhhh.”  
  
“Accettalo, amore mio. Accettalo e basta. È il male che scivola via da te e quando se ne andrà via del tutto riprenderai a stare bene. Sarai di nuovo te stesso.” disse Sam, tenendogli la mano.  
  
“Sam, io ti amo.”  
  
“Lo so.”  
  
“È per questo che devi rientrare nel tuo corpo, ora.”  
  
“Cosa? No! non ti lascerò!”  
  
“Non voglio…una parte di te. Se devi essere con me, voglio che sia te stesso completamente!” disse Jensen, guardando il corpo di Jared disteso in trance.  
  
“Jensen, così sono più forte. Posso arrivare dritto al tuo cuore.”  
  
Jensen strinse le mani di Sam più forte in una morsa disperata.  
  
  
“Quando capirai che sei già **dentro** il mio cuore?”  
  
Sam lo guardò commosso.  
  
“Sei forte, **Jared** , sei fortissimo. Puoi starmi accanto in qualsiasi forma. So che sei terrorizzato dal fatto che essere umani e limitati e fragili, possa non essere abbastanza, ma per me lo è. Ti amo. Non hai bisogno di uscire fuori dal tuo corpo. Io continuo  a pensare che tu sia dannatamente meraviglioso e perfetto così come sei. Non posso guardarti riverso su un pavimento perché credi di non essere abbastanza. Non pensarlo mai, hai capito?”  
  
“Jensen…”  
  
Sam non disse altro, perché era sparito.  
  
Jared si stava rialzando e qualcosa nella sua espressione, gli disse che aveva intuito cosa Jensen poteva avergli detto, seppur magari poteva non ricordare bene il discorso.  
  
Senza dire niente andò da Jensen e lo baciò.  
  
Lo baciò e lo tenne stretto, sentendolo tremare sotto di lui e contorcersi e poi farlo un po’ di meno, fino a rilassarsi sotto di lui.  
  
“Lo sapevo che eri forte, Jared, lo sapevo.” Disse Jensen abbandonando la testa contro la sua spalla.  
   
  
La porta si aprì e arrivarono alcuni infermieri con una barella.  
  
“Jensen starà bene, vero? Vero??” chiese Jared.  
  
“Sì. Jensen ha solo bisogno di una trasfusione ora, non appena avrà riposato un po’. I miei complimenti, Jared.” disse il dottore.  
  
“Lei ha…ha visto tutto?”  
  
“Sì, ma ho pensato che il mio intervento era del tutto inutile e probabilmente avrebbe anche peggiorato le cose..e poi non avevo motivo di intervenire. La situazione era del tutto sotto controllo.” Sorrise il dottore.  
  
Jared aveva uno sguardo cupo. “Ma tu sembri triste, giovanotto. Jensen la caverà, tu sei stato straordinario.” Lo incoraggiò il dottore.  
  
“Io…io non so più chi sono, oramai. Sono Sam o sono Jared? Jensen sta facendo di tutto per…amarmi totalmente, per farmi sentire amato al cento per cento, ma io, non so più chi sono ultimamente.”  
  
“Jared. Sei Jared, ma sei anche Sam.”  
  
“No, dottore. Non puoi essere due persone. Non contemporaneamente. Io non so più chi sono davvero.”  
  
“Jared, comprendo la tua crisi, ma credimi. Devi stare bene. Soprattutto adesso che Jensen ha più bisogno di te.”  
  
Jared annuì, sentendosi più triste che mai. Amava Jensen, ma stava annegando e il solo motivo per cui si sforzava di non farlo vedere, era perché amava così tanto Jensen che con tutto quello che stavano passando, non meritava di avere quest’altra sofferenza su di sè, non dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto e detto per convincerlo che lo amava completamente.  
  
Lui però sentiva che da un momento all’altro sarebbe crollato.  
   
   
  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E sono riuscita ad aggiornare! xd Scusatemi, ma questi capitoli sono difficili xd
> 
> Lo so, è sempre la stessa solfa e mi dispiace davvero che Jared debba soffrire così, ma non deve essere facile per lui ç_ç
> 
> Spero vi sia piaciuto il capitolo <3


	62. Il mio sangue dentro di te

_Sento l’ago pizzicare la vena e poi vedo il mio sangue uscire nella sacca appesa sopra il lettino._  
  
 ** _Il sangue che donerò a Jensen._**  
  
 _All’improvviso tutte le mie crisi e le mie preoccupazioni per me stesso, perdono d’importanza._  
  
 _Sto facendo questo per **amore.** Per salvare l’amore della mia vita. Che cosa c’è di più importante?_  
  
 _Tutto si può risolvere. Tutto si risolverà. Grazie al mio sangue, Jensen vivrà. Starà bene._  
  
 _Starà di nuovo bene._  
  
 _Il mio sangue ripulirà il corpo di Jensen da quella schifezza che gli sta distruggendo il corpo._  
  
 _Non so se questo farà qualcosa anche alla sua ghiandola pineale, che stimolata da quel dottore psicopatico, ci ha fatti attirare e conoscere. Sinceramente non credo che un amore come il nostro possa cessare di esistere per un semplice caso di stimolazione inversa o per il suo sangue dentro il mio._  
  
 _Io ti amo Jensen. Questo non potrà mai cambiare._  
  
 _Lo so mentre sento il mio sangue uscire da me per andare dentro di te._  
  
 _Non ho pensieri di masochismo per il mio corpo, come tu forse hai paura. Non mi piace farmi del male._  
  
 _È solo che ti amo disperatamente. Io farei tutto per te. Non c’è una singola cosa che io non farei per te._  
   
 

 

 

  
   
   
*  
  
Jensen si risvegliò dopo qualche ora, sentendosi diverso.  
  
Calmo, riposato e stranamente…limitato.  
  
E non aveva sete! Nessuna sete da vampiro.  
  
Si guardò una mano e la strinse a pugno. Era indolenzita. Cosa era successo al suo corpo?  
  
“Piano, amico. Devi riprenderti da una trasfusione!” gli disse Castiel, appena lo vide.  
  
“Cas!” disse Jensen, abbracciandolo.  
  
Castiel ricambiò l’abbraccio, ma poi cercò di rimetterlo a letto.  
  
“No! Voglio vedere Jared!”  
  
“Jensen, non costringermi  a chiamare gli infermieri!”  
  
“Ti prego, Cas. ho bisogno di vederlo. Ho bisogno di vedere che sta bene e ho bisogno di ringraziarlo e di stringerlo a me. ti prego!”  
  
Castiel sospirò. “Bobby mi ucciderà.”    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	63. Guarito

Castiel portò piano Jensen nella stanza di Jared. Gli infermieri li guardavano storti, perchè capivano che Jensen avrebbe dovuto stare a riposo e invece camminavano in corridoio. Castiel avvampò.

“Ci siamo. “ disse Castiel aprendo la porta della stanza di Jared.

Jensen rimase a guardarlo.

Era così dannatamente bello e fragile in quel momento, addormentato, con la frangia che gli ricadeva disordinatamente negli occhi. Gli fece una leggera carezza.

“Jared…” sussurrò.

Jared aprì piano gli occhi, poi li sbarrò.

“Jensen!”

Jensen gli riservò un sorriso smagliante.

“La trasfusione…è andato tutto bene?”

“Sembra di sì amore mio. grazie a te!”

Jared lo abbracciò teneramente, poi si baciarono dolcemente.

“Devi riposare. Sono passato solo per vederti.” Gli disse Jensen.

“Ma sono riposato!” si lamentò l’altro, cercando di riportarlo a sé.

“Jared, non tentarmi. Hai perso molto sangue.”

“Non è perso, se è dentro di te.” Disse l’altro, dolcemente.

Jensen gli diede un altro bacio, tenendo il suo viso tra le mani.

“Devo andare, altrimenti arriveranno gli infermieri a buttarmi fuori. Ci rivediamo tra qulache ora, per uscire da questo brutto posto.”

“Uffa.” Disse Jared, ma Jensen lo zittì con un altro bacio languido.

 

  
*

Dopo diverse ore, finalmente il medico consentì a Jared e Jensen di lasciare l’ospedale.

“Ora finalmente potete mangiare, ma restate leggeri e cercate di non abbuffarvi troppo. Ho fatto le lastre al signor Padalecki e nel suo cervello non c’è nessuna macchia. Idem per il suo, signor Ackles. Qualsiasi cosa artificiale gli era stata impiantata per controllare il suo cervello, è scomparsa. Ecco, guardate.” Disse il dottore, mostrando loro le rispettive ecografie.

“E per quanto riguarda il problema di Jared, potreste..” disse Jensen.

“Noi siamo medici, signor Ackles. Non guaritori. Mi dispiace, ma quello che ci chiede è troppo per noi. Non siamo in grado di imprigionare o…liberare anime, ma so che il signor Beaver sta facendo un buon lavoro con questo. Dovreste rivolgervi a lui.”

“è un nostro caro amico. Lo faremo. Grazie…e un’altra cosa, anche un mio carissimo amico aveva..questa cosa nel cervello. Credo ce l’abbia ancora…può fare qualcosa per lui?”

“Dovrebbe venire qui e sottoporsi anche lui alla lavanda gastrica.” Disse il dottore.

“Ok…verrà sicuramente!” disse Jensen.

 

 

*

Jared e Jensen vennero riportati a casa da John e Bobby che erano molto felici che fosse andato tutto bene. Restarono un po’ a chiacchierare con loro, fecero una cenetta leggera con loro e poi decisero di lasciarli soli per concedere loro un po’ di intimità.

Appena se ne furono andati, Jared chiese a Jensen:

“Davvero stai bene?”

Jensen se lo abbracciò con forza.

“Non sono mai stato meglio. Mi sembra di scoppiare di energie.”

 

Jared lo guardò con un sorrisetto malizioso.

“Sei al pieno delle tue forze? Al 100 x 100?”

“E tu?” chiese Jensen, ricambiando il sorrisetto malizioso.

“Credo di essere troppo sovraccarico. Anzi, avrei proprio bisogno di sfogare tutta quest’adrenalina in eccesso!” disse, sedendosi sul divano del salotto.

Jensen lo attirò a sé in un abbraccio, facendolo alzare.

“Non qui. Sul letto. Voglio che lo facciamo per bene, voglio farti sentire l’amore che provo per te. Non voglio scoparti.”

Jared rimase a bocca aperta davanti a quella dichiarazione.

“Voglio…assaporare…ogni attimo….” Disse Jensen, baciandolo languidamente.

Jared gli mise le braccia al collo e si lasciò trasportare sul letto.

 

Quando distese il ragazzo, Jensen lo accarezzò dolcemente e gli disse:

“Non voglio approfittare di te. So che ti sei appena ripreso.”

“Jensen, non è un problema. Davvero.” Disse Jared, ridendo.

Jensen non rispose e gli alzò piano la maglietta, dandogli soffici baci per tutto il torace.

“Oddio.” Ansimò già Jared.

Jensen gli tolse i jeans e la biancheria, con dolcezza. Riprese a baciarlo e a toccarlo lentamente. Dappertutto.

Poi dedicò le sue attenzioni anche alla sua intimità. Piano, dolcemente. Jared si inarcava sempre di più, come in una specie di danza.

Finì di spogliarsi e poi riprese a baciarlo dappertutto.

Jared non lo pregava. Semplicemente godeva di tutte quelle attenzioni.

“Tu e io…per sempre.”

“Per sempre.” Rispose Jared, stringendo le mani nelle sue.

 

Anche quando Jensen si spinse dentro di lui, non smise di far capire quanto lo amasse. Si muoveva in modo passionale, ma lento, sempre guardandolo negli occhi.

“Grazie. Mi hai…fatto…rinascere…così tante volte, Jared…”

“E tu mi hai…reso…vivo.” Ansimava Jared.

L’orgasmo arrivò, stravolgendoli.

“È così bello farlo con te, ora che sono….purificato. grazie a te. “ gli disse Jensen.

“Concordo!” disse Jared, in maniera maliziosa. “Hai un’energia decisamente nuova!”


	64. Favole e felicità delirante

Jensen si rigirava nel letto, crogiolandosi nel calore di Jared.  
  
Trovò le sue gambe nude, calde. Le intrecciò subito alle sue godendo del contatto caldo che le loro gambe gli facevano sentire.  
  
Jared si rigirò contro di lui e l’abbracciò. Jensen lo accolse sprofondando la testa sul suo collo e stringendolo forte, inebriandosi del suo profumo.  
  
Lo baciò. Sulla spalla, sul collo, sul petto, sul viso. Voleva baciarlo tutto. Fargli sentire il suo amore, la sua felicità.  
  
Jared gemeva contro di lui, contento di quelle attenzioni.  
  
Jensen gli prese la mano e baciò anche le sue dita, tenendo la mano nella sua.  
  
Jared si avvinghiò ancora di più a lui e rotolarono insieme sotto il piumone.  
  
“Ti amo.” Disse Jared.  
  
“Ti amo.” Disse Jensen, stringendolo forte.  
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Jensen si era alzato per preparare la colazione per lui e Jared, sentendo su di sè ancora il dolce peso di quella felicità, poi d’un tratto vide Jared arrivare in cucina.  
  
“Oddio no, doveva essere una sorpresa.” Disse Jensen, sistemando il pentolino del latte, sorridendogli.  
  
Jared gli sorridette un po’ perplesso e Jensen capì. Non era Jared.  
  
  
“S- Sam?” gli chiese.  
  
“È così bello vederti così felice. “ disse.  
  
Jensen gli sorrise. Era bello vederlo. Sempre bello.  
  
  
“Grazie a te. ” Rispose lui.  
  
Sam si avvicinò a Jensen. sembrava diverso ora. Più rilassato. Gli passò le braccia sul collo.  
  
“Ti prego, non mandarmi via. Non ancora.”  
  
Jensen lo fissò.  
  
“Sam, no. Oddio no. Non voglio farlo. Perché dici così?”  
  
“So quanto pensi che sia un bene per me non fare…questo…ma è brutto lo stesso andare via tutte le volte.”  
  
“Oh, Sam.”  
  
Jensen lo baciò teneramente, sentendo il cuore sgretolarsi e riattivarsi più volte.  
  
  
“Lungi da me farti sentire rifiutato o…dimenticato. Penso a te ogni singolo momento, Sam. credimi. Il mio amore per te non cesserà mai di esistere.”  
  
“Stringimi, Jensen. Stringimi forte, ti prego.”  
  
Jensen lo fece. Lo abbracciò fortissimo, gli baciò il collo, lo prese in braccio e lo portò sul divano.  
  
Dal davanzale sopra di loro, prese una rosa blu finta e gliela mostrò.  
  
“Tu per me sei una rosa blu, Sam. Speciale e unico.”  
  
Sam fissò la rosa sorridendo tristemente.  
  
“Ho una paura matta, Jensen. E se una volta che sarò connesso per sempre con la mia anima, non…non esisterò più? Se dovessi scordarmi di te, come…come farò?”  
  
“Sam, io non ti perderò mai. Staremo sempre insieme. Non farei mai una cosa che potesse arrecare un qualsiasi danno a te…o a noi…fidati di me. Non ti abbandono. Solo fidati di me, ok?”  
  
“Ok.” Disse Sam, abbracciandolo teneramente.  
  
  
“Posso raccontarti una storia?”  
  
“Sì. “  
  
“La storia è questa. C’era una volta, un uomo innamorato della sua rosa. Il loro era un amore vivo, leggendario, invidiato da molti, ma dopo un po’ l’uomo fu preda di un grande sconforto pensando che il loro amore non aveva futuro. La sua rosa invece aveva un fuoco vivo dentro di lei. Continuava ad essere innamorata pazzamente dell’uomo. L’uomo però aveva paura che morisse da un momento all’altro. Le rose avevano vita breve, così ogni notte, quando calava il freddo, la copriva con il paravento. Quando la terra si faceva brutta e marcia, la cambiava con altra terra pulita e procedeva ad innaffiarla con acqua fresca di fonte ogni giorno. Nonostante il grande impegno dell’uomo, però, la rosa si ammalò durante la prossima estate. L’uomo fu disperato e chiese alla fata della notte, di far vivere la rosa. Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa. La fata della notte conosceva il grande amore che legava la rosa e l’uomo e disse: “Dal momento che il vostro amore spirituale va ben oltre quello carnale, ti prometto una cosa. Non posso salvare la tua rosa, che dopo la morte finirà nella prossima incarnazione, cioè quella di un albero bianco imponente, ma posso concederti di raggiungerla, se accetterai di incarnarti anche tu in un albero. Legherò la mia magia a voi e le vostre essenze si legheranno insieme in modo che i vostri alberi finiranno intrecciati legati indissolubilmente insieme come un solo albero. Verrete chiamati gli alberi amanti ma dovrai vivere la tua possima vita come un albero.”  
  
“Accetto.” Disse all’istante l’uomo. La sua vita da uomo non aveva più senso se avrebbe dovuto viverla senza la sua metà.  
  
Ed ecco che così l’uomo tornò dalla sua amata rosa e gli disse:  
  
“Mia amata rosa, non temere. La morte non è la fine della vita, ma un nuovo inizio. Dovunque tu vada io ti seguirò sempre. Non ti lascerò mai sola. Ti avrò sempre accanto a me.”  
  
E così fu. La fata buona aspettò la morte della rosa e poi venne a prendere entrambi, visto che l’uomo era rimasto tutta la notte all’aperto per vegliare sulla sua rosa fino alla fine ed era morto congelato.  
  
Non era la fine però. Il giorno dopo due semi vennero piantati e in pochi mesi due radici incollate le une alle altre stavano prendendo forma.  
  
Un anno dopo, tutte le coppiette passavano da quella parte ad ammirare quello che ormai era divenuto un vero e proprio simbolo leggendario di quella zona.  
  
Gli alberi gemelli, anche detti gli alberi innamorati. Due alberi totalmente bianchi e luccicanti stretti e avvinti insieme in un abbraccio romantico e disperato.”  
   
  
  
“È meravigliosa, Jensen.” disse Sam, piangendo.  
  
“Voglio che tu capisca che non mi perderai, Sam. io sarò sempre con te. Non ti lascerò mai andare.” Disse l’altro, emozionato.  
  
“Jensen…forse tra pochissimo tempo, tutto cambierà. Io voglio…vorrei..fare l’amore con te un’ultima volta.”  
  
“Sam…”  
  
“So che l’abbiamo fatto stanotte, ma io voglio…voglio farlo in questa forma. Lo voglio così intensamente da far male.”  
  
Jensen riflettè. Jared gli aveva fatto un discorso durante uno dei loro momenti cuore a cuore.  
  
  
 _Se dovessi tornare nella forma di Sam e ti chiedessi di fare l’amore, accontentami. Non aver paura di ferirmi. Io voglio farlo, Jensen._  
  
Jensen non rispose. Accarezzò piano il petto di Sam sotto la maglietta. Anche se alla fine era sempre Jared, gli era mancato farlo in questo modo con lui.  
  
“Lo voglio disperatamente anche io.”  
  
Lo spogliò piano e baciò dolcemente tutto il suo petto e la pancia, mentre tremava sotto di lui.  
  
Le mani di Sam erano sempre…non sapeva come definirle. Calde, piene d’amore.  
  
Mentre si muoveva dentro di lui sentendolo ansimare, poggiava la testa sul suo collo, per sentirlo, per sentire la dolce fragranza della sua pelle e per farsi sentire da lui.  
  
Sam si aggrappava con le mani alla sua schiena, gli stringeva le spalle come un dolce massaggio e lo accarezzava come se fosse la cosa più preziosa della terra.  
  
Jensen gemette e si strinse ancora di più a lui.  
  
“Non ti lascio Sam, non ti lascio.” Gli disse.  
   
   
  
  
  
*  
  
Quando finirono di fare l’amore, tornarono nella stanza di Jared, che sorprendentemente stava ancora dormendo. Lui e Sam erano teneramente abbracciati. Sam guardò Jared teneramente e si staccò da Jensen per sdraiarsi accanto al suo corpo.  
  
A Jensen sembrò di sentire il suo cuore scoppiare, nel vedere il suo dolce, amato Sam che si sdraiava accanto al suo corpo e lo guardava e che poi lo abbracciava teneramente come se fosse un fratellino e lo accarezzava come se volesse dirgli qualcosa. forse scusa. Forse dirgli che gli voleva bene. Lo abbracciava come se volesse infondergli amore.  
  
Oh, era così tenero.  
  
Dopo poco si addormentò, ancora stretto a Jared.  Jensen uscì dalla stanza, aspettando quindi il suo risveglio.  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Jared si era finalmente svegliato. Camminava in boxer in cucina e a Jensen sembrava un incredibile dejavu.  
  
Gli andò incontro e lo abbracciò, mostrandogli la colazione che aveva preparato.  
  
“Hai…fatto..qualcosa?” chiese Jared e il respiro di Jensen si mozzò in gola.  
  
“Che cosa intendi?”  
  
“Sento il tuo odore…sa di sesso e anch’io mi sento un po’…accaldato e...eccitato.” Si giustificò lui, imbarazzato.  
  
“Diosanto.” Disse Jensen, mortificato.  
  
Jared gli prese il viso, preoccupandosi di tranquillizzarlo.  
  
“Ehi, va tutto bene, Jen. Ti ho dato io il permesso di farlo, ricordi?”  
  
“Sono un verme.” Disse lui, angosciato.  
  
“No, non lo sei. Abbiamo stabilito che rifiutarmi quando sono… **lui,** non è la soluzione ideale, perché mi farebbe stare male, se non in maniera consapevole, a livello inconscio. Questo non aiuterebbe ad accettare più facilmente me stesso…la mia situazione… ti sono grato perché non mi metti in una situazione brutta, che sia sentirmi rifiutato in un qualche modo. Chi lo fa al giorno d'oggi? Jensen, tu mi ami in un modo che non potrei davvero chiedere di meglio o sperare di più. E ti sono grato di questo.”  
  
“Dio…io non so che cosa ho fatto per meritarti, piccolo.” Disse Jensen guardandolo adorante.  
  
“Ascolta, ti va…di raccontarmi quello che ci siamo detti, però? Sono curioso.”  
  
Jensen lo guardò con curiosità. “Sì, certo, amore. Sei stato…incredibilmente dolce.” Disse Jensen, baciandolo teneramente.  
  
Jared gli mise le braccia al collo. “Okayyy. Allora mi racconti tutto mentre facciamo colazione, right?”  
  
“Accetto, ma la faremo mentre tu starai seduto in braccio a me.”  
  
“Mmm…Ackles, come sei appiccicoso.” Disse Jared, prendendolo in giro.  
  
“Devi capire che non puoi fare un passo senza di me. devi starmi attaccato come una calamita!”  
  
“Il che non sembra una cosa tanto sgradevole.” Disse Jared, gemendo nel bacio.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Jared si era precipitato da Castiel, che alloggiava in un albergo poco distante alla baita che avevano preso in affitto Jared e Jensen.  
  
“Un attimo!” disse Castiel.  
  
Jared non aspettò e aprì lo stesso la porta.  
  
“Jared??” disse stupito Castiel, preso alla sprovvista. Era in boxer.  
  
Jared con un sorriso a trentadue denti gli gettò le braccia al collo.  Castiel ricambiò imbarazzato.  
  
“Jared, sono mezzo nudo.”  
  
Jared non si scompose. “Sono un’anima che esce dal suo corpo per fare l’amore con la sua anima gemella,  pensi davvero mi possa scandalizzare… **questo?”** gli chiese felice.  
  
Castiel lo fissò. Jared non era mai stato così espansivo con lui. Di solito era Sam.  
  
“Sei…Sam?” chiese cauto.  
  
“Cosa? No!” disse Jared, senza perdere il suo sorriso ed entusiasmo. “Voglio solo abbracciare il mio migliore amico!”  
  
Castiel lo fissò sbattendo gli occhi. “Miglior amico? Ma…”  
  
Jared si spostò da lui divertito.  
  
“Lo so, lo so. Evidentemente il mio inconscio mi riporta alle sensazioni di Sam e vecchi sentimenti di amicizia riaffiorano!” disse Jared andando a sedersi sul divano.  
  
“Sono contento che riaffiorano quando Jensen è lontano e non può uccidermi.” Rispose l’altro, facendo ridere Jared.  
  
“Ti vedo felice.” Disse Castiel, sorridendo.  
  
“Cavolo, Si! Lo sono!”  
  
“Quindi suppongo che le cose tra te e Jensen vadano alla grande!”  
  
“Cas, è straordinario! Sono al settimo cielo…abbiamo fatto l’amore e poi abbiamo dormito abbracciati e poi lui ha fatto l’amore con Sam e io…” disse Jared, con gli occhi che brillavano.  
  
“Frena, frena un attimo. Hai detto che ha fatto l’amore con Sam?” chiese Castiel, basito e preoccupato.  
  
“SI! Ed è fantastico, voglio dire, Jensen mi ama talmente tanto che non può smettere, neanche quando sono…Sam, non è pazzesco? E mi sta bene, davvero. Davvero bene!”  
  
“Qualcuno potrebbe dire che non è sano.”  
  
“Quando mai l’amore lo è?” chiese Sam, con gli occhi che brillavano. “Diosanto, Cas. non ho parole per descrivere quello che provo. Stamattina Jensen mi ha raccontato una favola e gli ho chiesto di scrivermela, affinchè possa ricordarla! Abbiamo passato l’inferno in Terra e siamo sopravvissuti. Ci siamo fatti così tanto male e siamo sopravvissuti e ci amiamo ancora, più di prima. Meglio di prima. Era possibile uscirne fuori spezzati, distrutti, non insieme, morti o persi, l’uno senza l’altro. Qualcuno di noi poteva morire! E invece siamo ancora qui, tutti insieme. Io, Jensen, te, John, Bobby…e io e Jensen siamo… è come una favola. Non mi sembra ancora vero a volte. Che servigi abbiamo reso al mondo per avere il privilegio di poter essere così felici? Di poter provare una felicità così delirante?”  
  
“Delirio mi sembra ora la parola giusta.” Rise Castiel, divertito.  
   
  
“Guardati intorno, Castiel. Si sta realizzando quello che è stata l’utopia per millenni! Il ricongiungimento delle anime gemelle! Io e Jensen ci amiamo da quando siamo bambini. forse anche da prima! Ci siamo innamorati quattro volte lui e io. Da bambini, da adolescenti, sulla nave e dopo, a Venezia! E poi io avevo questa amnesia…e lui è stato preso da quegli psicopatici, ma ne **siamo usciti**! Poteva finire tutto dannatissimamente in tragedia, potevamo perdere tutto, ma, cosa pazzesca, siamo sopravvissuti, Cas!”  
  
“Ok, adesso respira un attimo e calmati.” Disse Castiel divertito.  
  
“No! No, non posso calmarmi, perché è tutto come una cavolo di favola, una meravigliosa favola. Jensen mi dà tutto quello di cui ho bisogno, è tutto quello che voglio…e **tu** , sei quello che ha contribuito alla nostra felicità!”  
  
“Io??”  
  
“Non fingere che non sia così. Ci hai aiutati un milione di volte, tutte le volte che qualcosa si è messo male. Sei stato accanto a Jensen quando era separato da me.  L’hai aiutato. l’hai fatto scappare e…diosanto, quando il dottore ti ha detto di fare una scelta, eri disposto a sacrificare la tua felicità, per noi!”  
  
“Jared, tu non mi devi ringraziare. È quello che devono fare gli amici.”  
  
“Ma non lo fanno. Non tutti! Non farla passare per una cosa normale, Castiel, perché non lo è. Se io e Jensen siamo felici e siamo insieme è anche merito tuo.”  
  
“Siete anime gemelle. Le anime gemelle trovano sempre la strada.”  
  
“Già, ma grazie a te non è più una strada dolorosa, grazie, Cas, grazie.”  
  
Castiel sentì di stare per commuoversi.  
  
“Adesso però falla finita, o mi metti in imbarazzo! Devo vestirmi, come sai oggi è un giorno importante!” scherzò Castiel. Infatti lui avrebbe dovuto presentarsi all’ospedale per procedere anche lui alla lavanda gastrica.  
  
Jared si mosse nella piccola sala e vide una copertina azzurra.  
  
“Senti freddo la notte?” chiese perplesso.  
  
“Non è per me, ma…per **Jo.** Lei è venuta a trovarmi ancora.”  
  
“Oddio. Sei riuscito a scoprire…”  
  
“Sì, credo di sapere dove si trovi. Ti dirò tutto una volta che sarò uscito dall’ospedale!”  
  
“Ok.” Sorrise ancora Jared.  
  
“Jared, sono contento di vederti così.”  
  
“Così come?”  
  
“Innamorato. È come se avessi le farfalle dentro lo stomaco.” Rise Castiel.  
  
“Sì, Cas. è proprio così. Sono completamente, irrimediabilmente, innamorato di lui. Anche tu meriti questa felicità. Non vedo l’ora che anche tu e Jo…”  
  
“Frena, non voglio mettermi con una ragazza solo perché l’universo ha stabilito che dobbiamo metterci insieme.”  
  
Jared lo guardò sorpreso. “La tua razionalità non può fare niente contro il potere dell’amore e presto te ne accorgerai.” Disse Jared.  
  
Castiel alzò gli occhi al cielo, mentre suonava il campanello.  
  
  
“L’amore ti ha trasformato in uno di quei poeti che siedono sulla strada a suonare la fisarmonica e questa deve essere la tua musa epica. Rispondi tu al tuo Romeo, se non ti dispiace, mentre io mi faccio la dannata doccia.”  
  
“Il tuo cinismo offende l’amore e sarò ben lieto di prenderti in giro a vita quando Jo ti trasformerà in un essere che declama solo sonetti!”  
  
“Se l’amore rende scemi così, non lo voglio!” gridò Castiel dalla doccia.  
  
“Sei un essere blasfemo!” disse Jared.  
  
“E tu un sonetto!” gridò di rimando Castiel.  
   
Jensen entrò e subito li prese in giro.  
  
“Vi sento dalla dannata strada. Devo essere geloso?”  
  
 **“Devi.** Il tuo fidanzato gemello epico mi molesta!” lo prese in giro Castiel sempre dalla doccia.  
  
“Ha cominciato lui.” Si giustificò Jared.  
  
“Mmm..sembra come se dovrò dargli una lezione, per fargli imparare come ci si comporta.” Disse Jensen, divertito, palpandogli il sedere.  
  
“Ahhh.” Gemette Jared. “ Non ti è bastata questa notte?”  
  
“Non mi basta mai.” Rispose Jensen, malizioso.  
  
“Fedifrago!” ribattè Jared, sempre scherzando.  
  
Jensen lo acchiappò e se lo mise in braccio, baciandolo.  
  
“Basta.” Disse Jared, divertito, spostandosi.  
  
Jensen lo guardò facendo il finto offeso. “È basta solo quando lo dico io.”  
  
“Prepotente! Mmm..” disse Jared, gemendo nel bacio.  
   
   
   
   
   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spero che il fluff di questo capitolo mi faccia perdonare il mostruoso ritardo xd
> 
> e niente...io adoro sam, c'è poco da fare xd
> 
> Voglio dire innanzitutto che non è mia intenzione dipingere Jensen o Sam come ninfomani affamati di sesso hahahh questo voglio specificarlo, perchè mi sono accorta che mai come in questa ff faccio fare loro tantissimo sesso xd ma mi spiego, è l'unico modo che conosco, oltre che a parole, per far proprio capire quanto si appartengono e per quanto riguarda Sam, ho riflettuto sulla faccenda del sesso e alla fine ho deciso così perchè per empatia mi dispiaceva per lui se avessi deciso di non farglielo fare ahhahh
> 
> Spero che vi sia piaciuta la bromance tra Jared e Cas <3
> 
> E anche la favola <3


	65. Dagherov

Castiel stava cercando di fare del suo meglio. Non voleva piangere e gridare come una femminuccia, eppure il dolore lo stava mettendo a dura prova. Era piegato in due sul pavimento. Gli sembrava come se la testa minacciasse di spaccarsi in due. Era buffo che una cosa che avrebbe dovuto toglierti qualcosa di molto nocivo per te, non generasse sensazione di benessere, ma piuttosto dolore acuto, dolore atroce. Il cervello si rifiutava sempre di lasciar andare qualcosa, non importava quanto facesse male. Il cervello era una puttana egoista.  
  
“Castiel!” disse una voce cristallina e preoccupata.  
  
“No! Jo, no. Non dovresti essere qui!”  
  
“Che cosa stai dicendo? Che cosa ti sta succedendo?”  
  
“Ti prego, và via!”  
  
“No, Castiel.”  
  
“Ti prego. Non guardare questo!”  
  
Jo gli accarezzò il viso. “Stai soffrendo?”  
  
“T-ti prego, Jo, và via.”  
  
“Voglio darti sollievo.”  
  
“Non puoi.”  
  
“Non pensare al dolore. Non concentrarti sul dolore.”  
  
“Non posso..è troppo forte…io…”  
  
A quel punto Jo lo baciò. Fu un bacio improvviso, inaspettato, deciso. Il loro primo bacio.  
  
Castiel rimase così tanto sorpreso, che non sentì più la sensazione di dolore, mentre dopo un attimo di sorpresa, ricambiava il bacio.  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Jared e Jensen stavano aspettando nel corridoio dell’ospedale, in attesa che Castiel uscisse dalla camera d’isolamento.  
  
Ad un certo punto successe qualcosa. Jensen intercettò lo sguardo di Jared, che, sbigottito guardava qualcosa. Guardava due uomini parlare.  
  
Era l’ispettore John con il dottor Dagherov! L’uomo responsabile della prigionia di Jensen e di tanti altri. L’uomo che alla base aveva imposto a Jensen di dissanguarlo o di trasformarlo in un vampiro!  
  
Jared ruggì dentro di sé.  
  
“Jared, stai calmo, non fare…”  
  
Ma Jared era già partito.  
  
“RAAAAAAAGH!”  
  
“JARED!” gridarono John e Jensen.  
  
  
Jared mollò un pugno all’uomo, poi lo atterrò  e gliene diede un altro.  
  
“JARED STà FERMO O TI SBATTO IN CARCERE, TI DO LA MIA PAROLA!”gli intimò l’ispettore.  
  
“CHE DIAVOLO CI FA LUI QUI?”gridò Jared, fuori di sé. Ora anche Jensen lo stava tenendo.  
  
“Jared ascoltami!” disse John. “Sono ordini dall’alto. Quando l’ho saputo non ho potuto fare niente!”   
  
“Di quali diavolo di ordini stai…lui ci ha fatto del male! Ha fatto del male a Jensen!”  
  
“Abbassa la voce! Purtroppo il dottor Dagherov non è solo un criminale, ma anche l’artefice del miracolo più grosso cui l’uomo avrebbe mai potuto anelare. Il ricongiumento delle anime gemelle. La stampa, il governo, tutti i potenti, hanno ordinato che una persona che è riuiscita finalmente a fare quello che in millenni nessuno è mai riuscito a fare, non possa stare in carcere, in modo di continuare a fare quello che faceva.”  
  
“Cioè trasformare delle persone innocenti in macchine assassini? Cambiare il loro DNA e vampirizzarli?  Schiavizzare delle povere anime in dei vasetti di vetro per anni? Prendere delle persone onnocenti e impiantare loro una cosa nel cervello?”  
  
“Il dottor Dagherov non può restare in cella, Jared. Non quando grazie ai suoi studi e ai suoi esperimenti, la gente ha trovato la felicità. Ci sono ancora milioni di persone che, saputo quello che è successo, vogliono incontrare anche loro le loro anime gemelle e sono disposte ad affidarsi a…”  
  
“John, non permetterglielo, ti prego. è un mostro. Tu non sai quello che…”  
  
“Sarò pure un mostro, ma è grazie a me, che ora gongoli d’amore con quel perdente di Jensen!” disse il dottore ridendo.  
  
“Ripetilo!” gridò Jared.  
  
“Jensen, per favore, portalo via.” Disse John.  
  
“Va bene, ma sappi che sono d’accordo con lui.” Disse Jensen lanciando a John un’occhiataccia.  
   
   
Andarono a sedersi vicino alla macchinetta del caffè e a Jensen spezzò il cuore a vedere Jared piangere.  
  
“Ehi, piccolo. È tutto finito ora e poi pensaci. Non è così male forse. Potranno sfruttare quel bastardo per rendere altre persone felici come lo siamo noi.” Disse.  
  
“Jensen, tu…tu non capisci. Io mi ricordo…mi sono ricordato…”  
  
“Ricordato cosa?”  
  
“Quello che ti ha fatto! Ti ha…chiuso in cantina con i topi….e tu eri così spaventato…così spaventato…”  
  
“Jared, io non ti ho mai raccontato questa storia.” Disse Jensen spaventato.  
  
“Le tue grida mi hanno straziato. Mi sentivo morire e ho buttato tutto all’aria. La gente gridava mentre gli occhi mi diventavano neri…volevo che morissero come mi sentivo morire io…”  
  
“Jared, piantala. Mi stai spaventando!”  
  
“Anche tu quel giorno mi dicesti di smetterla!” disse Jared sconvolto.  
  
Jensen ricordò.  
   
  
  
 _“Sei uscito. Ti ho aperto la porta.”_  
  
 _“Sam, per favore, smettila!”_  
  
 _“Non ti faranno più del male, oppure li ucciderò.”_  
  
 _“va bene, va bene, non mi faranno più del male, ma ora abbracciami, solo abbracciami.”_  
   
  
“Questo è un ricordo di Sam…” disse Jensen.  
  
“Lo vivo come se fosse mio…ed è mio! E quando ho rivisto quell’uomo…ho rivissuto quel momento…oh, Jensen, mi è piombato addosso all’improvviso. Non ero preparato a una scena simile. Non avevo neanche idea che avessi sofferto così e semplicemente non posso…”  
  
“Jared, adesso basta. Abbracciami.”  
  
“Non posso calmarmi, perché tu eri in quella cantina, con i topi. Ed eri così spaventato e io..”  
  
“Jared, ci sono io ora. “  
  
“Non posso….”  
  
Jensen lo baciò dolcemente, poi prese ad accarezzargli il viso, per calmarlo.  
  
Si rilassò quando vide che Jared ricambiò piano, rilassandosi a poco a poco, anche se faceva ancora dei lamenti di sofferenza.  
  
“È tutto finito, amore mio. tutto finito, tutto finito.” Disse Jensen, abbracciandolo più forte e accarezzandogli i capelli.  
  
Sentiva una scossa d’amore potente in quel momento. Jared aveva fatto così tanto per lui. L’aveva protetto. Era contento di poter fare finalmente qualcosa per lui. Rimasero così in piedi, abbracciati e Jensen poteva sentire Jared rilassarsi tra le sue braccia.   
  
  
  



	66. Parlando di Jo

Jared e Jensen abbracciarono Castiel subito dopo che uscì dalla stanza d’isolamento. Lui al contrario di Jensen non aveva avuto bsogno della barella, perchè non aveva contratto il virus del vampirismo.  
  
“Stai bene?” gli chiese Jensen, toccandogli la testa.  
  
“Lo sapremo dopo i risultati, ma credo di sì.” Disse Castiel sorridendo.  
  
“Amico, avremmo voluto entrare con te, ma il medico…” disse Jared.  
  
“Non importa. Non preoccupatevi…c’era…c’era **Jo** con me…” disse Castiel.  
  
“Jo?? È stupendo, amico. Che cosa ti ha detto? Cas? Perché non ci guardi? Cas, le è successo qualcosa?”  
  
“Ci siamo… **baciati”.** Disse Castiel.  
  
“Wow!! È stupendo. Sei grande, amico.” Disse Jensen, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.  
  
“C’è altro, vero Cas?” chiese Jared, che aveva notato il disagio dell’amico.  
  
“Dopo…dopo che sono stato meglio e prima che mi venissero a prendere, è riuscita a …dirmi una cosa.”  
  
“Che cosa??” chiesero Jared e Jensen in fibrillazione.  
  
“Mi ha confermato di chiamarsi **Padalecki**.”  
  
“S-sicuramente avrà un cognome simile..” disse Jared.  
  
“Mi ha detto di essere stata **adottata** e che i suoi genitori – i suoi veri genitori – si chiamano **Jeffrey e Samantha Padalecki.”**  
  
Jared stava per avere un malore e Jensen dovette sostenerlo.  
  
“Ho…ho una sorella? Quindi…mio padre deve aver tradito mia madre, prima di avere me…”  
  
Castiel gli diede uno sguardo penetrante. “Jo mi ha detto di avere 24 anni, Jared. Due meno di te.”  
  
Ora sia Jared che Jensen erano disorientati al massimo.  
  
“I miei genitori sono morti e non hanno avuto altri figli dopo di me. È una bugiarda.”  
  
“Jared….”  
  
“Voglio parlarci. Ti prego, Cas. Devi scoprire chi è e dove si trova.”  
  
“Ok. Stà tranquillo, Jar. Andremo a fondo di questo mistero.”   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	67. Ellen e Jo Harvelle

Castiel era riuscito a trovare l’indirizzo di Jo, che viveva con i suoi genitori acquisiti, in Nebraska. Castiel, assieme a Jared e Jensen, avevano fatto un lungo viaggio per giungere fin lì.  
  
Guardarono la casa e il cartellino che era affisso alla parete, su cui c’era scritto il cognome della famiglia. **Harvelle.**  
  
Fu proprio Jo ad aprire la porta. Aveva dei comodi riccioli che le pendevano sulle spalle, gli occhi marroni dolci, così come il viso. Indossava una camicetta azzurra e una gonna scozzese lunga.  
  
“Chi siete? Giusto per essere chiari, non compriamo enciclopedie.”  
  
Jared sorrise. La sua sorellina a quanto pare aveva un caratterino bello tosto.  
  
  
“Sei Jo Harvelle? Noi vorremmo parlare con lei…con te…se sei lei…cioè….”  
  
Jo lo fissò. “Chi vuole saperlo?” Jared notava che cercava di non guardare Castiel. Che fosse già innamorata?  
  
“Noi conoscevamo i suoi genitori…vorremmo parlarle di loro. Ci sono delle cose che…dovrebbe sapere. Sappiamo che è stata adottata.” Disse Jensen.  
  
Jo sembrava sul punto di avere un attacco di panico, ma aprì la porta un po’ di più. “Prego, entrate.”  
   
   
Jo preparò del tè per loro, ma quando Jared cominciò a parlare, non ebbe più molta voglia di berlo.  
  
“Sei mio **fratello?** ” chiese allibita e aveva un’espressione così confusa, disorientata e ferita, che Jared ebbe l’impulso di correre ad abbracciarla, ma si trattenne.  
  
“Se sei chi dici di essere, sì.” Disse Jared.  
  
“Tu sai chi siamo noi, Jo? Hai sentito parlare di noi al tg?” gli chiese Jensen.  
  
Jo lo fissò. Un lampo di comprensione arrivò al suo volto. “Siete i supersoldati con poteri esp creati per uccidere…facevate parte dell’organizzazione che imbottigliava le…anime gemelle.”  
  
Jared cercò di prendere la parola.  
  
“Ascolta, Jo, non devi aver paura di noi…”  
  
“Non ho paura.”  
  
“Se sai qualcosa, di tutto questo, che noi non sappiamo…devi dircelo, perché…stiamo impazzendo, io sto impazzendo. Quest’uomo, Jensen, è la mia anima gemella. Abbiamo passato l’inferno per stare insieme. Ci siamo liberati finalmente di questo grande incubo e ne siamo usciti miracolosamente tutti illesi e proprio quando credevo di aver finalmente riconquistato la serenità e trovato la felicità, scopro di avere forse…una **sorella.** Non è una notizia terribile per me, anzi, ho sempre desiderato avere dei fratelli, ma i miei…i nostri genitori forse, sono morti quando avevo sei mesi e io ero così sicuro che non avessero avuto altri figli dopo di me….devo sapere. “  
  
Jo ascoltò molto attentamente le sue parole.  
  
“Prima di tutto, Jared, voglio che tu sappia che non sono una bugiarda. Mi chiamo Padalecki, sì. Non è un caso di omonimia. Penso proprio che i miei genitori siano gli stessi di cui mi stai parlando tu. Purtroppo io non ho ricordi dei miei genitori, perché sono stata data in affidamento quando avevo solo due anni. i miei genitori mi hanno lasciato a questa famiglia insieme a una lettera, che ho letto quando mi sono risvegliata dal coma.”  
  
“Coma? Quale coma??” chiese Castiel.  
  
Alle loro spalle una donna si schiarì la voce.  
  
“Credo che io possa fornirvi una spiegazione migliore. La mia povera bambina non sa molto di questa storia. Mi presento, sono sua madre. **Ellen Harvelle.**   
  
  
  
  
  



	68. Ospiti da Ellen e Jo

“La mia bambina Jo mi è stata affidata durante una notte di pioggia. Vedevo queste persone, incappucciate e spaventate, che mi affidarono un tenero frugoletto di tre anni e la mettevano tra le mie braccia, consegnandomi anche una lettera. Perché? Era la domanda che feci ai genitori. Perché dei genitori dovrebbero dare via la loro piccola? Un frugoletto di appena tre anni che aveva ancora tanto bisogno di loro? La madre mi guardò addolorata e disse che erano costretti. Per darle una vita migliore. Loro erano ricercati da gente pericolosa! Temevano che sarebbe potuto accadere qualcosa di brutto alla loro bambina. Con noi sarebbe stata al sicuro.” Raccontò Ellen.  
  
“I miei genitori sono **ancora vivi??** ” domandò Jared sconvolto, alzando di un po’ il tono della voce.  
  
“Jared, ti prego, mettiti seduto! La perdoni, signora. È un po’ scosso. Questa faccenda lo innervosisce molto. Innervosisce molto anche noi!” intervenne Castiel.  
  
“Castiel ha ragione, ma vi prego, devo assolutamente leggere la lettera!” disse Jared.  
  
“Tra un attimo, giovanotto. Prima devo dirvi un’altra cosa molto importante. La mia piccola Jo ha vissuto quest’ultimo anno, in **coma.** ”  
  
Rimasero tutti interdetti davanti a quest’ultima dichiarazione.  
  
“All’improvviso me la sono ritrovata per terra, accasciata al pavimento. Sembrava morta. Mi strazia ancora ricordare questo. I medici non sapevano spiegarsi che cos’avesse. Sembrava che non avesse nulla. Sembrava un…un maleficio!” disse Ellen.  
  
“Quindi è solo quest’ultimo anno che sei rimasta in coma.” Disse Jensen.  
  
“Ci mancava solamente che la mia bambina ci fosse stata di più! Non l’avrei sopportato!” disse Ellen alterata.  
  
“Va bene, va bene. Esattamente quando si è svegliata, Jo?”  
  
“Poco più di un mese fa.” rispose Ellen.  
  
Jensen, Jared e Castiel si guardarono.  
  
Fu Jo a prendere la parola.  
  
“Adesso vorrei che mi spiegaste come avete fatto a trovarmi. Siete stati molto misteriosi al riguardo.”  
  
Castiel sospirò. “È merito mio. Sono stato io a trovarti o perlomeno, più esattamente, tu hai trovato **me.** ”  
  
“Che cosa stai dicendo? Io non ti conosco!”  
  
“Hai…avuto come dei momenti di defaillance nell’ultimo periodo? Momenti di vuoto, in cui non ricordi cosa hai fatto o dove sei stata, da quando ti sei risvegliata dal coma?” chiese Castiel.  
  
“Come…come fai a saperlo?” chiese Jo a bocca aperta.  
  
“Jo, io…sto cercando di dirti che ti conosco, ma non in questa… **forma…** ma sotto l’essenza…insomma, sei a corrente di tutta la storia delle anime gemelle?” chiese Castiel a disagio.  
  
“Stai dicendo che tu saresti la **mia anima gemella??** ” chiese Jo, alzandosi precipitosamente dalla poltrona e restando a bocca aperta.  
  
“Lo **sei.** Ci siamo già incontrati, Jo, anche se non puoi ricordarlo…mi hai…insomma..baciato.” si lasciò scappare Castiel.  
  
Jo fece un suono incredulo, mettendo la mano sulla bocca, Ellen perse la ragione, alzandosi.  
  
“ **Come osa fare queste insinuazioni sulla mia bambina! Se ne vada!”**  
  
“Aspetti, restiamo calmi, mi ascolti. Complimenti, Castiel!” gli disse Jensen, rifilandogli un’occhiataccia, mentre Jared cercava di dividerli.  
  
“Mamma, non fare così, avanti, non è successo niente!” diceva Jo.  
   
   
   
*  
  
 _Qualche minuto dopo…._  
  
“Adesso che siamo tutti più calmi, vorrei davvero leggere quella lettera.” Insistè Jared.  
  
“Sì, sì, la vado a prendere subito.” disse Ellen, ancora un po’ provata.  
  
Jensen, Jared, Castiel e Jo restarono da soli. Jo guardava Castiel a disagio.  
  
“Spero…davvero…di non esser stata molesta con te. Se è così ti chiedo scusa!”  
  
Castiel sbarrò gli occhi. “Molesta? Niente affatto. Mi è piaciuto molto il bacio.”  
  
Jo arrossì.  
  
“Mi hai aiutato a calmarmi!”  
  
Jo lo guardò interrogativo.  
  
“Oh, ti prego, non pensare male! Intendevo che ero preda di dolori lancinanti al mio stomaco e che il tuo bacio mi ha impedito di concentrarmi sul dolore!”  
  
Jo lo guardò sbalordita, ma sorrise rassicurata. “Scusami se non dico molto…ma è la prima volta che non mi ricordo di un bacio…e che…detto così suona veramente brutto, soprattutto detto da un’anima gemella, ma non intendevo…”  
  
“Jo, siamo a posto così, davvero.” Disse Jared all’improvviso.  
  
Jensen, Jo e Castiel si girarono a guardarlo.  
  
“Scusate se non mi va di stare ad ascoltare del primo bacio tra la mia sorella perduta e di un mio amico. È semplicemente troppo, o gestisco questo o gestisco la lettera che sta per arrivare.” Disse Jared terrorizzato.  
  
Non passarono neanche trenta secondi, che Jared scattò in piedi.  
  
“Ci ho ripensato, me ne vado!”  
  
“Ehi, ehi, no, fermati, Jared. Non puoi andartene proprio ora!” disse Jensen.  
  
“Sì che posso!”  
  
“No. Tu resterai qui e leggerai la lettera. Tranquillo, ci siamo noi con te.” Disse Jensen, abbracciandolo stretto da dietro.  
  
Jared sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi. “E va bene!”  
   
   
   
   
*  
  
 _Mia piccola bambina, luce dei miei occhi, amore mio, tu non puoi immaginare quanto ci costi separarci da te. Non posso impedirti di odiarci durante la tua infanzia, perché non siamo con te e non sai perché, ma ti chiedo di non odiarci più quando leggerai questa lettera e capirai che siamo stati costretti! Noi avremmo voluto essere sempre con te e con il tuo fratelino, tuo fratello maggiore. Saremmo stati una bella famiglia, sai? Sareste stati due figli molto amati, ma purtroppo la maledizione perseguita la nostra famiglia, forse perché quando scegli una vita da fuorilegge, arriva sempre la giusta punizione a castigarti. Sì, siamo dei fuorilegge, ma credimi, bambina mia, non siamo malvagi ed è proprio perché non siamo malvagi, perché non abbiamo accettato di fare tante cose orribili, che adesso siamo in pericolo. Hanno incendiato la nostra casa e ci hanno presi, lasciando che tutti credessero che siamo morti e per lungo tempo siamo stati nelle loro mani. Tuo fratello, che all’epoca aveva solo sei mesi, si è salvato da questo inferno perché l’ho fatto rotolare fuori dalla finestra al primo piano, per salvargli la vita._  
  
 _Mi manca tanto, ci è sempre mancato, lo sai? Poi però sei arrivata tu. Sono rimasta incinta quando eravamo ancora preda di questa organizzazione criminale di cui non ti posso parlare. Quando hanno saputo che ero incinta di te, erano contenti. Volevano usarti, bambina mia. Per degli esperimenti da laboratorio. **Sono dei mostri!** Non potevamo permetterglielo. Siamo scappati, rischiando la vita, perché non potevo permettere che ti prendessero._  
  
 _Siamo riusciti a vivere clandestinamente per tre anni, ma sappiamo che prima o poi ci prenderanno e non possiamo più essere egoisti._  
  
 _Jo, bambina mia, mi strazia il cuore separarmi da te. Abbiamo già perso un figlio e ora ne perdiamo un altro. Spero davvero che tu possa ricongiungerti con tuo fratello e che ci possa un giorno perdonare._  
  
 _Ti amiamo tanto, i tuoi genitori._  
   
  
  
  
Jo aveva pianto per tutto il tempo che Jared lesse la lettera. Sollevò lo sguardo e vide che anche Jared era in lacrime.  
  
“Sei davvero mia sorella. “ disse Jared.  
  
“Sì, lo sono.”  
  
“Fino a pochissimo tempo fa, credevo di non avere più una famiglia e ora scopro di avere una sorella e che forse i miei genitori sono ancora vivi. Questo è…un sogno!” disse Jared, asciugandosi gli occhi, avvicinandosi a Jo.  
  
Jo guardò il fratello, seduta sulla sedia, alzando timidamente la testa.  
  
Jared prese l’iniziativa. Dolcemente la abbracciò.  
Jo ricambiò dolcemente.  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Ellen si era offerta di ospitare Jensen, Jared e Castiel per pochi giorni a casa sua.  
  
Ora era sera tardi e Jensen e Jared erano da soli, nel salottino privato. Abbracciati. Davanti al camino.  
  
“Allora, come ti sembra mia sorella? Non ha i miei stessi lineamenti delicati?” chiese Jared pavoneggiandosi un po’.  
  
“Vuoi dire da femminuccia?” lo prese in giro Jensen.  
  
“Sono troppo felice per irritarmi davanti alle tue prese in giro. Sono felice. Ho ritrovato mia sorella perduta e ho scoperto che c’è una possibilità che i miei genitori siano vivi. Ho pianto leggendo la loro lettera. Sono… **felice**!”  
  
“E io sono troppo felice di vederti felice! Voglio sempre vederti felice. Voglio fare in modo che tu sia sempre felice!” disse Jensen guardandolo adorante.  
  
Jared gli diede un bacio.   
  
“Te la meriti tutta questa felicità.” Gli disse Jensen.  
  
“Stai dicendo quindi che merito te?” gli chiese sorridente Jared.  
  
Jensen gli accarezzò i capelli e le guance.  
  
“Non vedo l’ora di raccontare a mia sorella, la nostra epica storia d’amore. Le donne vanno matte per le storie d’amore epiche, lo sai?” gli disse jared, baciandolo ancora.  
  
“Mmm…non avrai intenzione di raccontargliela stanotte.”  
  
“Forse l’avrei fatto, se **una certa persona** , non avrebbe espressamente detto ad Ellen che non avrei dormito in stanza con Jo, ma qui, in salotto!”rise Jared.  
  
“Ehi, siamo **sposati**. Dobbiamo dormire insieme.” Disse Jensen.  
  
  
Jared sentì un’altra volta dei brividi al richiamo del matrimonio. Brividi di gioia, ma anche stavolta fece finta di niente.  
  
  
“Jensen Ross Ackles, non mi dirà che lei è geloso di mia sorella??”  
  
“Non lo sa, forse, Jared Tristan Padalecki, che la maggior parte delle riunioni tra fratelli separati alla nascita, sono preda di emozioni amplificate ossessive??”  
  
Jared lo guardò stranito. Jensen continuò implacabile:  
  
“Emozioni ossessive e anche romantico-sessuali.” Disse Jensen stringendosi di più a Jared.  
  
Jared spalancò la bocca, incredulo. “No! No. non ci credo. Tu non stai davvero suggerendo….”  
  
“Ehi, io non suggerisco niente, anzi prevengo!” continuò a scherzare Jensen.  
  
“Dio mio, Jensen, abbassa la voce, se ti sente, sei nei guai e io non farò niente. Anzi, la aiuto a prenderti a pugni.” Disse Jared, anche se era divertito.  
  
“Guarda che è una cosa di scienza, è psicologia genetica. Tutto documentato…” continuava Jensen nella sua tortura sadica.  
  
Jared gli mise una mano sulla bocca, aggrappandosi con l’altro braccio al suo collo, sforzandosi di non ridere.   
  
“Adesso, probabilmente, se non fossi irrimediabilmente, definitivamente e pazzamente innamorato perso di te, avrei girato i tacchi non rivolgendoti più la parola!” disse Jared avvicinando la bocca alla sua.  
  
“Andando a dormire in camera di Jo?”  
  
Jared gli diede uno schiaffetto sulla faccia.  
  
“Ehi.”  
  
Jared rise sulle sue labbra, prima di inghiottire quel lamento in un bacio appassionato.   
  
“Jared…io…non sono geloso di Jo. Sono geloso di qualsiasi essere vivente che potrebbe portarti via da me. Ti amo troppo.” Disse Jensen, quando si staccarono.  
  
“Jensen, non devi avere paura. Io sono tuo. Soltanto tuo. Non potrei mai amare nessuno come e più di te.”  
  
“Neanche io potrei amare qualcuno più di te, Jared!” gli confessò Jensen, prima di baciarlo ancora.  
   
   
   
   
  



	69. Ancora segreti!

Jo stava dormendo beatamente nella sua camera da letto, quando all’improvviso sentì un rumore di passi di qualcuno che stava camminando nella sua stanza.  
  
Si spaventò moltissimo ed accese la luce. “Jared?? Che ci fai qui??” chiese, tirandosi le lenzuola sul petto. Jared sembrava diverso….più cupo…e arrabbiato  
  
“Perché mi hai mentito?” chiese Jared.  
  
“Io?? Mentirti? Non l’ho fatto, Jared…che cosa stai dicendo??”  
  
“ **Tu non sei mia sorella!!!”** disse Jared, scrollandola. “Perché mi hai mentito??Perchèèèèè?”  
  
“AHHHHH, LASCIAMI!” gridò Jo.  
  
“Dimmi la verità. Dimmela!” continuava Jared. Jo continuò a divincolarsi e alla fine riuscì a spingerlo, facendolo cadere.  
  
“Cosa diavolo succede???” chiese Ellen, subito seguita sia da Castiel sia da Jensen.  
  
“Jared! È impazzito. Mi ha aggredita!!” disse Jo, allontanandosi da lui.  
  
“Jared??? Ma era a letto con me…come… **Sam!”**  realizzò Jensen d’un tratto.  
  
Sam era ancora per terra e non sollevava lo sguardo.  
  
  
“Sam. guardami. Perché hai aggredito Jo?” gli chiese Jensen.  
  
Sam non si girò neanche, ma Jensen lo fece voltare di forza.  
  
“Sam, guardami. Ti prego.” lo pregò Jensen.  
  
“Jo non è mia sorella, ma la mia sorellastra.” Fu la risposta di Sam, che scioccò tutti.  
  
“C-cosa…ma non è possibile.” Disse Jensen.  
  
“John è stato con mia madre, questo vuol dire che potrebbe essere lui..mio padre. Mi ha mentito, Jensen. perché tutti mi mentono sempre?” chiese Sam, in lacrime.  
  
Jensen cercò di rispondere, ma Sam si divincolò e scappò dalla stanza.  
  
Tra tutti i presenti calò un silenzio scioccato.  
   
   
   
   
*  
  
L’indomani, Jared si risvegliò di buonumore e non riusciva a capire come mai tutti avessero quella faccia da funerale. Era strano, anche Jensen sembrava diverso. Non rifiutava le sue coccole, ma quello che era strano, era che le sue coccole e i suoi baci avevano sempre avuto il potere di renderlo allegro, ma stavolta no.  
  
“Okay, adesso basta. Qualcuno mi dica che cos’avete tutti questa mattina e perché continuate a guardarmi in questo modo!” sbottò Jared, mentre stava facendo colazione.  
  
Tutti si guardarono nervosi, allora Jared andò da Jo, che trasalì.  
  
“Jo, dimmi qualcosa tu, sei mia sorella.”  
  
Jo trasalì e si spostò da lui, impaurita.  
  
“Ehi, cos’hai?” chiese Jared, stranito da quella strana reazione.  
  
Ad un tratto, Jared ebbe un presentimento.  
  
“Il cerchio alla testa che ho sentito questa mattina appena sveglio…il vostro strano comportamento…ho fatto qualcosa che non dovevo, questa notte? Sono uscito dal mio corpo?”  
  
Ancora silenzio e Jared si spazientì.  
  
“Maledizione, rispondete!!!”  
  
“Jared, stai calmo” gli disse Jensen.  
  
“Mi state spaventando” rispose lui.  
  
“Va bene, va bene. In effetti è successo qualcosa, stanotte…sei andato da Jo e le hai detto delle cose.”  
  
“Cos…oddio. No. non dirmi che…le ho fatto del male!” disse Jared, guardando Jo con sguardo implorante.  
  
“No, non le hai fatto del male, ma diciamo che l’hai un po’ spaventata. Continuavi ad urlarle che non era tua sorella e che era una bugiarda.”  
  
“Oddio, no…no..no..no..non è possibile che abbia fatto una cosa del genere. Perché?”  
  
“Perché hai ragione. Non sono tua sorella, sono la tua sorellastra.” Disse Jo.  
  
Jared la guardò sconvolto.  
  
“La lettera che ti abbiamo dato, non è stata l’unica che ci ha dato nostra madre. Ce n’è un’altra, in cui sostiene che…il tuo vero padre è un altro.” Disse Jo.  
  
“Non può essere vero…perché…perché non me l’avete detto subito?” chiese Jared.  
  
“Non avevamo intenzione di nascondertelo. Parlai con Jo ieri, ed eravamo d’accordo che te ne avremmo parlato con calma. Era una cosa troppo delicata per affrontarla subito.” disse Ellen.  
  
“No…voi non me l’avreste mai detto…”  
  
“Jared, non è così, fidati…” disse Jo.  
  
“Voglio sapere chi è il padre.  **Ora.”**  
  
Ellen e Jo sospirarono.  
  
“ **Ditemelo!!”**  sbottò Jared.  
  
“Jared, adesso calmati!” dissero in coro Jensen e Castiel.  
  
 **“John Winchester!”** disse Ellen.  
  
  
Fu come se il mondo di Jared crollasse in quel momento. Quindi era lui suo padre. Era convinto che suo padre fosse morto da ben 22 anni e invece erano 22 anni che ce l’aveva accanto,  **vivo** , fingendo di essere morto, fingendo di non essere lui…e tutta quella pantomima sul fatto di non aver mai avuto figli e che avesse voluto che fosse lui suo figlio….era tutto falso.  
  
“Jared, dove stai andando? Aspetta di leggere la lettera..” cercava di richiamarlo Jo.  
  
“No. NO. voglio stare solo.  **Solo!”**  disse Jared, infilandosi la giacca.  
  
“Jared, no. ti prego, resta!” gli disse Jensen, prendendolo per un braccio. “Anch’io ho scoperto di avere un padre di recente, ricordi? So quello che provi.”  
  
Jared però non si lasciò convincere dalle parole di Jensen.  
  
“Tu non hai avuto tuo padre accanto per 22 anni, che fingeva di non essere tuo padre.” Gli disse amaramente Jared. Jensen a quel punto lo lasciò andare.  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Jared si era rifugiato in un bar a bere. Bere, bere e bere. Bere per dimenticare di aver scoperto la verità, bere per dimenticare che l’aveva scoperta perché alla sua anima piaceva andarsene in giro. Bere per dimenticare la figuraccia da ragazzino isterico che aveva fatto davanti a Jensen, a Castiel. Davanti a tutti.  
  
Bere per cercare di dimenticare che John poteva essere suo padre.  
  
Voleva dimenticare. Dimenticare.  
  
Fingere che non aveva mai saputo.  
  
Dopo numerosi bicchieri, in cui stava galleggiando nell’oblio dell’alcool, si sentì tirare su da una mano amica.  
  
  
“Jared.” Lo richiamò Jensen.  
  
“Jensen? Che ci fai anche tu qui, sul lago ghiacciato?” gli chiese Jared.  
  
“Dio…sei proprio ubriaco. Sai che non mi piacciono i laghi ghiacciati.” Cercò di sdrammatizzare Jensen.  
  
“E allora perché sei qui a impedirmi di annegarci dentro?”  
  
“Perché ti  **amo**.” Gli disse Jensen, solennemente.  
  
Jared lo guardò con l’espressione più triste del mondo.  
  
“Ti ho deluso.”  
  
“No…Jared. Che stai dicendo, amore mio? Tu non potresti mai deludermi!” gli disse Jensen, toccandogli il viso con le mani.  
  
“Tu non hai reagito come me, quando hai scoperto di Bobby.”  
  
“No. Ho solo allagato tutto il pavimento della cucina.” Scherzò Jensen.  
  
“L’hai fatto per la sete di sangue. Stavi male.” Gli ricordò Jared. “Non…non ti sei rifugiato in un bar come un vecchio ubriacone.”  
  
“Jared, sono circostanze diverse. L’hai detto anche tu che conosci John da 22 anni, io solo da pochi mesi conosco il mio vero padre. E poi vuoi davvero parlare di differenze? Ok, siamo diversi e reagiamo diversamente…e allora? Essere anime gemelle non vuol dire che siamo uguali. Ora lascia questo bicchiere e vieni da me. Da me.”  
  
Jared lo guardò con uno sguardo struggente, ma colmo d’amore, lasciandosi scivolare e proteggere nell’abbraccio caldo e confortevole del suo amato.  
   
   
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Altro colpo di scena! Sono sicura però che qualcunoi l'aveva sospettato fosse davvero figlio di John! xd 
> 
> Voglio aggiungere che era da diverso tempo che avevo deciso che Jared era suo figlio, ma purtroppo sono riuscita a far saltare fuori il discorso soltanto ora xd ora sapete anche a cosa è servita davvero la visita a Jo, ma non si ridurrà a questo. Jo diventerà più importante nella trama :))
> 
> Spero vi sia piaciuto il capitolo e a presto <3


	70. Jo e Sam fanno pace

Jared non aveva voluto tornare a casa di Ellen e Jo. Si vergognava troppo e non voleva farsi vedere in quello stato. Non avrebbe sopportato gli sguardi misti a preoccupazione e paura di Ellen e Jo, quindi Jensen pensò a una soluzione. Avrebbero soggiornato per quella notte in un motel. Qualsiasi cosa purchè il suo dolce Jared stesse tranquillo.  
  
Castiel non era andato con loro. A dire la verità, aveva chiesto a Jensen se era il caso che venisse anche lui, ma Jensen gli disse di restare da Ellen e Jo per tranquillizzarle. Loro li avrebbero raggiunti l’indomani.  
  
Si addormentarono abbracciati, mentre Jensen gli accarezzava i capelli.  
  
Non si accorse nemmeno che Sam uscì dal suo corpo per tornare da Jo.  
   
   
*  
  
“Jo…” la chiamava con voce bassa Sam.  
  
Jo fece un urlo strozzato a sentirsi toccare la spalla nel buio e quando vide Sam, fu ancora più spaventata.  
  
“No, non gridare. Non voglio farti del male. Voglio solo parlarti.” Chiese Sam.  
  
“Che cosa vuoi dirmi?” chiese intimorita Jo.  
  
Sam scosse la testa. “Non è così che voglio parlare con te. Sei troppo spaventata. Ho bisogno di parlare con la tua anima.”  
  
“No. Cosa vuoi fare? Ti prego, và via.” Disse Jo, sempre più spaventata.  
  
“Schhh. Non voglio farti alcun male. Fidati di me.” disse Sam, mettendogli i palmi delle mani sulle guance.  
  
Jo chiuse gli occhi e si sentì d’un tratto più leggera.  
  
“Lasci che parli con il tuo cuore.” Gli disse Sam.  
  
  
Piano piano, lentamente, Sam potè vedere letteralmente l’anima di Jo uscire dal suo corpo. Sentì le lacrime affiorargli agli occhi nel vedere quella scena. Si chiese distrattamente se anche lui faceva così quando usciva dal suo corpo.  
  
L’anima di Jo lo guardava. Meno spaventata di prima, ma non meno in soggezione.  
  
“Sai chi sono?”gli chiese dolcemente Sam.  
  
“Sei mio fratello.” Rispose lei.  
  
“Come fai a saperlo?”  
  
“Non è da molto che vivo una doppia vita, quindi è più facile per me ricordare.” Rispose semplicemente Jo. “Ti ho già visto in compagnia di Castiel. Da qualche parte nella mia memoria, qualcosa mi dice che sei mio fratello. È vero?”  
  
“Sì. Io…sono qui per scusarmi. Non avrei dovuto dirti la notte scorsa che eri una bugiarda. Ho esagerato. Mi dispiace tanto. Non voglio che noi due ci odiamo”  
  
Jo gli sorrise e semplicemente lo abbracciò.  
  
“Sei uno stupido. La mia me stessa ha passato tutta la giornata a piangere e anche tutta la notte, dopo che sei andato via. “  
  
“Oddio, mi dispiace tanto.”  
  
“Schhh. Non dispiacerti. Lei ti vuole bene.”  
  
“E tu?”  
  
“Anche di più.” sorrise Jo. L’anima di Jo era se possibile ancora più dolce della Jo versione carne e ossa.  
  
“E come…come fai a sapere che hai pianto? Ricordi?”  
  
“No, però posso sentire gli occhi cerchiati e segnati, quindi immagino di aver pianto molto.”  
  
Sam ora sentì i sensi di colpa bruciare più dolorosamente.  
  
“Ehi, non voglio farti sentire in colpa. Se tu dici che sono stata bugiarda, si vede che me lo meritavo. Avrei dovuto dirti subito che ero la tua sorellastra e non temporeggiare! Comunque come potrei avercela con te? Mi hai portato a casa Castiel. È vero che è la mia anima gemella? Ti ringrazio. Lui non me l’avrebbe mai detto!” disse Jo.  
  
A quanto pare la vispa Jo era molto più furba e sveglia di quanto si poteva immaginare. Sam gli fece un sorriso.  
  
“Lui ha paura di vincolarti a lui. Non vuole che ti innamori di lui solo perché è la tua anima gemella.”  
  
“Potrei innamorarmi anche se fosse la mia anima diversa! Voglio dire…hai visto che occhi? E il sorriso…e il modo in cui parla e scioglie così la lingua…” disse Jo, sospirando adorante.  
  
“Non saprei, no. Sono totalmente perso di Jensen e non guardo neanche gli altri ragazzi.” Rise Jared.  
  
“Grazie per avermelo portato, fratellino!!”  
  
“Oh, sorellina, questo è il più bel regalo che potevo avere! Il mio migliore amico con la mia sorellina. Vi auguro di essere molto felici insieme!!” gli rispose Sam, prendendogli le mani e poi abbracciandola felice.  
   
   
   
   
*  
  
L’indomani mattina, il telefonino di Jensen squillò, mentre ancora abbracciato a Jared, gli stava facendo le coccole e Jared ancora mezzo dormiente, ma allo stesso tempo, contento delle coccole, accettava le sue carezze.  
  
“Mpf. Cas, spero sia importante.” Mugugnò al telefono, smettendo di accarezzare Jared sotto la maglietta.  
  
“Momento hard?” chiese Castiel.  
  
“No. Non ancora, perlomeno.” Sbuffò Jensen, mentre Jared con espressione divertita gli baciava il collo e la guancia.  
  
“Mi dispiace interrompere le vostre coccole, piccioncini. “disse Castiel in un modo divertito che lasciava a intendere che non gli dispiaceva per niente. “Ma volevo informarti che  **Sam**  ieri notte mi ha fatto visita. Ci teneva a dirmi che ha parlato con Jo o meglio con l’anima di Jo e hanno fatto pace, ora vanno d’amore e d’accordo, quindi potete tornare qui.”  
  
“Cosa???” mormorò Jensen, basito.  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Quando tornarono a casa di Ellen e Jo, Jo si precipitò ad abbracciare Jared, che rimase un po’ sorpreso, ma poi ne fu felice.  
  
non riparlarono subito di quella faccenda. Non subito. Jared voleva aspettare a leggere la lettera e poi era anche un po’ colpa di Jensen, che, sembrava amare molto tenerlo a letto, ultimamente!!!  
   
  
“E così, sei andato a salutare Jo, a salutare Cas e a me niente, eh. Adesso paghi la penitenza, brutto monello!!!” gli diceva provocatoriamente Jensen, mordendogli giocosamente il naso.  
  
“Pietà! Non posso pagare pegno per qualcosa che non ricordo e poi tu eri già tra le mie braccia, quindi…” diceva Jared cercando di sfuggire a quella dolce tortura.  
  
“Niente scuse. Sei un bambino molto cattivo. Sgusci via dal mio letto per andare a trovare Jo. Sono molto, molto arrabbiato con te.” Disse Jensen, lasciandogli una scia di baci sul petto nudo.  
  
“Non sembra.” Ridacchiò Jared, poi gli prese il volto, assumendo d’un tratto un volto serio. “Jensen, ascolta…so di essere un po’…ingestibile, quando non sono…completamente me stesso. quando sono solo Sam, intendo. Volevo dirti che mi dispiace…mi dispiace di far tribulare quando sono così.”  
  
Jensen gli prese il mento e lo guardò. “Non chiedere scusa, soprattutto per una cosa come questo. Io ti amo e amo anche la parte più pura di te. Sono profondamente innamorato di te Jared, ma anche di te Sam. Non vorrei mai che fossi diverso.”  
  
Jared sorrise. “Pensi che Sam lo sappia? Cioè, voglio dire, io lo so quando sono Sam?”  
  
“Mm?”  
  
“Voglio dire, sono fortunato a sentirti dire questo. Mi piacerebbe che anche la mia anima potesse saperlo.” Disse Jared accarezzandogli il torace con le dita.  
  
“Lo sa. Gliel’ho detto milioni e milioni di volte, ma se vuoi glielo ripeto.  **Ti amo, Sam.** ” gli sussurrò all’orecchio Jensen.  
  
Jared ebbe un tremito che non riuscì a controllare e lo abbracciò dolcemente, così dolcemente, che a Jensen gli ricordò tanto come era solito abbracciarlo Sam.  
  
Non ebbe dubbi. Sam l’aveva sentito.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ormai sembra che ho una predilezione per far bloccare Jared a letto da Jensen ahhah lo ammetto!!
> 
> E anche per la bromance. Lo so, Dean e Sam mi hanno traviato!!


End file.
